Parallel Dimension
by markie072002
Summary: If you have the ability to go to a different dimension to prevent a troubling event occurring, would you and can you also try to fit back into the life of a war. One Jedi Master has to think of this. AU
1. Intro & Into the Wormhole

Star Wars: Parallel Dimension

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Introduction:**

The Clone Wars was a 3 year war against the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems also knows as the Separatist. It had begun in 22 BBY with arrival of the Clones in the First Battle of Geonosis and leads all the way up to infamous Order 66 which was an order to whip out the Jedi that was programmed into the Clones. In Order that only can be issued by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

The thing is the Clone Wars was like nothing that the Galactic Republic thought it would be. It not the amount of violence that made it different than any other wars that had happen. It was different because it was a scheme played by a person who holds the command on both sides of the war.

It was that person who tricked Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Chosen One, into joining the Dark side to save his secret wife Padme Amidala from death at childbirth. Palpatine had turn Anakin against the Jedi and made him think that the Jedi was bad.

The Clone Wars ended at Mustafar with a battle between Anakin Skywalker and his former Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Due to that fact, Anakin Skywalker have lost all the he tried to protected. He lost himself to the Dark Side, he lost his wife to the Force because she lost the will to live, and he thought his child had died at childbirth. That then Anakin Skywalker cease to exist and the birth of Darth Vader have emerged.

**Chapter 1: Enter the Wormhole**

Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane stands aboard Alderaan Senator Bail Organa's CR90 Corvette. Jedi Master Mark is a 6 feet tall, with dark brown hair, powerful blue eyes, with a slight muscle tone, thin with muscles human. He is considered to be one of the smartest and strongest Jedi that have ever existed. He is as strong as his best friend Anakin Skywalker and Yoda.

Mark was also one of the few people who know about Padme and Anakin's relationship. No one told him, but his connection with the Force told him that they were married and deeply in love. He was always the Jedi who preached that unlike most of the Jedi belief, love can be powerful. He was right, if the Jedi allowed love, Anakin would never have to be afraid of the order finding out and he would be more open when he thought Padme was going to die at childbirth.

"Something on your mind, I sense there is. Yes, hmmm." say a voice behind Mark. He turns around and sees Master Yoda standing behind him leaning on his walking stick. Yoda is the last person he wants to talk about what he is thinking. He respect Yoda greatly, but they do not see eye to eye about love.

"No disrespect, Master but this something I know we will have disagreement about." say Mark as he look at the small but powerful Jedi Master.

Yoda looks down and back up at Mark before he walks away. Mark walks to the medical bay where Padme is. He looks through the glass to see Padme still had not awakened. The Force is telling him that she does not have the much time to live but she is in her health in perfect condition.

"Anakin how could you throw away not only the friendship of your follow Jedi, but also throw always something close to your heart. It just does not make sense." say Mark as he shakes his head and look away sadly.

He looks out a port and notice that they have dropped out of Hyperspace. Polis Massa had appeared in his sight. Mark walks to the ramp as they begin to land at the base. Mark took the lead to guide Padme, who is on a Repulsorlift stretcher. Mark knows that the end is almost here for Padme. He quickly got someone to help her give birth to her children. He recently sense to Force Sensitive babies within her womb.

He did not participate into the discussion that the two other Jedi and Senator were talking about. Oh he did was sit there at the table with his head on his fist and his boots tapping on the floor. He just sits there thinking how fast life had change for him. They all were waiting words about Padme. The doctors say they would tell them when she is ready to give birth.

Yoda look at Mark and he has an important look on his face. "Rip a hole in the universe, the dark side have. Happen when young Skywalker had fallen to the dark side." say Yoda. This got Mark's attention quickly as he look up. "You mean a dark hole has formed?" ask Mark.

Yoda shakes his head. "No, wormhole, it is. To another dimension a wormhole that leads." say Yoda. Mark mouth drops, he has been doing some studies about when something massive happen in the force, and it rips the fabric of time and dimension. He had discover it happen long time ago. It also leads him to believe that there are many dimensions then the one they were sitting in.

"Master Yoda, don't you know if it is true that is requires a massive and sudden change in the Force to cause something like that. It is nearly impossible for something like that to happen. I only have found one occurrence of that happening and that was before the Republic was formed." say Mark.

"I have no clue about this subject, but Master Yoda did say something about it happens when Anakin turned. Anakin was strong in the Force, and how fast he changed to the Dark Side and killed all the innocent. That change in the Force could be enough." say Obi-wan.

"Anakin did not turn, he was tricked. Just like we all have been." say Mark. Obi-wan nods to this knowledge. Mark looks at Yoda, he have a feeling why Yoda is doing this. "What else do you know Master." ask Mark looking at him. "Having the Clone Wars, the force is telling me that the dimension is." say Yoda as he looks at Mark.

Mark eyes widen. If Anakin falls to the Dark Side in that dimension, then another hole will appear in the dimension, and according to what Mark have find out if there is two many paths to other dimensions, it could destroy the universe as they know it. It would be like the universes are Dominos and with so many holes they will come crashing down on each other. Mark does not know if that is true, but it could be possible according to what he found out. Even if the holes manage to repair itself, the dimension walls will be weakening with every hole.

"Let me get this straight, one of us has to go into this wormhole, and prevent what is happening in this universe, happening in this universe." say Mark lightly as he looks at Yoda. The only reply Mark got from Yoda was a nod.

"Wait is there any problems with someone going in there?" ask Bail looking at the three Jedi Masters sitting at the table. "I have no solid answers, but with my studies and with what I learn through the Force about the subject, it is possible that I can travel back and forth through dimensions as long as the hole remains open. Once it closed, if you are not out of it. You are stuck in there unless some miracle another hole appears and it happens to link up to the universe you are from." say Mark.

Bail look shocked at this. He has learned during the Clone Wars that usually what Mark thinks is corrected. He work with the Jedi a lot, but none of them was anything like Mark. He was even the one who suspects something about Palpatine when the end of the Clone Wars was approaching.

"There is no question who is going. I will." say Mark. "One question, what happens if there is already a you in that universe?" asks Obi-wan. "Good question. Million things can happen. We may get absorb into one body, or it could have a negative effect and both of us died once I enter through the portal. Two exactly same Force signatures cannot exist in one place. Even worst it can send a ripple through the Force in that dimension and destroy that dimension. It is a great risk even trying to do something." say Mark.

"Well, I say Mark goes he is more knowledgeable about this." say Bail lightly. Mark look at him. "Senator, what did you thought we were going to do let you go. First it will be good one of us go since we have the Force on our side, plus with the Empire we need someone with your political skills to try to hinder the process." say Mark wisely.

"Like that will happen, Palpatine is in full control. More control then he have in the Republic. How much can I do politically? I could try my best, I cannot let the Republic die so easy." say Bail. Mark smiles at Bail. There are a few Senators he does not mind being around and those are the ones who have their hearts and minds in the right place.

Few minutes later they got the news that Padme is getting ready to giving birth to what the other thought was a baby, but to Mark was babies. Through the Force Mark can senses that Padme's time is ticking down to matter of minutes. As they were walking out of the room, Mark collapses to his knees for the second time that day. The first time was when he senses all the death of his Jedi friends. This time it was not have anything to deal with the Force. It was just the sadness at losing all those he consider friends.

There was emotion that Mark hardly feels. It was an emotion to make Anakin pain for the suffering he already caused, he could not do that. He is a Jedi; he does not do things on revenge. He needs to get out of this dimension very quickly.

Bail returns a minute later looking for him. Bail helps Mark up as they walk two where Padme is. As he got near to his other Senator friend he can sense great pain and sadness in her.

As she was giving birth to her son, Mark had a vision of the future of Darth Vader and someone who look like a young Anakin Skywalker. There might just be a chance to redeem Anakin. It would not be him, it would not be Obi-wan, nor would it be Yoda, it would be his son that will bring down Darth Vader and reborn Anakin Skywalker.

He watches as a girl got born and Obi-wan help Padme out. The Medical Droid gave the bad news about Padme condition, which Mark already knows. He knows Padme life only now have seconds left to live. Before he can even reach her, he hears and senses her last breath as she was talking to Obi-wan.

He is going to promise that he will do everything in his power to prevent anything on this level happens in the other dimension, but he has to be smart about it, might be a long process, but it got hundred years and he manage to live through them to succeed in his mission then that what he will do.

Mark pays his respect to his fallen friend before walking out to the ship. The ship he came in was a Separatist that has a built in hyper drive. Yoda hurry out to him. "Leaving now, you are. Take this, you should." say Yoda handing him a Holodisc. "Thanks you Master Yoda." say Mark. Yoda smiles as he tilts his head. "With you may the force be." say Yoda turning around.

"Same to you." say Mark as he climbs aboard the ship. His droid was inside of it. It is a red R4P17 Droid. How he manages to get into the ship was unknown to him. "Hey R4. Look like we got another mission. Ready to head back to the Clone Wars?" say Mark as he pats the droid's dome head.

Mark moves some of the switches up to turn on the engine and he took off flying. After putting the coordinates where the wormhole is, he activates the hyper drive. It was close to the edge of the galaxy. Hopefully the ship could make it all the way there. As soon as he was far enough away he went into hyperspace.

While in hyperspace, Mark keeps on playing the message that a hologram of Yoda is telling. The message was telling the Jedi Order of the other dimension of what Mark is doing, and what had happen in their universe besides any names.

After a couple days, Mark was awakened as he felt his ship dropping out of hyperspace. In front of him was a large hole that was slowly closing right in front of his eyes. It was look like lightning clouds with lightning shooting into the vortex of the hole.

The control of his ship feel like it is pulling toward the hole. Here goes nothing into the hole he goes. He powers his ship into the hole and he was sent spinning through the hole. All the controls of the ship begin to act up. Lightning rushes around and hit ship bunch of times damaging the ship in the process.

With the damage of losing two wings now he is not spiraling out of control but now he is spinning in all directions. The controls of his ship got fried and were smoking. Look like it is going to be a wild ride. He tries to use the Force to slow the spinning but found out that his connection with the Force is being interfere, something he never felt before. He can sense it but cannot use it, it must be the wormhole.

"Oh great! How the Force do I let myself get talked into these messes!" mumble Mark as he begins to feel sick. He sees the ending coming soon. When he breaks through the ending the ship gain speed faster then it could travel as it went spinning into a large blue planet.


	2. The New Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 2: The New Dimension**

Naboo was always a peaceful planet within the Galactic Republic, no ought there is a big war between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist all around the galaxy. That does not mean it did not have it share of problems that involve the war or other events.

Still when you hear a loud crash and see something burning upon entry to the planet it can startle you or worry you greatly, especially during a time of war. That is what went through the mind of Padme Amidala secretly Skywalker. Out of concern, she races through the city of Threed on her speeder. She for sure it was a small ship that have came crashing down.

It took her a half an hour to appear at the clearing where she sees smoke coming from. She came up along a trial of dirt that was engraved into the ground with scatter pieces of a ship. The pieces were still charred red along the edges. She walks 600 feet toward the crater, still keeping guard just in case if it was a Separatist.

The crater was smoking greatly and there was a small fire. She looks into the crater and finds nothing but burning metal. She coughed due to the smoke as she look closer to make sure no one was in it.

"Hello! Is there anyone here?" shout Padme as she walks around looking for someone. She hoped no one was hurt or dead. It was not until her 4th round around that crashed site that she notices a body laying face down in the ground. She approaches the body and notice a flat-ended cylinder shape object laying on the ground. Right away, she knows that this is a Lightsaber. She picked it up and walks closer to the body that have a brown Jedi robe that was damage.

She quickly rushes to the tall Jedi. She flips him over and let out a loud gasp. It was someone she never thought she would ever see again, after what happen in the First Battle of Geonosis. She watched that person get beheaded by Count Dooku when he tried to save another Jedi from death.

"Oh Force sake!" mumble the male. Padme gasps a she heard the person mumbling. He was alive. He opens his eyes and looks surprised. "Pa…Padme? You are alive!" say voice. "I'm alive; I was never dead, unlike you. Exact who are you, and what crazy idea do you have to get to imposter a Jedi Master, a well respected one in that case." say Padme with a little harsh tone to it.

"Whoa, slow down Padme, I am not an imposter. Far from it. I am Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane." say Mark as he sits up and use the Force to summon his Lightsaber from her grip. After the Lightsaber was in his hand, he clips it to his belt.

"You cannot be him! I saw him die at Geonosis. He was beheaded right in front of my eyes! So I am begging you to stop pretending to be him." say Padme. She was still hurt about the idea of one of her closest friend dying.

"I could prove it to you." say Mark as he struggles to stand up. After a bit, he manages to do it. "Ever heard of the theory of Parallel Dimension?" ask Mark. "Yes that was Mark was telling me." say Padme he was the only one who know a lot about it." say Padme. "I bet you, I most likely could tell you 98% of what he would tell you." say Mark. "Go ahead." say Padme.

Mark went into explaining the theory and all he know about Parallel Dimension. After while Padme seems to be convinced. "So if you are truly him, explain how you are alive?" ask Padme curious. Mark is glad she lost her rough tone with him. "Parallel Dimension, there was a big hole up in space, I guess not that far from this planet, speaking of which where am I?" ask Mark.

"On Naboo." say Padme. "Ha, now that is funny, I went from the other side of the Outer Rim watching you die at childbirth to coming to Naboo and seeing you alive. The Force must really enjoy screwing with me." say Mark with a light laugh.

Padme notice that this Mark acts similar to the Mark she used to know. Could it be he is who he says he is? If that is true, he will be a great help to the Republic. They need someone like him to help end this forsaken war. A war she has been against since the very beginning.

"So how exactly you say I die in the other universe?" ask Padme concern. "You die after childbirth of twins." say Mark decide to leave it at that. There is no need for this universe Padme to know that the end of the Republic in his universe was due to her secret husband being tricked. He is going to have to try to change the views of the Jedi Order and stop the steps of Anakin falling to the Dark Side. The Republic must not fall, not like his. He will give his dying breath to protect it and the Jedi.

"What else can I do to prove to you that I am who I say I am. Trust me, I am here on a mission." say Mark looking at Padme. "You could be telling the truth, I do not think I ever heard of someone come back alive. It is the only possible answer." say Padme.

Mark let out a groan as he feels pain from the crash landing he did. He nearly falls before Padme was able to catch him. "Come on let get you to my house. You need to rest." say Padme. "No, I need to get to Coruscant. I got information for the Jedi Council." say Mark. "You as stubborn as the Mark I know. I am starting to believe you are who you are." say Padme with a slight smile on her face. She knows she does not really truly have Jedi Master Zane that she knows back, but she has someone who is exactly like him.

She may not have connection with the Force, but something is telling her that Mark is who he says he is. Padme lead Mark to her speeder. He opens the door as he sits down. Mark sit by watching the fields pass by as Padme drive. They enter Threed as the sun begins setting down. Mark saw a hologram of Paplatine saying something about the Clone Wars. According to the screen, he is on Coruscant.

Mark was looking into the face of evil. A vile creature that have turned the galaxy upside down with his greed and lust for absolute power, was unaware staring at him through a hologram. Something Mark promise will not happen in this universe if it is the last thing he ever do. They travel to the other side of Threed.

As they travel through Threed Mark plays the Holodisk again and caught something that he had missed the first few times he played it. Yoda was talking about Paplatine and him being the Dark Lord Sidious. Mark knows this mission is not going to be a direct mission. Mark wants to tarnish Paplatine name. He has to make it so that when the time comes to end this mission that people would not blame the Jedi. This just might be the toughest mission he ever had to do.

"Wait Paplatine is a Sith Lord!" say Padme shocked. "Yeah, See what happen in my universe is that he manage turn the Republic into an Empire. He wipes out almost all the Jedi. This who war we are fighting it a sick plan of his. He is the one who manage to trick Dooku into joining the Dark Side." say Mark.

"So what is your plan?" ask Padme. Mark explains an altered version of what happen. Instead of saying who Darth Vader was, Mark used the name Vader. "What about Anakin?" ask Padme. "Vader killed him." say Mark lowly, in a certain view it was the truth. "I can tell you, there is no Jedi named Vader in this universe. As far as I know." say Padme.

They did not say anymore for the rest of the trip. Mark was mediating, which is something he does a lot. One of the ways he gather a lot of information from the Force, is through meditation. That when he senses something. He used the Force to speed up the speeder when something exploded.

"I see you still have people try to assassinate you in this universe." say Mark. There was a speeder cam speeding toward them. They were firing at them with their blasters.

Mark used the Force to crash their chasers speeder into the building wall. He leaps out of Padme's Speeder, did a flip and use the Force to guide him to the hood of another speeder who was chasing after them. The human driver pulls out a blaster that is damage and chipped. Mark draws his Lightsaber and ignites a bright electric blue blade. "You chose the wrong Senator to chase after." say Mark as he took his Lightsaber and stabs the engine. He used the Force to jump off the Speeder and send it skidding into a lake. He landed in the back seat of Padme's Speeder.

Mark feels the pain entering his body again. He barely was able to block a blast from a blaster with his Lightsaber. Why does his body hurt so much from that crash? He knows he was in crashes before, but his body never hurts like this.

Mark deactivates his Lightsaber and uses the Force to take blaster from one of the people that were chasing them. "Padme, try to lose them!" shout Mark. "Hold on tight!" shout Padme. She did a sharp left turn, which sends him falling to the left. Mark fires a blaster at the driver of one of the Speeders.

Padme did another sharp turn as Mark hold on tightly to his seat. "Thanks Mark." say Padme. Right there his actions only prove to her more that he is whom he is. The Mark she knows would do the same thing even if he were injured.

Mark used the Force try to calm down the pain that he is feeling. It is something he does a lot when he is in more pain than he can take. "We almost there." say Padme. Mark nods to this. It has been awhile since he has been in Naboo. Padme's family is a very nice family to be with, and her mother is a great cook.

For the first time on the trip, Mark really could appreciate the beauty that is Naboo. Even when there is a war breaking out in the galaxy, being at Naboo, makes life so peaceful when you just sit back and relax. Sitting back and relax is not that hard to achieve in Naboo. Why couldn't the whole galaxy be as peaceful as Naboo?

* * *

All the way in Coruscant in Chancellor's Suite in the Republic Executive Building, Chancellor Palpatine is pacing the room as he look out the window to view of the building around it. Since the Clone Wars started, he really did not have anything to worry about. Everything was going according to plan. He is building up an army that will help him when he formed the first ever-Galactic Empire. No one suspect him being Force sensitive let alone being the Sith Lord that the Jedi Order has been looking for.

He prides himself on how well the plan was going. Soon everything will be ready and he will wipe out not only the Republic but also the Jedi Order, and no one will suspect a thing.

Count Dooku beheaded the only person who came close to finding out his true motives during the First Battle of Geonosis, but that all change a few hours ago when he senses a very powerful Force presence appearing in Naboo. A Force presence he thought he would never feel again. It was Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, but the difference is that this one is not exactly the same one who has been killed. This could be the monkey wrench in his plan. He knows that Jedi Master is Zane is powerful. After all, he is considered one of the few very powerful Jedi in the whole universe. His skills could match up with Yoda and Count Dooku. It is hard to say is more powerful, Anakin Skywalker or Mark Zane.

Only thing come to the mind of the Supreme Chancellor and secret Sith Lord, Jedi Master Zane has to be dealt with before he becomes a threat that cannot be stopped.

* * *

Also on Coruscant, The little green Grand Master of the Jedi Order senses the same powerful presence that the secret Sith had felt. Yoda had a vision something like this would happen, that somehow the fallen Jedi will make a return but would not be exactly the same.

It one of the few people that Yoda could say that he is proud of and at the same time was a pain because they do not always see eye to eye on some things. Out of all the students he had trained, Mark was one of the top and that is a credit he does give out freely. He senses that Jedi Master Zane may even give the Jedi Master Zane he knows a run for his credits. "Life is get a lot more interesting going to." say Yoda to himself as he sits on the round cushion seat of his meditating chambers within the Jedi Temple.


	3. Reliving Last Moments

_**Author's Note:**__**Little information I use italic text for memories, visions, and when something is being read. Also the information I get is from Video games that I have played, all 6 Star Wars Movie, Wookiepedia, some other sites with information on the Stars Wars, my friends, and the very few books of the Star Wars Series I read. The only books I have read was 1 though 3. So I am sorry if something is not right, because either I did not know something or I cannot find information on it. **_

_**Also when you see bolded italics like this, it when I usually do an Author's note. Now enough of my rambling. Let get to the chapter.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 3: Reliving Last Moments**

_Mark was standing on the planet of Raxus Prime. He was sent there because they have found that the Separatist had a secret base that was using the junk metal on the planet to build droids, weapons and ships. With the junk that gather up on Raxus Prime, they would have an unlimited source of material, which could spell doom for the Republic. _

_Mark is leading a troop of Clone Troops that were called 3__rd__ Legion. Mark had learned not to put 100 percent of his trust into them. His former Jedi Master Rahm Kota had told him to keep his eye out for the Clones. _

_They walk over couple large scraped wings from some kind of ship that leads up to an ancient looking temple that have bunch of metal stacked against it. The temple look like it was. Then he hears the clanking of the armor of hit troops stop and them reaching for their guns. _

_"General watch out!" shouts one of the Clone which was the Captain which has the nicknamed Kia. Before Mark manages to turn around Captain Kia jump in the way and took hit by blaster fire. Mark activates his electric blue Lightsaber. He block ever shot that is coming near him. _

_Mark used the Force to throw the metal wing that the Clones were standing on and send it flying into the air. Mark looks at Captain Kia. He races toward him. "Kia, what the hell in the Force was that about!" demand Mark. "Or…Ord…Order 66." say Captain Kia before he died. Right as he said this, Mark knows what exactly that means because of Force letting him know. The Force let him know that it is very bad for the Jedi. _

_The Force warned him danger is coming. He sees the Republic Attack Cruiser coming into the dirty sky of the Raxus Prime. Star Fighters and Republic Gun ships was coming at him and firing everything they got. _

_Mark used the Force to spin the junk around and throw it at the ships as they came as him. He quickly dodges a couple rounds from some Clones on the ground. His swings his Lightsaber to blocks the attacks and rebound them at the Clones. _

_Mark quickly back away from the ledge and runs toward the ancient temple. His footsteps echo through the halls as he runs up the stairs to the topmost area of the temple. He hears the clanking of the Clone armor come up the stairwell. Mark used the Force to destroy the stairwell and send the Clones to their death. _

_Mark stop as he walk back outside to the edge of the temple that a large pile junk. The Attack Cruiser is coming close. Mark notice more and more of the 3__rd__ Legion came marching toward the temple. _

_There was no way he can fight all those Clones that he personally teaches them his ways of battle. He looks up at the Attack Cruiser, and he has the craziest idea. Mark holds his hands out in front of him as he focuses the Force on the Attack Cruiser. Even being as strong as he is with the Force, to bring something that huge down to the ground is taxing his strength. _

_After about a few minutes there was a loud crashing noise with metal scraping metal. The ground shakes violently. There was a couple of blaster fire from behind him. Mark leaps off the building and slides down the vertical wall with the aid of the Force. When he was 10 feet from the ground, he leaps off the wall and landed easy on the ground. _

_"I need to get out of here now!" say Mark as he rushed from the temple and about five miles away he found the base he was looking for. Before he could get there, he falls down to his knees as he feels bunch life being ended through the Force._

_As he sits, there on his knees feeling all the lives that were being lost through the Force. He is seeing visions of how his follow Jedi lives have been ended by the Clones. Seeing the Jedi Temple being invaded by Anakin Skywalker and a group of Clones, it was disturbing to him. How Anakin did not even spared the younglings. He sees how some of the younglings desperately try to defend the temple. _

_His visions was in perfect detail, as if he is watching them unfold before his own eyes and could do nothing to help it. He can smell the smell of skin burning and clothing fabric burning from being hit by a Lightsaber and blasters. He hears the Lightsaber swings through the air as blaster echoes full the ancient home of the Jedi. _

_He slowly got up as if he was an empty shell of his former self. Mark has never felt anything like what he is feeling now. He never feel anything like this through the Force nor had anything he sense that causes him this much pain. The Jedi had fallen, there is no more order. He also feels a shifted in the Force. Anakin had change sides, he knows there was something dark about Paplatine._

_He slowly approaches the base he saw. It was hidden in plan sight among all the other junk on the forsaken planet. Construction Droids were building stuff, and there was Battle Droids all around. He slowly stumbles over a cliff and drops to the ground to avoid being seen by the Battle Droids. His back is laying on some of the cold metal and some dirt that forms the ground. _

_He did not know how long he has been sitting their with his back facing the base, but when he did stands up he falls back down when he sense something big and seeing another vision. He also smells sulfuric smell of a volcano as he sees the vision. It did not take Mark long to find out where his vision take place. It was on the lava planet of Mustafar. _

_He watches as Anakin and Padme exchanged words with each other. Toward the end of their conversation appears that Padme was distress about what Anakin is saying. Then he saw Obi-wan Kenobi stand at the ramp and Anakin got angry and thought Padme bring him there to kill him. Anakin use the Force to choke Padme and a battle commence between Obi-wan and Anakin. A battle that ended with Anakin limbs being cut off besides his robotic hand. _

_Obi-wan exchange some final words to the person he consider a brother before picking up the electric blue Lightsaber that was Anakin's. Mark sense regret from Obi-wan as Anakin shouted he hated Obi-wan and the lava burn at his body. _

After that vision he saw a vision of Yoda dueling Darth Sidious in his personal chamber and then in the Senate Chamber. This vision was not as painful as the one he felt when he watches Anakin and Obi-wan duel. Neither of these vision was anything compare to the vision of all the other Jedi dying.

Mark screams in pain as he falls down to the ground as he slowly got up. He must get off this planet. He slides down the hill heading toward the base. He destroys any Battle Droid that got in his way until he found a ship to take off in.

Mark sits up in the bed he was sleeping in. Moonlight was settling on the middle of the bed. He looks up out the window and sees the beautiful Naboo terrain. It was slightly raining out.

He has been at the Naberrie's house for a couple days recovering from his crash-landing into the universe. He has the strangest feeling the reason why his body is suffering more is because of his travel through the wormhole.

Since his arrival to this universe, he has been reliving the nightmarish ending of the Clone Wars and the vision he saw of Anakin and Obi-wan fighting on Mustafar. He got up and walk to the washroom that is connected to his room. He turns the sink on and splashes some cold water on his face. He looks into the mirror and his bright blue eyes stares back at him. Some would say that his eye color matches the color of his Lightsaber blade. Others would say that the colors of his eyes are brighter then the weapon he welds.

Mark walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. He finds Jobal Naberrie was sitting their. "Master Zane, sleep well?" ask Jobal as she looks up at the person she thought was dead. She knows whom she is thinking of is dead, but it is as if he was reborn.

"Not well, Jobal. Be haunted by what I experienced." say Mark as he sits down at the table across Jobal. "The thing about those dreams is you have a choice to let it influence you." say Jobal as she looks at the Master Jedi.

"I do not think that is the reason why I am having those dreams. I think it is the Force that keeps on letting me have the dreams. It just does not feel exactly like dreams. It feel as if I travel back through time and was watching everything in a third person point of view, but could feel all the pain and suffering." say Mark as he cups his hands together as he looks down at the table.

"So do tell me what is the point of the Force having you relieve that experience?" ask Jobal. "You know you just ask a question that can lead to many other questions. The Force is not anything like that. The Force is mysterious, and it works in that way. No one can know everything about the Force. One can say they know everything about it, but they are blinded. No one will ever know every little thing about the Force." say Mark lightly.

"So what do you think." say Jobal. "I really do not know yet. I just know one thing, I must prevent the Republic from falling to the depths of darkness that now clouds mine." say Mark.

Jobal got up and fetch Mark some toast for him to eat. He looks around the house while Jobal went to get him toast. The last time he has been in the house back in his universe was to help Anakin protect Padme from some bounty hunters that were out to kill her. The thing is the house looks exactly the same as he remembers. Wait is everything in this universe is exactly the same as his.

He already knows Palpatine is the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi Order still stands. The Clone Wars is still going on. Through the Force he can senses that Palpatine is still the Sith Lord. With the Force, he can sense that there is a bunch of difference then his universe.

After he eats the toast, he went into the backyard to do some of his exercises. He did some jogs around the yard and some stretches. By the time he was done with the workout, the sun was fully raised and mist was in the air. He was met by Padme standing out on the porch of the house looking at him.

"I just got the results of the DNA test back. You are who you say you are. Your DNA matches Jedi Master Zane of this universe perfectly to the last strand." say Padme holding up information on a Holodisk.

Mark just smiles at her as he looks up to her. "Do tell me Senator, how it feels to have your friend back, well sort of have him back?" ask Mark lightly as he looks away at the sun for a few minute. "It feels strange, even seeing you. You are a perfect image of him. I swear everything about him is exactly like you." say Padme. "Only one thing remains different, I have experienced the Clone Wars." say Mark as he walks up the stairs and was about to head inside when Padme stops him. "Mark, you are a Jedi. How are you going to convince the Council? They cannot let a complete stranger in the Jedi Order." say Padme. "The evidence and the Force. I must have faith that the Force will let them know who I am and I mean the best. The Jedi needs to know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord, but at the same time, we must not let Palpatine know that they know. We must go on with this war as is. When the time comes right, I will bring him down. I will not let anyone else suffer that fate of dying at his hands." say Mark.

Padme looks at him. "You said something that you want to discredit him. What if I can help you find some information?" ask Padme. Mark should not be surprise that Padme offer to help him like this, but he was still surprise. She is loyal to the Republic not exactly the people he leads it. She wants what is best for the people of Naboo and the Republic. That is one of the main reasons why Mark likes Padme more than he likes any other Senator that he had come across, because her heart is in the right place. She does not sway with greed or any other influences that some of the other Senators does.

"As long as you are careful. I highly doubt Anakin would want his wife to be in danger for my sake." say Mark with a knowing smile.

The look on Padme's face show utter surprise at Mark last words as he walks into the house to get something. How did he know about her relationship? She shakes her head and hurry to him. "Please do not tell the Order." say Padme in a whisper. "Do not worry. I know about Padme and Anakin relationship in my universe for a long time before her death. The Force told me. I am one of the few Jedi who believe in Love. Just do not go talking about that around Yoda, me and him have words about that subject all the time." say Mark laughing at the last part.

Mark takes a drink of water as he look at Padme in the corner of his eye. "You know what, you are one strange Jedi and I am talking about the Mark I know too." say Padme. Mark shakes his head as he hears this and smiles.

Jobal walks into the room carry some old looking clothing. "Please do some of these on, if you are going to stay at our house, I am not letting you wear the same old dirty outfit everyday. It was my father's before he died. You are about the same height as he was." say Jobal as she put them in Mark's hand. The clothing feels soft in his hands. He nods before heading up to the room he is using.

He changes into a grayish red tunic with matching pants. He kept his belt on as he look at himself strangely in the mirror. He is not use to wearing this type of tunics. He used to wearing plan tunics that the Jedi wears.

He kept his belt and boots that he was wearing. He clips his Lightsaber to his belt. He cannot get over how strange it is for him wearing clothing like this. He walks down the stairs and was greeted by Jobal was saying how he fills out the tunic and how it seems to be made for him. To say he felt embarrassed could be consider an understatement like this.

"I do have one question, when are we heading to Coruscant?" ask Mark looking at Padme trying to ignore Jobal's look. "Why so impatient?" ask Padme looking at him. "I am not impatient, it just that I want to meet the High Council with this news and try to get in." say Mark. Being a Jedi is what he knows the most. No out he remembers his time before being a Jedi because he was a bit older than most Jedi when they are introduced.

He just wants to be back at the Jedi Temple. It not just to give the Jedi Council the information that the Master Yoda from his universe give him to give to the council in this universe. Maybe it is the fact that going to the Jedi Temple, he will be among people like him and the people who lives were lost because of Darth Sidious's plan. He is not really for sure why he wants to head back their so soon.

All he know is the sooner he gets to the Jedi Order the sooner he has time to get started with his plan of bring Palpatine down. The longer he waits the more power Palpatine will get and the more people of the Republic will respect him. With more respect Palpatine have the more the people of the Republic and the Senate would like the idea of an Empire because Palpatine would have been consider the one Chancellor who had bring an end of the Clone Wars and people would trust him. Something that Mark cannot let him get. The Republic already respects him greatly.

* * *

_**A little information just in case you do not know. Raxus Prime is a planet in the Outer Rim. As far as I know it is a planet that can be found in the Star Wars: The Force Unleash game and I believe it could be found in the book for the Force Unleash Series but I am not for sure since I never read those books. Rahm Kota I know he is in the Force Unleash Video Games, and might be in the books. He is a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars who did not use Clone Troopers because he believe them not to be fit for battle. **_


	4. Heading to Capital

**Chapter 4: Heading to Capital**

Padme and Mark were getting ready to leave for Coruscant when the Force warned Mark trouble was coming. He sense someone the used the Dark Side of the Force but not one that he knows. He should have known Palpatine would have sense his strong presences through the Force when he arrived. He must be worry sick that the person that Count Dooku had killed is back and it might cause problems for him.

"Mark we can most like outrun whoever it is." say Padme as she notice someone running at them. "They are not after you, they are after me. I bet you anything Palpatine sense that I was on Naboo! He tried to get me out of his way. You get to the spaceport! I will meet you there!" shout Mark as took off through down the street from the house.

He notices the person change direction and begins to chase him down. Mark walks into a park and steps behind a tree. The person came running pass the tree. Mark used the Force to trip the person hard on the ground. Mark walks over to the Force Sensitive with a steady pace. "You one of Sidious pawns, are you?" say Mark lowly as he uses the Force to pick the person up. He found it was a Nautolan that seem to have a bad eye and a scar going across his face.

"I am not scared of you Jedi! You would not kill me." snap the Nautolan

as he glare at Mark. "True, but if you threaten my life, I promise that whatever happens to you was done in self defense. Now I am going to give you a chance. You both go back to Sidious and tell him you have failed to locate me, or you chase after me. Trust me I think option A is better." say Mark.

"Nah!" laughs the Nautolan as he sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark. It nails Mark and sends him sliding back. The Nautolan grabs a black handle Lightsaber and activate to reveal an orange blade. "Trust me! You do not want to be serving Sidious! He is going to make life way hard on you if he gain any control!" say Mark as he unclips his Lightsaber and activates the blade.

The Nautolan swings quickly at Mark. Mark took a step back and to the side to dodge the blade as he swings his Lightsaber against the Nautolan orange blade. "Oh the reward I will get for bring you down." say the Nautolan. By the Force Mark knows he is only doing this for the money. That the reason why he does anything. The higher the amount of credit, the better for him. Nothing means more than credits.

Mark focuses the Force on a bench that was nearby the Nautolan. The bench exploded because of Mark using a Force Ability that is called Combustion. It did the intended effect. It distracts the Nautolan. Mark then pushes the Nautolan back with a powerful Force Push.

Mark holds his Lightsaber in front of him so the blade look like it is dividing his face into twos. The electric blue glow reflects in his eyes as the glow masks his face. Due to the distance Mark pushed the Nautolan; he could easy come at a different direction and try to surprise Mark.

He saw moment to the right and right after that he sees the Nautolan using the Force to speed toward him and the orange blade of the Lightsaber was nothing more than a hazed line going across the park. Mark took a quick downward swing at a 45 degrees angle and nails the orange blade close to the hilt of the Lightsaber. With their blades look to the sides the two Force users stares into their opposite eyes.

The Nautolan did a quick turn of the Lightsaber and bring it around to slashes at Mark. Mark lean far back enough that the blade burn hit tunic. Mark duck out from underneath and to the side and grips the Nautolan's arm in a tight grip. Mark uses the Force to strengthen his grip. The Nautolan was in pain and have a hard time gripping his activate Lightsaber. Mark quickly cut the hilt of his Lightsaber and stares into the eyes of the person who attack him.

"Go back to Sidious, Dooku or whoever you work for, to not come after me again. I do not have time to waste for you. You are weaponless, now listen to sense, it better to run now." say Mark.

"Fuck off!" snaps the Nautolan as he used the Force to push Mark away. Doing that almost breaks the Nautolan almost got his hand snapped. As Mark was falling backwards, he used Force Lightning at Mark. "Pathetic! You Jedi are all the same! You are so stupid! Have you forgotten that I have the Force too! With the Force you are never weaponless!" say the Nautolan. "The Force is not a weapon!" say Mark as he quickly blocks the Force Lightning with his Lightsaber. The bolt of Lightning arcs around his Lightsaber.

The Nautolan took out a blaster and shoot Mark. Mark raises his hand and makes the shoot go off course. He then uses the Force to crush the offending weapon until it was nothing but a scrape of unrecognizable metal. Mark hold his hands out and closes his eyes as a bright light come from his hand from using the ability called Force Blinding. One of Mark's favorite ability to use to help him get away or to distract the person he is facing.

While the Nautolan was blinded by the Light Mark used the Force to escape from the Park. He uses the Force to find out where Padme is. He wants to get as far from the park as possible before the Nautolan is able to chase after him.

30 minutes later he enters a spaceport and sees Padme J-type star skiff waiting with the ramp down. Padme and a golden droid that Mark recognizes was the annoying creation that Anakin had made. "Oh Force no! Please do not tell me he is coming." say Mark as he stopped running and look at C-3P0. He just got done running a few miles within a half an hour using the Force right after a battle and the last thing he wants to do and spend a trip to Coruscant with the annoying golden droid.

"Do not worry, look who else I got for you. I went by the crash site and find pieces of your droid and I took to someone and they repair it for you. It is as good as new." say Padme as a red R4 unit came beeping out of the ship. "I figure you are like the Mark I know and Anakin about their astromech droid." say Padme.

Mark bends down and patted the dome head of R4. "Let just say me and this little droid had been through a lot. I cannot tell you how many times I repair him myself. I can tell you one thing, if Anakin has that blue R2 unit, this R4 could give it runs for his bolts." say Mark.

"Boys and their machines." sighs Padme as she shakes her head as she walks up the ramp. "Finally we are going, I think something bad will bound to happen." say C-3P0. "I am telling you Padme, if that droid annoys me, I am going to deactivate him!" say Mark as he walk up the ramp pass the slow moving droid. R4 came rolling by beeping at the golden droid.

Mark can understand why young Anakin build him but that does not help Mark think positive about a droid that annoyed him bunch of time with it complaining back in his universe. If Mark was raise like that he would do the same thing, try to make a friend. He does not see why the older Anakin did not reprogrammed the droid, than again it was a gift to his mother, and maybe one of the few things that was her.

He knows when Anakin in his universe have dreams about his mother, he felt the Jedi Council should let Anakin go to Tatoonie to go and see his mother. He now believes it was one of the faults of the Jedi Order that lead to Anakin's downfall to the Dark Side, because it made Anakin have no one to turn to that understands the Force to help him out. He has heard stories about long past Jedi and Sith who have and they were the best. He heard Sith renouncing the Dark Side and join the Light side because he fall in love with a female Jedi he have been fighting his whole life.

The thought that love will eventually leads to the Dark Side makes Mark sick to his stomach. Love is a good thing, is anything good in his eyes would be consider on the Light Side of the Force. To him it makes absolutely no sense.

"So, do you know what planet you are from?" ask Padme as the ship took off. "Didn't this universe me did not tell you?" ask Mark lightly. "He said he does not want to talk about it. All he told me that he misses his parents." say Padme. "Personally I am from Bakura. The Jedi found me when I was six years old. With my connection with the Force so strong, my parents got scared that without guidance I would not be able to control it, it could be more harm than good. So they contact with the Jedi Council. They were a bit against of me joining the order due to my age." say Mark looking down to his hands.

"I bet your parents miss you." say Padme. "I do, I used to receive mail from them secretly. I even visit the planet a few times to help them out. It was the saddest day when they give me away. There was always one thing they always promise me. They promise that I will be greater than anyone they know in the galaxy. I just feel bad leaving my universe for this one. I bet this universe parents miss them. If I could just be there for them it may help them out, but I can never replace the son that they lost, no matter how much alike we are." say Mark.

Padme nods as he looks at Mark. She saw a look in his eyes that she never saw in the one she knows. There was sadness in those eyes. How someone like Mark becomes a Jedi Master that is against some of the views of the Jedi Order is far beyond her.

"I will promise you Padme, if I live through bringing down Sidious and the Republic and Order remains, I will do my best to change some of the codes. I will try to make it so that you and Anakin do not have to hide your love for each other. Think about it, how would you explain to your family and friends you give birth to kids and they are wondering who the father be. Do not get me wrong, I am not against your love. If your guys relationship is anything like Padme and Anakin's relationship in my universe than you two belong together." say Mark.

Padme was amazed at what she hears. She never ever heard a Jedi speak about something like that. She looks over at Mark with wonder in her eyes. Could he really keep his promise to her? She knows that Mark she knows would always try to keep his promise. A promise that sounds so out fetch, could it even be possible to keep?

Then again, the Mark she knows tends to do the impossible sometimes. Something tells her that this Mark is the same way. Padme put the ship into Hyperspace. The dotted stars turn to stripes and the looks outside turn white. Padme unbuckles her seatbelt as soon as they were in Hyperspace.

Mark just sit back in his seat and appear to be staring out into the whiteness that is Hyperspace. While it looks like he was just staring straight ahead, he was actually meditating. He stopped when he sense Padme coming.

"I just inform the Jedi Council about you. They say Master Yoda have been expecting you. Through they are highly surprise that you are back. Yoda had to explain the theory of Parallel Dimension to them." say Padme.

Mark looks up at her. "So exactly what you told them?" ask Mark lightly. "Just what you told me happen in your universe and that you have something from the Master Yoda in your universe to give to them to farther explain to them." say Padme as she sits down in the pilot seat. "I am surprise you did not did it sooner." say Mark looking back out the windows.

He heard stories that people staring to long at the space outside of a ship during Hyperspace go insane. To him, he really does not think how it is possible for something like that to happen.

"I guess it was the shock of seeing you back alive…sorry I mean seeing you, since you're were never died." say Padme. "I understand, it not an easy concept to get a grip on. Seeing your best friend die in front of you and than seeing them alive, it could be disturbing. I mean look at me, when I first saw you, I have seen you die right in front of me." say Mark as he look at Padme.

He got up and walk to the back of the ship. He hears the golden droid talking to R4. Seems like he is complaining about something once more to R4. That was something he hoped change in this universe. He grabs some water to drink and was back in the co-pilot seat.

He is counting down the time to the arrival to the planet that is nothing but city. After he heard the Republic had fallen and the Jedi are wanted, he thought he will never see the planet, nor did he want to after the vision of what happen to the Jedi Temple. He expects it to be in ruins by now. Most likely some things would have change so Palpatine could make it seem like the Jedi were the one behind the war and that they wanted to overthrow the government.

He just hopes not to expect any trouble at the spaceport. He knows Palpatine would not ruin his good plan to have him kill off so quickly near the home of the Jedi Temple. Another reason, why both Padme and him decided on the nearest spaceport to the Jedi Temple. He would not send Grievous or Dooku after him like that, because not a lot of people would know he is here.

So all there is to do is a trip through Hyperspace and then landing at the spaceport. After finishing his cup of water Mark begin to meditate to pass the time by. During meditation he is having a vision of what is happening in his dimension.

_A tall black machine like being walks into the room with a guy sitting on a throne. That tall black machine like creature in black cape is called Darth Vader, formerly known as Jedi Knight, the Hero with no fear, and a hero of the Clone Wars, and during that time he was known as Anakin Skywalker. The guy who is sitting on the throne has very aged looking face that can almost yellow eyes. His name is Emperor Palpatine, but to the Dark Side he is known as Darth Sidious. _

_"Vader, you promise me that you would find Zane. You know out of all the traitorous Jedi that he is a threat to our Empire. Even if he worked alone, he could bring our whole Empire down." say Darth Sidious. "My Master, I have looked everywhere! I have even search on his home planet. I could not find his family or anyone he would go to. I cannot sense him through the Force. Maybe he is dead." say Darth Vader. _

_"Vader, do you really think that Mark could be killed of by some Clones. He took down a whole droid army before! He was difficult for Dooku to fight! Did you check Raxus Prime?" demanded Sidious glaring at Vader. "Yes, I have. His starfighter was on the planet." say Darth Vader. "He left the planet, he must be hiding." say Sidious and then he smiles evilly, "I did forgot to tell you something Vader. I also believe that Zane and a few of the Jedi was planning on poisoning the Senators, and I do have some evidence that he was planning on doing to Padme."_

_Right as he says this Darth Vader anger grow strongly. "How couldn't you tell me this before? I would have start hunting for him sooner!" say Darth Vader. "Go find him and kill him. Make sure you bring his Lightsaber to me as proof. Also, Vader after you find him out. There is also a disturbance in the Force, large disturbance in the far outer reaches of the Outer Rim, that I have been sensing since the Empire have formed. I want you to check up on that after you finish Zane off." say Sidious as he waves Vader off. _

_Sidious really cannot think what could be that disturbance. He sends some ships there but he never got reports back from them. The Attack Cruisers are just not responding. He sense the lives on the Attack Cruiser is fading. What could be happening?_

Mark gasps as he shakes his head. "Vader has been searching for me." say Mark unaware that he had just said that out loud. "What was that?" ask Padme. "Vader is searching for me and Sidious from my universe knows about the wormhole. He sends ships out to it, but those on the ship have died." say Mark. "You did not die?" say Padme confusing.

"I really do not know. It could be that they are not Force Sensitive, and the Force around that wormhole is very strong. It could have just killed them. As I stated before the subject is vague." say Mark as he thought about it. If that is true, he have found a good way to protect himself from the Empire, because he highly doubt Palpatine would want to risk the life of his enforcer or anymore life to find out what exactly the wormhole is. Matter of fact there is not a lot of people who knows about the Parallel Dimension. When he started the research there was hardly anything on it in the Holocrons.

Plus he does not see why he needs to be involved in what is happening in his universe. He already had seen the possible future. If everything goes right, Luke Skywalker will help bring Anakin back to the Light Side. He just hopes Obi-wan can protect him. Plus Mark does not know if he can fight Anakin or Darth Vader.

He needs to stop thinking of the other dimension, he needs to focus on what is going on in this dimension and prevent another wormhole. He must have faith that what the Force have shown him will come true. The Force never steer him wrong before, why would it now?

The only thing he needs to focus on is explain to the Jedi Council. One step at a time he must take this plan, or if he takes to big of step he can lose great amount that he have achieved, and on a mission like this, he needs to stay on top. He needs to manipulate the manipulator that has put his universe in a dark grip. If Palpatine is anything like the one in his universe, than that will be harder going against 2 Rancor without the Force or any weapon. It would not be the first time Mark been on a difficult mission, but he highly doubt there will ever be any this difficult. He can see many different ways this could go wrong. All he has to do is slow down and take it a step at a time. Take challenges as they come. The only thing he can do is keep moving forward.

_**For those who does not remember Star Wars so much or having a hard time understanding the vision that Mark is having. Well the reason why I didn't describe is because it is exactly what happen at the end of Return of the Jedi. So every time you see me referring to Luke Skywalker and a vision that will happen back in the other universe, that is what I am referring to. **_

_**Some of the idea in this chapter was brought to me by wingzero-01-custom, my friend from Deviantart and who also is typing a story here on Fanfiction called Star Wars: Rebel Dreams. Trust me, he is pretty good at doing stories. I read it was pretty good. So if you have time do please check out his story. Just type either the story name in the search bar, or searched for the author wingzero-01-custom.**_


	5. Returning to the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 5: Returning to the Order**

Think of the largest city you have ever been to, and Mark can beat all of them. Right now, he is approaching what he would like to call the largest city in the whole galaxy, and he could image the whole universe. He highly doubts there are many planets out there that have nothing but a city. Then again, he cannot say anything of the planets in the unexplored parts of the universe.

The J-type star skiff's Transparisteel windows were engulf by the view of Coruscant. A whole planet that is nothing but one huge city is in front of them. Padme was getting permission to land at the spaceport. They start to descent to the planet, Mark since some Jedi standing their waiting for him. Then he senses the presence of Palpatine and if he studies closely, he can sense the darkness that Palpatine is hiding.

Mark never really did like piloting through the Coruscant because you got air traffic all around you with the Speeders, and than you add the buildings in, it like the city screams for you to crash. That is why he likes flying in space, nice and open space to fly around. If you asked him, he prefers to be on the ground. The nice, solid, and less likely to fall out underneath you ground. People say he is a decent pilot, but he does not enjoy it. Anakin was the one who enjoys flying around. That could be to the fact the flying may give him a sense of freedom.

Mark watch as the got near to the landing strip of the spaceport. Mark could spot Palpatine right away, that grandfatherly and peaceful look makes him sick, knowing that a true evil is hiding by those misleading kind eyes.

"Mark, I think I should go out there first." say Padme noticing Mark eyes were lock on the Chancellor. "Make sure you hide your thoughts. We do not know what Palpatine would do if he finds out if you know about him." say Mark highly doubt that because to Palpatine Padme is a good pawn to help lead Anakin down the path of darkness. Then again, he may find another way to lead him down to the dark side.

It is somewhat disturbing for Mark to guess all his possible steps. Anyone else would think they were going insane when they start thinking of it. Well at least the good thing about this is that it will be harder to trick him and he has the upper hand.

Mark follows her to the ramp. Padme walks down the ramp as Mark just stands in the shadows so people cannot see him. His arms are crosses as he watches as Padme greeted the Chancellor as if she knew nothing about any of the news that Mark have given her.

"Welcome back to Coruscant, I do hope your trip was well." say Palpatine. Just the calmness of his voice seem to annoy Mark more than C-3P0 on his most annoying days and all he did is says a handful of words. Mark never really did trust the Chancellor in his universe. Something just seems so off about him through the Force and he is surprise that none of the other Jedi could have seen it. Did he not warn the Council all during the Clone Wars that he senses something was off, but they did take him serious, not a lot? It was until the closure of the Clone Wars when they start to suspect him have some kind of relationship with the Sith.

Padme greeted the Jedi Masters that are on the High Council. Mark sees Mace Windu, him and Mace gets alone well back in his universe. He sees the small green Grand Master Yoda, Obi-wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Seeing them alive makes a smile on his face. He looks over to Palpatine who was looking at them. He knows Shaak Ti had lived through the ordeal that was Order 66 in his dimension. When he thought of this, he was wondering if it is possible for him to use the Force to make the Clones forget the order. Something he must do some research if he gets time. Another good reason why he needs to get back into the Jedi Temple, it has an unlimited source of information regarding the Force, well almost unlimited source of information.

Mark looks down at his fist. He has to remember that this is not exactly the same Palpatine that had engulfed a universe into darkness. This one have not did it yet, the only reason why Palpatine was able to turn the Republic into an Empire because of his emergency powers and that the people of the Senate and in the Republic thought highly of him. Oh, the name of Palpatine is going to get the dirt on it that it deserves.

After talking to the Jedi a bit, he notice Padme waved toward him. He guesses that was his sign to make his appearance known to the Jedi Council. As he walks down the ramp, he felt the eyes of the Jedi and the Chancellor. The Jedi look surprised something Mark has to admit not seeing a lot. Yoda did not look as surprise as the other Jedi Master, it was as if that Mark he knows was getting off the ship. Then again, he highly doubts Yoda was ever surprise.

As his feet hit the ground, his eyes looked onto Palpatine. It may have been a few seconds but for Mark and Palpatine it was as if it went on for years. Light staring down Darkness, Jedi staring down Sith, Good staring down evil. It was as if it was a battle raging on and the first to look away loses. If it was a movie, this stare down could have been consider a suspenseful moment of the entire film. One was looking at a person who seem to be "reborn", while the other looking at the person who destroy the very Republic and democracy that being a Chancellor stands for.

Mark can sense that Palpatine is worried; he was hoping what he was sensing was wrong, but seeing Mark in the person was like the worst thing. He knows Mark would be a threat if he ever finds out about his plans.

Before Mark look away from Palpatine, he give a half a smile and walk away toward the Jedi. Palpatine follow him. "Jedi Master Zane it an honor to have you back. I thought you were dead, how did you manage to live?" ask Palpatine. Mark should have figure he would do this to keep up his rouse of being a non-sensitive, but Mark can see through his lies as if he was saying that he was lying.

"Let me tell you something Chancellor, I from a different place that you would never know, and the Dark Side better watch out, because I am going to stop anything that threatens peace of this galaxy. Now will all due respect Chancellor, I have business with the Jedi Council that I must attend to. So until later, good-bye. Have a nice day." say Mark.

Palpatine sighs, he surely have the altitude of the Jedi Master Zane he knows and he knows that he is going to be trouble, how much trouble he just does not know. If he is anything like the Master Zane he knows, then his plans just not got twice as hard it skipped all the way to times it by 10. He must keep a close eye him.

"Thank you Senator Amidala for the trip." say Mark with a slight smile on his face as he bows slightly. Padme just laughs slightly. The Mark she knows use to do that a lot. It something he does just to tease her about being the Queen of Naboo, and she have a feeling Mark did it a lot in the universe.

Mark follows the Jedi Master to the Jedi Temple. As Mark approaches images of what he saw in the temple flashes though his mind. He can see the troopers march up the stairs of Darth Vader. He could image that the world was silent to those in the temple when the attack happened then all hell broke out. Mark shakes his head.

When they step into the Jedi Temple, there was a teenage boy and girl walking and talking to each other. When their eyes see Mark, they run into a column. They look like they were 13 year old. Mark can hazard a guess that they are surprise to see him.

"Like among the younglings, you were. Sad, they were when they heard the news of our Master Zane passing. Great teacher for them, he was, and for the council offer many great advice." say Yoda looking up at the person who looks exactly like one of his many star pupils. A pupil who was also challenging to a teacher because of his views can be so different then those that is teaching him. A pupil he was glad to let on the council despite some of his views about love, passion and attachment.

They were walking up to the lift that will take them to the council chambers when a female Zabrak storms out of the room. Mark sense she was frustrated. "Oh there you are! Master Windu, I hate to sound like I am nagging, but I swear that girl you give me as a Palawan… I told you she was not teachable, I have been telling you that for the past year! I am at my wits end with her. You know me I never had any trouble with Padawans. I am begging you; please give her to someone else!" say the Zabrak Jedi as she throws her arms up in the air. "I do not understand her first Master had no trouble teaching her." say Mace.

"Grown attach to her, she had. Good attachment is not; to the dark side it may lead." say Yoda as he shakes his head and lean his weight onto the stick. "Who left is there to teach her? She has been passed around to all the other Jedi." say Obi-wan.

"I think we can worry about this later. We got more pressing matters to deal with what Senator Amidala had told us over the Holocom." say Mace as he wave his hand to the lift that will take them up to the High Council meeting room.

"Wait how is that more important! I swear I cannot stand her anymore!" say the Zabrak Jedi. Mark actually feels sorry for her. He looks over her shoulder and sees brown hair human female standing in the room that the Zabrak Jedi storm out in frustration. Mark senses she have a great connection with the Force, but lack skills to use it. In the right hands, she can be molded into a great Jedi Knight and even a Jedi Master if she is lucky. He can also sense she wants to become a Jedi knight so badly.

"We will settle this after our meeting. Master Zane has something important to show us." say Shaak Ti. "Wait… who… Ma… Mas….Master Zane!" say the Zabrak Jedi as she looks at Mark. "Um hi." say Mark confused, starting like the life back on Naboo bit, less people. "He is from a Parallel Dimension." say Mace Windu as they walk to the lift. The Zabrak Jedi was confused but decided that she will find out later.

They head up to the meeting room and Mark explain to them everything that had happen in his universe, which was altered a bit to protect Anakin. After going through an hour explaining what had happen in his universe, he played the message from the Master Yoda from his universe.

He look at the holograms of the sitting Jedi Master from other places around the galaxy they are Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin

"So we should go to the Chancellor office to bring him in." say Shaak Ti. "No, we will wait, this is my personal mission. You may help out, but I think I should take the lead. The public like Palpatine, if we go in and take him, it will make us look bad, and he will have something to go on to end the order and make it seem like we are overthrowing the government with trying to take him out. I say we ride along for the ride and strike at the right time. Senator Amidala is going to try finding some things to discredit him. We need to get the public into the right mindset." say Mark.

"The more we let him in power, the more support he has." say Obi-wan. "Listen to me, I been through this. I want him gone, but there is an approach to preserve the order and the Republic. The best way is to go with the flow as we gather up information to expose him. Once we get the vision the public of him, the better. This could remain with the Council. This whole war is because of him." say Mark.

The Council talks about what they should do for another hour and half. Mark just paces back and forth and hoping they will agree to it. They would stop and ask him some questions to get a better clarification. He cannot let this universe fall into darkness like his did.

After what seem like hours of waiting, when in fact was just an hour and half. The council has made a choice. "Here is what we are going to do. We are going to establish as Jedi Master and on the High Council we sense your were on the council in your universe and your thoughts could really help, plus we accept your terms to deal with this threat that the Republic is facing. We also have to be caution, take this as being on probation.

"Hopefully you will have the same skills as the Mark we know for coming up with great ideas." say Shaak Ti with a slight smile on her face as she looks at him. It was more than Mark expected, he was not expected to get his rank and position on the council back so quickly.

He is not complaining being a Master Jedi, there is hardly any restriction for him to find information within the halls of the Jedi Order's library. The information he can gather would be easier than with any other rank. The idea being on probation does not bother him a bit. He remembers during the Clone Wars in his time their have been some trouble with spies or assassins getting into the temple. It is the best way for them to keep tabs on him.

They went on chatting about various other things. Most was about the war, it appears the Council has forgotten about the Jedi that is having trouble with her Padawan, but Mark can see they have matters that are more pressing. He just listens to what they have to say, and he notice there are some differences between the wars he know and the war he will go into, but nothing too major. Still he cannot be for sure that everything will happen the same way.


	6. Padawan Rachelle Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 6: Padawan Rachelle Hunter**

Mark walks through the grand halls of the Jedi Temple, taken in the view as if he was looking at the first time. Just being back in the temple with it full of life just makes him feel so at home. A feeling he highly doubt he will ever get back in his universe. Many Jedi Knights and Masters, Padawans, and younglings stare at him in surprise. To them he is like the walking dead. A being who they thought they would never see walking the halls of the temple again.

He had become the talk around the temple as people notice him. He could careless, because as he was exploring the halls that he had explored countless times in his universe he was looking for the young girl that the Zabrak Jedi had storms out of the room.

He wonders why the Jedi have a hard time with her. He highly doubt it is attachment problems. It could be, but not as bad as they make it sound. Mark watches as some younglings walk past him out of a room. He was heading to the Combat Training Chamber. He hears Lightsaber buzzing through the air. He waits for the door to slide open before he enters the bowl floor room.

He sees the young Jedi that frustrated a Zabrak. Mark crosses his arms admiring the swordsmanship that the young Jedi is showing, but he can see room for improvement. He stands there for a few minutes before he speak. "You know that in real combat, you should have your mind open to the Force. Sensing around you as you fight your opponent is always a good thing. I have been standing here for at least 5 minutes. You were not aware of my presence. If I were working for your opponent, I could have easily taken my Lightsaber and stab you through the back. I had seen it happened before." say Mark lightly.

His voice startled the Padawan learning. "Who are you." demand the Padawan. "The name is Mark Alan Zane I am from Bakura. No, I am not who you think I am. I am from another dimension that is very similar to this one. I am here on a mission to prevent this Jedi Order and Republic for falling to the Dark Side as it happen in my universe." say Mark.

"So what does this have anything to do with me." say the Padawan. "If you think about it, it does affect you. See you are a Jedi Padawan, if what happen in my dimension occurs here, you will be dead. This temple will be in shambles. Everything that you know would have been gone." say Mark.

"I sense you are very strong in the Force." say the Padawan. Mark nods at this as he looks at her. "I think introduction are in need. You know me now, care to do the honors to introduce yourself." say Mark as he look he directly in her blue eyes. The Padawan eyed Mark up and down before deciding to answer.

"Rachelle Hunter of Corellia." say Rachelle as she looks at him, "So are you a knight or a Master Jedi like the one from this universe?" ask Rachelle with a challenging smile on her face. "A Master Jedi, why do you want to know?" ask Mark. Rachelle is 5 feet 5 inches, with long medium dark brown hair that goes down to little bit past the middle of her back, she have bright ocean blue eyes, B size breasts, and have a face that can be describe as angelic. She was 20 years old.

Rachelle just smiles bigger as she attempt to Force Push Mark into a wall. He quickly steps out of the way faster then she had expected. Mark sense she wants to test his skills. Rachelle throws the training droids at Mark. Mark quickly activates his Lightsaber and quickly cut 5 of them in one swish. He use the Force to hold the piece up and have it spins around him at a very fast speeds until it was caught on fire and then he sends the chunks back at her.

Rachelle leaps out of the way and uses the Force to guide her into a perfect roll and she lands on her feet. She leaps at Mark as she swings her green bladed Lightsaber. Mark holds his hand up and uses the Force. The blade stops barely a millimeter from his hands.

"It very unwise to go challenging someone like that. If I was your enemy, I would have not taken so easy on you. If I was a Sith, you would have been dead a couple times now. You have much to learn, and I sense you could be a great Jedi Knight." say Mark as Mark used the Force to hold her as she grips her Lightsaber. Mark lets her down and uses the Force to summons her Lightsaber out of her hand and into his.

He reactivates the Lightsaber and waves the blade in front of him. "Pretty good Lightsaber." say Mark as he deactivate is and hold it out to her with. The Lightsaber was sideways in his palm.

Then she uses the Force and pushes him into the wall. He was unprepared for it that time. As he was flying backwards, she summons his Lightsaber. She does not like to quit. Mark use the Force to kick off the wall, flips over her, use the Force to summon his Lightsaber to his hand and lands behind her with her arms cross.

"Doesn't like to give up, sometimes that trait can be a good thing, other could be bad. "Do not really care what you think. I already know I am good." say Rachelle. Mark looks up at the ceiling.

"You might be good, but there is always room for improvement. No matter if you are Master Jedi or a Youngling. You never ever stop learning. You may try to not learn, but still you learn." say Mark.

"Why are you here?" ask Rachelle. "Well, you need a teacher." say Mark. "You offer to teach me. Doesn't a Master Jedi have better things to do to teach me? Yeah that is a nice one. I do not have all day. I need to train." say Rachelle as she shakes her head and laughs at the same time.

"You know your former Master would not teach you anymore. She literally refused to accept to teach you. You want to be a Jedi Knight or what?" ask Mark as he crosses his arms and look down series at the girl.

"Yes, why else would I still be here?" ask Rachelle. "Well, you need someone to teach you, now what is the problem with you and go through mentors?" ask Mark concern. "My first Master was killed. She was killed by General Grievous at the beginning of the war." say Rachelle.

Mark look shocked at this. She had face General Grievous and he is not an easy opponent to fight. It is a good thing that he is not able to use the Force or that would be worst. She died protected me, I could have saved her, but she order a Clone Trooper to take me away. I know she was alive slightly after her fight with Grievous but she was afraid that he may come back and kill me." say Rachelle with tears. For some reason this shocked Mark, maybe it was due to the fact she was a Corellian. He knows how they can be sometimes. Full of themselves sometimes, but one good thing is that they can take care of themselves when needed.

"I am sorry to hear that. Even some of the best Jedi died at Grievous's hand." say Mark. "You are the first one who didn't tell me to get over it, and it is not the Jedi way to have attachment or feelings like that." say Rachelle lowly. "You will find out that, I am different than most, I believe in the power that love gives the Force." say Mark.

Rachelle look shocked when she heard this. "I thought Master Yoda say that Love will leads to jealousy. Jealousy will lead to fear of losing one, and that leads to the Dark Side." say Rachelle. "Let me tell you something, Love will only lead to the Dark Side when someone let the jealous get to them or get to fear of losing. Fear leads to the Dark Side because people let their fear overcome them and they think that the Dark Side will fix. Back in my universe, there was this Jedi let his fear get to him, and he was tricked to think that the Dark Side could help save his secret wife. Love and attachment is not a bad thing if you do not let things overrule your life." say Mark putting his hands on his hips.

"You sound just like her. She believed in the same thing, and then again, she was a great friend of yours… I mean you from… well you know." say Rachelle rather confuse. Mark sense that Rachelle is acting a bit different to him than she with any other Jedi. Maybe all she needed was someone to talk to her about it without have someone telling it is wrong.

"So what do you say Rachelle, ready to give me a shoot at teaching you? I promise you I would not drop you off like your other mentors. I do not back down from a challenge. You want me to teach you, than you have to put up with me with the long haul." say Mark. "Oh, according to my last mentor, I could be a handful." say Rachelle with a slight smile on her face. "With how she came running out and begging, I think that was 20 handfuls." say Mark laughing.

He stopped when he sense someone watching them. He turns around and sees Shaak Ti. "Master Shaak Ti." say Rachelle looking at her. "Well that was a sight I did not expect to see. I sense some kind of confrontation going on down here and came to see what it is going on." say Shaak Ti.

"Shaak Ti, I was wondering if I can teach Rachelle. With the right training she can be one great Jedi." say Mark. "We should talk it over with the Council, seeing that you are new to this universe." say Shaak Ti. She knows if Rachelle does not get another mentor, then she would never become a Jedi, and Mark say she could a great Jedi. If they let her go, she may succumb to the Dark Side and that great Jedi will become a Sith that could cause a lot of destruction in her wake.

She could tell that Mark is fully capable of teaching Rachelle. She can sense that he is already an experience teacher. She knows the Mark from this universe was a great teacher, he could have been on the lines with Yoda, and the only difference obviously was his views.

"Rachelle, what do you think?" ask Shaak Ti looking at the other human that was in the room. "Hmm, I guess I could try. I really do want to become a Jedi Knight. Plus it seem like Master Zane will be just as good as my first mentor." say Rachelle. "Well tomorrow we will see what the Council thinks.

Shaak Ti left the room when Mark looks at Rachelle. Tomorrow will be the day they find out if Rachelle still has a chance in the Jedi Order. "So do tell me you went through all the Jedi since the war have started?" ask Mark.

"Oh I wouldn't say all, I had 3. The last one I had was for almost year. It just not a lot want to train me." say Rachelle. "What year is this?" ask Mark. "20 BBY." say Rachelle. Mark remember finding out why they called the year BBY is because one of the first Force Sensitive made a prophecy that they were to be a battle at Yavin between a rebellion and an Empire or a Republic. Mark also had a strong feeling that it will have something to deal with Palpatine taking over.

So, if everything happens as plan, there going to be about a year left before the events leading to the downfall to the Republic and the Jedi Order. He was hoping to have more time, oh well maybe there is someway he can stall Palpatine plans until they get a lot of information on him to discredit him.

Mark walks with Rachelle to the dinning hall within the Jedi Temple. As they walk by, Mark notice the sun is sitting over the planet. Mark sees droids moving around everywhere delivering food to people sitting at tables. See people at the stands ordering or picking up their food. He sees the part of the High Council that is at the temple eating at a round table among the other tables. Mark counted his age he would be 32 years old. He should be 33 years old now. He senses through the Force that his body has made him younger by a year since he went through the portal. He was born in 52 BBY.

After getting his meal, he sits down with Rachelle. He notices she was back to her old Corellian self again. He just have to laugh at this, because he has this strange feel that she only going to open up to him, and it not the Force. Then again, he is most likely the only Jedi who would know how she feels. He can sense that Rachelle was closed to her fallen Jedi mentor.

As they ate, Rachelle was asking a little bit, about how his universe was like. She have found out it was going down in the dark times, but he went into better description. She could tell that her possible future mentor is hiding something from her. She has the idea that in time she will learn it when he is ready to divulge the information.

Mark stares at Rachelle. If he can train her to be the best she can be, she will be a great ally for the order, the Republic, and a great help for him if she decide to help him with his mission. To be on the safe side he will just let her know the basic of his plan.

Before supper was done, Yoda came walking over to him. They talked a little bit and then he told him the Council decides to talk about him being Rachelle's mentor over the meal. Rachelle stares at the small Grand Master of the Jedi Order. She knows if they do not accept Mark as her mentor, then she lost her chance to be a part of the Jedi Order.

"Mark, allow take Rachelle as your Padawan, you are." say Yoda with a smile. When these words left his lips, Mark sense that Rachelle was relieve that he was allow to be her mentor. With a farewell, Yoda dismiss himself to his chambers for the night. Mark smiles as he looks at Rachelle, his newest Padawan.

* * *

_**Rachelle Hunter is a base upon an idea that Wingzero-01-custom had came up with, I just added some of my own touches to her. I also decide to use give the year. Oh due to some problems he was having, he had to delete his story and put it back up under a different title. That new title is: Star Wars: Return to the Clone Wars. It the same story but underneath a different title. Like I stated before, it is very good. **_


	7. 3rd Legion

_**The terms for the Force names comes from Wookiepedia, so if they sound strange, to blame me. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 7: 3****rd**** Legion**

2 whole weeks had passed by Mark, and he has been training Rachelle in the ways of the Force and the best way that it can be used to achieved the result she wanted. He never thought he would settle back into a Jedi life so easy with knowing what will happen in the future.

"Oh come on! I cannot lift that!" say Rachelle looking one of the ATTE that was sitting in a bunker on Coruscant. "Physically you may not. With the Force, you can. Trust me; the only limits to the Force are the limits you set for yourself. Before coming here, I pull down an Attack Cruiser on Raxus Prime." say Mark uncrossing his arm, extending toward the ATTE, turn his palm to face upwards and then the ATTE raises off the ground.

"It maybe too much for you right now, but give it a try." say Mark as he put the ATTE down to the ground softly. "Okay, I will try this." say Rachelle a bit uncertain. The ATTE is much large than anything she have lifted with the Force before. She can push something that big with the Force, but not lifted it up steady like the one her mentor just did in front of her. "Do not overwork yourself, if you cannot do it, it is understandable." say Mark.

Rachelle knows that Mark is testing her abilities to see what he has to work with. He keeps saying she is strong with the Force. Mark hears the ATTE groans as it begin to lift a little bit, but then a loud crash as the feet off the ATTE strikes the ground.

Rachelle gasps as shakes her head try to rid it from the ringing noise. "Maybe I jump the blaster with that one." say Mark as he shakes his head. He keeps on forgetting that Rachelle is not like his former Padawan that he trained. Through he was as strong in the Force and was easier time training.

They hear metal clanking on metal and the large doors swish open. A group of Clone Troopers came rushing into the area. The one that have green slashes and two yellow circles on his armor looked at Mark. "What is going on in here?" demanded a Clone Trooper. "Nothing, I was just teaching my Padawan something about the Force and we were lifting your ATTE. Do not worry, we had permission." say Mark.

"Okay, General." say the Clone as he walk away. Through a crazy stunt, Palpatine is offering him a position of leading a team of Clone Troopers. Mark is guessing it was all a rouse to make it seem like he is trying to help the Republic. By now, news about him has been all over Coruscant and he bet most of the universe knows he is back.

"Master, I thought you say Palpatine hates you? Why would he want you to have command over the Clones? I thought you said he is evil and you are against him. Why would he do that? It makes no sense. " ask Rachelle confuse.

When Palpatine have asked the High Council if he can have control over the 3rd Legion, which is the same group he had before in his universe. "It is to make him look good. See people think I will be just like the Master Zane of this universe, and with him demanding me to take action in this war, makes him look very good. One of the many reasons why he wants to do a public ceremony." say Mark. He maybe a Jedi, but he can know when someone is trying to manipulate something.

"So are you going to call him out? Prove the galaxy a feud he is?" ask Rachelle. "Patient, young one. When you rush, you make mistakes. Take your time to prevent mistakes." say Mark wisely as he look down.

"Didn't you say the Clones tried to kill back in your universe?" ask Rachelle. "Yeah, but do not worry, do you think I have not been training myself during the week. I had found something in a Holocron that can help me with that." say Mark with a hint of a smile on his face as they walk out of the bunker and head to the Republic Military Base.

This will mark the 3rd time in the past 2 week that Mark has been physically close to Palpatine. Mace Windu and Yoda were there. Mark had showed them what he was going to do, and they say they will help. If it work, it maybe possible to take Order 66 out of the Clone minds. That could make more than a huge dent into Palpatine's plan.

Palpatine was standing near three people who were dressed in red and look similar to that as the Senate guard. These are Palpatine's Red Guard. He sees bunch of Clone troopers in armors standing in attention. There were Repulsorcams where were cameras built on top Repulsorlift.

Rachelle stands behind Mark as he stands about 2 feet from Palpatine. Never once, have the galaxy see bitter rivals that both want to get rid of each other stand next to each other in what appears to be peace environment and as if they were not rivals.

Mark looks around and notice non-military people were stand along the edges. "I like to welcome everyone who is here or is watching this. First let me say, that it is my great pleasure to say that Jedi Master Zane have return to us from a special place. Nor is he is the same person that had perished sadly at the hands of Count Dooku back in 22 BBY. I had spoken with the High Council of the Jedi Order and to Master Zane himself. He has agree to take the reigns as General of the 3rd Legion, and with his apprentice as Commander of the 3rd Legion." say Palpatine to the crowd and Replusocams.

Mark nods to Yoda and Mace Windu. They begin secretly using the Force to go into the minds of the Clones to erase the awful code that will spell end to the Jedi Order. Mark cannot used to it full power because he must remain looking he is full of energy or Palpatine would suspect something so Mace Windu and Yoda is doing most of the work. Mark can sense their exhaustion and he use the Force to mask their exhaustion from Palpatine.

Mark cannot believe he is going to thank a Sith, he never once thought he will have to thank a Sith, but the thing is this Sith Lord have made a huge mistake in his well through out plan. Giving Mark one of the best Clone Trooper squads in the whole Grand Army of the Republic is a stepping-stone to the downfall of Palpatine well thought of plan. That was one of the major thing he wanted to do, is to break the loyalty of the Clones from Palpatine.

"Well, as a Jedi, I have the right to provide protection to the peace of this galaxy. Even through we are peacekeepers, it seem like the only way to keep peace this time is by helping to end this war as fast as possible. I promise you that I will protect this Republic from any threat that threatens the peace of this galaxy and the Republic, rather it is foreign like the Separatist, or Domestic like corruption in the government." say Mark as he said the last part he look at Palpatine.

The people who were standing around claps as they hear Mark speaks like this. Any little support for the Jedi the better, This war had made the Jedi look bad, and Mark thinks that is a part of Palpatine's plan.

Rachelle was shocked as she sense that her mentor was mocking Palpatine true self with that last comment. She thought most Jedi does not do that. Then again one of the thing she have learned of the past couple weeks is that her mentor is different.

Palpatine sense something was not right, but could not place his finger on it. Something has change, and that last comment startle him a bit. Maybe, just maybe he should get a backup plan.

As he was walking away, he senses something coming his direction. He turns around and sees a shot from a blaster nearing him. In an instant Rachelle jump into action, activate her green bladed Lightsaber, and blocks that attack. "Master that came from on top of the base. Let go get them!" say Rachelle as she took off running. "Whoa wait!" shout Mark as he holds his hand at her back. He shakes his head with a sigh and look around. She used the Force to jump up the ledges of the bases.

Mark swears he senses Palpatine laughing slightly inside of him. He should have known that Palpatine would have tried something like that. Mark runs at the building and use the Force to leap and climb up the vertical walls. He jumps over Rachelle's head and used a powerful Force push at the people.

Then another human throws two Thermal detonators. It planted itself to the building. Mark launches himself in front of Rachelle before it explodes. Mark uses the Force to create a blue bubble around him to protect him. This bubble is called a Protection Bubble. Once the explosion done, Mark was perfectly okay. Rachelle was amazed at this. It makes her wonder how many other techniques her mentor knows.

"I sense you try to kill me. I have to say, you got to try a little hard than that." say Mark lightly as he look at the two male humans in green armors. "We are getting paid handsomely for your death, so maybe you will join your fallen Jedi on the other side of the Force." say the eldest male as he tries fire another blast off at Mark. Mark pushes Rachelle to the side and leap off the building. He uses the Force to tighten his grip.

Mark sense Rachelle is planning to attack them as they near him. Mark use the Force to throw himself back onto the roof of the building and kick the youngest in the face with the toe of his boot.

Mark grabs his Lightsaber and nails one of them hard on the head with the bottom. The older human fall down to the ground, knock out but still alive. The youngest grabs a Vibrosword. Mark points his inactivated Lightsaber at him and activates it. The electric blue blade extends out of the hilt and the tip is just an inch away from the Adam's apple of the younger male.

The younger male got so scared he stumble backwards and falls. Mark reacted quickly and he uses the Force and grabs him. Mark lifted him up and notices that the younger male was hanging upside-down. Rachelle breaks into giggles. Mark look at her weird. "Master! You may want to upright him!" giggles Rachelle trying not to burst out laughing. Mark looks back up at the male and groans while shaking his head. Beneath the long robes, the younger male obviously was pantless and he has on white undies with red hearts that were a size small.

"Oh Force have mercy!" mumble Mark as he drops the male to the rooftop little harder then expected. Mark walks over to him. "I told your friend on Naboo to stay away. I will advise you not take any more offers from the Sith or the Separatist. Plus a word of advice, if you do not want your undergarments all over the Holonet, the next time you decide to do in a Jedi, make sure you wear some pants and just in case some less embarrassing undergarments." whispers Mark.

Mark used the Force to leap down to the ground softly. Rachelle jumps down to the lower parts of the building before coming down to the ground. Mark looks at her. "I really do not see how seeing someone's undergarments cracked you up." say Mark shaking his head. "It not ha ha funny, it just unexpected funny. You do not expect to see that." say Rachelle.

Mark was greeted by some of the Clones before they head out. The question remains when will the first deployment would be. Mark just hopes that Rachelle is ready to be in war. He knows he will see some of the Corellian traits in her during battle. He just hopes that she does listen, or she may get herself kill.

They took a Speeder Bus to the Jedi Temple. On the trip, Mark quizzes his Padawan about the Force. He knows he have her full attention by the way she looks at him. Mark can see if she focus she can be a great Jedi, and he have made some of Padawans into great Jedi. Rachelle could have a great future that is if Mark can manage to stop Palpatine's plan. It seems the whole fate of the universe rests on his shoulders. Let us not forget that all the other universes if the walls between the dimensions turn into something similar to Swiss Cheese.

At the Jedi Temple, Rachelle begs Mark to train her in one of the many ways of using a Lightsaber. Mark smiles as they walk to the training rooms to begin training before the day was over. He can give Rachelle one thing she is willing to learn. Still he cannot see how other Jedi could have such a trouble with her.


	8. Tracer & Back up Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 8: Tracer & Back up Plan**

Rachelle looks at the Attack Cruiser that will be used by the 3rd Legion. She knows that Master Zane had modified some of the engine parts. Rachelle just wants to make sure that her mentor did not do anything stupid with the engine and Hyper-drive. The last thing they need is having a problem with the Hyper-drive.

While at the Hyper-drive, Rachelle notices something sticking to the metal walls of the room. She looks at it closely. It was surely something that does not belong. "Look what I got here. Someone does not want us to be anywhere that they can not track." say Rachelle as she disables the device and takes it off. It was a tracker.

She decides to show this to her mentor. She reaches out into the Force and senses Master Zane is at the bridge of the ship. She walks out of the Engine and Hyperspace compartment and toward the bridge. The 32 year old Jedi Master was making sure all the computer systems and communications were working. Right now he was at the Hologram Projection Pod, which is an area where he can have conversation with people through the Holonet and bring up information in a holographic projection.

"Master, have you notice this when you were down in the Engine and Hyper-drive compartment." say Rachelle holding out a tracker that she have found. "Hmm, that I did not notice. Try to see if we can track the feed. Maybe we can find the place where it is sending the information too." say Mark as he looks back at the controls.

"Do you have a guess who may want to track us?" ask Rachelle. "You should already know that answer my Padawan." say Mark as he turn off the Hologram Projection Pod. "The Chancellor." say Rachelle. She only receives a nod from her mentor when she stated this.

They walk down to the Hanger Bay which is being loaded with star fighters and other smaller ships to be used in combat. There also ground vehicles and tanks being loaded onto the ship. The Hanger was split into two levels. The upper levels contain the small star fighters while the bottom contains the bigger ships and land vehicles.

There were Clones guiding ships and equipment into the Attack Cruiser. "Hey Master where is your Starfighter?" ask Rachelle. "I do not have one yet, but I am perfectly fine with that." say Mark. "What is a Master Jedi scare to fly a Starfighter!" tease Rachelle. "I am not scared; I just have a very dislike of flying. I do not mind it, but I prefer to be in something with more space or that have solid land underneath my feet." say Mark.

Rachelle just laughs at this. "Come on Master you can tell me. You can tell me you are scared to fly! I haven't met many from Bakura, but I think some of them have a disdain of flying." say Rachelle. Mark feels like he wants to bang his head against the Durasteel wall. "I have you known that some of the greatest pilots in the universe have came from Bakura." say Mark. "Nah as many from Corellia. Piloting is in our blood, Master." say Rachelle as if that statement won the argument.

Mark looks at Rachelle with a look in his eyes. "How about we settle this, me you race around the moons and back here. First one back is the winner, and obviously the best pilot of the two!" challenge Rachelle. "Jedi do not go seeking for challenges, young one, but to prove your sorry butt wrong, I think I will disregard that comment. I hate flying does not make that I am a bad pilot. How about this first one back has to find that feed on that tracer.

"General, Commander we have about all our equipment aboard of the ship." say a Clone trooper that has red X over his suit. "That good news Captain Kia." say Mark looking at the Clone dress in a Phase 2 Armor.

"What about the other Attack Cruisers?" ask Mark. There is going to be a group of Attack Cruisers to be used by the 3rd Legion. "They are all loaded and ready." say Captain Kia. "Now do please excuse me, Captain I need to take my Padawan a hard lesson." say Mark as he walks to a speeder. Rachelle was heading to her. "No, Rachelle, I am using these ones that the Clones use. You will use one it will be more fair." say Mark as he got into the pilot seat.

Rachelle shakes her head as she got into the one next to Mark. After they start up the engine they took flying out, making a Clone jump out of the way. "Why do I have this feeling that we going to be in for a crazy ride with those two." say the Clone as he shakes his head and got up.

* * *

Palpatine walks into the abandon LiMerge Power building in the abandon area of Coruscant called the Works. It was here that he had trained his two past Sith Apprentices, Darth Maul and Darth Tyranus. Now it is also use as a storage unit and meeting spot for Palpatine and Darth Tyranus.

He also uses it to hide some of the stuff. With the arrival of Master Zane from another universe, he has to rethink his plan. He will need a back up plan in case if he can not turn Anakin to the Dark Side, and he have the perfect backup plan.

Palpatine walks over to an old metal wall that looks like there is nothing. He slides up a tiny door to reveal a keypad. He type in the code and once the code was enter the part of the wall besides him begins to rise to reveal a darken room.

The middle of the room was had a circular light with a beheaded body in a ruin light brown tunic suspended in the air. As Palpatine walks over to the headless body, light overheads flick on as he walks toward it.

He knows the body of the once great Jedi Master would come in handy somehow. Now only if the Cloning process with Force Sensitive will work great then he will have a very great back up plan. A back up plan that will stop even the toughest Jedi. He has been practice with the Cloning Process with Force Sensitive templates.

He knows that people at Kamino will try to attempt to Clone the body, and he can use to the Force to influence them to do it if they refused. He takes a piece of the skin off the slowly decaying body. "Let see if Master Zane can stand up to this creation after it made. Even if he stops my one plan, at least I got a great back up plan." say Palpatine with a dark smile gracing the soft features of his face.

He walks out of the building to his Theta-class T-2c shuttle. Only a few Senators and high government officials have these.

The ship has a cloaking device which cloaks it from sight and any radar that will pick it up. His next stop is to Kamino. To put his back up plan into action, he hopes the Force is with him on this.

* * *

Back at the shipyard that the Attack Cruisers were station at on Coruscant, Mark senses Palpatine's presence was leaving the planet. This got Mark curious of why the Chancellor is leaving the planet. Something in the Force telling him something is not right about that.

Rachelle came rushing over to Mark once again with the tracer she has found. "I think I may have found the wireless feed. According to this, it was hooked up to the Chancellor's office and apartments he have." say Rachelle. This just proves Mark theory, Palpatine is keeping an eye out. Another mistake on the Sith side. "Do not destroy, let keep it as evidence. I will put it in my room at the temple for safe keeping." say Mark with a slight smile on his face. This will not look good in the Senate. Why would Chancellor Palpatine wants to track a single Attack Cruiser?

"I am starting to question how we could be lure into a false sense of security about Palpatine, if keeps making these mistakes." say Rachelle. "That because before I showed up, you did not expect something like that." say Mark.

"Cannot believe you beat me, this should be your dirty work, not mine." mumbling Rachelle as she point to that tracer. "I bet that will teach you to think before you speak. Just because you are a Corellian does not mean you are the best pilot out there." say Mark.

"Ha, we Corellians are still the best. You cannot take that away from us! I will beat you one of these days." say Rachelle. Mark laughs as he shrugs his shoulders while a look on his face that say that they will see.

Mark got up from his seat and walk over to her. "At least I almost did not crash into a building coming back into planet, unlike some Jedi Padawan." say Mark as he walks down the border ramp. Mark got into a Speeder that they drove from the Jedi Temple.

They took off flying to the Senate Apartment Complex. Rachelle notices this and looks at her mentor. "Master, did you entering our universe screw up your sense of direction. The Jedi Temple is that way!" say Rachelle as she points her thumb behind her. "I know, but that is not our designation." say Mark.

Rachelle just cross her arms, Mark can sense that she still upset at losing the race. Well she should not think like that without thinking. Some time that Corellian pride could be troublesome, he just hopes it does not interfere with her becoming a Jedi.

Mark park the Speeder at the top where Senator Padme's open veranda. She was sitting on a couch. "Master Zane what are you doing here." ask Padme shock to see him. "Anakin is not here right, I hope I am not interrupting anything." say Mark. "Anakin haven't been here in a couple of months. What do you want?" ask Padme.

Mark walk over to the couch and put the tracer on the coffee table. "Did the Senate state anything of putting a tracer on any Attack Cruisers of the Republic." ask Mark. By the expression on Padme's face told him all he needed to know.

"Why you ask?" ask Padme. "Rachelle and I were doing some upgrades to the Attack Cruisers we were assigned to. On one of them by the Hyper-drive, we found this. Rachelle here found a wireless feed that hook up to not just Palpatine's offices but his apartments. Does he have the right to put tracers on Attack Cruisers without the Senate permission." say Mark.

"As far as I know all ships the transport warships and ground equipment for the war have a tracker on that the military base here on Coruscant. To locate ships and know locations but there is no recordings. The only recordings are within the ship computers. I know for a fact that it is illegal to have a private feed on those ships." say Padme as she looks up at Mark.

"Senator Amidala, I also found out it not just a feed, but a recording that record more than just location. Apparently it was listening to all conversation on the ship. It was also hook up to the wiring of the ship." say Rachelle as she produces a Holodisc and activates. It had data on the blue hologram.

Padme look at the data. She laughs as she looks up at Mark. "Unlike me, you have found some great information to throw a little mud on his image. I do know one thing, he addresses the Senate that he is heading to Naboo for some relax time." say Padme. "I guess there is nothing wrong there." say Mark. "I have this feeling he was lying to the Senate. I know his ship, I am going to see if it stays at Naboo or goes to Naboo at the length he say he would be there." say Padme.

Mark nods to this. He agrees with Padme, the Force let him know something was wrong. "So, is there anyone else helping you in the Senate?" ask Mark. "Yes, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis." say Padme. Mark eyes widen when he hears this. He was not expecting 3 other Senators. Now that is very good. "Try to make sure he does not gain anymore power over the Senate than what he has." say Mark as he walks to his ship.

"They also are trying to find any information about him." say Padme. Rachelle looks at her mentor. Not many Jedi deals with Senators like that; Mark had managed to unify some of them to aid him. She was right when she thought this is going to be interesting.

Mark is not taking on the Sith by out manipulating and finding evidence but also use some political advantages. She hope the outcome will be as her mentor thinks it would happen, and not like what happen in his universe. He maybe a Jedi, but the he not just a Jedi, he is a hero try to prevent something darkness. That is something Rachelle will do admire about her new mentor. Her least mentor was just a teaching type and hated to be out on the battlefield, here just like her first one, is another mentor willing to give his life for what he believed in.


	9. Mandalore Dogfight & Kamino

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 9: Mandalore Dogfight & Kamino**

Mark is standing on the bridge of a Republic Attack Cruiser that dropped out of Hyperspace in front of Mandalore. There were some Separatist ships. Mark looks at one of the flagship and notice right away. Sitting to the far side, barely hiding on the other side of the planet was General Grievous's flagship the Invisible Hand.

This could be rough for Rachelle, could she face the person that had killed the mentor she was so close too. He also senses a Force Sensitive of the Dark Side on the planet. He has to deal with them and the Death Watch too which threatens to overthrow the government of Mandalore once more. This time the Separatist aids them.

"General, we got incoming fighters and the Separatist forces are moving into conflict." say a Clone Trooper. "Guns the turrets and missiles, sends Star Fighters out. Captain Kia man the bridge, I am looking for Rachelle." say Mark as he reaches out into the Force to find his Padawan meditating in her room.

Mark rushes down the hall and opens the door and to find Rachelle down on the floor. She opens her eyes and look up. "We enter a battlefield. I need you to go out there with the Clones. I will stay here to man the bridge." say Mark. "Finally!" say Rachelle as she rushes out of the room. Mark sighs as he shakes his head. "BE CAREFUL!" shout Mark as he watches Rachelle turn to the Hanger Bay. "Do not worry." say Rachelle.

He walks to the bridge of the Attack Cruisers. He activates the Hologram projection to get a good look out for his troops out in space. He taps his Comlink on his wrist. "Watch out Rachelle, 10 Droid Tri-fighter surrounding you." say Mark. "I know, Master just watch in learn." say Rachelle.

Mark watches as Rachelle speeds around a Separatist Munificent-class star frigate. Mark senses Rachelle using the Force, she turn couple of the proton Torpedoes the frigate fire to take all the windows. Then she flips over the Droid Tri-fighters and blasts about half of them with a deadly accuracy shoots. She fly right though the explosions and use the Force on the frigate.

All of a sudden, the frigate exploded in a ball of fire. Mark was surprise as the flames engulf the hologram a bit. "Whoa! What just cause that explosion!" say Captain Kia surprise. "I was right she is strong with the Force." say Mark.

"Whoa ho! That how you take of a frigate!" shout Rachelle over the Comlink. "Corellian." say Mark and Captain Kia at the same time. "Well at least we got something to work with." say Captain Kia.

"Do not get so full of yourself, Rachelle. Focus and try not to tire yourself out with stunts like that. Save your energy, I sense that take a great deal from you." say Mark. "Ah Master you take all the fun out." say Rachelle.

While Rachelle was talking to him, he saws Buzz Droids. "Rachelle Buzz Droids!" shout Mark over the Comlink. "Master please do me a favor and shut up trying to do something here you lazy Bakura bum! I do not see you out here!" say Rachelle as she uses the Force and made the Buzz Droids attack each other. She spirals around another Frigate and nearly misses a Proton Missile.

Then a Frigate scrapped the Attack Cruiser. "They are getting aboard!" say Clone Trooper. Mark's Lightsaber was in his hand. A mixture of golden droids and Super Droids marches. Mark swings his arm in a sweeping motion sending the droids crashing into a wall. More droids fire at them. Some of the blaster shots nails the window and have a hairline crack. Mark tosses his Lightsaber and it stays activate. He uses the Force to have the Lightsaber spins around him like a twister as he runs through the droids. When he got past the pack of the droids, the Lightsaber came to his hand.

"Come on you stupid droids!" snap Mark as he beheaded one. "Halt!" shout a golden droid, Mark stabs in the middle of it metal chest. Mark than see an Ultra Battle Droid. He stumbles backwards before he can be hit by the flamer thrower, but had to blocks the plasma shots that are coming at him with his Lightsaber. The shots rebound off his Lightsaber and decorate the halls with black spots.

Mark slides underneath it with the aid of the Force and cut it legs. He saws the Brilliant Missile. He uses the Force to explode missiles, and to contain the explosion in an airless bubble.

Destroyer Droids roll into the hall. Mark sighs as he saw them. He uses the Force to disarm the shield and stabs all them with his Lightsaber. Then more golden droids came running but they got shoot by the Clone Troopers.

Mark runs down the hall to find the latch that the other ship. After a minute, he found where the ship was latched on. He used the Force to pushes the other ship away. The door closes shut once the ship was disconnected.

Mark rushes back up to the bridge and notice the dogfight that was going on outside of the windows was still raging on. He notices Rachelle's Star Fighter underbelly went pass the window going upwards being chasing by Droids pilot Tri-fighters.

Mark reaches out through the Force and made them crash into each other. Who says you need to be in a Starfighter during a dogfight when you are Jedi skillful with the Force.

"Sir, another Frigate is coming towards us." say a Clone Trooper bellow the bridge that Mark was standing on. "Fire Protons Missiles at it." say Mark. The trooper complies. Mark used to the Force to increases the missiles power. When it nails the Frigate the bridge of the ship was engulf with flames. "Bye you cursed Battle Droids." say Mark.

He does not care if he destroys a whole battleship, as long at it is full with Droids. Droids are replaceable lives are not. He maybe a General of a war, but he is still outmost a Jedi. As a Jedi, they try to make sure they do not kill many lives, unless if they really have too.

"Sir a message is coming in from Mandalore." say a Clone Trooper. Mark walks over to the Holoprojection and turns it to communication. Count Dooku; also know as Darth Tyranus appear in blue. "You matter as well give up Jedi… Mark!" say Count Dooku, when he saw who he was speaking too, a look of surprise and shocked appears on his face.

"Dooku, the last time I know, Anakin killed you back in my universe." say Mark looking at the Jedi that turn Sith and someone who help teaches him in the Jedi Temple. The person who lived the temple back in 32 BBY after the death of his former Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, he left the temple. At that time, he came to part of the Lost 19, or now Lost 20. They are Jedi that walk away from the order.

"Ah so Master was right and what I sense in the Force was right. If you are anything like the one I know, you are quite powerful in the Force and quite Intelligent. Let me let you know the Republic is going to fail, it to corrupted. You are making a mistake. You matter as well join the Separatist cause before you are die." say Count Dooku. "Oh I know that and I know who is doing the corruption. I will never join your cause, that like going over to the Dark Side. I am on the right side, you the one who betray what you believe in when you join the Dark Side. I know you had killed Master Sifo-Dyas. How could you kill your own friend! I know for a fact, by the time this war ends, you will die if you do not get your mind straight!" say Mark as he look upon Count Dooku.

"You were always the headstrong one. You never back down, that will be your undoing, Zane. This is something you have to back down from. I will not be hurt if I had to kill you again." say Count Dooku pointing at Mark. "We will see Dooku. I am not like the one you have murder at the start of the war. I will not let the same result happen to me or this universe. You have a choice to get out of here and take your troops, or I am coming down to the planet and I will take it. Whatever happens from the result, it is not my fault. You have been warned Count Dooku. I give you an hour to gather your troops and get lost." say Mark.

Count Dooku laughs at this as he looks at Mark. "You threatening me boy. What makes you think you can stand up to me? I was considered one of the best swordsmanship in the Jedi Order." say Dooku. "So am I. Your hour starts now!" say Mark ending the transmission.

Mark walks from the Holoprojection. "Order all troops back. Prepare for a land attack just in case." say Mark to a Clone Trooper at one of the computers. Within 10 minutes, the Star Fighters come in. Rachelle looking stunned at what is going on. "Master why did you call us back, there still forces out there." say Rachelle.

"I am giving them an hour to pack up. If not we are going down to the planet. I still have turrets manned just in case if they plan to attack again." say Mark. Rachelle cannot believe this does her mentor thinks the Separatist will give up without a fight.

* * *

Count Dooku sighs as he sits back down into a chair. He cannot believe what he has seen, even with the Force and his master telling him. The person he taught and murder was standing in front of him in a Holoprojection threaten him. He does not doubt the skills of Master Zane.

If this Master Zane is anything like the one he used to know, than he will be a good fighter and Force user. Even at a young age, Mark was able to take a stand against him back at the temple.

Through the Force, he knows that Mark is serious; they have an hour to decide. Well look like their will be a fight on their hands, because he is not surrendering to Master Zane, he is not surrendering to the Republic.

The bald headed man in armor name Pre Vizsla look at Dooku. Pre Vizsla is the leader of Death Watch. "Who the hell is he." say Pre Vizsla. "Someone who can make a lot of trouble for us. Jedi Master Zane. He is not to be taken lightly." say Count Dooku looking at Pre Vizsla.

"He better be something you can handle. Mandalore needs to go back to it roots." say Pre Vizsla. "It will, and it will also join the Separatist, I will keep my word." say Count Dooku calmer than he actually feel. He does not know how empty that promise would be. With Jedi Master Zane in the mix things always spins out of control.

* * *

Palpatine arrives at Kamino dress as the Sith Master Sidious. There is a secret location of Cloners the pledge their allegiance to him with a little nudge from the Dark Side.

A tall Kaminoan got down on one knee to bow to the Sith Master. "My Lord, I want to say we have perfected the Cloning of a Force Sensitive." say the Kaminoan. "Perfect, now that is done, I have another project for you to do. In this vial, contain DNA of a powerful Jedi Master. I want you to make a Clone of him. I want it so he to be in completely tune with the Dark Side. I want none of the other traits that can hinder that ability from this template. Also once he reaches adult age, have his aging process cut down by half." say Palpatine with an evil smile.

The Kaminoan warps it long fingers around the vial. "It will be done my lord." say the Kaminoan getting up. "Failure is not an option and do let me now when it is complete." snaps Palpatine. "At once, my Lord." say the Kaminoan as he walks away.

Palpatine smiles with relief, soon his backup plan will be complete. With that completion, Master Zane will meet his end once more. With that thought, the secret Sith Master got back on his ship and heads to Naboo. He is confident that his plan to take over the Republic will come.


	10. Battle of Mandalore

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 10: Battle of Mandalore**

Republic Attack Cruisers was in the skies of Mandalore. Hatches from the Hanger Bay compartments open up and bunch of LAAT came flying down to the surface of the planet. It has been exactly one hour since the battle in the space above Mandalore had ended. Mark had watched as ships of droids being transport down to the surface of the planet. He had a feeling that Count Dooku would do something like this.

Mark and Rachelle are on one of the first ones that lands. "Keep the ship airborne, we may need air support." say Mark as Clones got off before him and Rachelle. The captain of the ship nods to that command. Mark look at Rachelle.

"This is no training exercise back at the temple. This is real, so stand under control and do not get ahead of yourself. Think quickly before you do something." say Mark lowly to her.

Mark got off the ship with Rachelle. The LAAT went back up in the sky to fly around looking for trouble. Captain Kia was standing up on a hill with Electrobinoculars looking in the city of Keldabe, which was the capital of the planet before the formation of the new government on Mandalore. Mark senses that this city is where Dooku is.

"I see hoards of Battle Droids within the city. The civilians seem to be locked in buildings. There are also tanks along the road. I think they were there before we give them the hour." say Captain Kia as he looks down from his spot. "What kinds of tanks are we against, Captain?" ask Rachelle.

"Let me check again." say Kia as he looks through the Electrobinoculars once more to make sure. He sees ATT, which are Armored Assault Tank and some Super Tanks. He addresses this to the two Jedi as he sees them through the Electrobinoculars.

"It would be foolish go in their without any machinery backup. Those tanks could kill off a lot of troops in one blast." say Mark as he crosses his arms. "They also have some Proton Cannons." say Captain Kia. "Captain get our man some tanks now, I am going after Dooku." say Mark.

"Yes Sir, do not worry we can handle things here." say Captain Kia. Mark nods as he runs to a speeder bike that that have put there. "Master I am coming with you." say Rachelle. "Than get on, but hold on tight." say Mark. Rachelle got onto the back of the Speeder Bike, and Mark take off cranking the engine very loud.

He speeds into the city and use the Force to guide him passes the tanks before they shoot at him. To avoid one tank he blasted through the glass doors of a building and out the rear. The Force is guiding him to the location where Dooku is.

All of a sudden, a web of light activates and disables the controls of on the Speeder Bike. The Speeder Bike falls hard onto the ground and Mark falls off it along with Rachelle.

"Jedi Scum!" says a raspy deep voice. Mark look over and saw a being that is more machine than creature. It was General Grievous of the Separatist's Droid Army. Mark only faces him a couple times during the Clone Wars back in his universe. He is a tough person to beat.

"Count Dooku had sent me to stop you. What an honor would it be to have the famous Jedi Master Zane's Lightsaber to add to my collection." say Grievous as he approaches Mark with two activate Lightsabers. Rachelle got up, activates her Lightsaber, and blocks it. "YOU WILL NOT!" snap Rachelle with anger. Mark uses the Force to push her out of the way. He stands up and throws off his robe. Instead of a tunic, Mark had on tank top with light brown pants.

Rachelle notice that there are slight scars on her mentor arms from where Lightsabers nail him before. She never knew he had those scars. "You want me, come and get me Grievous. Leave the girl out of this." say Mark as he throws off his Lightsaber. "Won't matter who I kill first, she will end up in the same place." say Grievous.

Mark has to get him to focus on him. "Why attack a Padawan, aren't you one of the greatest Jedi Hunters in the world. Why focus on someone weak, when you got me. Wouldn't you want a challenge? You manage to defeat me that is something. You manage to kill me, would that be more awarding." say Mark.

Rachelle looks at her mentor try to figure out what he is doing. It sounds like he is mocking Grievous. "Fine you so impatient to die, I will kill you first!" shout Grievous as he lunges at Mark.

Mark quickly blocks both Lightsabers with ease. Grievous tries to kicks Mark hard with his right feet. Mark dodges and uses the Force to send Grievous crashing down hard on the ground.

Grievous cough as he got up and try to stab Mark with a Lightsaber. Mark use the Force to pushes him back. Grievous was prepared this time his mechanical feet clawed into the ground as his arms split into twos and he grabs two more Lightsabers. "You die!" shout Grievous as two of the blades spins at sides and the other spins at top at an angle.

Mark runs at him quickly with the aid of the Force to fight the spinning blades. Mark blocks most of them with the various styles and angles, but a green Lightsaber from Grievous nails his arms a bit burning slightly. Mark stumbles backwards and falls.

Grievous try to stomps on Mark but he rolls out of the way and activate his Lightsaber again. The electricity blue light slash through Grievous right leg. Mark than slam him into a wall with a powerful Force Push. Grievous went through the wall hard.

Mark then watches as Grievous crawls up the building. Then Mark sense something was wrong. There was a loud explosion and the buildings around the exploded.

"COWARD!" shouts Rachelle as she use the Force to jump from falling building pieces to the next. She got up on the building that Grievous was on. She sees him getting to his ship. She runs at him activating her Lightsaber.

Grievous pulls out a blaster out from his ship and fires at Rachelle. Rachelle blocks the attack with her Lightsaber. Grievous got into his ship and took off right before Rachelle a Proton Missile hit the building she was on.

She was blasted off the roof by the force of the impact. Mark leap from a broken building with ease and catch her in the arms. He lands down softly on the rubble of an old building.

He hears clamping from somewhere. "You are just amazing Mark to be able to fight Grievous like that." say Count Dooku standing on a part of the road that is not damage. The Force let him know the Rachelle would be okay. He lay her down on the ground, stands up, and looks at Dooku.

"DON'T YOU CARE FOR ALL THE LIVES THAT MONSTER HAS COST JUST TO TRY TO KILL ME? THOSE WERE INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THOSE BUILDINGS!" shout Mark.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in the grand scheme." say Count Dooku. "You were once a Jedi! How can you condone this!" say Mark. "The Jedi were wrong, the things they did! You Republic did nothing good! I am here to change that!" shout Count Dooku.

Mark uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber from the rubble. As soon as it touches his palm, the blade activates. "I can sense my troops are beating yours, it time to give up." say Mark. Mark holds the Lightsaber out so it was parallel to the ground. He looks at Count Dooku.

"You senses with the Force are great." say Dooku as he draws his red bladed Lightsaber with curved hilts. They launch into battle with Mark standing on a piece of building. Lightsabers moves in a blur when these two great swordsman's duel. They are moving at speeds that are hard for a human naked eye to see.

Mark leaps over Count Dooku and Count Dooku quickly turns around to counter a blow. "Try to kill me now. Seem like you are turning into a Sith." say Count Dooku. "Oh no, I am not. I just think you are too far gone!" say Mark as he blocks a rapid attack from Count Dooku by holding his blade in front of his with the hilt to his side.

Count Dooku then shower Mark in Force Lightning. Mark uses the Force to make and summon Fire through the ability of Pyrokinesis. A wall of flames snake around Mark and to blocks the Force Lightning. Mark than use the Force to push the wall toward Count Dooku who leap over it and swings his Lightsaber. Mark blocks the attack with his Lightsaber. Count Dooku lands on his feet as their Lightsabers are locked together.

"You offer more of a challenge than the one I know, but not enough!" shout Count Dooku as he slams Mark with a powerful Force Push that was mixed with Force Lightning. Mark was sent flying backwards.

Mark lands on his feet with the Force guiding him and begins to use Force Repulse, which is an advance Force Push. Loose objects around Mark begin to spiral as Mark was engulfed in a clear orb. More Mark focus the stronger the attraction is to objects.

Count Dooku looks amazed as he tried to fire a Force Lightning but the lightning just went off course. "Let me show that I am more than a match for you!" shout Mark and then he lunge forward. Everything that was spinning around was push forward in a powerful Force Push.

Dooku was thrown backwards and over the pile of rubble that Rachelle was laying on. Mark walks over the rubble and look at Dooku as he hears Clone Troopers marching over to them. "Sir we took out all the Droids." say Captain Kia.

"That's good, please get Rachelle some medical attention." say Mark looking over at the beaten but very alive Count Dooku. "Yes Sir." say Captain Kia as he walks over to Rachelle. Mark walks over to Count Dooku.

Mark looks at the activate Lightsaber in his hand. With a sigh he deactivates hit Lightsaber. "Should have killed me." say Count Dooku. "It is not the Jedi way. You like everyone else is being deceive by a Sith Lord. That does not earn me the right to kill you. You are unarmed, you are beaten. This battle is over, you have lost. You are under arrest for treason against the Republic." say Mark.

"I am not going in!" say Count Dooku as he sent out a powerful wave of Force Lightning that caught Mark by surprise. Mark fall down to the ground as his Lightsaber fall from his grips. Count Dooku stops using the Force Lightning. "We will meet again." say Dooku tired as he walks off, leaving Mark catch his breath and overcome the effects of the Force Lightning.

Captain Kia arrives back from the LAAT. He notice Mark is on the ground and in pain. "Here let me help you out General." say Captain Kia. Captain Kia throws Mark arm around his shoulders as the walk Captain Kia also picks up Mark's Lightsaber.

* * *

At Naboo, Palpatine got a surprise. He heard from Count Dooku they have lost Mandalore to the Republic. "Who did it!" snaps Palpatine glaring at the hologram image of Count Dooku on the Hologram pod in his shuttle. "Master Zane, I think he is more powerful than we have expected. He fought Grievous greatly, and battle me." say Count Dooku.

How did the Republic even found out about them being on Mandalore? He made sure to prevent any of that information getting out in the Senate or the public. "You beat him before! Next time you better not fail me!" snaps Palpatine as he turn off the pod. How hard can it to kill one Jedi.

Master Zane is going to be a big problem. He is just glad that he has his back up plan on Kamino. As soon as it is done cloning it will be time for him to train it more in the ways of the Dark Side.

* * *

On a Republic Attack Cruiser, Mark sits down in front of the Hologram projection pod. He was talking to the Grand Council. "The mission was a success. We are still getting the total amount of death on our side. I know there were some innocent lives were lost because of Grievous." say Mark.

"Where is Rachelle?" ask Shaak Ti. "She was injured from a proton missile that was launched. She is alive and well." say Mark as he look at the Hologram projection of Shaak Ti.

"Late to Naboo, Senator Amidala had found out that Palpatine was." say Yoda as another Hologram appears with information from a spaceport at Naboo. "Hmm, I wonder where he went instead. It does not take that long to get from Coruscant to Naboo with the usage of Hyperspace." say Mark leaning back into his chair.

"So what are you planning on doing, Mark?" ask Mace. "The Death Watch is still a problem here. We going to stay here for a bit longer to make sure that they do not do anymore damage that has already been done. Unless you have another mission for me to go on, we should be back to Coruscant by the end of this week or next. I will have better information about this battle sent to you as I get it. May the Force be with you." say Mark.

The High Council repeat Mark farewell before the Hologram faded. Mark throws his head back with a long sigh. Fighting Droids, Dueling Grievous and Count Dooku in the same day is sure tiring.

"Keep up with the security, I need a shower. Let me know if anything important is needed." say Mark to a group of Clones. They nod as he walks past them. They all need a long rest after this day.


	11. Anakin Skywalker

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 11: Anakin Skywalker**

Two and half weeks staying at Mandalore the 3rd Legion arrive back at Coruscant. The Attack Cruisers fly around and pull into the staging area. As soon as they lands into the slots, people gather around on the docks. Bridges connects to the halls so the people aboard them could get off them.

When people saw, the Attack Cruisers coming in they know it was the 3rd Legion. The news about Mandalore spread like wildfire. Mark was able to save the planet from Grievous, Dooku and Death Watch. Most of Death Watch was capture by the 3rd Legion.

Mark leads Pre Vizsla over the bridge and onto the docks. Some Jedi were standing by as well as Senators. Mark has two Lightsabers clip to his belt. "Told you, you would not be keeping the Darksaber." say Mark lowly as he pushes Pre Vizsla. He looks over at Chancellor Palpatine. "The terrorist group that have been terrorizing Mandalore and it government." say Mark.

"Good job, Mark, but there is slight snag, that battle at Mandalore happen with no evidence or with permission from the Council. It one thing to stop there on a way to or back from a mission but go straight there and fight without permission, that is something the Republic cannot condone. I have to say this arrest you made is considered illegal." say Palpatine smile, for once, he is outsmarting the wise Jedi Master.

"Actually, the Jedi Order is not under the control of the Senate. We provide peace to those who needs it." say Mark lightly. "Actually that is where you wrong, if it wasn't for the Senate that temple of yours that you call home won't be here. In addition, you use the Republic Army. I could trial you for treason right here and right now." say Palpatine. "Not without the Senate consent you cannot. Matter of fact, we did got consent from the Senate. In your absent, we Jedi discovery the Separatist fleet around Mandalore, and they give us the right to launch a defense, which we took. I am sorry that you did not know what was going on during your "vacation". I have you know the galaxy nor the Jedi Order reveals around your large ego." say Mark.

Some of the people look surprise when Mark show slight disrespect to Chancellor Palpatine. Mark turns around and looks at Captain Kia. "You are under strike orders to take the capture members of Death Watch to the base and put them in the prison cells. Unless the order comes from me or the Senate as a majority you are not to release them." say Mark.

"Right away General." say Captain Kia as he takes Pre Vizsla. Mark walk pass the Senators and find that some of the Senators standing there are the ones that is helping Padme helping him. They nod to him as he walks by. He waves to them.

Palpatine notices this and sense something is up. What could be going on here? Something does not feel right. He must keep a close eye on the Senate. If the Senate sides with Master Zane than all he work for could be for nothing. If he cannot get all the Emergency Powers, he cannot demolish the Jedi Order, make the Jedi wanted fugitive of the galaxy and more importantly would not be able to form his Galactic Empire.

Mark walks over and hands the extra Lightsaber to Mace Windu. "Wait is this the Darksaber that was stolen during the Great Galactic War?" ask Mace Windu. "Activate and find out for yourself." say Mark standing back. Mace Windu activates it and a dark plasma blade that looks like Vibrosword blade.

"Thought the Jedi Temple will never see that again." say Mace as he clips it to his belt. "So how is Padawan Rachelle doing." ask Shaak Ti. "She is doing fine, if it was not for her, we may not been able to capture most of Death Watch. They were hiding in some mine and Rachelle uses the Force to close all the other shafts out." say Mark as he looks around.

Rachelle walks out from a bridge that connects to the Attack Cruiser. She notices Palpatine was staring at Mark. She has the feeling that he wishes he could just summon one of the Jedi's Lightsaber and stabs Mark in the back. She had a small smile on her face.

Palpatine notice Rachelle walking and decide on something. He walks over to her. "Master Hunter?" say Palpatine. Rachelle stops and looks at him. "Chancellor, you know I am not a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master, I do not go by that title. I am Master Zane's Padawan." say Rachelle crossing her arms and make sure the Force prevents him intruding into her mind.

"I was wondering something. Have Master Zane seem to be acting odd or told you any crazy wild ideas about anything." ask Palpatine. "About what, Master Zane views are different then those of all other Jedi." say Rachelle honestly. "Well, if he act crazy just let me or one of the Senators knows. We cannot have a Jedi that had lost his sanity. I have been hearing stories through the grapevine that he thinks I am a Sith Lord." say Palpatine laughing at the last part.

Rachelle could have break out in smile at the stupid stunt. That is a well kept secret with in the Jedi Order, not even herself know all the information about the mission Mark is on since he came here, but she knows that he is a Sith Lord. Besides here, and a very small amount of Senators, that secret is only known with the High Council. There no way he could have gotten that information without of course using the Force to find it by reading people minds or sensing it through the Force.

"Come on that is insane Chancellor. If you were a Sith, then the Jedi Order would have notice it. You think Master is insane, no disrespect Chancellor that is the silliest idea I have ever heard. Plus you are too good to be a Sith even if your were a Force user." lie Rachelle in a tone to make Palpatine that she thank it a crazy idea that Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

Palpatine smiles a bit. "See that what I mean, could you please let me know if he ever loses his sanity." say Palpatine. "Sure" say Rachelle walking away shaking her head in the fact that Palpatine would think she will betray her mentor when she knows that her mentor is right.

She stands by her mentor as he was talking to some of the members of the High Council. "Whoa! This is impossible! Mark!" says a male voice. Mark turn around and see Anakin Skywalker standing a few feet from behind him with his Togruta Padawan Ahsoka Tano.

Mark has to remind himself that this is not the Anakin Skywalker that had betrayed the Jedi Order in his universe. At the sound of the voice, he was ready to draw his Lightsaber. That would have looked crazy a Jedi Master drawing his Lightsaber on a Jedi Knight and for his plan to work to get Palpatine out, he cannot make such little stupid mistake.

"I thought you died on Geonosis. P… Senator Amidala says that she saw you got beheaded by Dooku." say Anakin. "Um… It a long story, but let me tell you something, I am who you think I am but at the same time, I am not. Wait until we get back to the temple." says Mark decides tell Anakin what happen but not to mention that Palpatine is the Sith Lord since Anakin still trusts him. "Who is Mark? It what is so amazing about him?" ask Ahsoka confuse as she look between Mark and her mentor.

"Fine it could wait until we get back to temple, and you better not be holding anything back." say Anakin. "Now Anakin, some of the stuff I must not tell you. For right now, you just have to trust me. Remember you can talk to me about everything." say Mark and than got closer and whisper in his ears, "Even if it involves Senator Amidala, I know that you are married to her, I promise I will not tell anyone. I promise her that after I am done with why I am here, I am going to change order about that."

"Am I the only one here do know who Mark is and what so important about him!" say Ahsoka crossing her arms. "Mark is me; I am Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane of Bakura. I have a seat on the High Council. This is my Padawan, Rachelle Hunter of Corellia. There is more to me then that, but you will learn about that shortly." say Mark to Ahsoka.

"Why does your name seem so familiar?" ask Ahsoka looking at Mark. "Patient. To learn to be patient you really got, young Ahsoka." say Yoda as he hit her leg with his walking stick. Ahsoka rubs the leg that Yoda hit.

Mark had to hold back his laugh at the elderly Grand Master of the Jedi Order antics. That what he likes about Master Yoda, he can be very serious but he knows when to joke around.

The Jedi begin to walk away, but Mark grabs Rachelle. "Rachelle you must do something. In order for my plan to work, you must not talk to Anakin or Ahsoka about who Palpatine truly is. If you think they are around, then do not say it. Anakin trusts him still." whispers Mark into Rachelle's ear. "Why don't we just convince Master Skywalker." whispers Rachelle.

"Just be quiet and put your Corellian side away. Only time will convince him, trust me. He is a major key into my plan." say Mark. Since he arrive to this universe this is the first time he is very worry that his plan may have fail. He has been so careful to make sure his plan work. They head back to the Jedi Temple to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Palpatine is pacing in the Chancellor Suite. Nothing seems to work well for him since Master Zane has come to this universe. The only things that seem to work well is his back up plan and that he could possible make Anakin fall to the Dark Side. In case if Anakin fail to fall, his back up plan will able to rid Anakin and hopefully Master Zane.

He walks into his private office where he keeps getting regular updates about the Clone. He have give the Clones some his DNA to mix with the DNA of the fallen Jedi so that the Dark Side of the Force will be more increased. It also put some of the knowledge of the Dark Side within the clone. He just hopes it will do well. If it works, it may be the ultimate Clone that has ever been made. It might be one of the most powerful Sith of all time, and Palpatine must make sure he can keep it under his control.

It would be bad for him to create a powerful Sith Clone and have it turn on him and destroy him. Who knows what trait the Clone will have since the DNA is coming from two sources. It is a process that has never been attempted before.

The only good thing about it is he does not have to train it that much in the ways of the Force. It should be almost battle ready once it is created. Then it will live for a long time before dying of old age.

He bunch of other plans going on in secret like new starships to be used for his Empire. There are some he is going to show during the era of the Republic. He wants his new Empire to the up to date with military.

That is how for sure his plan will work. It has to work, the Republic needs to fall and rise from the ashes will be the first Galactic Empire and he either Anakin or the Clone will rule the Empire. He will be the leader and Anakin or the Clone will be the ruthless enforcer.

Whoever will be the enforcer will be strong and fear throughout the Empire. That fear is what will keep people in line. Without the Jedi Order protecting those that needs to be protected, it will be smooth sailing until then.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker looks at Mark. "So let me get this straight, you came from a different universe to protect the Republic from falling to an Empire and the keep the Jedi Order from dying." say Anakin as he try to make sense.

"Yes Anakin, in my universe there were this Jedi called Vader, it was his last name, and I cannot remember his first name. He was a powerful Jedi but he was tricked by someone he trusted in the Senate who was a Sith. Vader join him and he led an attack on the Jedi Temple killing everyone within. I think only a handful manage to escape." say Mark.

"What happen to me?" ask Anakin. "You were one of the first person Vader killed." say Mark honestly. From the way he viewed it, when Anakin Skywalker of his universe turn sides he was dead. "So the whole Galaxy is in a cloak of darkness?" say Anakin in shock.

"Yes, with that darkness Non-human creatures was being hunted down and be used by Slaves. Everything fall, that why I vow to make sure what happen in my universe does not happen in here." say Mark lowly. "I wouldn't blame you, it feels like I want to take something out of Vader." say Anakin as he looks at Mark.

"Obi-wan did a number on him on Mustafar. Let just say he is more machine than men." say Mark as he takes a sip of his water as he looks at Anakin. It was like old times for them sitting around talking to each other. After his mission, if he does have a chance to go back to his universe he may not want to. He is settling in this universe fine, maybe it due to the fact that everything he knows is still alive.

He must be viewing this as a second chance, to prevent something that he should have prevented. This time he will prevent it. He will not let the Sith to gain control of the galaxy. After he is done with Palpatine he will make sure it will never happen again.


	12. Teaching & Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 12: Teaching & Realizations**

Mark is standing in a classroom watching Yoda teaching younglings. If there was one being that ever walk in the Galaxy that could be consider the best teacher that is Yoda. He stands in the back of the class so he will not distract them.

"You follow Master Zane and I now, we will show you that size matters not when it comes to the way of the force." say Yoda as he walks out of the room. Mark follows behind the class of younglings.

He remembers when he was their age. He was going to make the best of himself and be the best Jedi possible and protect the Republic, but he had failed poorly in his universe. That is one of the reason why he is so determine to throw his life away to make sure this Republic would not fall, so these young ones have the chance to live life. It was unfair that Darth Vader killed them, it was not right! How could a bunch of younglings harm the Empire until much later? That is even low for a Sith to pick on an innocent children. Just thinking of that makes him angry.

This is his second chance to fix a problem, and he is going to go down swing if he has too. He knows he must stop Anakin from taking the steps that lead him down the dark path. He must stop Anakin from killing Count Dooku and stop him from slashing off Mace's hand.

"Master Zane daydreaming are you. How sad, pays a great attention, when he was young. Now look at him daydreaming while walking. Shameful." say Yoda with a slight smile on his lips as he shakes his head. The younglings laugh at this. "Bad Master Zane!" say a green young Twi'lek girl.

"Sorry, guilty." say Mark as he holds up his hands. "Master Zane if, done daydreaming, you are, lift anything with the right focus, care to show the younglings how the force can." say Yoda leaning on his walking stick as he points at a Crucible, a 325 foot long ancient ship that the Jedi use to students to Illum to get their crystal for Lightsaber.

"Wait he is going to lift that big thing!" say a male Duros with an amazement dripping from his voice as he hears this. Mark walks to stand beside the elderly child size Grand Jedi Master.

"I know you heard this saying countless times, but with the Force anything is possible. It is true if you have the will to do something and the contraction with the Force you can do whatever you set your mind too. Just watch and learn." say Mark as he turns around and outstretches his hand as he focus the Force onto the Crucible.

The younglings hear the legs of the skip groan as the weight being lifted up. Sweat pour down Mark's forehead as he focuses on lifting the heavy ancient ship. The younglings were amazed when they watch as the ship being lifted halfway into the air.

Mark than slowly lower it back down to where it was resting on the ground. Mark wipes the sweat from his brow and look at the younglings. They look excited like a group of kids with a basket full of candy on Halloween. It made him smile how excited they are.

"Dismissed, class is. Go one little ones, and have some fun." say Master Yoda waving his hand. The younglings took off running through the halls. Yoda looks up at Mark. "Your mission all that more important makes, does it." say Yoda. "Yes, it just hard to image someone could do that to younglings. Look at them all full of joy. It not just sad but just plain wrong." say Mark. Yoda nods at this as he watches Mark walks away.

He walks out of the Hanger and walk downs the hall toward the quarters area. Mark shares one with Rachelle. He walks into the quarter. It has gray carpet and white walls with a brown couch, coffee table, Holovision, bookstands. There are three other doors. One of the doors is his bedroom, the other is Rachelle's room, and the one in the middle is a bathroom.

Rachelle is laying on the couch watching the Holovision. He walks over and notices she is asleep. Mark walks into her room and grabs a blanket and pillow. On the nightstand by her bed was has a small hologram of a younger Rachelle with an older human female. That must be her first mentor. Rachelle had a big smile on her face in the picture. It is a smile that he hardly ever sees. She looks completely happy. That is another death at the hands of Palpatine and his stupid idiotic plan to get absolute power.

He uses the Force to lightly lift her head so it would not wake her up. He puts the pillow under her head and covers her up with the blanket. He looks at the Holovision and turns it off by the remote. He turns off the lights and walks out of the room.

He walks down the hall and accidentally run into Mace Windu. "Oh sorry, Mace." say Mark helping the older Jedi up. "Nah, it is my fault, I wasn't pay attention where I was going try to solve a problem." say Mace.

"About what?" ask Mark. "How the Force we did not sense Palpatine for he truly is. I mean there is a bunch of Jedi within these walls, and none of use sense him." say Mace as he crosses his arms.

"It is simple; he had his Force presence from us and his true thoughts. There are people out there that are very good at manipulating, and there are those who are good at manipulating manipulators." say Mark know he falls into the second category. "We should have listening to Mark from this universe. He told the council right before the Vote of no Confidence went out for Chancellor Valorum. He says that Palpatine is behind it, and that he senses the presences of the Dark Side in him. We did not sense anything and did not believe him." say Mace looking down.

For the first time in his whole life, this is the first time he sees Mace upset. It is kind of mind blowing to see such a proud Jedi upset about that. What Mace say is true, only if both Jedi Council had listen to their respectful Master Zane during the Blockage of Naboo, they most likely would not be in this mess.

"Don't worry Mace, that why I am here. I am going to fix your mistakes. Even if it kills me, the Jedi will stand tall and strong and the Republic will be better. I did not fixed in my time, I should have been their on Coruscant to protect those younglings and other Jedi, but no I was on Raxus Prime searching through piles of junk to stop the Separatist movement. Only if I was on the planet I could have stopped Order … 66. Wait a minute!" say Mark.

The change of Mark tone after the last comment got Mace looking up. It seems like Mark just have a pretty good idea. "What is it?" ask Mace. "The Clones have orders program into them that they have to obey, they are called the Contingency Orders. They were program into the Clones while they were at Kamino training." say Mark.

"You point?" ask Mace having a feeling where this might be heading but need more information just to confirm it. "My point is that even the newer Clones have that, it must be in the thought records at Kamino! Oh Force, how could I be so stupid! That one of the major piece of evidence to discredit Palpatine! Come on I live through that awful command! It was looking at me straight in the face." say Mark as he slaps his forehead as he shakes his head.

"Whoa slow down there; this is not a pod race. How is this going to prove something about Palpatine?" ask Mace. "See I bet you in that order it say something only the Supreme Chancellor, which at this moment is a Sith buddy, has the right to authorize Order 66 without the Senate consent, that to take Jedi down by lethal force and not to bring them in alive. If that is true, than that is against the Republic ways. According to one of the first acts made in the Galactic Republic in 25,053 BC, that any commands or acts that involves shutting down a branch or program that have to be authorized by the Senate as a whole, and in the case of taking a group of people down that is legalized by the government, they must have a chance to explain themselves. Order 66 goes against that act in two ways, first of all only Chancellor can activate it, and plus only lethal force can be use, which prevent explaining. It is a very old act, I bet hardly anyone remember but does not mean that they can overrule it." say Mark holding back a laugh.

Mace looks at Mark strangely as he smiles. There are times that he knows that Mark will act like a little schoolboy. This must be one of the times that happen.

"One question how in the world, how do you know all these stuff like about old acts?" ask Mace shocked. "To be honest, I do not know. It just at random times I remember different stuff, but sometimes I cannot remember if I read about or the Force told me." say Mark.

"You need to act upon this now, I advise you to take Rachelle with you to Kamino and find this information out. It might come in handy with our fight with Pal…I mean the Sith." say Mace as Anakin walks by. The Jedi Council agrees with the terms of not telling Anakin about who Palpatine truly is.

"Sure I will get ready and do that first thing in the morning." say Mark. "Take the Attack Cruisers; I do not trust this one bit. I bet the Sith will be getting restless about you and try to due you in." say Mace.

Mark nods at this, it makes perfect sense for him to take the Attack Cruisers just and the 3rd Legion just in case if Palpatine did decide to strike at him during his trip to Kamino. Mark already knows what to suspect to find there. The infamous Order 66 within the record of the Cloners.

After he finds them, he is going to have to have them delete it from the minds of the Clones that they are training. He just hopes that Palpatine does not catches on very quickly to what he is planning on doing.

After they are deleted, they can either send troops up there to get the order deleted from their minds, or keep using the Force to wipe that order out. It would overwork Mark, and the Jedi Council wears out if they keep on using the Force to whip that code out of their minds.

He will know what to do after the visit to Kamino. Right now, it is just too much different possibilities. In addition, if they do take the troops back to Kamino, it might spark the interest in Palpatine. Like always, everything will happen as it happen. He will find out the information he needs when he gets to Kamino.

* * *

_**The act above as far as I know is not real, but it seem like something that should be created basically the act states that Order 66 can not happen since it involves just the Chancellor sending a command, and plus if you look up Order 66 on Wookiepedia it states that the Jedi should be taken out with lethal forces and according to that act it have to be a Senate as a whole to decide. **_


	13. Trouble at Kamino

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 13: Trouble At Kamino**

Aboard a Republic Attack Cruiser, Mark is standing on the bridge waiting to get to Kamino. They left for Kamino 3 days ago and they still making their way to the planet that are home to the Clone Army of the Republic, or in other words the Grand Army of the Republic.

They are only taking one attack Cruisers and a few hundreds of Clones with them on the trip for insurance. The Jedi High Council is worry that Palpatine, Sith Lord Sidious, will try do Mark in after the words Mark had back at the Attack Cruiser Staging Area on Coruscant. To be honest Mark highly agrees with them.

So far during the trip, nothing exciting happening, and Mark is taken that as a good sign. Maybe this trip will just be peaceful, or as peaceful as it can get for a Jedi from a different universe trying to take down the leader of the Galactic Republic.

Due to boredom of the past couple days, Mark did some modifications to Rachelle and his Starfighters. Rachelle's was very good, but he improved it greatly His little red R4 unit help him out greatly with that too.

"Sir we are approaching Kamino." say a Clone. "Do you have a shuttle ready?" ask Mark. "Already ready." say the Clone. Mark watches as the Attack Cruiser drops out of hyperspace and a large blue planet was staring at them.

The only time he ever visit Kamino it was when there was a battle in his universe. Kamino is mostly a planet full of water with cities built on large platforms that raise great lengths above the ocean. It a planet where a lot of flooding happens so the buildings have metal that goes up if the windows break like they do on starships.

As he was walking to the hanger bay, Rachelle meets up with him. "You know you do not have to come down to the planet if you do not want to." say Mark as he looks at her while they are walking down to the hanger bay. "I just want to see what it would be like and see how you do things. I am you Padawan, I am supposed to be learning from you during our trips and missions." say Rachelle.

Mark nods as they enter the hanger bay to see a red and white Eta-class shuttle sitting in the opening ready for them to head down to the planet. They walk into the shuttle. Mark got into the pilot seat before Rachelle. "Hey, I was going to pilot!" say Rachelle to Mark.

"Really, after seeing you at Mandalore, I think I want a nice, peaceful, and very gentle trip down." say Mark as he flip some switches and press buttons to start the shuttle. Rachelle mumbles some word as she crosses her arms while she sits down in the co-pilot seat. "Hey if you have notice, Master, it was a battle!" say Rachelle.

"Anyway the fact remains that I want to arrive in one piece, and on the platform, not in the ocean." say Mark as he pilot the shuttle out of the Attack Cruiser and down to the planet. As they enter the planet, Mark was not surprise to see that it is raining. Kamino is known to have a lot of rain. Mark dodges some bolts of lightning that strike nearby the shuttle.

As he descends on the planet he senses something strange as if it was something dark but not entirely there. It was like if it was a person that uses the Dark Side, but it being made. The only thing he can thank are Clones that are being made, but it is impossible to Clone a Jedi, so taking a logic view, it is impossible to Clone a Sith. What he knows that a Jedi or a Sith cannot be clone because the connection with the Force gets in the way of the Cloning Process.

"Master do you sense that? It like as if someone can use the Force but they are being made, and I am not talking about reproduction." say Rachelle. Mark knows he has the ability to sense more stuff through the Force than most users, explain why he could sense something was wrong about Palpatine while the others could not. "How strong is it?" ask Mark. "I could just barely sense it." say Rachelle. "It was the first thing I sensed." say Mark as he looks over at his Padawan.

As they approach a light bluish gray round platform with a matching bridge that leads to some large dome shape buildings of similar color, Mark notice a tall pall skinned Kaminoan waiting out in the ring. When they touch down Mark looks at her with a smile.

"Welcome to Tipoca City, Kamino. My second visit ever and the home of the Clones. That all I know." say Mark. "Yeah, you will make a bad tour guide." say Rachelle as she throws the hood of her light brown robe over her head. Mark follow suit as he walks out of the shuttle.

"Ah, Jedi Master Mark Zane, we had word that you will be traveling to our far distance planet. I am Lama Su the Prime Minster. The Council says that you have some business for us." say Lama Su. "Yes sir, it about the Clone Troopers. Is there somewhere decent and less wet we can talk." say Mark over the winds.

Lama Su waves his hand as he leads the way into one of the buildings. As they walk in through the building Lama Su was telling how amazing that the Clones are and that they can do it. Mark respect the Clones as if they are humans, but know that they hardly have a sense of what to do is right or wrong, they take orders. Some orders needs to be disobeyed, like Order 66. Then they were lead into the office of Lama Su.

Lama Su sits down behind his desk as Mark stands in front of the desk. "So what about the Clones you want to know." ask Lama Su. "I know there are codes in the Clone's mind that when order by the right person, they have to blindly follow that order. No matter if it is right or wrong." say Mark.

"Yes, the points of the Clones are to be intelligent and loyal to the Republic." say Lama Su. "You say loyal to the Republic do you consider being loyal to the person who leads the Republic being called loyal to the Republic. I am not trying to sound like I am down casting the Clones here, they are great, but there is such thing as to much loyalty." say Mark.

"I do not see what the problem is, Master Zane. If not loyalty that you want in those that fight for you than what the point of having an army." say Lama Su. "I did not say having no loyalty. Now let get back on topic, I know that there codes called the Contingency Orders was put in their brains. I need to see the records." say Mark.

"Why do you need to see them." say Lama Su. "Be honest what do you think of us Jedi?" ask Mark lightly looking at Lama Su. Lama Su looks up at him. It appears the Kaminoan is deep in thoughts.

"From what I heard, you are pretty great people." say Lama Su. "I believe that there is a code when the Supreme Chancellor gives the Clone an Order that brands the Jedi as traitors and that they should be taken out by lethal forces." say Mark. "We personally put all the Contingency Orders into them. None of them have anything about taking anyone out with lethal forces." say Lama Su.

Mark sense something is not right with that answer. He was being lied to. Mark near the desk of the tall Kaminoan. "Do you know that a Jedi can tell that someone is lying to them quite easy? When it comes to my follow Jedi, I take things very seriously. Now can you please stop your lying to me and tell me the damn truth." say Mark lowly with a voice lace with seriousness.

Rachelle whistle, all of a sudden the room seem to be much colder then it was before. The Lama Su looks at Mark with a serious look on his face. "You accuse me of lying. How dare you do something like that! I let you in my office and in my Cloning Factory, and this how you treat me. I thought Jedi are respectable people." say Lama Su. Then she senses something off about Lama Su, like there is some darkness in him. She decides to press her Comlink while her arms are behind her back.

Mark hand tightens into a fist and he looks down. He did not come all this way for nothing. He is going to get the information to save this universe. Mark looks up at Lama Su.

"Listen here, I have a lot of patience, but you are really testing me. I am going to give you two options you tell me the truth or I will seek the knowledge myself." say Mark. "Like to see you try that, Master Zane. All I have to do is say the word and you will be off this planet." say Lama Su.

Mark knows how to use the Force to view people minds that would not hurt them. Not a lot of Jedi knows this skill. There is a common skill that is called Knowledge Drain which is a Dark Side of the Force ability that able people to retrieve information in a painful way that can cause serious problem. The one Mark is going use is a less dangerous one.

Mark sighs as he think about using it. It is a very basic and quick thing unlike the Dark Side version. He has to get up the will to try it. Like many Jedi, he hates to use the Force to persuade some to do something or read their minds unless it will benefit everyone. This thing will benefit the whole Jedi Order and the Republic.

He finds the information he wanted and also found out that Lama Su pledge his allegiance to Darth Sidious. When Lama Su saw this memory flash before his eyes he knows that Mark has seen it.

He grabs a blaster hidden within his desk and draws it out. He fires at Mark. "So you know! Time for me to kill you! Palpatine promise me that he will promise a powerful position within the new Empire! I will not let you take that away!" say Lama Su.

Mark notice Rachelle was holding the button on her Comlink. He knows that conversations get recorded on them too. He smiles at this. "Oh really, Lama Su how is Palpatine going to make an Empire." ask Mark using the Force to edge him to tell the truth.

Now Mark is not holding back on using the Force to get the answers. He also uses the Force to turn on the speakers for the whole city. As long as it benefits the good, then he does not mind using the Light Side of the Force to go into someone's mind or edge them on.

"Boy you are so stupid. They called you a powerful Jedi! You are disgusting! Palpatine is a Sith Lord! He is Darth Sidious and after he get more powers over the Senate he will throw down the Jedi Order with Order 66 that I on his request many years ago put in the mind of the Clones to annulated the Jedi Order and bring forth a new era!" say the derange Kaminoan.

Rachelle let go of the button as the doors open and Clone Troopers that was already in the base being train storm into the room with a Kaminoan name Taun We.

"We sign a contract with the Republic, and you dare go against it! We promise the Master Sifo-Dyas that the Clones will be use for the good of the Republic. We never go back on our promises!" say Taun We.

Both Mark and Rachelle was startle with the appearance. During this time, Lamu Su fires his blaster two at Rachelle. Mark tries to attempt to block it but Rachelle got nailed. She collapses to the floor. Mark watches as Rachelle falls down to the ground. It seem like the whole universe seem to quiet.

Without thinking, Mark got down on his knees. He holds his hands out in front of him and begin to use Force Healing. Mark has to focus hard to heal as much as possible. The more he focuses the more and faster things will heal, but the thing is this ability is tiring.

Then the room was full with blasters firing off at Lama Su. Lama Su was dead before he could even fall down to the ground. His body is blacken with blaster fire. Smoke was rising from his body as the smell of burnt flesh can be smell easily.

Mark gasps as he loses contraction with the Force. He hopes that it healed her enough to keep her alive. Mark stands up and presses the button on his Comlink.

"Captain Kia, get down here now. Rachelle needs medical treatment fast. I try my best with the Force." say Mark. "Good thing I am already on the planet. I am on my way." say Captain Kia.

Mark looks at Taun We. "I need to get record of the Contingency Orders. Most importantly the Order 66." say Mark. "Right away." say Taun We as she walks out of the room.

Captain Kia came running into the room with a hovergurney. "Hurry up, she is fading quickly. Get her to the medical bay on the cruiser!" order Mark. Captain Kia only reply was running out of the room with the Hovergurney.

Mark uses the Force to calm himself down. Then he heard a slight ticking noise coming from Lama Su body and he saw some type of bomb. He begins to run out of the room but before he got to the door. It exploded. Mark was thrust out the door and into the hallway.

The building groans a bit as the bomb exploded a part of it. Right where Mark feet are, the building crashes down in the oceans. Wires hang down from the broken part of the building.

Clone Troopers came rushing to find out what the noise was. Some of them are members of 3rd Legion. "We need to get him aboard the cruiser. Looks like he will need to be in the Bacta Tank." say one of the Clone Troopers. They grabs his body and help lead him to the Attack Cruiser.


	14. New Destination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 14: New Destination **

It has been 3 days since Mark was put in the Bacta Tank. Rachelle is fine. She got a Bacta wrap on her where the Blaster shot hit her. She was going over her Comlink and notice that the talk she has recorded was all fuzzy and strange. It is going to takes day just to make it understandable.

She feels like she had failed her mentor that could have been a great evidence, and now they will have to wait for who knows how long before it can be used.

"Commander Hunter, before we left we got this from a Tuan We." say a Clone Trooper. Rachelle takes the Datapad and turns it on. There was information about Order 66 on it. The Order reads:

Order 66:

_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established._

Staring at the Datapad, she felt sick. So, this is the infamous order that had brought down the Jedi Order back in her mentor's universe. Her hands shakes as she stares down at the Datapad, she quickly turns the Datapad off and walks to the bridge where Captain Kia was talking to the Jedi Council.

"Hunter, where is Master Zane?" demand Mace looking at Rachelle. "Um, he is in the Bacta Tank. He was injured by a bomb that was planted on the Prime Minster of Kamino." say Rachelle as she looks at the Holographic version of Mace Windu.

"We got a serious problem, I think it might be an easy mission for you to accomplish if Master Zane is not out of the Bacta Tank. The Bakura Senator has decided to join the Republic to help with the war efforts. We fear that she might be in trouble. Jabba the Hutt have had a bounty hunter kidnapped her and bring her on Tatooine. We are afraid that the Separatist may torture her until she joins. If Bakura joins the Separatist Forces, then we may not win this war. She has been capture about 10 days ago. You need to get to her before the Separatist does and free her." say Mace Windu.

"We head there right away." say Rachelle. "Good, because trust me I do not think Master Zane would like to see any harm come to her either. May the Force be with you." say Mace Windu as the Hologram faded from view.

The last thing Mace Windu said to her got her thinking. Why would her mentor be worry about this particular Senator? That gives her something to think about a lot. She turns around and looks at Captain Kia. "Captain, let head to Tatooine." say Rachelle as sighs a bit.

She has been to Tatooine when she was with her first mentor when she was 13 years old. The Hutts almost made her a slave. It was a very bad time for her. She was scared, it was the first time she was ever scared in her life. She had learn that some of the slaves that the Hutts use are addicted to Death Sticks that has been change to extend life instead of destroying but having the effects. It is giving to the most unwilling of the slaves.

She almost had to take them before her mentor showed up and saved her. When she saw her mentor rescue, her from her month long enslavement she felt great to be away from the Hutts. She just hopes her experiences.

Once the Republic Attack Cruiser was in Hyperspace heading to Tatooine, Rachelle heads back to her and her mentor's quarters. She hooks up her Comlink to the Datapad that has the information about Order 66 on it. She put a copy of the information onto the Datapad.

She wants to starts to fix this problem quickly so that they will have that evidence against Palpatine. The sooner they have it the better. She really would be upset that she cannot get it back to normal after she and her mentor got hurt.

Besides being hurt herself, she will hate that her mentor got hurt for something and she end up messing it up. He was her last chance to become a Jedi Knight and here he got her because he counted on her to get the recording. The very thought make her feels upset.

She was unaware of the tears that are now flowing from her beautiful blue eyes. When she did became aware of them she wipes them down, walks over to a shelf over her bed, and grabs a Holodisk. She turns it on it have an image of her with her first mentor. She has a few copies of them.

"Oh, Master! I think I am a failure. I should have not listened to you. I should have saved you, and now I might lose my last chance to become a Jedi Knight." say Rachelle upset. She never felt this bad about her mentors. Not even her first one. The thought of losing Mark was more unbearable to her.

When she thought of this, she cannot place why it is more unbearable. She bites her lip as she looks down at her the picture of her former mentor. This feeling is unlike any feelings she ever felt.

* * *

Palpatine smiles evilly in his personal office as he looks up the information of the Bakura Senator. Oh, if the Separatist gain more money he can use that money to fund more projects that will be use during his Empire. That is the good thing about being on both sides of the war he can split his projects into two.

It is common sense that Bakura is one of the richest planets in the system, but they keep to themselves often. It was until the beginning of the war that they were debating on joining the Republic. He has some of the Separatist ships heading to the planet while their Senator is roasting on the desert planet of Tatooine. Either she going to break and joins the Separatist cause, or she will become a slave to the Hutts.

He is sending Count Dooku to Tatooine to torture the Senator. He wants her alive, but to inflect as much pain as possible to make her crack. He knows people from Bakura are hard people to crack and they have strong beliefs. He already paid Jabba the Hutt to have someone torture her.

He also checks on some information about his backup plan on Kamino. It almost done and then it is time to train him some more. All it takes is a few more days and his creation will be a step closer to be showing how powerful the Dark Side truly is.

* * *

On the desert planet of Tatooine, a female has a force collar straps to her neck that connects the metal golden wall behind her. Her wrists and ankles are also has force shackles that connect to the wall with a red energy light. She was strip to her bra and underwear. Her body is coving in bruises, dry blood, cuts and scraps.

She is breathing deeply as her head hangs lowly. "Well, well Senator, ready for some more." laughs a female human with two robotic arms. Then the female human nails the Bakura Senator with the shock whip. As the whip nails the Senator she screams in pain as she feel electricity shocked her greatly.

"Willing to talk now!" snaps the female. "Never!" snap the Senator as she glares at the female. "Wrong answer." say the female as her robotic fist punches the Senator hard in the stomach that made the Senator puke up the merely lunch she had couple of hours ago.

The Senator falls to her knees as she coughs up blood slightly. The female kicks her hard in the face. The Senator falls to her side as her nose begins to bleed. "I have learn over the years that, everyone breaks you just keep pushing hard and harder until they snap." laughs the female as she crouches beside the tortured Senator.

"Now let me be perfectly clear, you fucking Bakura slime. I do not like you at all, but let tell you something. You do not join the Separatist; you will become a life long slave to Jabba. He already got the Death Sticks ready for you, and trust me they are addictive." say the female as she blows some of the Death Stick smoke into the Senator's face. The fumes make her gasps and cough.

The Senator looks at the immodest dress female human as she smoke some Death Sticks. "Now be a good little Senator and think over that. I will be back within a hour." say the female.

* * *

Somewhere in Hyperspace the Republic Attack Cruiser, that is carrying some of the 3rd Legion, Rachelle is struggling to fix up the signals to get the conversation between her mentor and Lama Su.

She tosses the Datapad onto the table and sighs as she put her head in her hands. Her first mentor always told her that she was talented when it comes with Technology, but this problem is causing a lot of problem.

The feeling of uselessness is coming over her again. She cannot believe she is having such a hard time. She decides it is time to call it quits for right now. She walks over to her bed and sits on it to meditate.

She gasps when she had a vision it was a vision of her mentor in a fierce battle with the Palpatine in the Chancellor suite. She also sees a vision of her mentor fighting someone who in a black robe with a bright red light saber on a planet full of lava. Did she just saw possible visions of the future? The one with Palpatine makes perfect sense, because he wants to take down Palpatine, and she knows the only way to do so is to make sure he never breathes again.

She falls backward onto her bed as she got over the effects of experiencing her first ever vision of the future. If the visions are true, then her mentor is going to live through what put him in the Bacta Tank. She did not ruin the Republic last hope.

* * *

_**Okay the details of Order 66 was gotten from Wookiepedia which was submitted by Karen Traviss who got the source from **_

**_Republic Commando: True Colors, which is a book. _**


	15. Tatooine & Sith Clone Rise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 15: Tatooine & Sith Clone Rise**

The dry desert planet of Tatooine looms ahead of the single Republican Attack Cruiser, which just drop out of Hyperspace. In the distance, two suns were beat down on the desert planet.

The Attack Cruiser landed on the planet in a large flat area of desert. She knows she must hurry and get to the Senator before the Separatist but this her first mission she ever did without a mentor. Mark is still in the Bacta Tank, going on the 5th day.

She throws her hood up on her robe and walks out of the ramp that slides down to the surface of the planet. A mild sandstorm was blowing in the area, which reduces the young Padawan's vision greatly. Captain Kia and a few other Clones follow her out of the ship. She wanted Captain Kia to come, because her mentor seems to trust him a lot more than any other Clones.

Captain Kia has a handheld navigation computer. "We have to head this way to get to Jabba's Palace." say Captain Kia pointing in a direction to the Northeast of their current location.

They slowly made there way over the long dried desert under a sandstorm that seem to keep on getting stronger and stronger as they keep on moving forward to their destination. During all this, Rachelle is trying to overcome the slight fear that was building up in her core. She could not help feeling the emotion of fear after what she had been through at Jabba's Palace.

When Jabba Palace start to come into view in the distance the sandstorm seem to stop and the suns was slightly setting. They have travel miles just to get there. The Castle still look a distance off. Rachelle looks around and find what appears to be a cave. "We should set up camp somewhere around here. There is a cave over their." say Rachelle. "That is not a good idea, Commander. We do not know what kind of creatures might be living in there. Canyon Krayt Dragons could be using that." say Captain Kia as he looks at Rachelle, glad that he his wearing a helmet hiding his shocked face.

"I do not think it is a really good idea to sleep out here in the opening. We might be spotted, and lose the element of surprise that we might need to get the Senator back." say Rachelle. "Obviously it is the cave or out here. I rather take my chances being out in the open then facing a Krayt Dragon. Plus we are still a great distance from the palace." say Captain Kia.

"Okay we will sleep out in the open, I just hope not another sandstorm comes through." say Rachelle looking over her shoulder and around. She does not like the idea of being in the opening. They could be attacked in their sleep.

"If we are going to sleep in the open, I think we ought to take shifts of watching. I will take the first shift." say Rachelle as she looks behind and sees the Clones were already setting up camp.

Rachelle begins pacing around the camp as she uses the Force to sense anyone or anything that could threatens them. Her hand lingers by her Lightsaber which hooks up to her belt.

* * *

Palpatine is making another trip out to Kamino. He has gotten word that the Cloners on Kamino have created his creation that he used the Force to manipulate to his will. The Theta-class T-2c shuttle lands on the platform where a Kaminoan bows to him as he steps out of the ship.

"My Lord, it is my honor and pleasure to tell you that the Cloning have been successful. Your creation awaits you." say the Kaminoan. "Take me to him." say Palpatine with a cold voice. The Kaminoan stands up and leads Palpatine to closed door. He type in a code. "I have to warn you, he is very strong. We did put something in him to make him obedient, but it may not last. He is currently at 16 years age, and growing quickly to 18, when he hit that the aging process will decrease to a quarter of normal." say the Kaminoan.

The door slides open with a hiss, and Palpatine can sense the darkness in the Force in the Clone is very powerful. In the middle of the room, standing behind a glass wall stands a 6ft tall man, with Sith yellow eyes, with a powerful lean body, with a mixture of look between Palpatine and the Jedi Master, who is Master Zane.

"I am very impressed, indeed. One hell of a backup plan, I do say so. Powerful in the Dark Side of the Force he is." say Palpatine. Who knows maybe he will abandon his plan to get Skywalker. This one is so strong in the Force, and it all of the Dark Side. It more powerful than Count Dooku and Darth Maul combine.

A Sith that could even give Master Zane a fight that he will not forget in a long time. Now that is someone he needs and with his aging process so lowly, and could enforce the rules of the Empire for a long time.

"I think a good name for him is Vader. A simple name, but it is a name that could express fear in the galaxy. If I am correct, that name should bother my dimensional traveling friend greatly." laughs Palpatine.

He used the Force to lower the glass down. The Clone Sith look at him and slams him into the wall with the Force. "Calm down! I am your Master!" snaps Palpatine. "My master, then what is your name!" demand the Clone Sith.

"Darth Sidious. You are my apprentice Darth Vader." say Palpatine officially naming. He sense the Darth Vader is trained in the basic arts of the Force and Lightsaber combat, but can learned very quickly. Darth Vader drops his teacher and got down on his knee.

So far, everything is working greatly. His backup plan is much greater than he can expect. He knows he needs to have Darth Vader move to a planet closer to Coruscant so he can trained him better in the ways of the Sith. Even with some of his knowledge of the Sith way install into the brain of Darth Vader, he still got a lot to learn.

"I need him to have a ship with a Hyper-drive." say Palpatine looking at the Kamino. Darth Vader looks at the Kaminoan. "We do have a ship that is ship that we have traded some Clones for. It is a heavily modified. I think I might have been a pirate or smuggler. Instead having a class 2 Hyperdrive, it has a .80 Hyperdrive." say the Kamino.

The Kaminoan walks them out of the building to a storage building when they saw an YT-1250 freighter. Darth Vader looks at the ship with experience eyes. Must be something that it got from the Master Zane DNA, he might be a great mechanic.

"How much?" ask Palpatine. "I say 120 thousand credits." say the Kaminoan. Darth Vader uses the Force to chock the Kamino. "Wrong, how about the payment is that you lose your life!" snaps Darth Vader. Then with a squeeze of his fist, the Kaminoan neck snaps.

Palpatine smiles greatly as he hears this. "Vader, you will head to a Deep Core planet called Byss. It a planet that I only know about and it is strong in the dark side of the Force. You go there, there should be a castle. I will contact you and I will come and train, but you never ever contact me." say Palpatine. "Yes, Master." say Darth Vader. "Take this; it has the coordinates you need to get to Byss, and the coordinates of the castle. Within that castle is many holocrons about the Dark Side you will study up on them. There are training droids there to. Also you make your own Lightsaber, there are crystals and parts store there." say Palpatine.

Darth Vader takes the Datapad with the information he needs on it. Darth Vader boards the YT-1250. Palpatine open the hanger doors of the building. Darth Vader activates the ship and took off. The speed it took off send Palpatine robes flapping in the air very hard.

* * *

On Tatooine, Rachelle struggle awake when she hears noise going around her. Captain Kia was missing and the other Clone Troopers were dead from Lightsaber. Rachelle quickly stands up and looks around.

A red Lightsaber light against her face. "Padawan Hunter, if I am right. What are you doing all the way out here on this deserted planet?" ask Count Dooku. Rachelle tries to grab her Lightsaber and notices that it was destroy on the ground.

Count Dooku knocks her out with the Force by slamming her hard into the ground. He did not even give Rachelle a chance to fight back. He was hoping he can get Master Zane to come, because he knows where Rachelle is, he is not that far behind.

"Mark would give me a better fight than this." say Count Dooku as he throws Rachelle to his shoulders. He used the Force to make sure she will not awaken for a while.

* * *

In the Republic Attack Cruiser, Mark who was in the Bacta Tank, senses something bad. He senses a strong Dark Force user on Kamino. Someone very strong as if it was exploded into life. Then he also senses something is wrong.

Captain Kia came storming into the room. "We need General Zane out of there, right now!" demand Captain Kia. "Commander Hunter told us to keep him in their until he is fully heal. He is at 95 percent." say a medic Clone. "Hell to her orders! She had been capture. I am the Captain, I am in charge, I demand you to release General Zane." say Captain Kia.

"It maybe risky." say the medic Clone. Captain Kia pulls his gun out and points it at him. "Are you disobeying a direct order from me? I am in charge. I am the third in command. When the General and the Commander is not in position to give order, then I am." say Captain Kia.

The door came open by itself; Mark must have use the Force to open it. Before it opens the liquid drains and Mark stumbles out. "Captain Kia, where is Rachelle!" demand Mark as he rips off the breathing mask.

"Count Dooku got here. He killed the other Clones that were with us. I figure I should head back to get you as soon as possible. There was nothing I can do, I would have been dead. If I am dead, than who knew what would happen to Commander Hunter." say Captain Kia. Mark nods and looks at the medic clone. "You ever disobey a direct order again like that, you will be off this ship and out of my troops." say Mark as he grab a set of clothes and put them on. He uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber. "Captain Kia, get me a Speeder, and we will head the where she has been taken. You will debrief me as we go." say Mark as he finish putting on his tunic.

Captain Kia went ahead and got a Speeder out of the Attack Cruiser. Why they did not use a Speeder in the first place, he does not know. Mark walks out of the Attack Cruiser and jump into the Speeder. Captain Kia is driving to the location. He begins to tell Mark.

So they need to save a Bakura Senator from Jabba the Hutt and the Separatist. His eyes widen when he hears this. He just hopes it is not her. Oh, please do not let it be who he thinks it is. Please the Force let it be someone different then who it was in his universe.

It was a matter of minutes they made when they arrive to the scene of the dead Clone troopers. He looks around and found a smash up Lightsaber with a green crystal in the dirt. Mark picks up the crystal and put it in a pocket of his belt.

"Where now, General?" ask Captain Kia looking at Mark. "Time to pay the awful Jabba's palace a visit. I sense that is where Count Dooku is and that is where the Senator is." say Mark. "Should I call for backup?" ask Captain Kia. "No, take the Speeder and head back to the Attack Cruiser. I am going alone." say Mark.

"But… that is not wise." say Captain Kia. "Fine you come with me then. Most likely we have to deal with is some low lives criminals and droids." say Mark as they got in the Speeder. Mark was in the driver seat. Captain Kia leap in and Mark took up heading to Jabba the Hutt's Palace.


	16. Saving Senator & Padawan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the character you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 16: Saving Senator & Padawan**

Count Dooku put Rachelle in Containment Field. It was in the same room that the Bakura Senator is beat up in. Count Dooku was about to send Force Lightning at the beaten up Senator when he sense Mark coming toward the palace at fast speed. "Know he was on the planet. Why would his Padawan be on the planet without him?

Count Dooku walks out of the room and close the door just as Rachelle begins to wake up. The Senator groans as she struggles to sit up as she breathes deeply and painfully. She never felt pain like this before, her arms shakes violently.

"Are you okay?" ask the Senator as she look up at Rachelle. "Where the Force am I?" ask Rachelle confuse as she tried to move her hand to her head and found she cannot. She looks down at her arms and notice she was in a Containment Field. Can this day get any worst?

"You are in Jabba's Palace." say the Senator in a weak voice she rests her head against the wall. Rachelle looks down and saw the Senator. She looks very weak, and beaten up. "Are you okay?" ask Rachelle. "No, I swear I have been here for awhile. I do not know how much more I can take of this." say the Senator.

Then they hear a noise coming. It was a noise of an engine becoming louder and louder. From the Senator's resting position, she could see a dust cloud come in the distance and a Speeder appears.

"Why do I have this strangest feeling, everything is about to get interesting." say the Senator as she look up weakly to the Jedi Padawan in the Containment Field.

* * *

Mark and Captain Kia got out of the Speeder and look at the Durasteel door. Mark senses something in a tower. "Hopefully you got you grappling hook or something. I sense the Senator and Rachelle are in the topmost room of that tower. Look like a small window or sorts." say Mark. "Are you sure that is a good idea. What are you going be doing?" ask Captain Kia.

"The hard part. I am the distraction. Well you get up there and try to get them out; I am going through the front way." say Mark. "Okay General. I still do not like the idea you are going alone in there. You know the type of people who hang around on this planet and in Jabba's Palace. I bet you every scum in there has a blaster or some type of lethal weapon waiting on the other side." say Captain Kia making sure he has everything ready.

"I respect you ideas, but I think it is the best way. If you look at, I am never alone. I have the Force on my side." say Mark. How he said, give the captain of the 3rd Legion some hope. The thing is he just does not know how good Mark is, unlike the Captain Kia of the other universe.

"Get out of sight, I want you to start climbing, I am going in the front door." say Mark. "Okay, how are you going to that sir? If the Separatist paid Jabba, he would not let a Jedi in so easy." say Mark. "Jabba, does not have the Force, neither do half of the people in their besides Dooku." say Mark as he pop open the trunk of the Speeder.

Mark strips off his Jedi robe and put on a green and silver metal armor with. He puts the helmet on he put his Lightsaber on his back bellow the cape. He has gotten the armor from Military Prison on Coruscant, to use just in case.

Captain Kia looks at Mark strange. "I think I like you better with your tunic, oh well I am off." say Captain Kia. Mark tries to get use to the suit a bit before going. Hr knocks on the door as Captain Kia got out of sight.

A small slot slides open and an eye is out. Mark asked to get in because he is there to get information for a bounty and request a visit with the great Jabba the Hutt. The doors slides open and Mark walks into the Palace.

He is keeping an eye out and a focus on the Force for Count Dooku. The last thing he wants is to be taken by surprise. He is for sure his last conflict with Count Dooku will not edge him to take it easy. Unlike last time, he is not as tired from his battle with droids on the Cruiser and from battling Grievous.

He walks through the halls until it open up into a chamber with Jabba sitting on what he would guess would be some sort of throne for the oversized slug like creature that the Hutts are. There were female dancers, mostly Twi'leks with chains on them. Some of them do not have chains on them, and he sense that they were heavily addictive to some spices and Death Sticks, that they do not care what they do as long as they get something for their need.

The sight of the female Twi'leks and their condition make him sick. He highly agrees with Anakin on slavery, the only difference he never experience slavery. Bakura is a planet highly against slavery. It is considered such a high crime that it results in execution for having slaves and selling them. Slavers know to stay away from the planet, and the Hutts knows far to not even try to bring their slavery operation or criminal ways to the planet.

Mark remembers hearing a story when he was younger before becoming a Jedi. His father once told him that back in 500 BBY the Hutts try to bring their criminal gang onto the planet. It lasted about a couple years until they were discovered, and the Hutt and all the criminals we killed within a battle.

Mark senses Count Dooku is hiding somewhere in the halls connecting to the chamber. Mark knows that Jabba have a Rancor underneath the metal floor, and decide to stand farther away from him. He can sense it even through the pit appears to be empty.

He is in the building, which is the last he needs of this bounty hunter armor. "Jabba, you highness. I here to pick up the Bakura Senator." say Mark. Jabba laughs as the black protocol droid translate what Jabba says in English.

"You know what Senator I am talking about." say Mark. Jabba said something and everyone pull the blasters out on Mark. "Trust me Jabba; you want to tell your creeps to back down. I am for sure none of them has fought someone like me. I am giving you an option to hand me the Senator and any other Republic prisoners you have, or I promise this could get pretty ugly." say Mark as his hands inch to his Lightsaber.

The protocol droid said that Jabba said how dare a merely scum insult him. Mark cracks a smile that his mask hides. "That where there, Jabba you are wrong. I am not the scum, but I going to make you think of me as the worst person if you do not hand me over the prisoners. I would not be hold accountable for your scum's attack on me. They die; their death will be on your hands. Not mine." say Mark.

Jabba orders the order. Mark grabs his Lightsaber and activates the electric blue plasma blade. He spins the Lightsaber all around him as he blocks the attacks. He swings it to his left side as he looks at the crowd. They were all shocked when they saw the Lightsaber, but even more shocked to see that none of their shots landed on their target.

With out moving a wave of Force pushed everyone against the wall besides Jabba the Hutt. Mark rips off his mask and look at Jabba. "Let me to introduce myself formerly. I am Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane of Bakura. As a Hutt you know that I do not like you slime ball or anything that you do with slavery. Now I am asking you for my Padawan Rachelle Hunter that you have and the Bakura Senator right now. Trust me Jabba; I have an Attack Cruiser full of fully armed and trained Clones. They will ransack this place. Guess what the only thing holding them back, is my command. If you manage to kill me, my Captain has orders to take you down by extreme force until we get the prisoners." say Mark.

Mark really does not want a fight, but hopefully his words will startle Jabba. He has long trained himself not to act on his urges. As much as he hates the Hutts and slavers, he will not act on that alone.

Jabba just laugh at this as he clutches his belly. Mark looks at this. The droid was talking again. "Tell your stupid droid to shut it, I understand you clearly Jabba. No, I will not back down. I want my Padawan and that Senator!" say Mark a little bit stricter. Someone dare to fire a blast at Mark. Mark stops the blast in mid air with the Force and sends it back at the person. The scum falls down struggling to stand up.

The result has the desire effect. All the scums begin to run to the nearest exit, prefer to live then face a powerful Jedi that was standing in the room. Jabba looks surprise as that is happening before his eyes. There are hardly anytime when the people who are loyal to him runs off like that, even for a Jedi.

Mark approaches Jabba standing along the side of the pit with the Rancor in it.

"You matter as well come out Dooku, I had sense you long time ago. What are you waiting for? I am surprise you did not strike me. Was you were hoping those scums we able to finish me up, and then if they didn't that when I go looking for the Senator and Rachelle you will duel me." say Mark.

"Well, I was right about you. The thing is you are not getting your Padawan. She will make a perfect Sith. Once I rid the galaxy of you, I will make her see the way of Darkness is better than the Light side of the Force." say Count Dooku as he raises his hands and sends powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Much powerful than the one that he had used on Mark on Mandalore.

Mark blocked it with the Force. It made an invisible wall and Force Lightning hit the wall and travels up to it. Then the Force Lightning was turn into a ball and send back at Count Dooku.

Count Dooku jumps out of the way and sends a powerful Force Push and then launch at Mark with the Force aiding his speed as he activates his Lightsaber. Mark got dodges the Force Push and just barely was able to block Count Dooku Lightsaber. Mark spins out of the way and tries to slash at Count Dooku as he walks past him on the left.

Count Dooku steps away and raises his hand into the air and Force Lightning rain down around them. This is known as Force Lightning Storm. Then with his other hand, while holding his Lightsaber, he sends a bolt of Lightning at Mark.

Mark dodges both of the attack. Mark raises his hands and the Force Lightning spirals around them forming a twister of Force Lighting. "Impossible! You are stronger than him!" say Count Dooku cannot believe how much stronger in the Force that this Master Zane is compare to the one he knows. Mark swings his arms outwards and the twister of Force Lightning went art Count Dooku. Count Dooku felt as the Lightning travel over his body in the shape of a blade. He stumbles a bit, and then was fall over with a powerful push of the Force.

Before he could fall down all the way, Mark yanks him up and sends Count Dooku into the Durasteel wall. Then blaster fire rings through the room. Mark duck, turns around, and see Super Battle Droids, there were millions of them stomping forward with all the blasters aiming at him. "Told you, you will die." say Count Dooku behind him, "Fire."

Mark uses the Force to create a shield around him. The blasters shots bounce of the invisible wall that has been created around him. Mark uses the Combustion skill and explodes 20 of the Battle Droids that damage 40 each.

Mark then lunge forward and send a very powerful push of the Force that rips the droids to shreds. Count Dooku tries to stab him in the back. Mark use the Force to flip over Count Dooku, grabs his head with his hands. Mark uses the Force to increase his strength and he throws Count Dooku away from him before landing on his feet.

Count Dooku stands up once more and rushes over to Mark and try to cut him with the Lightsaber. Blue plasma blade cross red plasma blade near their hilts as the blades was pointed to the left side of the fighters. "Unlike less time Dooku, I am not tired out." say Mark.

Then he heard an explosion above and pieces of the roof falls down. Count Dooku sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark and nails Mark. Mark drops his Lightsaber and uses the Force to send the falling rubble at Count Dooku. It was slightly hard to do with the splitting pain that the Force Lightning is causing.

A boulder nails Count Dooku hard in the stomach and sends him flying and crashing into the wall. He uses the Force to jump up to the next floor. He was going to find the Senator and Rachelle when the wall panels have slide out blaster cannons. He stops when a Hologram of Jabba the Hutt appears and he were laughing and telling Mark how it would have been that easy.

When the Hologram fades away, the cannons start fire. Mark spins his Lightsaber quickly in front of him. It was moving so fast that it seems to be a shield of light spinning in front of him. The blaster shots rebounded of the electric blue Lightsaber.

Some of the shots nail the cannons and they exploded. Mark runs through the debris. He jumps onto a lift and a red Lightsaber cut through the door and Count Dooku got into the lifted before it could rise. Lightsabers speeds and smashed against each other in the small lift that could fit most likely ten people or one Hutt. The walls were scarred from the plasma blades touching it.

Mark sense this was the floor he wants to get off. He leaps backwards out of the lift and used the Force to disable the controls and send the lift crashing down to the ground floor.

Mark deactivates his Lightsaber and clips it to his belt as he walks down the hall. A battle droid leaps out of the ground. It was an assassin droid. Mark used the Force to rip it apart. He used the Force knocked down the wall and find Captain Kia planting a bomb at the base of the door.

"Captain Kia, I thought you will be out of here." say Mark. "Run in trouble door would not work." say Captain Kia. Mark looks around the room and finds Rachelle helping a clearly injured, starved, and barely clothed Senator. When the Senator looks up at Mark, he was floored.

Just by the shock of it, Mark stumble back. He guess it would have been here, but to seen her in this condition is a far greater impact to him. It looks like she was just barely holding on. Mark sense she is very weak, and she need medical attention quickly.

"Mark! Ho…How is… this possible." say the weak Senator with shocked on her beaten face. Rachelle notices the shock expression on both the Senator and her mentor. There have to be a reason why, they are so shocked. "M…Mom…is that you." say Mark shocked. He can sense that this version of his mother. He can tell that she looks the same as usual.

Rachelle look very shocked as she looks from her mentor and the Senator. How could she not piece it together? Her mentor is from Bakura, and this is Bakura Senator. They look similar in ways.

His mother has the same bright blue eyes that her mentor has, light brown hair which look like it would normally be straight, B size breasts, hourglass shape body, and thin, but if she was not in the condition, she would be a little bit less skinner than right now.

Mark rush over and help hold up his mother. "Do not just stand around! Get that Attack Cruiser over here now!" shout Mark. Captain Kia quickly got onto the Comlink. Rachelle took off her robe and throws it on the Senator. Mark feels so bad that his mother, well not exactly his mother, but he sense that she had is very sadden at the thought of losing her son. He might not exactly be her son, but in some ways, he is her son, and he will be there for her.

"I thought…I thought you were dead… at the begin…beginning… of the war…" say the Senator very weak as she struggle to keep her head up looking at her son. "Mom, I will explain when you are better. Now quiet, save your strength." say Mark.

Few minutes later, they walk out of Jabba's Palace. "Get her to the Medic bay immediately." order Mark. "Master is that your mother?" ask Rachelle. "Yes…well no. If this is my universe then yes. Force, now this is when traveling to parallel dimension gets a pain." say Mark slowly.

"What is her name?" ask Rachelle. "Amelia Margret Zane nee Frostvong. I am not use to see her in this condition." say Mark lightly as she looks at Mark. As he watch as some of the Medic Clones took. "We better make a contact with the Jedi Council." say Rachelle. They walk aboard the Attack Cruiser and head to the bridge. Mark will see his mother's condition later.


	17. Attempted Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 17: Attempted Kidnapping**

To say Palpatine was angry would have been consider one of the most understatements that you could possible think of. He was seething mad. So mad that he almost lost control of the Force that was hiding him from the senses of most Jedi. He just got word from the Jedi Council that they had send Master Zane, who was some reason was already in the Outer Rim to Tatooine. What worst is he manages to snatch Senator Amelia Zane from his grasp. Darth Tyranus informed him that Master Zane was able to get in the way.

He cannot understand how he can fool the Jedi so long and all of a sudden they are coming back at him stronger than he would have thought. It all that Master Zane's fault. Oh he is going to train Darth Vader to be a Sith to be reckon with. Soon Master Zane would regret coming to this dimension and he will be finished.

* * *

On an Attack Cruiser in Hyperspace heading toward Coruscant, Mark is sitting down with his mother and Padawan at a table. Amelia listens to the story about what happen in Mark's universe and how he came to be here. "So you are from another dimension that had fallen to Palpatine. I know something was off." say Amelia as she looks at Mark.

"Yes Mom… I mean Senator." say Mark looking down at his lap. "You know, you are my son from another dimension. It is perfectly okay for you to call me Mom. You may not be the one I give birth to, but you still are my son." say Amelia.

"Master, I do not see why we had to head to Bakura last week. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker had settled the conflict at Bakura." say Rachelle look up from her newly made Lightsaber. "They needed a little bit help with the battle above Bakura." say Mark. Apparent the four of them made a good team, even through two members does not like flying as much as the other two.

"Why did you want to join the Republic?" ask Rachelle, she know that Bakura was trying to stay neutral in the war. "Senator Amidala, had ask me help her bring down Palpatine, she say that I might be a great help. She also told me she was helping a Jedi to bring him down." say Amelia as she eats some food. Since her being trapped on Tatooine for awhile with only a little bit of food to eat, she have been eating a lot.

"The good thing is with a Republic planet out in the Outer Rims it could be great to provide some order in the Outer Rim." say Mark. "I just wish we would have a mission close to home, to be honest. I getting sick and tired of these long Hyperspace travels back and forth from the Outer Rim. Is there any negative side effect for being in Hyperspace to many times within a year or something for this long period of time." say Rachelle.

"Nothing that I know of." say Mark as he looks at his Padawan. "I wish the galaxy was back like it when I was a little kid. Back in the good old 77 BBY and around that time." say Amelia as she drinks some water. Mark smiles at this, Palpatine would have been very young at that time, not a threat to the galaxy like he is nowadays.

Then what Rachelle said knock something in Mark brain. A lot of missions to the Outer Rims and battles. Is it possible that they are heading or already in the Outer Rim Sieges. If they are, then the time to put his plan into action is coming soon. He knows Rachelle have been working hard to get the conversation between him and the now dead Kaminoan Prime Minister.

"I wonder if Padme and the other Senators have managed to get more information on him." say Mark. Then the ship drop out of Hyperspace all a sudden. Mark sense something was not right. "Maybe, the Hyper-drive is busted." say Amelia. "I wish, that was our problem. We do have a backup Hyper-drive in that case, but it is not the case. A ship must cross in front of us." say Mark as he got up and walk to the bridge.

When he got to the bridge, Mark looks around the windows. "What did we drop out of Hyperspace?" ask Mark look confused. "I do not know, there nothing out there." say a Clone. Mark knows there is a lot of safety put into ships with Hyper-drive. Ships will drop out of Hyperspace if something crosses their path, sometimes it is just ships or an asteroid field. It could be internal reasons why the ship will drop out of Hyperspace like something went wrong with the Hyper-drive.

"Well use the backup Hyper-drive." say Mark. "General, it just went suddenly offline." say the Clone as he points to the screen. Mark leaps down and looks at the computer. Both Hyper-drives were now deactivated. Something is very wrong here.

"What were the conditions of the Hyper-drives on the computer?" ask Mark. "They seem to be working in perfect conditions; we are as surprise as you were when we got out of Hyperspace. We are beginning to run diagnosis now." say the Clone. Then the energy of the ship seems to be flickering. Mark look up at the light, now that is not right at all. He reaches out in the Force to sense everyone on the ship. He senses a group that should not belong in the ship.

He took off running where he meets Rachelle and his mother. "We have some unwanted visitors near the Hyper-drives and power generator. I think someone is trying to prevent us from heading to Coruscant. They disable the Hyper-drives and I think they try to take the power out now." say Mark.

Rachelle clips her Lightsaber onto her belt and follows her mentor out. They got neared the Hyper-drives and see a group of people and battle droids that were not from the Separatist. These droids were black and have blasters in place of arms. There are bunch of smaller blasters all over the body.

"Halt! You know you are trespassing on a military ship." shout Mark. "So what, we are here for the Senator. We would get offer some money to bring her in." say a Kel Dor pointing his blaster at Mark. There was other Kel Dor standing around him. "Come on, let do this the right way. Give us the Senator, or I will press this button and a bomb we have place in Hyper-drives will exploded, sending this ship and everyone on to their dooms." say a female Kel Dor.

Mark look at the group as they were insane, exploding up a Hyper-drive is highly dangerous. It will cause damages light-years around. "General Zane, this is Captain Kia, we have what appears to be a pirate ship. We also send someone down to the Hyper-drive they say they found a bomb." say Captain Kia.

Mark knows if they manage to place a bomb in the Hyper-drive, the likely chance of them getting out without setting it off is dangerous. "Disarm it!" shout Mark as he activates his Lightsaber.

The Kel Dor female try to activate the trigger but found her finger cannot move to it. The droids begin to fire. Rachelle uses the Force to have the droids turn on themselves and they fire on themselves. Mark stares at Rachelle with amazement as she was prevent the bomb to be exploded.

Then Blaster fire rings behind them and went over the shoulder and hit the Kel Dors in the face mask with deadly accuracy. Mark turns around and sees his mother with a smoking blaster as he hears gasping for air. The Clone trooper standing beside her looks surprise as he looks for his weapon.

"Damn she can shoot!" says the Clone very shocked at the Senator. "Mom! We could have taken them as prisoners." say Mark. "Honey, I am not a Jedi, I am not even Force Sensitive. They were going to kill us all, I did us a favor." say Amelia.

Mark rushes over to the female Kel Dor. "Do something with these bodies! Last thing I need is this ship start to stink of rotting flesh. The pirate ship connects to the Attack Cruiser and more Kel Dor appears onto the ship. Mark look out the view port was to surprise to see how big the ship was. "Oh Force." say Rachelle. "Hand us the Senator!" say an elderly Kel Dor.

Mark lunges forward and sends the Kel Dor crashing through the windows. They fall out into space. The windows closed up with metal slabs. Mark than used the Force to break the bridge and disable the pirate ship. Then with a might push of Force he sends the ship flying far away from them. Then the ship exploded as if a bomb went off. He looks at Rachelle. "That would prevent them from getting onto our ship. Now let's focus that bomb." say Rachelle.

"Well at least, they were not professional." say Mark after he say this the side of the ship shook as bunch as the side of the ship caught fire slightly as bombs along the side ignite. Mark uses the Force to kill the flames. The bombs leave the ship with burnt mark.

He touches his Comlink. "Get that bomb disable and activate the Hyper-drive, I sense more Pirates are coming. Get Starfighters out there." shout Mark. More Pirate ships appear and begin to fire at the Attack Cruisers. "Master!" shouts Rachelle as she pull Mark and Amelia as before the Battle Droids exploded.

Starfighters fly out of the Hanger and into battle with the other 3 pirate ships that appear near the ship. One of the pirate ship crashed into the Attack Cruiser with a heavy impacted.

Everyone stumbled aboard besides the two Jedi who used the Force to keep them from falling. "Next time we are not traveling without a back up." say Rachelle as she holds onto Amelia.

"Prepare into to launch in Hyper-space all fighters back onto the ship." say a voice over the Comlink. The Starfighters came aboard the ship. As the Hanger Bay closed, the ship launches into Hyperspace. Just before 10 more pirate ships arrive to the battle. They walk to the bridge.

At the bridge they got the specs of the ship. They are running on the backup Hyper-drive since the main one is ruin from the bomb interlocking into the wire. The ship's right side is damage from the bomb, and one of the thrusters is not igniting.

"What the hell was that!" demand Amelia. "I think that is a part of the Black Sun, I am surprise that they ships that look like pirates. That was the squad of Kel Dor. Palpatine must be getting despite." say Rachelle.

* * *

On the cold dark planet of Byss within the deep core Darth Vader paces in front of the courtyard in front of the castle on the planet. The planet is where bunch of battle ships and star fighters for the Galactic Empire to use. Some of them are larger then the Star Destroyer that the Republic is using right now.

Darth Vader is getting bored being in the castle reading nothing but Holocrons and dueling sparring droids. Darth Vader walks through where some of the ships are being made by Construction Droids. The ships have a design that the world most likely. The Star Fighters was and orb with two square wings on the side. The orb body is white and the wings are black with white wings. There are various different types of Star Destroyers that were painted in plan white.

An advance sparing droid came jumping from behind Darth Vader's YT-1250 light freighter. He had painted the Darth Vader quickly draws his black hilt Lightsaber and summon a bloody red blade. A quick swipe the droid was cut in half before he could land in attack.

"Master really should get some new droids. These are surely outdated for my skills." say Darth Vader as he looks down at his fist. He was dress in black robes that have a sliver breastplate and that has a black cape but the inside of the cape is red.

Darth Sidious have only been around a few times to train him, and he nearly a match for his mentor already. He can see bunch of his mistake. He is trying to keep it so there is only two Sith. What kind of a Sith Empire will that be without more than two Sith? It does not make sense. What is it, is his Master scared someone might overthrow him that is when you prove that you are the most powerful among your brethren. He did some studies of the Sith Empire before the Rule of Two.

Little does he knows that the code that was program into him to make him loyal to his Master been broken away as he begins to have more and more thoughts about the Sith Empire. There must be away for their brethren to get along and form an alliance to take down the Republic. If he mentor manage to take down the Republic, it had taken a long time for the Sith. If his Master fails, then he has a great backup plan. If those plans fail and his Master is still alive he will kill him and take the throne of the Sith Master and abolished the Rule of Two. He will just need his Master to teach him more. That is all he is to him.

If the plan works. Then he will murder Emperor Palpatine and take his role of Emperor and he will also form his own Sith Empire on the side just in case. Reunited the Dark Side as he see fit. He is for sure that he is the strongest Sith that there could be. So there will be no one who dares to oppose him. With that, maybe he can change some of the views that the Sith have about killing each other.

_**I could see why for the Rule of Two, but I can also see what is great about the Sith Empire that existed before Rule of Two was before Bane. I think it was good until Darth Bane showed up and killed his brethren and form the Rule of Two. **_

_**Part of this chapter is setting up for the next story in the series. See if you know what those Starfighters that Darth Vader walk by. Telling you that they are from the original Star Wars Films (4-6). **_

_**Also this might be my last chapter until Sunday, because I am going to visit my real dad. Sorry to those who reads this. The next chapter most likely would be posted up Sunday or Monday. If lucky it might be posted up today. **_


	18. Amelia's Room & Haunting Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 18: Amelia's Room & Haunting Visions**

A single Republic Attack Cruiser that is damage along the right side pull into the Staging Area for Attack Cruisers on the planet called Coruscant. Mark walk of with Amelia. With the backup Hyper-drive doing the traveling it took longer. Last time Mark has been to Coruscant was a one month and half. The half month was spent on at Kamino, Tatooine, and Bakura.

To say he was beat from the conflict is an understatement. It seem like the galaxy was trying to serve him his butt on a sliver platter. Then again he only had a quarter of his whole unit with him to help him out.

"Senator Zane, may I say it is an honor to have you here. I am so sorry for all the suffering you have to go through to get here. If there anyway that I might be a service, please do feel free to ask." say Palpatine as he shakes Amelia hand. Amelia, who wants to help her son, pretends to be grateful. She is glad that those who was born on Bakura, has a natural resistance to the force users against reading minds. It takes a very strong Force user to read their minds, and there are very few. Even those people will have a hard time reading.

"I am just finally be glad to be here and help the Republic in their conflict with the Separatist, their latest attack on my homeworld was enough for me to come into the Republic." say Amelia without letting on that she knows who Palpatine really is.

"Mom, here let me take you to your apartment at the 500 Republica." say Mark. When Palpatine hears this he was shocked. He thought the name Zane was a common surname on Bakura. He never thought that Amelia Zane was Mark's mother.

"Oh Chancellor, sorry about the ship, I run into some crime group or pirates along the way here. They try to blow up the Hyper-drive in it. So it needs a new main Hyper-drive and body repairs." say Mark with a slight smile on his face. Amelia had to hold back on the laugh she had.

Palpatine mumbling as he shakes his head as the Jedi Master and his mother walks away. He swears with all this trouble that Jedi Master Zane is giving him, he starts thinking he might have a heart attack or something. Sad way for a mighty Sith like himself to go out after all the long and hard planning he was doing.

Mark drives his mother to the 500 Republica. "If you want me to mother, I could stay and protect you from any more problems… hold on." say Mark as he look around the room making sure there is no bugs, which there shouldn't be since Amelia order this room when they were in orbit of Coruscant 20 minutes ago.

"Like I was saying, so Palpatine would not give you any more problems. I swear you may be one of the Senators that can compete with Padme with assassins or kidnappers." say Mark. "Hey I heard that! It not like I asked to have assassination attempts on my life." say Padme as she walks into the room.

"Do not worry, I will sleep with a blaster under my pillow." say Amelia. "I do not think that would be good enough. I am not just speaking as your son, but also as a Jedi. I do not think it will be safe for you just to do that." say Mark.

Padme was floored when she heard Mark say he was Amelia's son. She always thought the Zane name was common on Bakura, because she meet some Zane from Bakura that are not related to Mark at all.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You telling me Amelia is Mark's mother?" say Padme shocked. Rachelle groans as she pinches her nose. "I do not understand how hard it is. Look at their eyes. There the same powerful bright blue eyes and there last name is the same!" say Rachelle as she feel like she want to bang her head against the wall of the room that she was leaning on.

"Zane is a somewhat common name on Bakura, but not too common. I think there is three families with that name that are not related to each other." say Amelia as she hold up three fingers as if this seem like the third time she explain the same thing. Padme just shakes her head at this.

"Well two Zane working for the Republic, can this get any better?" ask Rachelle with a smile on her face. "If Mom is anything like the one I know, she is a very good at politics." say Mark.

"I know that Mark. Everyone heard about your mother. She is well known in the Senate. Been that way when I was a kid." say Padme as she hold up her hand as she stated this.

Mark hears some noise outside and saw some droids with cameras on them by the window. With a simple flick of his hand the blinds close on the droids. "Like I say Mom, I do not advise you being here alone without Jedi protection. Look at how much you were torture on Tatooine, I swear if I did not have good control over my anger, I would hunt him down and kill him myself. This is something we should not let the chance of happening." say Mark.

Mark sense Mace Windu walking into the room. Mark turns around to see Mace. "Good evening Master Windu." say Rachelle waving to him. Mace nods to her as he walk pass her without any comment. Rachelle has gotten use to how Mace Windu acts. There are only a few Jedi that he is not so serious with.

"Senator Zane may it be an honor to finally meet the person who gives birth to one of the greatest Jedi that I have known. I heard of your skills in the Senate, and I think you can aid us in our plan to protect the Jedi and the Republic." say Mace as he shakes her hand. "I already have been told of the plan by Master Zane." say Amelia as she looks up at Mace.

Right away, Amelia knows this is someone very serious. No one needs the Force to know that Master Jedi Mace Windu is a very serious person. She can tell by the look in his eyes and how he holds himself up. "Ah, leave it to Master Zane to not keep his mouth shut." say Mace with a smile in his face as he looks at Mark.

"Hey, it is my secret to keep, so it is my choice to let someone know about that secret that I hold. It not like I told someone else secret." say Mark. Padme looks down as she rubs the back of her neck lightly. She knows one of the biggest secret that Mark knows is about her relationship with Anakin.

"What other secrets are there?" ask Mace. "Ones that I promise that would not come out without permission or at the wrong time. Those secrets remain a secret until it is time to bring forth." say Mark. "Is it about taking down Palpatine? You told us almost everything besides the lead up to the fall of the Republic or if this Vader person is a Jedi in this universe." say Mace.

"All in due time, my friend. Now if you do not mind, I think my mother will need protection from any assassination attempts or kidnapping." say Mark. "Padawan Hunter should be able to do that." say Mace as he looks at Rachelle. Rachelle looks shocked at this. For an important Senator in the view of the Jedi, she would think that they will put at least a Jedi Knight with her.

"I think it is a good idea, if she focuses enough and does not get all cocky she would be a good Jedi." say Mark. "Hey! We all have our own ways of doing stuff." say Rachelle. Mark just shakes his head and waves his hand in front of his Padawan. He walks by her.

"I will be at the temple, if there is any trouble, contact me. Besides that try your best. Do not be over confident. If there is something you cannot do to protect my mother, contact me right away. Her life is officially in your hands. Do not screw this up." say Mark lightly as he walk out of the room with Mace.

* * *

Back in his Chancellor suite, Palpatine is sitting on a red couch looking out the window at the evening traffic of Coruscant. It may not appear, but he is in deep thought. He has been finding himself in this type of position lately since Mark arrival at the beginning of the year.

The Force has been mixing around in his head. All he sees is his death at the hands of the Master Jedi. No matter how he looks at it, he sees the electric blue Lightsaber swinging at him and dueling him in a battle that he had not face in a long time. At first the vision wasn't so clear, but now it was in pristine condition. He will have vision of different battle situations with the Jedi Master Zane, and he keeps seeing his death. Even with his death he sees vision of an Empire that is going against the Republic that is leaded by a powerful Sith.

The vision is of an Empire that only has two Sith, bunch of Dark Force users, and bunch of Non-force users fighting together in attempt to bring down the Republic. Even those visions center around Master Zane. It appears that if Master Zane stays, then it could be possible that the Sith will have a hard time.

Even through with all these visions of his defeat, he is still determined to take down the Republic and put in Empire which he rules. The future can always be change, and it will change into the way he wants it. He already has advance ships and technology being made for his new Empire.

* * *

During the night, Mark could not sleep at all. Knowing that his mother might be in danger makes him feel very uneasy. He knows Rachelle is a great person, but she still have a lot to learn about the Force and combat.

If someone stated he did not trust his Padawan, they would be wrong. He trusts Rachelle Hunter greatly base on how she worked on their few missions together. Some noise from the gardens catches his attention and finds two of the younglings fighting.

"Give me back my bear!" demanded a little human girl as a Duro male use the force to hold the bear up. Mark walks behind the Duro boy. "What you stop complaining about your stupid bear. Good a Jedi should not have attachment. I should just rip this bear up." say the Duro.

Mark cross his arms and use the Force to make the boy fall down to the ground. The Duro looks up at him. "There is nothing wrong with a little bit attachment. One thing Jedi are not are bullies. So if you want to remain in this temple you will stop your bulling. Now give her the bear back." say Mark as the girl hold out her hands.

"No, as far as I concern you nothing but a fake! I heard the story of you died at Geonosis. So how about you stop tarnishing Master Zane's good name." snaps the Duro. Mark got done on his knees and look at the Duro straight into his eyes.

"You listen to me well. You have five seconds to give her the bear back, or you will find yourself kick out of this temple. I sense you have enough training to control your ability with the Force." say Mark as he begins to count down on his finger. The teddy bear dropped to the ground and the Duro took off running. The human girl grabs her teddy bear and looks up at Master Zane.

"Thank you, Master Zane. I have been having problems with that boy since I got here." say the human girl. "It is okay, let get you back to your room." say Mark as he picks up the little girl in his arms.

He walks to the youngling quarters and found Shaak Ti there. "Oh there you are, I was wondering where she run off. Have you seen a Duro youngling anywhere?" ask Shaak Ti. "Yes, he was bullying this little girl. I threaten if he keeps it up then he will be kicked out of the temple." say Mark as he hands the sleeping human girl to Shaak Ti.

How Shaak Ti handles the younglings, make Mark thinks she will be a good mother for any children. it is one of the many reasons why she is station near the younglings. Mark turns around and the halls were line with dead bodies of the younglings and the smell of burnt skin.

Mark shakes his head at this thought. Why does he keep being haunted by those visions? He sits down against a wall as she bangs his head against it. There must be a reason why those visions keep on haunting him.

Mark walks farther down the hall of the younglings' quarter and another vision haunts him. This time it was with Anakin, no Darth Vader, battling his former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka trying to protect younglings. The battle ended quite quickly. A quick swipe through Ahsoka legs send her down to the ground. The electric blue plasma blade went through the fallen Padawan's forehead.

Mark stumbles into a wall as he breathes deeply. He looks out a window that he can see the gardens in the courtyard. He can sees Clones of the 501st Legion firing on defenseless younglings as they sat and play in the courtyard.

Mark feels defenseless as he seen this. Mark screams as windows shatter due the Force exploding out of Mark. "MAKE IT STOP!" snaps Mark as his voice echoes of the wall as tears run down his face while he falls down to his knees with tears.

Shaak Ti came running around alert. "Mark, is there something wrong?" ask Shaak Ti. "The visions! I keep on seeing the visions of my universe." say Mark looking up to him. "There must be a reason why the Force is doing this to you. Have you have visions of past haunts you in your own universe?" ask Shaak Ti. "No, never." mumble Mark slightly.

Shaak Ti helps Mark up and walks him back across the temple to his quarters. Mark mumbles thanks as he collapses in his bed. As he lays there he keeps hearing a voice through the Force. Not just one, but bunch of them. They sound like his fallen Jedi friends. They are only saying one thing over and over again. The words echoes in Mark's head: End this.


	19. Protection & Vader Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 19: Protection & Vader's Thoughts**

It has been a month since Mark had return to Coruscant with the missions to the Outer Rim. Since being back, he has been plague by the visions of what had happening in his universe and the same two words haunts him, End this. The question is what the Force wants him to end. He has a few ideas what the Force wants him to end, but it will have to wait for the right moment to strike.

Mark is sitting in his chair listening to a hologram of Obi-wan and Anakin talking about their current mission in the Outer Rims. He was zoning in and out of the conversation as he tries to figure out why the Force keep haunting him with visions of his universe.

He really wants to tell Anakin the good news about Padme. It was recently, Mark heard and senses two life forms within the Naboo Senator. With that, he knows his time is ticking down quite quicker. He either needs to stale Palpatine, or needs to find some information about him to throw dirt on his clean name. Amelia and Padme had been great help gaining some information. Somehow they hacked his systems from Amelia's room in the 500 Republica. They got some of the conversations between Count Dooku and Palpatine. They even got some from back before the Clone Wars when Palpatine was training Darth Maul.

That something else Mark has to do. Darth Maul still exists in this universe. Last thing he heard is that he and his brother is on the run. They are still trying to help Rachelle decode the conversation between him and the dead Kaminoan Prime Minster. Somehow they also manage to get a recording of him talking.

Mark feels very bad that they seem to do all the hard work, while he sits around in the temple having meetings. When he stated this to his mother, she told him not to worry about because he would have much harder part in the plan. He is the one who have to face Palpatine in the end.

End this! Is that what the visions want him to do? Are they trying to keep him on track of his true reason for being in this universe? Have he got blinded during his time in this universe? No he has not been blinded, he have been helping this Republic as he was gathering information. Rachelle had shown him the hologram of the order 66, after some reading he has found out that it was directly sign by both the Prime Minster of Kaminoan and Palpatine.

Mark could not believe that Palpatine would have made such a stupid mistake. That right there was like putting the final nail in the coffin. The hologram has official copy stamp in the background so no one can argue against it. It could be no one suspects what the Clone Wars was all about.

No one would have gone through all the trouble to find out the orders of the Clone Troopers. Most of the public most likely does not have a clue where exactly the Clones came from. Palpatine had the Jedi fool, and he still does to a certain point. Now all his lies and manipulations are coming undone.

He is already losing some respect due to Mon, Bail, Garm, Padme, and Amelia. Turn out since Amelia joined the Senate once more, a lot of other Senators rally behind her.

* * *

Rachelle has fallen asleep on the couch in Amelia's apartment at 500 Republica. She was awakened up by a scream from Amelia's bedroom. She quickly grabs her Lightsaber and rushes into the room.

She sees a female human holding a blaster at Amelia as she was pinned to the wall by the Force. "Leave the Senator be." shouts Rachelle as she activates her Lightsaber. She blocks a blaster bolt. She spins out of the way before she got hit by another bolt. She slashes the blaster in half.

The female grabs a Lightsaber and activates it. A yellow blade erupts from it hilt and swings it around and try to nails Rachelle. Green blade locks with yellow blade. "You will not harm the Senator!" shouts Rachelle. The female raises her hand and throws Amelia at Rachelle. Rachelle uses the Force to slow down Amelia and put her behind her.

"Get out of here, Senator." say Rachelle. "I am not leaving you." say Amelia. "It not opened for debate Senator. I am your protector now get going." say Rachelle, as she swings her blade to block another attack. The swing also scarred the wall a bit.

Rachelle was blasted off her feet. She tries to use the Force to land on her feet but did not manage to get a grip. As Rachelle was getting up, the female walks into the room.

Amelia pulls out a blaster that was hiding in a plant. She aims at the female. The female blocks the blast and sends it back at Amelia. Amelia just barely manages to get out of the way. The female summons Amelia's weapon. It lands in her hands and she fire up two shots at Amelia. One of the shot misses and nails the plant besides the window. The other one glaze Amelia's arm slightly.

Instantly Amelia's right hand went to her left arm as a look of pain appears on her face. "Oh did that hurt you, pathetic Senator, here I thought Bakurans were tough." laughs the female as she tosses the blaster at Amelia, and the blaster turn red hot. When it flew by Amelia the blaster exploded.

Amelia got hit by some of the bits of the ruin blaster. Rachelle rushes in distracts the female Dark Jedi. She did a false swing to trick the Dark Jedi as if she was going behead her. The female launches backwards and send a small blast of Force Lightning at Rachelle. Rachelle duck and runs to the side.

Due to the warning of the Force, she blocks a deadly stab to her heart with her green Lightsaber. She has the sword titled upwards by 15 degrees. With a quick snap to the left she flings the yellow Lightsaber plasma blade out of the way.

The female dances around Rachelle as they duel in the middle of the living room area of the apartment. Rachelle used the Force to leap out of the area and nears a window. A yellow blade slams into the window as Rachelle dodges it. She leaps to the side.

The female sends a powerful Force push at Rachelle and then use the Force to slams a glass coffee table hard into the back of Rachelle. When she was on the floor, Rachelle groans in pain that she is feeling from her back.

The female tried to stabs Rachelle between the eyes with the yellow blade. Rachelle sends a powerful Force Push at the female as she stands up. Rachelle was unfazed by the close encounter with death. "So you want to play." say Rachelle as she used the Force to summon her Lightsaber. As soon as the hilt touches her hand, the green blade buzzes into action.

Rachelle spins the sword around on her side as she runs at the female. The female kicks Rachelle in the stomach and tried to behead her once more. Rachelle falls to her knees as she blocked the attack. Then with a mighty Force Push, Rachelle sends the female out through the busted window.

She walks to the busted window and see a Speeder being fling by the Force at her. The Speeder nails the wall and exploded. Rachelle uses the Force to protect herself from the fire. Then she almost got stab by a yellow plasma blade. A kick to the chest, that was powered by the Force send her to her knees. She has a hard time breathing.

"So this is how the Padawan of the mighty Jedi Master Zane meets her demise. On her knees. Never thought I would see the day you would give up." snaps a female. She lunges her Lightsaber at Rachelle's head quickly forgetting the ignited green Lightsaber in Rachelle's hand. Rachelle, without a second thought thrust her Lightsaber through the hilt of the female's Lightsaber and through the heart of the female.

The yellow blade vanished as the female collapse to her knees and falls down to the ground dead. Rachelle let out a long sigh as she deactivated her Lightsaber and clips it onto her belt.

She looks down at her palms and back up at the female she just killed. It was the first time she ever killed another living being. She always made sure she killed droids. She knows that the only way to end this was either she would die or the attacker will die. If she surrender her life, than who knows what will happen to Amelia's life.

It still feels so strange to have taken someone's life just like that. She is a Jedi, a Jedi try to preserve life, not take it away. That is the lore to the Dark Side, no she have not begun to enjoy taken a life. She remembers during one of the classes with Master Yoda when she was younger. They learned that Jedi only takes a life if they truly have to. Just because a Jedi takes a life, does not mean they are falling to the Dark Side.

After remember this she feel much better as she stands up. She looks over at Amelia who is sitting down on the stairs that leads out of the bowl shape room to the floor that have the bedrooms.

"Are you okay?" ask Amelia looking up at Rachelle. "Yes, but that is not really important. Are you okay?" ask Rachelle. "We Bakurans are tough people trust me. We strong in many matters that other species on other world are weaker. It is also much harder for us to get sick." say Amelia as she looks up at Rachelle. "Is that just with humans?" ask Rachelle as she sits down by the Amelia. "No, anybody despite their race that spends most of their lives or was born on Bakura is stronger than any other planet. It is believe those that are Force Sensitive that was born on the planet are much more connected to the Force." say Amelia as Rachelle send a message to Mark to tell her about the incident that had just happen and so they could get rid of the body.

As Rachelle listens to what the Senator of Bakura was saying. No wonder why her mentor is so good with the Force. He is well connected with the Force. "So that is why Master is so strong with the Force?" ask Rachelle. "No, he even stronger than those that came from Bakura. I do not know why, but my son. Even the one who died in this universe was more powerful than those that came from our planet." say Amelia with a slight smile on her face.

Rachelle senses that her mentor's mother feels intense pride at the knowledge that her son is so powerful. She really couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Rachelle even admitted that her mentor seems to be very powerful, even more powerful than Master Yoda.

* * *

Kneeling on the cold hard stone courtyard of the castle on the unknown planet of Byss, are bunch of males and females. Darth Sidious stands behind his Cloned Sith. "Vader, to unlock your true power, I need you to have no remorse. The ways of the Jedi might cloud your mind a bit from the Cloning process. You are made from the DNA of Master Jedi Zane and his template might be troubling. I have faith that you will not stray. Kill them all." say Darth Sidious.

Wait after he says this, Darth Vader raises his palms up and send a powerful voltage of Force Lightning at the prisoners. The prisoners are 100 people from Coruscant. The Force Lighting engulfs the 100 people and killed them instantly. Darth Vader than used the Force to lift the lifeless smoking bodies into the air where they exploded into million of pieces.

Darth Vader laughs at this as body pieces fall down around them. The Dark Side of the Force coming off the body of Darth Vader is intoxicating. Darth Sidious smiles greatly at the amount of darkness that is coming off him. Still he wants to keep him as a backup plan.

"Perfect, no hesitation, but you are far from what you can be. I will be sending some more advance sparring droids to upper your training. I have stocked the Holocrons with more information. I want you to keep a good eye on the processes of the ships being built." say Darth Sidious unaware of the traitorous thoughts that Darth Vader is having about him.

Little did Sidious know Darth Vader is planning on overthrowing him as Sith Master. His own Empire would begin. Rather with all Sith members or not, he will have an empire that will be feared. After doing some research he change his mind and after a powerful vision of the member of his Sith Empire killing him. He decided on another type of Empire. An Empire that is made out of darkness seems to be a great idea to uphold. He might keep the Rule of Two, and have bunch of lesser dark force sensitive.

The vision scared him like crazy. As much as he wants to bring the Sith back into a power that would not be easy to defeat, he would not accept death. He already is making plans for his Empire. There could be a way that will make the Sith fear while keeping the threat of his death down low. Even if he manages to find an apprentice that does not want to kill him, he will not risk it. There are other ways to make an Empire fear without teaching all those that are Force Sensitive all he knows.

Darth Vader walks into castle that is full of stuff symbolizing the Sith. He walks gracefully through the stone halls of the castle. He walks to a computer that he has the plans of his Empire stated on it. He is going through all possibilities for his great Empire.

Darth Vader smiles evilly at this. He was stupid months ago, but after finding Holocrons that Darth Bane, the creator of the Rule of Two; he has found a lot of information. It just saddens him that he cannot bring back the Sith Empire as it was when the Sith was first formed. It would have been great, but that vision makes him so scared.

Just thinking of that vision has his hands shaken. He plans on ruling for a long time. When he feels his time to come to die, than he will pass the mantle on to whoever is his current apprentice, that is if he ever feels ready. The Sith and the Dark Side will once again be feared by the galaxy.

He thinks it is so stupid how Darth Sidious is trying to take over the Republic with all this trickery. It drives him insane, he will correct this mistake rather if his Master plans work or not. What a mockery to the Dark Side.

Darth Vader stands up and walks across the room. He watches as his Master's shuttle take off from the planet. Does he regret going against the person that he is partly cloned from? No, he is glad. His Master views are stupid.


	20. Imposter & Failed Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 20: Imposter & Failed Plans**

Mark is sitting in Padme's apartment in the 500 Republican. Mark notice she is beginning to suffer from some mood swings. He begins to worry that with her on his plan may do more harm than good for the two powerful force sensitive babies that are within her womb.

"Mark, I am pregnant not useless. What kind of nonsense you trying to spread. I am still fully capable in helping you." snaps Padme as she was walking around the cleaning the room, despite Mark stating he would do it. "Padme, it might be a very good idea to take it easy for the children's sake." say Mark. "Children? I am not having twins. What gives you such a crazy idea." say Padme as she crosses her arms and look at Mark.

"You are forgetting that I am a Jedi Master with a powerful connection with the Force. Instead of sensing the presence of one baby but two." say Mark as he lifted one of his arms up from the back of the couch and hold up two fingers before placing.

Padme stops and stares at Mark with a dumbstruck look on her face as she hears this. Her right hand went to her belly. "I cannot… I thought…" say Padme with speechless. Mark smiles as he sees this. It not often you can make a Senator speechless. Mark just has to live through this moment for a bit. Then again if someone told you have twins when you expecting one child, can make anyone speechless. After awhile a small smile appears on Padme's face as she rubs her stomach.

"Hello is there anybody home! Jedi Master Zane trying to get contact with Senator Skywalker." says Mark waves his hand in front of Padme. "Would you stop that!" say Padme as she flicks his hand. Mark smiles lightly at this as he removes his hand.

"Mark will you be able to keep your promise. I really do not want Anakin to be kick out of the Jedi Order." say Padme as she stares at Mark. Mark sense that she is worry. "Trust me, I can do that. I almost did in my other universe, but due to Vader betraying us, he ended that." say Mark as he looks at Padme.

Padme excuses herself and walk into the bathroom. Seconds later she walks down to and sits by the couch. Right away Mark sense something was not right about Padme. Oh well, maybe it has something to deal with her pregnancy.

Amelia and Rachelle walks into the room. Amelia has a blaster strap to her leg underneath the dress she is wearing. There is a barely noticeable slash in the dress that she can stick her hand in it to pull out the blaster.

Mark is pleased at the way that Rachelle had protected his mother greatly two days ago. "Would you believe what that idiot Palpatine tried to do? He was trying to blame the attack on Rachelle. He almost had her trialed, with false evidence." say Amelia. Mark looks up at that. Seems like Palpatine is trying to make the Jedi look bad. No surprise for such a weak move to try to attempt to discredit them.

"So how many believe him?" ask Mark. "Not a lot, after I spoke up. It was not a major move on his part, but I guess it planted some doubts about the Jedi Order in their minds." say Amelia. "No doubt about that, I just hope this gets done sooner. I hate lying to Anakin and pretend that there is nothing wrong with the Chancellor." say Padme sadly.

Mark senses this had nothing to do with the mood swings. Padme does feel very bad about lying to her husband about a man that he trusted since he came to the Jedi Temple. Mark feels bad that she has to do so, but it the only way to make sure what happen in his past would not happen again. Anakin will learn, and after that he must chose the right path to follow.

Mark got up and looks out the nearest window to lines of Speeders going pass by the windows. Before he look back to where Padme is sitting and staring at him. "I feel bad having you lie to him, trust me he will learn the truth in due time. For my plan to go as I see it should, than everything will turn out better for everyone, unlike my other universe." say Mark.

Padme could tell Anakin, and depends on what he does may lead to many different result. He could go tell Palpatine, and that would screw the plan up. Mark tries to preserve their marriage, and that could break them.

"You know how Anakin hates having important secrets like that hold from him. I do not want to ruin my relationship with him. I would give away everything in my to spend time with him!" say Padme as her mood swing starts to take effect once more, but what she says is true.

Mark looks at Padme behind them. "It might do good and might do worst, I do not know if it is worth the risk." say Mark for once he had no answer. He had failed to remember the devotion that Padme have with Anakin may come to ruin his plan greatly. It not that he is mad that he did not foreseen this. He should have known it will get to her. Who else that tried to do what is best for her planet and the galaxy would risk by marrying a Jedi, if it is not for true love. Being the type of person who believes in love, he cannot force them to go against that.

He would hate to see anything bad happens to Anakin and Padme relationship. He would not be the one who ruins their relationship, but no matter what it will come back on to him if Anakin takes it the wrong way. If Anakin learns that Padme knows about Palpatine and never told him, he would be mad at her and him. If Padme tells him he could get mad at both of them. So if it goes that way, they are screwed both ways.

"If I may speak, Senator, I think it would be unwise to do something like that. There must be a very good reason why Master does not want Master Skywalker to know about it. If you do tell him, it could cause a lot of trouble for the plan, and it may end up screwing the galaxy up and killing bunch of innocent Jedi." say Rachelle as she crosses her arms and look from the spot where she was standing.

"I would not expect you to know how I am feeling. You try to be in love with someone as much as me, and being pregnant. As much as I want help the Republic, it begins to hurt me mentally and emotionally lying to the person that I love so much." say Padme lightly as she looks down." say Padme.

"I promise you Padme, by the birth of your twins, this will be over. I cannot stop you from doing what you believe is right." say Mark lightly. "Master she could screw up the plan up." says Rachelle shocked, so far they have not diverge from the path that they were planning. The plans were carefully laid. She was forbid to tell Anakin or Ahsoka about

"Do you even know my full plan, Rachelle? No you do not. I am the only one who knows the full plan. I am not going to force someone to do something that they believe that they shouldn't do. I am doing a lot more to make sure not only for the Republic and the Jedi Order." say Mark.

Rachelle looks around the room as she tries to calm her thoughts though this as Amelia sits next to Padme. "Padme, I am begging you. I know it hurts you and this may not be good for your pregnancy." say Amelia lightly.

"Ani already suspects something is off." say Padme lowly as she looks down to her lap. She is afraid of losing Anakin's love.

Mark senses something was off right there. He looks at Padme and notice she does not like completely solid from an angle. That is very strange, something Mark never thought he would see. Mark finger inches toward his Lightsaber

Mark activates his Lightsaber and stabs Padme though the couch and Padme's chest. Padme had a shocked look on her face as her mouth was open wide. Rachelle activates her Lightsaber and points it at Mark. Amelia was shocked at what just occur, she just watches her son murder someone without a second thought. She never thought she would see her own son do something like that. It scares the living daylights out of her.

Amelia leaps off the couch, afraid that he might kill her life now. Was what they been fighting for was all a lie? Is Mark the one who is trying to take over the universe? She was always proud of her son.

"MASTER WHAT THE FORCE WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" snaps Rachelle ready to fight her mentor. "Listen to me Rachelle that was not Padme." say Mark as Padme seems to phase out to reveal a droid. Rachelle stares at this with a shocked expression. "How did we not sense that?" ask Rachelle.

Rachelle and Amelia sigh when they saw it was a droid. They felt bad to think that he would turn into a cold blooded murderer. Rachelle deactivates her Lightsaber and clips it to her belt as she looks at her mentor. She waited for him to explain something.

"I had a feeling something was off since she came back from the bathroom before you two arrive, but I took it as something to deal with her pregnancy." say Mark as he walks to the bathroom and notice the door was locked. He disables the lock with the Force and opens the door.

Padme was laying on the ground in blood. She is barely breathing. Mark notices the window was busted because the wind was blowing the curtains slightly. "She has been stabbed just bellow her chest. I think this is another stunt to blame something on the Jedi since we were here. Someone check that holodroid." shout Mark.

Something is not right, why would Palpatine try to kill one of his many chances to get Anakin turn to the Dark Side, unless that he will try to get Anakin to believe the Jedi killed her, unless he has another plan that does not involve Anakin anymore, which that means that it might screw up the plan.

Or could this be something just to throw him off his game, or make him think that Palpatine is changing his plan. It does not surprise him if Palpatine is changing his plan around to get him confused, but does he not need someone as strong as Anakin or him to accomplish his feat. Mark knows for a fact that he would not fall to the Dark Side and that only lives Anakin. How else will Palpatine be able to take down all the Jedi?

Than again, does Palpatine even knows that slowly but surely that Order 66 is being wipe out of the Clone Troopers. Right there that is something Mark has over Palpatine right now. Even the new troopers do not have the Order 66 planted into their minds. Mark knows for a fact that right there is a major blockage in Palpatine plan right there. Even Mark knows that a powerful Force user cannot take down all the Jedi Order easily without some other help.

Oh well that is the last thing he needs to worry about right now, he needs to focus to save Padme's life. Rachelle drops to her knees and start to use the Force to help heal Padme. She is glad that she pays attention to one of her mentors when it came to healing.

* * *

Sitting in his private office, Palpatine smiles greatly as he senses Padme's life slowly fading away into nothing. He is hoping this death will work in many ways. It could be an easier way to bring Anakin to the Dark Side. Anakin's trust with the Jedi Order is already slightly broken. He is also hoping that he can blame the death of the great Naboo Senator on Master Jedi Zane, and that will send him into prison, which will rid that problem greatly.

His plan to take down Rachelle out of the equation failed greatly, because he knows she has been some great help to Master Zane and his plan while at the same time get rid Senator Zane which has been causing trouble since she joined the Senate again. He was hoping by the end of this week that all the biggest participate of whatever plan Master Zane had would be out.

With those deaths being blamed on the Jedi, it will shake the support that the Senate had with the Jedi Order, so when he reveals the news, will help get rid of. He senses that with the attempted blame on Rachelle shaken the belief in the Jedi Order, but not enough.

The remaining question is will it comes into play as he expects it to come into play. Nothing is solid around Master Zane, when he thinks he could stop him one way, he comes at in another way with a good counter. He has beaten his best pawns easily without killing them. He manages not to work up a sweat dueling against Grievous and Count Dooku right after each other. He bested the plan on Tatooine. He was hoping either Master Zane will fail saving Amelia Zane. That has been a major set back to his plans, because he had no clue that Senator Zane was the mother of his enemy.

He has to admit, Master Zane is a challenge that he thought would not be as challenging as this. He is well worthy of the title of Master Jedi, how he can sense who Palpatine truly was. The only thing to do is go on to the next plan. Soon the main part of his plan will be here, and then they will see who is stronger, him as a Sith Master or Master Zane as a Jedi Master. That if he lives that long.


	21. Studying Droid & Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 21: Studying Droid & Trip**

Amelia has been staying with Padme to protect her from anymore danger. In for protection the Senate granted that they should also be cover by troops that the Jedi selected. They got a group of 3rd Legion troops prowling the grounds of the 500 Republica and other buildings that houses Senators on Coruscant.

Even through Padme and her twins are fine, she is still weak from the attempted on her life. The door slides open to reveal a clone trooper in white armor with a red X on it. "Senators, just making my rounds, are everything is okay?" say Captain Kia.

Mark had wanted Captain Kia to protect them, because he is the most trustworthy clone there is and he is very skilled at fighting. "We are perfectly fine, Captain. Just Padme is slightly in pain, but besides that everything is going okay." say Amelia.

"If you need me, just ring my Comlink, I will be up here as fast as possible. Please do contact me if you are leaving the building, so that you both may have protection to wherever you want to head to." say Captain Kia to the two Senators before walking out the door once more.

"So where is Mark anyways?" ask Padme as she apply another Bacta patch over her wound that Mark and Rachelle manage to heal almost all the way with the Force. Even through they done this, she is still very weak, which Rachelle did warn that it was a possibility that she might be weak for awhile since how close the brush of death was.

"He saying he is taking Rachelle somewhere to train a few days. If you ask me, I think he deserves a break from this war and just to train his Padawan." say Amelia. "You are right, he have been working his tail off since he got here. He was already involved in many battles. There was the battle at Mandalore, The Prime Minister try to kill him on Kamino, his mission to Tatooine and Bakura." say Padme.

Amelia did not realize how busy that Mark was. He seems not to have a lot of time to rest. He just came from a war and thrust into a similar war. It is amazing how he can keep his sanity throughout all the action he has to go through.

Then again she always knows that if her son manages to become a knight within the Jed Order his life is going to be busy. Even through his life was going to be difficult and busy, she was proud of the achievements. Even if the son she give birth to is actually dead, but she can already tell her son from a different universe have many great achievements.

Padme slowly got up from her seat on the couch and look through the parts of the disassembly Holodroid that had taken her place slightly before Mark ended its life with a thrust of a plasma blade through its chest piece.

Amelia falls quickly behind her just so she would not fall. They sat down at the table with the droid parts. "Wait a minute there is a recording feed." say Amelia as she pick through the stuff.

Padme looks at Amelia with her eyes widen. She may not be smart with technology as her Bakuran friend, but she knows what that mean. That Holodroid was recording something and sending somewhere else.

"The thing is the feed look like it was damage, and had a delay to it. Which that means that whatever was recording the conversation we had at the time most likely did not got send through the system, before Mark killed it." say Amelia as she looks at her Senator friend.

"Could we trace the signal." say Padme. "That depends. With that delay action, it only sends feeds after the delay is over and cut connection. Therefore the only way to trace the signal is when it went off. Unless it has a backup feed, which will be a very weak coded signal." say Amelia.

Padme just shakes her head, how could Amelia knows all of that information. It seem like she have first hand experiences at making those machines and know how they operate. "How in the world you know all this stuff?" ask Padme.

"Ah, my family runs a business on Bakura that sells and makes droids and other equipment. I basically have first hand experience with this stuff. When I am at Bakura I will help them out during my stays." say Amelia as she looks through the other part of the droid. She snaps open a hatch in the arm and found a knife with dried blood on it.

"I am guessing that is what tried to kill you, all we have to do is link this droid to someone and that owner will face punishment of attempted murder. Thanks to the Droid Statutes that is in place in the Constitution." say Amelia.

That got both Senators smiling. If they can make a connection with this droid and Palpatine then they got him real good. The smiles faded, if they cannot link it to him then there is not point. If the manage to find who owns the droid it might not be under Palpatine name. That is what they have to be careful of, because Palpatine could have someone else get the droid.

* * *

They have been more and more attempts on the lives of the Senators who stand strong with Mark and in his plan to take down Palpatine. They are getting more and more dangerous, personally Mark made sure they are well protected. He has groups of the best Clone Troopers in the 3rd Legion go with them. Some Jedi Knights stand guard over them.

Some of the Jedi that went to protect them is end up dying sometimes. It was like chaos has open up around Mark. Lives of those he swore to protect in this universe are getting destroyed. He knows the Senators are putting on a brave face, but deep down he knows that they are beginning to fear for their lives. Even that fear was not enough to break away from him. They still want to do what is best for the Republic.

The attempts on their lives have been on the Holonet News. They did hammer down on the fact that it happen during Jedi watching over them. Mark have seen this game played before, Palpatine is trying to turn the public against the Jedi, so when he disband the Jedi Order, even if he does not manage to get Anakin, they will be wanted.

There have been some protest at the Jedi Temple, but that is no surprise. There are bunch of people within the Republic protesting that Jedi is going out of their ways during the war, and that they suppose to be peacekeepers now warriors.

Mark approaches the temple. As he walks through the crowd of protesters, he ignores them. Then when one of them grabs him Mark knock their hand off his shoulder and turn around. "Don't you people have anything to do? This temple is a place for learning the Force. How do you expect the younglings within the temple to study! Come shoo! I know you guys have jobs, now let us do ours." say Mark.

"No, we have a right to protest! It is because of you Jedi that this war is going on! You shouldn't even be involved with the war. You guys always say your are peacekeepers, how is this keeping peace! Some of our homes on other planets were destroyed by the war!" say a female Togruta. Mark sighs as he looks at her. "You are only protesting because your homes were destroyed by the war. Please do explain how that is the Jedi fault. If anything you guys should be protesting at the Chancellor. The government is in charge of that. They should have something going on that will help you out." say Mark.

"What about the rest of the war!" snaps a male human behind the Togruta. "Sometime in order to keep peace we must fight. In order for the peace to live on, it must be fought for. As Jedi, we are peacekeepers, but to keep that peace we must defend that peace. We are only fighting this war for that reason. You should also be protesting to the Chancellor about that. As the leader of the Republic he should be having talks with the leader of the Separatist movement try to stop the war. He is not trying hard enough. The Jedi are not to be blame for everything." say Mark before walking away from the protesters. He knows he got some of them thinking.

Through the Force Mark have found where Rachelle was. She was in the Jedi Archives. Mark walks through the halls. When he enters the Archives he notices Jocasta Nu, cleaning some of the shelf. Right then a vision flashes through his mind of what had happen in the Archives back in his universe during Order 66.

In the vision he sees Darth Vader, also known as Anakin Skywalker, demanding Master Jocasta to open the temple beacon so that he can plant the message for all Jedi to return to the temple, because the Clone Wars is over. Being the Jedi she was, Master Jocasta refused to do is and Vader lifted her with the Force and send his light saber through her heart. That was when all the other Jedi studying in the Archive activates their Lightsabers, and the fight within the Archives had begun.

Mark shakes his head to clear his thoughts about that vision. He walks and finds Rachelle on a computer. Mark walks pass the bronze busts of the Lost 20. Which are busts of Jedi who left the Jedi Order. Dooku's bust is the latest to join it, making the Lost 19 into the Lost 20.

"Rachelle, we are going on a little trip. Just you and me to a place that I was trained by my mentor, Master Kota." say Mark lightly as he looks at his Padawan. "Master, we cannot just get up and leave what about the plan and this war?" ask Rachelle.

"It not going to hurt it. Still, you are a Padawan; I must train you rather of my plan or this war. A few days would not harm. Plus the Council agrees that it is a good idea. So get ready." say Mark before walking out of the Archives. Walking out of the Archives, Mark runs into someone by accident. Mark stumbles backwards a bit and looks at who he runs into.

Standing there with powerful brown eyes and gray hair was Master Rahm Kota. "So the stories are true. You are back." say Kota as he looks at Mark. "Something like that Master." say Mark with a slight smile on his face. "Thought I would never see you again. Let me guess Parallel Dimension?" ask Kota. Mark was floored when he hears this. "I thought you never believe in that stuff." say Mark.

"Well, it is the only possible explanation. You cannot come back from the dead, and plus it is impossible to Clone a Jedi." say Kota. "Most would believe that the theory of Parallel Dimension is impossible." say Mark as he looks away.

"I sense you are face with a difficult plan that can go wrong in so many ways. You are not here just to help out in this war are you? There something more sinister being play in this war is it?" say Kota as he looks at the person who is exactly like the person he trained. He is willing to bet that in the other universe, he trained Mark too. As he waits for an answer, he cannot help but think of the times they spent training.

"You can say so." say Mark as he begins to walk away. "Boy, I know there more to that then what you are telling me." say Kota. "Trust me Master, it going to be mind blowing. Let just say if I fails at my mission, you can kiss this life good by. I did some major planning to decrease the possibility. The best thing to do is stay out of my way and watch the show proceeds as it should. I am sorry Master, but that is all I can tell. It is great to see you again. May the Force be with you." say Mark as he walks away.

"I think whatever you have plan, the Force needs to be with you more than it does with me, my friend." say Kota as he watches as Mark walks away from him. He walks into the Archives just as Rachelle was walking out.

Kota stops and watches her walk by him. So that is whole Rachelle's new mentor is. Why is he not surprised, that his former Padawan will get a Padawan that has been difficult for all the Jedi that have trained her.

An Eta-class shuttle awaits Mark in one of the Hangers of the Jedi Temple. Mark crosses his arms as he waits for his Padawan to arrive. When Rachelle arrives they got on the shuttle. The hanger doors open as Mark starts the shuttle up. Then they were off flying through Coruscant traffic and out into space.

Once they were a safe distance from Coruscant they went into Hyperspace to their designation, which is not that far from Coruscant, they are still in the Core of the galaxy. Mark refuse to tell Rachelle where they were going so she started to be annoying and begin to ask the most annoying traveling question that there is. "Are we almost there yet?" say Rachelle for only the Force knows how many times. Mark had lost count of the numbers, not that he really cared for the numbers anyway about this subject.

Mark is glad that he has more patient then most of the best Jedi in the order. That is most likely the only reason why he could do a plan to take down Sidious that takes great deal of time to do. Plus that patient helps him deal with Rachelle greatly.

"I still do not think it is a good idea to go on this trip." say Rachelle as she crosses her arms after finding out that her mentor is not getting annoyed with her childish traveling antics. "Do not worry about it. As long as the Jedi Order still standing, I am going to train you as if I train all my other Padawans, rather you like it or not." say Mark.

Rachelle sighs as she lay back into her seat and look at her mentor. She was trying to help out his plan the best she can. She really does not want the Jedi Order to fall. It hurt her that her mentor has to live through the suffering of sensing deaths of many people he consider friends and ally throughout his life.

It amazes her how he can function so good even after what he experiences. She heard that Bakurans are tough, but no one could be that tough, and she senses that he is still bother by the fact, but he does not let it prevent him doing what he needs to be done.

She smiles at this thought as she looks down to the metal flooring of the shuttle that they were in. She has to admit that there is no other Jedi like her mentor. That strange emotion that she only felt once before appear in her. It seems that this emotion only happens when she is thinking about her mentor or around him sometimes. For some strange reason it feel like something that the Jedi Order would forbid. Why could she not place it?

She bites her lip as she tries to figure out what this new emotion is all about. It was like an intense liking, was the only thing she describes about it. It annoys her like crazy that she cannot pinpoint what this emotion is all about.

Mark was getting a bit worry; his Padawan is being so quiet. "Rachelle are you okay?" ask Mark lightly. "Huh… what?" say Rachelle startled she was so focus on her whole thoughts that when her mentor speak it spoke her. Mark laughs a bit at the confused expression on his Padawan's face.

"What do you want, Master?" ask Rachelle overcoming her confusion. "I was asking if something is wrong. You are being very quiet lately, and you were talkative so far of the trip." say Mark. Rachelle laughs slightly as she look up at her mentor with a smile on her face. "I was just thinking, Master. I must have got lost in my thoughts. Sorry if that disturb you." say Rachelle as she looks back down at the floorboards.

"Do not get to comfortable, the planet we go to have no modern technology. It basically wilderness with tribes of people." say Mark as he points to the camping supplies back in the shuttle. "What? I thought you are going to train me." say Rachelle. "I am." say Mark.

"So where exactly are we heading." ask Rachelle. "Fine, we are heading to Ragoon 6, it is a planet that the Jedi got permission to use as a training ground for practice in the field. We are going to spend some days there to fine tone your skills. The Force is already strong with you, but you are not capable to use it well." say Mark.

"If it helps with the plan and any other problems that threaten the order, I will welcome it." say Rachelle with a smile on her face as she looks back up at Mark and begins to feel that feeling she could not place once more.

* * *

_**That Droid Statutes is actual thing in the Star Wars Universe for more information about that look it up on Wookiepedia. **_

_**I also want to thank all the people who have been giving me great reviews for this story. I am glad to those who like this story. I write to give people something good to read. **_

_**Until next time, enjoy. **_


	22. Training & Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 22: Training & Plan**

On Ragoon 6, Mark watches as Rachelle using the Force to balance herself on bunch tall thin sticks that stand up into a shallow lake. Rachelle is wobbling in the air. "Focus the Force to steady yourself. A Jedi could climb up vertical walls, leap great bounds, and stay on their feet on impossible surfaces that other cannot because of the Force." say Mark as he sits on a rock formation looking up at Rachelle as he eats a fruit that he found in the wilderness.

Due to his voice, Rachelle lost her balance complete and fall once more into the shallow lake. Rings appears in the water from where Rachelle crashes into the lake. "Master would you shut your trap!" shout Rachelle as she stands up from the water. Her tunic is completely soaked. "In a battle, would your foe shut their trap so you can concentrate? No, they will use that to their advantage." say Mark.

"Those sticks are to thin! Not even my whole one foot could fit on it." say Rachelle as she walks out of the lake and look at his with a glare. "It really not that hard." say Mark. "Prove it than Master!" say Rachelle. "Okay, and feel free to make as many noise you want." say Mark.

Mark stands up from the place he was sitting at, tossing his robe off to the side. When he was near the edge of the lake, he use the Force to leap into the air, did a back flip and land on a stick that only holds a quarter of his feet. He uses the Force to balance himself out.

"See Rachelle, Focus. I am not moving at all, besides my mouth, so do not get cocky with that." say Mark. Rachelle was stunned as she watches her mentor not losing his balance at all. It was as if he was standing on the ground. Then he use the Force to lift a border up into the air while maintain balance. He sends the rock into his direction.

Mark quickly grabs his Lightsaber from his belt, activates it, and swings the electric blue blade through the border while maintaining his balance. Rachelle sends a fallen tree trunk at Mark from the behind. Mark jumps into the air to dodge and lands back on the stick.

Rachelle mouth drops open as she stumbles back. To say she was surprise was an understatement. "Ah just to make you feel better about yourself. I guess I will take a dip." say Mark as he took a step off the stick and went crashing to the water. Rachelle shakes her heads as she laughs.

Rachelle came rushing in the water and use the Force to splash Mark as he was getting up. Mark falls back over as the water crash into him. Mark than use the Force to send a twister of water around Rachelle and have the water push her on top of the column of water. Then he let go of the Force. Rachelle and the water came crashing down. Mark used the Force to slow Rachelle down so she would not get hurt.

They climb out of the water and Rachelle just lays there in the sunlight. "Master, how do you expect me to be that good at balancing?" ask Rachelle lightly. "I do not expect you to be as good as me at anything. It will take years of training to become as good as me. Even with the same amount of training, you may not be as good with me. I expect you to not wobble as much as you do, and expect you to stay on it while you move. It does not have to be perfect." say Mark.

He got up and stretches his muscles out a bit. "You will go get the fish today, since you got firewood yesterday. Here's the catch to train you with the Force. You must use the Force to catch the fish with your bare hands. I will gather firewood." say Mark. "Why can't I just use the Force to summon it out of the water?" ask Rachelle.

"Sometimes that is not a good option. You need to train yourself to be able to use the Force on your own body, besides healing." say Mark as he looks at Rachelle, "Do not cheat you way, or training will be ten times harder tomorrow."

Rachelle just shakes her head and walks off to the stream that connects to the shallow pool. The streams lead off to the shallow lake, a deeper lake and a river. It is full of fish of various size and types. She cannot believe that she cannot just use the Force to pull the fish directly out of the water.

* * *

The Holodroid was a worthless piece of junk cluttering her apartment and taking up their time as Senators and helping Mark with his plan. They have the Clone Troopers to dispose of the heap of junk.

"I cannot believe we wasted two whole days with that stupid droid." say Padme to Amelia. "Hey it was worth a try." say Amelia as she was cooking in the kitchen. She still refuses to let Padme do much of anything besides resting and relaxing, which is driving the pregnant Senator insane. At least the good thing is that due to the attempted assassination on her, she got few weeks off from being a Senator, so she does not need to worry about hiding her pregnant belly with loose robes and dresses.

"Are you just staying with to look after me?" ask Padme looking over the couch toward the kitchen where Amelia was cooking. "Actually no, I am staying here to help you and my apartment is getting fix up. Might be a good idea to check for bugs after they are done. Knowing Palpatine he most likely knows that we are helping Mark and he will try to get as much information as possible." say Amelia as she put some eggs and bacon with some toast.

She walks into the living room and hands Padme a plate to eat. "Sorry if it not like what you are used to on Naboo." say Amelia.

Padme took the toast, dips it into the egg, and take a bite. "It is pretty good." say Padme looking up at Amelia who sat down on the couch next to her with a plate with a breakfast sandwich.

"I was wondering, don't you think we have enough information about Palpatine to make a move?" ask Amelia between bites. "We shouldn't move until, Mark is ready. I think he is waiting for Palpatine to make some kind of move, than he will strike." say Padme. "What kind of move, and how will he know?" ask Amelia. "Whatever move Mark thinks it will take to strike back. How he knows, remember this happens in his universe." say Padme

"I was wondering, why he does not leak some of the information out to the public about Palpatine. Then that will die his support down, and then when reveal that information to the Senate those "rumors" would be proven." say Amelia looking down at here. "The media, you want to go to the media with this. Come on Palpatine already having assassination attempts on all of us already. I pregnant, I shouldn't have to go through all this stress. I am trying to keep my relationship with Anakin a secret. It went from just me and him, to Mark, Rachelle, and you know. I have to deal with the stress of this damn war that I am opposed to. Add to the fact that I have no clue about what position Anakin is in anyways. Top it all off is this mission to overthrow the person that I have trusted for nearly my whole life." say Padme.

"Hate to say, and I am not trying to be mean about, but that right there is your fault. Tell me something Padme, what happen when the twins are born and Mark cannot change the views of the Jedi. You will be kicked out of the Senate, Anakin will be kick out of the Order and the Order might take your babies to train them. Have you even through what was going on before you jump in the bed with him. All this stress started with you." say Amelia softly.

Padme look hurt at this as she looks down at the plate on her lap. What is Amelia saying that she should ignore her heart when Anakin profess his love to him? Yes that would save her of a lot of stress because there would be no secret to keep secret about him. Then she would hurt her heart, because she will be denying herself the love that her family has been trying to tell her that she should have.

"So you are saying that I shouldn't never follow my heart with Anakin?" ask Padme. Amelia shakes her head. "No, it was okay to fall in love with him. It one thing to keep a marriage a secret, it is a whole another thing with pregnancy. If I were in your shoes, I would have waited until some changes were done before getting myself pregnant. There already rumors going around about you being pregnant. That was one of the major reasons that Mark tried to heal you so good with the Force. He did not want your secret to get out. You might be in less pain if you went to the hospital." say Amelia honestly.

"There's more to his plan then he lets on. I have a feeling that this whole plan involves around Anakin. What does Anakin have anything to do with this? Almost all Mark's friends know about the plan besides Anakin." say Padme.

Amelia places her sandwich on her plate and looks up at her. "Like he always says, everything will be known as time go on. I agree, I think he is the only one who knows the entirety of his plan. I am guessing the reason for that is to protect those who will get hurt if they know about. I think Anakin might be one of those that will be hurt very bad." say Amelia.

Now Padme and Amelia know what to ask of Mark when he comes back from his trip to Ragoon 6. They have a few ideas of their own that might help farther their plans to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic. The key thing is that they have to make sure that their plans will protect both not just one. If they kill Palpatine, and people believe him to be a hero, they will still take out the Jedi Order.

They both do not see how Palpatine will be able to take down the Jedi Order, if the Clones does not have Order 66 under his command, and then they cannot turn on their Jedi leaders. He could disband the Order if he gets the right amount of power, but he does not have the power to actually take it done for good.

* * *

That night on Ragoon 6, Mark lay awake looking at the stars by the campfire. He is once again having trouble falling asleep because of the visions that haunts him from his past in the other universe. He thought those visions would only trigger when he was somewhere that the event take place, and that event take place great amount at the Jedi Temple, but he was wrong. He knows for a fact that nothing to deal with Order 66 happen on the little planet of Ragoon 6.

The vision of Anakin taking his last step toward the Dark Side came into his mind once again. Mace Windu was blocking Force Lightning from Palpatine who is laying in the open space where a long window used to be. Mace Windu was trying to convince Anakin that the Chancellor is too powerful to let live, while Anakin was saying that he should be on trial.

That vision change when an electric blue plasma blade cross Anakin's blue plasma blade. The vision shows Mark talking to Anakin. He could not hear the words but see their lips move. The Mark in the vision must convince Anakin to do the right choice and Palpatine got made and send Mace Windu crashing into the wall of the room, knocking him out.

Then a battle in the office issue between Palpatine and two Jedi that holds blue plasma bladed Lightsabers. Anakin was knocked out leaving Mark and Palpatine dueling it out through the rooms of the Chancellor Suite. During the vision he hears the words end this echoes through it.

Mark breathes deeply, did he just saw a vision of the possible future in this dimension. Usually the visions of his past haunt him. It the Force giving him clues. He knows for a fact that the Force must be giving him this vision to help him focus on the cause that he was sent to prevent.

These visions are getting more and more stronger as time go by. It must be close to putting his plan in action. Right now all he has to do is worry about training Rachelle here on peaceful Ragoon 6. With that thought, Mark looks over to his Padawan on the other side of the fire. She was fast asleep using her arms as a pillow as she lays on her side facing him.


	23. Ragoon 6 Obstacle Course

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 23: Ragoon 6 Obstacle Course**

Day 6 of being on Ragoon 6, Mark is training Rachelle how to use the Force. He had made an obstacle course for her to use the ability of the force. The course will involves using materials to make a bridge to cross, tearing down walls, climbing up vertical cliffs, walking across slippery thin stripes of metal across a lake and more like that.

"You have one hour, you will be using the Force to speed you up while at the same time using it to do many great things. If you do not get done within the hour, we will do it again and again until you get done with an hour. For every 5 minutes over an hour that is a 1 mile lap run using the Force to speed you up." say Mark as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Wait what! 1 hour to get done with a 2 mile course with obstacles that seems a bit harsh." say Rachelle. "Don't have trust in your own abilities that will hold you back. Trust in yourself, trust in the Force. When you trust in both yourself and the Force, the impossible can be done. All you have to do is have a bit a faith. The Force is not your enemy, it is your guide. Use that guide to get you through this course. You may start when you are ready. Shouldn't be a trouble for you after how hard you trained." say Mark as he walks away.

Rachelle shakes her head and look at the map of the course that her mentor gives her. It seems nearly impossible feat to get done in 2 hours. She sighs as she put the map into her pocket and took off running using the Force to guide her and increase her speed.

First obstacle Rachelle got to was a drop between the paths she was on and the path she has to. She backs up quickly and runs, using the Force to power up her jump she leap over the canyon and landed on the side. She almost falls to her knees. She got back up and runs down the path and notice her path was block by a vertical stone wall. A hologram of her mentor appears.

"Good job making past the first obstacle, this obstacle involve you using the Force to find away across it. You may use anything to get across with the Force, besides destroying the wall." say the hologram of her mentor. Then it phase out. When it phase out it told her how much time she still have left.

She looks around and notice trees she can jump from one tree to the other to get to the height, or she could climb the wall with the Force. She figures climbing the wall would waste more energy. So she leaps back and forth from the tree on the left to the right until she was up high enough to jump over the wall. When she was at that height she uses the Force to grab hold a vine. Looking at the wall she notice there is something that is shoots bolts of lightning from a machine. By the Force she could tell that it will only stun her for a few seconds.

She bites her lip; the thought was just to get over the wall. Then a memory of what her mentor said to her. Sometimes you have to use more than one ability of the Force to get what you need done. She kicks off the tree and uses the Force to protect her from the bolt of lightning.

She landed on her feet, which would have been impossible without pain if she was not using the Force. She uses the Force to jump over the wall, and to cushion her fall. She feel like she could jump up and down, but then she remember she was being time. She runs down a path and a couple of rifle blaster sent to stun fire at her.

Instantly her Lightsaber flew into her hand and she activates the green blade. She swings the blade all around her reflecting the shots back at the rifles, destroying the rifles. She senses something coming from behind her. A cannon appears, before it can fire, she use the fire to bends the cannon gun. The cannon explode itself up.

She took off running and nearly falls off a large cliff before she stops herself. Another hologram of her mentor appears. "Remember there are more ways to get where you going instead of jumping and leaping around. Use your surroundings. I highly doubt you able to jump this canyon like you did the last one. Even I cannot do it with the Force." say the hologram of Mark before it phases out.

Rachelle looks around and see bunch of fallen trunks. She could use the Force to use them to help her get across. She could either make a bridge or make one of them move with her on it. She then sees some broken machinery. She used the Force to make a bridge with the fallen logs and machinery. To be on the safe side she use the Force to strengthening the bridge and make it hold until she got across.

She walks across the bride rather quickly; worrying that it might come crashing down with her on it. As she quickly walks over the bridge, she looks down and almost lost focus at how far drop that was. It was a very deep drop. She use the Force to speed herself up.

Once across the bridge, the bridge falls down into the canyon as Rachelle put her hands on her knees and breathes deeply. She feels and sense the ground shake underneath her. When she looks up she saw large perfectly round boulders come crashing down the hill. "Oh Force! Why can't Master makes this a little more simpler." say Rachelle. Her first thought was to grab her Lightsaber, but she realize that it would very thick to cut through to save herself.

That was when she realize she have to use the Force. That is what this course is testing here. Before she decides to use that she looks around to see anyway to avoid the boulders. She had seen none.

She have a few options here, she can use the Force itself to stop the crashing boulders, or use the Force to move something in the way, but she highly doubts the trees around her could protect her for something like that.

She raises her hand and focus hard with the Force. She manages to change the momentum of the boulders and they missed her by inch on both sides. Due to the closeness of that attempt she made sure she was perfectly fine by clapping her sides to make sure nothing on her is broken or injured.

"Ah ha! Take that Master!" say Rachelle as she punches the air. When she says this another Hologram of Mark appears. "Good job, I wouldn't have done that. I would have used the Force slow it down and jump over them. The problem with your way is what happens if the boulders bump something that knocks it into you. Another way was to use the Force to stop the boulders and have them bounce over you with the Force guiding it away from you. Or with enough focus, my young Padawan you could have used the Force to break the boulders. Anyway you way work fine, but just letting you know of your options. Doing pretty good on time." say the hologram of Mark before it phases out and the time left appears.

"Well not everyone thinks like you Master, or has a lot of energy." mumble Rachelle in attempt to mock her mentor before setting down the path once more. Then she walks where a path split. Another hologram appears. "This part of the course, you may find boring, but it does test your connection with the Force. One path leads into a field with dangerous wild animal that leads to your next obstacle, or the other one take you directly to your next obstacle. Use the Force to guide you." say the Hologram of Mark.

Rachelle rows her eyes as she look at the two paths. Looking at them she cannot tell which leads to which. Both paths goes straight for a quarter mile and than turn. The right path turns right and the left path turns left and they look very identical. Rachelle sighs as she close her eyes.

She is letting the Force take over her body. Her senses of hearing were increase greatly. She hears her mentor breathing in tree not to far away from her. Why would she think her mentor will be back at camp when this course involves some dangerous thing, he does not want to kill her. She hears and senses the wild animals moving around to the right of her in the distances. She smiles at the trick, the left path may looks like it was going left, but it will turn sharply to the right leads her into the clearing with the animals.

While the right path goes in the same direction but quickly spirals down into a cave that is under her feet. If she did not focus she would have taken the left path because of hearing the noise of the right, she would thought the right path would leads to the animals.

She smiles as she takes the right path which leads her down a thin dirt downward slope that spirals. After walking for 40 feet she was in the entrance of the cave. There are small lights. A Hologram of her mentor appears once more.

"Good job, I was right, you are strong with the Force. You focus more than I have thought you would when you sense my breathing in the trees. Yes I sense that you sense me. Some Padawans fails for that path trick. Just because you hear and sense animals to one side the path the leads to it, might not be the safe one. Still doing good on time." say the Hologram of Mark before phasing out leaving how much time she has left.

Right there she felt her pride build up by her mentor's words. Also that emotion she so confuse about appears again. She shakes her head the last thing she need to do is focus on that emotion, whatever it is. She walks into the cave. Besides the light at the end of the cave, she cannot see a thing. Who knows what could lay on the ground before her. It is not worth her to chance it by just walking blindly to the light.

Rachelle focuses on the Force and her eyes glow blue a bit. The ability she is using is called Force Sight. It can be use to reduce the blinding effect of a Force Blindness, use to see in dark, and see through some materials. Everything she sees is in blue.

Looking around in the cave she notices another tunnel that leads down from the left side, and she senses that was the left path entrance. She walks up to one of the holes in the ground. She notice that is was deep. She easily walk by the holes, jump over those she cannot walk by.

She walks up the slope that is going upwards. The sloop leads out to a beautiful scene. A large semi-shallow lake with trees all around it. She was in awe, she has been to Naboo before and the sights there left her speechless, but this site could give Naboo a run for its money. The only thing that takes away from the beauty of the scene is bunch of sticks of various heights all around the lake. A hologram of her mentor appears beside her.

"Beautiful sight, I agree, but just because a site is beauty does not mean that there will be trouble that you might need to rely on the Force. Before 32 BBY I once fought a Sith Lord in an area with equal beauty. You must not let it distract you. For this mission you have to get across the lake without falling it. If you fall in you have to start all over at the beginning of the pound. Also to make it a lot more difficult, I have place hidden blasters around the trees to shot stuns at you. You must either use the Force or your Lightsaber to block them or avoid them." say the Hologram of Mark before it phases out again.

Rachelle focuses with the Force and uses it to guide her. She leaps onto the shortest stick and begins to jump from stick to stick, avoid the rounds from the blasters. She almost lost her balance a couple times but manages to use the Force to keep her balance.

When she got past that part she was happy. She is almost done with the course and has half an hour left to go. She was so happy that she did not use the Force to sense around. When she was ready she took off running down the path with a smile on her face.

She was about to head to the next part of the course when someone use the Force to throw her back into the water. As she stands up she looks at the person. It was a red with black tattoos Zabrak with sliver metal legs. It eyes are red and Sith yellow. "Look what we got here. I was expecting Jedi Master Zane not you. Oh well a Jedi death is a Jedi death!" laughs the Zabrak.

A red plasma blade ignites out and tries to slash at Rachelle, only to be block by an electric blue plasma blade going down at a 45 degree angle from the left. Rachelle look scared as she see her mentor standing in front of her defending her. At first she through it was a Holodroid and her mentor use the Force to push her back to test her, but seeing him standing in front of her Lightsaber against the Zabrak, she knows that this is no longer part of the course.

She looks at the Zabrak, for some odd reason it looks familiar to her. She read about in some of the Holobooks and Holocrons in the Archives back at the temple. She also knows that he was also on Naboo that killed a Master Kenobi's mentor back in 32 BBY on Naboo. What is with all these dead people coming back alive, or is this person from her mentor's universe. Something telling her it is not from that universe, and that this person was not truly dead.

* * *

_**Guess who is back? Let me tell you something it is a part of the Star Wars Saga. With all the clues I expect most, if they are into Star Wars to get it. **_

_**Sorry I just couldn't help it with this Cliff Hanger and without putting that Zabrak into my story somehow.**_


	24. Duel on Ragoon 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 24: Duel on Ragoon 6**

On a peaceful, not touch by modern technology planet of Ragoon 6, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane had just stop the death of his Padawan of a Zabrak, who is obviously a Sith. It is a Sith that has been thought to be dead for awhile until recently. A Sith that Obi-wan Kenobi had killed on Naboo 12 years during the Trade Federation blockage of Naboo, or so the Jedi have thought. That change in the later parts of the when he been found attacking Jedi at the beginning of 20 BBY and later 21 BBY.

The name of this Sith Zabrak is Darth Maul. "What got tired of hunting down Obi-wan, now you want me?" ask Mark. "Oh, Obi-wan will die at my hands, but you will die first! You ruin my plan! It was because of your battle on Mandalore with the Separatist and your stay there prevent me from taking that planet, and your troops capture all those loyal to me!" snaps Darth Maul.

Mark eyes widen that was right in his universe, Darth Maul along with Death Watch took over the planet and killed Duchess Satine. In this universe the Death Watch was working for the Separatist, not Darth Maul.

"Ah yes, I sense your confusion. See the Death Watch pledge their loyalty to me before coming to Mandalore. They were pretending to work for the Separatist, so when the Separatist takes over the planet, I will killed Darth Tyranus eliminate one of the Sith. Death Watch would have their planet back and I have a place of operation, but no! You had to get in the way before the Separatist was able to take complete control over it!" snaps Darth Maul as he attempt to kill Mark. Mark blocks the attack with his Lightsaber.

"Ah, I see that why you wanted to find me, to make me pay for me disrupting your plans on taking down Sidious and to prove to everyone that you are the strongest Sith." say Mark as he leaps out of the way to dodge another blow from Darth Maul's Lightsaber. Mark than realize not all the events are exactly the same as they happen in his universe, that could cause some problems.

"You will die, here Jedi." say Darth Maul as he swings his Lightsaber and points it at Mark. Mark throws him to the side with the Force. Darth Maul used the Force to make it harder to push him he then leap and try to slash Mark's body down in half. When he was block that time, he swings his Lightsaber at Mark quickly from the right then the left side; he was blocked both times by Mark.

Mark uses the Force to strengthening his leg and he kicks Darth Maul in the chest and sends him stumbling backwards. Darth Maul was standing back up when he sees blaster rifles on stands coming from the trees.

Mark then use the Force to move the blaster rifles from the tree floats in the air and fire at Darth Maul. Darth Maul use the Force to exploded the rifles up and send the pieces flying at Mark at an extremely speed.

With a sweep of his arm, water from the lake flow around Mark and the bits got stop by the water as the water crashes back into the lake. The water took on an arch shape as it save Mark from the pieces of blaster rifles.

Rachelle, who was still in the lake, was stunned at what she is seeing. It seems like her mentor is in perfect control of the fight. He has not been hit once. It was as if he was perfectly intoned with the Force.

"Give it up Maul. I will not let you stop me. I am going to save this universe, and will take down all you Sith. I suffer the lost of one Republic and one Jedi Order, I will not let that happen again!" say Mark. "Surely not spoken like a Jedi that you are." say Darth Maul as sends a powerful voltage of Force Lighting. It came at Mark at a very fast pace. A boulder came flying into the path and the boulder got hit by the Force Lightning. With a simple flick of his wrist, Mark use Force Push on the boulder to send it flying at Darth Maul.

Darth Maul used the Force to break the boulder into pieces. The once very large boulder was now rained down around Darth Maul. As the boulder pieces fall down from the sky Darth Maul took running at Mark.

Mark sidesteps Darth Maul and slash a bit of his mechanical leg off. "The difference between a Jedi and a Sith, Maul is that a Jedi knows when a battle is over and not to kill an unarm person. I may not sound like a Jedi when I say I will take down the Sith, but I am a Jedi all the way. I just making sure my order does not fall." say Mark as he uses the Force to summon Darth Maul's Lightsaber and crush it into billions of little pieces.

Mark walks over to Rachelle and helps her out of the water. "This is not over yet Zane!" shout Darth Maul as he use a Force Ability known as Mind Control, which is like the Force Persuasion a Jedi would use, but take control of the mind, on Rachelle. The difference between Mind Control and Force Corruption is that Force Corruption change the way someone think, while Mind Control makes someone do something. Which in this case, have Rachelle attack Mark. If Force Corruptions was used, it makes her change sides either temporary or long term depends on how strong the ability is. Rachelle tries to fight the urge but failed and she activates her Lightsaber and tries to attack her mentor.

Mark blocks the Attack quickly. Mark senses that Darth Maul use a Dark Side of the Force Ability on her. He can tell it is Mind Control and not Force Corrupt right away. Force Corrupt would change her views fitting who ever use it on her.

"Rachelle snap out of it!" shout Mark as they lock blades again. No response just more and more attacks. Rachelle sends out a powerful Force Push at Mark. Mark spins out of the way. "Rachelle! Do not make me hurt you! Snap out of it! Darth Maul has you under his control!" shout Mark.

Rachelle kick at Mark's legs to knock him down, but failed. Mark used the Force and enters her mind but he didn't have time to focus hard enough because he feels his arm got slash by the green plasma blade. Mark drops his Lightsaber in pain as he hold the wound. His arm was not cut off; it was just a deep scratch from the blade.

Rachelle then lunges her Lightsaber at Mark. Mark hold up his hands as the Lightsaber blade came near him. He uses the Force to protect his hand as he push the blade back into the hilt. When the blade was in the hilt Mark uses the Force to pin her against a tree.

"Rachelle listen to me, you should be able to fight it off. It is not a Force Corruption. Deep down inside you, you are still my Jedi Padawan." say Mark as Rachelle try to struggle against the Force that has her pin to the tree. Mark uses the Force to send his memories with her into her mind.

Rachelle head snaps up. "Master!" shouts Rachelle free from Darth Maul's control. Mark look and notice that Darth Maul is no longer where he was laying at. That is unusual for Darth Maul to give up on a fight.

Mark let go of the Force and let her down to the ground. "Are you okay?" ask Rachelle. "I am fine; you just scratch me with your Lightsaber. It will heal. I had dealt with more physical pain then that over my life. How are you?" ask Mark. "I am fine, feel strange having your mind being control by others." say Rachelle.

"Could have been a lot worst. If he used Force Corruption, you still have control of your actions but you will not think like you normally do." say Mark. "Never really notice the difference because a Sith can use both to turn people against those that they trust." say Rachelle as they walk away. "Well, that is the confusion of those two abilities. Trust me I was confused about them when I was a Padawan. Let just say Force Corruption change how the person acts and thinks, while Mind Control, you are just a puppet." say Mark as they approach their camp.

Rachelle notices that she only had one more obstacle to go on the Course and she would be done with the course. Now she feels bad that she was not able to finish the course.

When they got back to the camp, Rachelle looks at her mentor. "Master, would I have to do that course over again." say Rachelle. "Nah, it was not your fault that you could not finish it in the first place. I would image how well you did before Darth Maul showed up, you would be well within the time limit." say Mark. "So now what?" ask Rachelle.

"I do not know if Darth Maul is off the planet, I think it will be better if we head back to Coruscant tonight rather tomorrow. I really hate for Darth Maul to attack us in our sleep." say Mark who was still using the Force to sense for any trouble.

Instead of getting the camp ready for night, the Jedi Master and his Padawan learner pick up the camp and put it inside the Eta-class shuttle that they hide behind some trees. Within an hour, two ships left the planet. One holds the injured Sith Darth Maul, and the other holds two Jedi. They went into different direction before going into Hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Palpatine senses Darth Maul was nearby, but not causing him any trouble like he and his brother with Mandalore. Instead this time Darth Maul at least unwilling try to help Palpatine plan, by taking on Jedi Master Zane.

What amazes him that Jedi Master hardly got injured with Darth Maul, and he knows Darth Maul is a ruthless creature. Oh well there goes for hopeful wishing that Darth Maul could have taken care of Master Zane. If Darth Maul begins to become a problem, he will send Darth Vader after him to get rid of him. He knows for a fact that Darth Vader can easily handle the savage that is Darth Maul.

* * *

_**This was easy to write up till the point where Rachelle was controlled by Darth Maul. As I was typing this chapter I was actually researching information on Force Corrupt and Mind Control abilities on Wookiepedia which is under the page of Mind Trick, I had a hard time figure out what the differences between them. Before I go any farther here is what Wookiepedia says about these two abilities. **_

**_Mind Control: Also known as dominate mind or control mind, mind control was the dark side equivalent of the Jedi mind trick, though mind control was much more invasive, being a Sith power. It took complete control of the mind(s) of the victim(s) affected by the power. Higher levels of mastery allowed more people to be controlled, though its effect on members of certain species with an innate immunity to mind tricks (such as Hutts or Toydarians) is unconfirmed. Darth Maul utilized this power prior to the Trade Federation attack on Theed. Galen Marek's clone (Starkiller) employed this power to confuse his enemies and cause them to fight for him._**

**_Force Corrupt: or Force corruption was a dark side ability that could temporarily manipulate the minds of other sentient beings and make them serve one's own cause. During the Galactic Civil War, it was sometimes employed by the Force users of the Galactic Empire, possibly including Mara Jade and Palpatine himself, taking control of enemy soldiers and making them serve the cause of the Empire by attacking other enemy units. Force corrupt is possibly a dark side variant of the Jedi mind trick, wherein the Force-user employs similar principles, but to influence the target for violent purposes rather than deceiving them._**

**_I had a hard time understand that so it took me awhile to think of something and what I come up with was what you see in the chapter. See I have play Force Unleash 2, and one of the ability you can use it make stormtroopers and other people against you in the game to kill off their own team. According to Wookiepedia above, they have that example, so I got the idea to just use it as taking control over people. _**

**_Then Force Corruption just changes the way people think from either temporary or longer period of time. Sorry if that part of the chapter is confusing to some, because I was surely confused, because at first glance both abilities seem to do the same thing. If you have something to add to this please do so, and if I mix those two up please feel free to say something. _**

**_Sorry for this long note. I just wanted to clarify that to my readers. _**


	25. Visions Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 25: Visions Trouble**

Since Mark arrived to Coruscant from Ragoon 6, which was 5 days, the public have been secretly getting some of the information about Palpatine. They just know the basic, how is he trying to end the Republic. The major stuff like he is a Sith Lord remain secret to a very few people that Mark had trusted. At first Mark was against the idea letting the public knows what they know, but Amelia and Padme was right, it would help their cause. Thanks to these so called rumors, spreading through the media and the galaxy, some people are turning against Palpatine or not having such strong faith.

The protesters that were protesting at the Jedi Temple have almost all gone away and begin to protest at the Senate building and 500 Republica. There have been protests airing on the Holonews. Some of the protest is not just about Palpatine but the whole Senate, mainly to those that the public consider greedy with power. There actually have been more people coming from planets that the greedy Senators should be representing.

Mark along with a few of the members of the High Council begins to senses that Palpatine is begin to worry about losing support that he needs to achieve his plans of taking down the Jedi Order and the Republic to make a Empire that is run by the Sith. This brings a smile to his face, because Palpatine needs to feel the pressure being applied to him for what he did. It is about time for that.

Mark has to admit how much it helped. He was waiting for it to surprise people with the news at a Senate Meeting. This is even better because now, people will know and when it gets stated in the Senate, people will take it as truth. With the proof of what people knows, the easier it will be to get them against Palpatine. So when the Jedi, mainly him come in to take Palpatine down on the basis of him being a Sith, there would not be any negative impact on the Jedi Order. When it get close to that time, he will have the Senators dish out some of the hardcore evidence to show people exactly who the Chancellor is and the person who have been behind this whole war.

Mark just got back from meeting with the Senators who help him out at Padme's apartment at 500 Republica. He walks through the doors to the main hall of the Jedi Temple. He walks by classrooms where younglings were being taught. He did not see Master Yoda in any of them. He reaches out to the Force and sense Yoda was in his quarters. Mark walks toward the quarters that Yoda uses.

As he was walking there he hopes that the ancient, powerful, wise little Grand Jedi Master of the Jedi Order has something that can help him. How long can he keep this up? How long could he go before it starts to infect his abilities to use the Force and Lightsaber? When will the nights of lack a sleep start to take a toll on him? All these questions keep on roaming inside his head as if they were a battle going in within side of him.

Before he can knock on the door, he hears Yoda's voice. "In, you may come, Mark." say Yoda. The door rises from the floor to the roof. Mark walks in and sits on one of the round flattop red cushions. He sits facing Yoda, one of the wisest people Mark ever knows in his whole life.

"Master Yoda, I need your help. I have been having these visions lately. It seems like they are trying to haunt me." say Mark lightly as he look at the little green Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Yoda looks up at Mark. "These visions about, what are, hmm?" ask Yoda.

"It the same visions I saw when I was on Raxus Prime in my universe when the Jedi Order have fall because of Order 66. Sometimes it depends on the location of where I am located, what vision I saw. Often when I walk through the halls of the temple I can see Vader killing younglings along with Clone troopers. Now it seems to be no matter where I am I am being haunted by these visions." say Mark looking down at his palm.

Yoda sat there thinking for awhile about it. "The force works in mysterious ways. Warn you about something or it can act as a reminder to keep one on the right path, could it." say Yoda. "That was what I was thinking. My Padawan, she thought maybe it has something to deal with Posttraumatic Stress Disorder." say Mark. Yoda laughs slightly when he hears this.

"No, my friend, you are suffering from Posttraumatic Stress Disorder not. The cause of your visions that is not. Behind it, the force is, sense it, I can." say Yoda softly as he looks up to one of his best pupil besides Count Dooku. This confirms Mark's thoughts greatly when he hears this.

"It is exactly what I have come to think. I just need conformation, because I do not need these visions interfering with my plan to save the Republic and the Jedi Order." say Mark as he got up. "Worry about those visions, do not. No longer haunt you anymore, I sense once Palpatine is gone those visions will." say Yoda lightly as he watches Mark heading to the door.

"I hope you are right, Master Yoda. I just do not know how much longer I will be able to handle those awful visions. I fear that, these visions might drive me insane. I am losing sleep because of them. I become a wreck on a wreck lately. It seems like only dire times I am very focus." say Mark feeling defeat for the first time in his entire life.

He is not use to feeling defeat, even when he was actually defeated he never felt this way. The reason he feels so defeated is it seem like he cannot overcome this like he did all the others. Why he cannot overcome this? How come ever attempt to block those visions from his mind, they keep on coming through? As his mother used to tell him when younger, only time will tell. In time he will find if he find relief from those horrors that have been plague him since he came to this dimension.

Without any other words, Mark left Yoda's quarter and walks into his. He finds his Padawan Rachelle on a Datapad trying to get the conversation between him and Lama Su. She has been working so hard on to get that piece of evidence to work. He admires for not giving up, but he is starting to think it is a lost cause. Even his mother tried to solve the problem and failed, and his mother have a vast knowledge of anything that is consider technology.

He smiles at that thought, there is not many Senators who knows takes up knowledge about other stuff like his mother did. While his mother was always different from other Senators, it was the same with him being different from most Jedi around him. Guess that is where he gets that trait from. No one says that there is anything wrong with being different then most people. Sometimes it is consider a good thing.

Rachelle notices that her mentor has not being feeling so well for awhile. Even when they were on Ragoon 6, she notice this, but when he was dueling Darth Maul he seems to be on the top of his game. She does not need the Force to know that something is wrong with him. Noticing that, it made her feel so hurt that he is this way. It hurts her more than she thought it would hurt her.

She knows it is not the stress of his plan, but something to deal with those visions that plague him like an illness that he cannot get rid of so easy. With that she really wishes that there is something she could do to ease his suffering. Knowing that there is most likely nothing she cannot do for her mentor, hurts her even more.

"Master, you need anything." ask Rachelle. "What I need is something you cannot do." mumble Mark as he throws off his robe and tosses it onto the couch. He had on a gray tank-top with some with light brown pants. On his feet was black boots.

"If there is nothing you need I am going to take a shower." say Mark as he takes off his tank-top. Rachelle saw the muscles of her mentor. Due all the training and battles he has been through should on the body. The body is thin, but muscular; she can see the outlines of his body easy. She bite her lips again when that strange emotion that she always seem to happen around her mentor or where she is thinking of her mentor.

The sight of his upper body seems to have more of impact on her than she thought it should. It was as if she was attracted to him. What is with her, she never felt this way with any of her other mentors. This feeling is confusing her greatly. She have never experience it before.

"Why are you staring at me?" ask Mark looking at his Padawan. He notices she have been staring at him a bit while he was taking off his boots. When Rachelle hears this, she turns her head and blushes greatly. "Nothing…really Master….just concern." says Rachelle slightly embarrassed, but honestly. Why is she embarrassed about? It must be that stupid emotion again that she cannot place.

"Concern about what?" ask Mark walking to the door that leads to the bathroom. "You, I am worry about you." say Rachelle lowly as the blush begins to leave her cheeks and she turn to face him. "Rachelle, I have been through a lot more than you can image, I can make it." say Mark half-heartily. He once believed that he can overcome anything until he begins to have those horrid visions all the times. Even the most hardest thing to overcome, he would eventually overcome them. Then again, he never once was going against the Force, since it is the Force who is making him having those visions.

Mark walks into the bathroom leaving Rachelle with her confusing thoughts. She cannot seem to get the picture of her topless mentor out of her head. She groans as she runs her hands through her hair. She never once thought of any of her mentors this way. What is happening to her? Why does she keep thinking like that? She wishes she can figure the answer to these questions and what type emotion she is already having with her mentor.

After what seem like hours, but in reality were just a few minutes, Rachelle was able to focus enough to get back to work on the recording of the conversation between her mentor and the now dead Lama Su. After a bit tinker she manages to get a little bit of clarity. She can he her mentor and Lama Su speaking, but in a deep voices that have bunch of static. When she hears those voices her pride within her exploded like a volcano on Mustafar that has been waiting to explode since the beginning of time before Mustafar was a volcanic planet.

"YES!" shout Rachelle jumping from her seat as she listens to the deep static voices. She knows her mentor have a deep voice, but it is not even as deep as it is in the recording. After long hours mixing with it and tuning the Datapad, she finally made some progress where not even Senator Amelia Zane could do anything about it.

Her mentor walks out of the bathroom with a long sleeve button up shirt and matching blue pants that is his nightwear. "What in the world Rachelle was that shouting all about." ask Mark. "Just shut up and listen, Master. You will find out." say Rachelle as she hit a button on the Datapad. Mark hears the words he spoke to Lama Su in a much deeper version of his deep voice. How deep it is, make is sound like he was evil or something. Than in the same depth of deepness Lama Su was speaking. During both of them there are bunch of static.

It is surely an improvement than before. Before you could only hear sounds of the words and a lot of overlapping in static. Now they have a lot of static but could at least hear what the sounds of the words are forming. To say Mark is proud of his young Padawan is an understatement unlike none that he have ever heard, and trust it that he have heard a lot of understatements in his lifetime. "Great job, Rachelle." say Mark as he pats Rachelle on the shoulder. He was unaware the effects of that compliment had on her. Neither was Rachelle aware of the effects, when that emotion once again came to her, she was left more confuse than anything. All that confusion is going to drive Rachelle insanity if she does not find out what it is and why she only feels it when she is thinking about her mentor or when she is around her mentor.

Mark walks over to the kitchen part of the quarters and get some drink of water out of the sink. He opens a bottle of medicine that he has been taking in his attempts to at least get some peaceful sleep at night. He shakes two pills out of the bottle and twists the cap back on. He put the pills in his mouth and drinks the water to shallow the nasty pills.

Here to hoping Yoda is right about his troubles with the vision. He needs to be in top form to take down Palpatine. He cannot even be a quarter of tire during the fight. Never in his life was there a battle he needs to put all his energy into it, and he have more than a strong feeling he needs to be on the tip top of his best game in this duel or all he have work for would be for naught. He came too far to fail at his mission. He suffers too much reliving the last moments of the once great Jedi Order in his universe. The Force made him watch their final moments of their life over and over again as if he was watching it as a Force Ghost, not able to warn them.

People say his mother had the worst type of torture on Tatooine. He not trying to be mean and sound like he does not care about his mother, but what a laugh that is. They do not even have a clue what he is having. His mother does not even know the gist of what is happening to him. Compare to her torture he wish he was torture like her. What he is feeling is worst then being beaten to the near inch of your life. What could be worst than this, he does not know, and if there is something worst than this torture do he really want to know what that is.

Well the only thing that will solve this problem is he needs to wait for Palpatine to make his big move, which if everything is going to happen like it did in his universe, then it will be happening soon. He knows that the Battle of Coruscant happens at the beginning of 19 BBY and by the quarter way through the year, the Republic and Jedi Order fall to the Sith. When Palpatine makes his move, Mark will be hot on his tail to counter it for the last time.

This time there will be no Empire; there will be no genocide of the Jedi Order. There will be no Anakin Skywalker falling to the Dark Side. There will only be the death of the Sith Lord Sidious. Mark does not care if he dies to bring peace to this universe. Unlike the Sith, he is not afraid of death, he will walk into death open arms as if he was greeting an old friend as long a Palpatine dies. If he does not die, Mark will fight the grip of death and he will take Palpatine down.

* * *

_**By now you obviously know that I talk to my friend Wingzero-01-custom on and he also have an account here. It was his idea that Master Zane, might have PSTD (Posttraumatic stress disorder) because of being haunted by the visions, and he was saying how it could be worst for a Jedi. From the very beginning had this idea of having visions haunting the hero of this story, but I have never once thought of PSTD being the cause. **_

_**Well obviously Yoda hit the head of the hammer, like usual, about Mark's problem. The visions are there to keep him guided on the right path. Sorry if my Yoda dialog is not good I use a website that I type something it, and it comes out how Yoda would say it, but there is a little difficult getting to work well. If you look for someone who is good at the Yoda dialog thing, then ask Wingzero-01-custom, I guess. **_

_**Please do remember that this Story is going to be in a series. How long it might be I have no clue. If you, my readers, have any idea what the title should be of my next story in this series, please do feel free to submit your ideas into me by reviews or private comments. No text lingo with those things, I might be a teenager in the modern world of advance technology but I do not like to text. **_

_**On that note, have a Happy Thanksgiving. I will try to post more story up when I am not eating turkey. So sit back, watch a little bit of whatever you watch or read my stories, it is up to you. Just remember to be thankful of your life and what you have in it, because you a little thanks go a long way. **_


	26. Bakuran General Zane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 26: Bakuran General Zane**

In the Chancellor Suite, Palpatine is holding his forehead in the palms of his hand. He was not expecting Master Zane to go public with his information like that. Even through people think they might be rumors, impacting his public face. Even the Senators that were loyal to him seem to lose a little trust of him. How could have he let this happen? He was doing so well until now. He thought he was steps ahead of the Master Zane from a different dimension.

How wrong was he, Master Zane was a step ahead of him with every move he made. Him and his Padawan seem to best his best plans. He was trying to get money for the Separatist to help build what they call an Ultimate Weapon, which secretly he like to called a Death Star, a tool that his Galactic Empire will use to rule the galaxy through fear. This battle station was going to be unlike any others. It has a power to destroy a whole planet.

Right now the Separatist cannot keep spending so much money on that project, because they have also fund for the Clone Wars. Palpatine swing his chair around so he can see the raining view of Coruscant. Times are getting tough, and Palpatine senses that Padme is pregnant with Anakin Skywalker's child, the major key that Palpatine needs to hopefully drive Anakin to the Dark Side.

He will make Anakin Skywalker have nightmares of losing his wife, and with him being the only one to turn to, he will slowly turn Anakin against the Jedi. When Anakin finally, so Anakin will only be loyal to him, he will take Padme's life and the life of the unborn child to seal Anakin's fate.

He hopes he can still use that plan, if not he still got the Clone Troopers and Darth Vader to aid him. He knows the Force is strong with his Sith creation, and there is no way that Darth Vader will ever betray him due to the loyalty to him that was place in his brain as he was being created. If he manages to get Anakin Skywalker, then Darth Vader will be the perfect Assassin for the Empire. An assassin that cannot be beaten, but there might be a danger of having two powerful Force Sensitive besides him at the controls of his Empire. Mainly Darth Vader since he knows the ways of the Sith and the powers of the Dark Side. So in reality their will be 3 Sith Lords in the Empire, which goes against the Rule of Two, which can be very dangerous. Thank again with that loyalty trait in Darth Vader, the Rule of Two will still be good, because Darth Vader would not be able to betray him.

He senses Darth Maul is on Mustafar and was cooking up a plan to kill Dooku, Palpatine himself and to be the Master of the Dark Side. He is guessing it is time for Darth Vader to show what he got.

Palpatine walks into his private office to get in contract with the Sith. He is unaware that the feed on it was being track and recorded by someone on the outside of the building. He went over to the Holoprojection pod and turn on. He sees Darth Vader was on his knees in the hologram. "Rise Darth Vader, I have a mission for you. Apparently one of my former apprentices has become a bit of a problem. You will head out to the Mustafar system, and kill him. Show no mercy. After that you will stay there and train. I figure by the end of next year there will be a group of people of the Separatist heading there, and when the get there you will kill them too." say Palpatine.

Darth Vader's cold Sith yellow and red eyes stares into his Master's eyes. "It will be done, Master. I will head out right now." say Darth Vader. "Good, be warn, this person will be a challenge, he is ruthless, so you must be the same way. Take what you learn from this fight and apply it to the fights you have in the future. If he shows a moment of weakness, kill him. Take any advantage you can get. Do not dare to fail me." say Palpatine as he ends the transmission.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Mark and the other members of the Jedi High Council is receiving a report from Aayla Secura and a Clone Commander. She was on a mission to Bakura to whip out any remaining forces of the Separatist. Apparent there was some Forces on the planet that had infiltrated the government, which made Mark mad, when he hears this.

"Let me get this straight, there was a Force Sensitive within the government that was working for Dooku, and how in the world that I did not sense it." ask Mark leaning forward in his chair. "I could not even sense it from space. You were only in space. It was not that strong. The Clones were able to take him down easy, Master Zane." say Aayla Secura.

As Mark was watching the blue Twi'lek, Mark cannot help but see a vision of her dying in his universe. He sees the Clone Troopers shots her in the back with no remorse. Then when she was done underneath a giant mushroom of Felucia, they shoot her in the back.

Mark rubs his hands on the side of his head as he shakes that vision from his minds. When he did that all the Jedi High Council Members look at him. Yoda kept his eyes on Mark little longer before anyone else did before turning back to the Holographic projection that stands in the middle of the room.

"We must not let Bakura falls to the Separatist forces. If that planet and the government falls to them, they will have almost unlimited supple of credits and trained military units, that have been keeping peace on that planet from other Outer Rim planets for years. Trust me that is something that we do not want." say Mark.

The hologram of Obi-wan looks at Mark. "If Bakura do fall, how large is Bakura's military?" ask Obi-wan. "Well, let just say it is not good. Bakura is has one of the biggest and strongest private military out of all the planets that are currently in the Republic or the Confederacy, besides the Clone Army that is." say Mark.

"What of it wealth?" ask Mace. "You ever heard the saying that Bakuran streets are pave from gold. Well the streets are not pave from gold, but it is very rich that they could afford have everything made out of pure gold." say Mark looking at Mace Windu.

"Fall into Dooku's hand Bakura must not. If it does, means the end of the republic as we know it, could it." say Yoda as he looks around the room. Mark nods to this as he looks back to the holographic projection of Aayla. "I figure that might not be that much left of the Separatist Forces there. Obi-wan, Anakin and mine forces seem to drive most them out. I cannot believe it took us this long to find that out. Just be safe and try your best." say Mark.

"Master Zane, I am for sure my troops I can handle what little resistance here. We are also getting help from the Bakuran Military." say Aayla as a holographic projection of an aging man that looks strongly similar to Mark besides the age and eye color.

"Jedi High Council, General Maxus Zane of the Bakuran Military at your services. As your friend Aayla said, I can guarantee that we will do whatever we can to rid our planet of the Separatist. "say Maxus as he looks around the room. When people heard the name of General Maxus Zane, all eyes turn onto Mark. Mark eyes widen at the sight of his father. In his universe his farther died before the Clone Wars even started.

Seeing his aging farther standing before them in a Hologram projection was a bit of a surprise. Mark knows a lot about his father, and apparently he looks just like the one he know. Maxus is 6ft 2in with short dark brown balding hair that is gray in some places, have a full gray beard that is shaven so it would not hang off his chin that have some stripes of brown color, powerful brown eyes, has a body similar to Mark but with a bit of fat on it. Mark knows his father was born in 85 BBY.

His father is a military genius, one of the best Generals in the Bakuran Military and being the best of them is saying something since their military is top notch. Why Amelia did not say anything about Maxus to him. That is something he will need to find out.

When Maxus eyes went to Mark, he was shocked. "Mark!" say Maxus as he put his hand on his chest over where his heart is, "I thought you was dead." Mark just shrugs his shoulders at this. Apparently his mother did not contact his father about him being alive. Wonder what is going on. He knows one thing, his mother and father was close in the other universe.

"Didn't mother tell you?" ask Mark. "Your mother told me what. I haven't talk to her in ages. Not ever since she let you go off to the Jedi Temple. I do not want to talk about Senator Zane nor do I even care to hear from her." say Maxus in a harsh tone as he looks at Mark.

Mark slides out of his chair when he hears this tone. In his universe his father could only speak proudly of his Amelia. This came to a shocking blow. Besides new people in this universe everything seems to be the same in his universe. He should have known everything would not be the same as his. "Did you even know that she was torture at the hands of Jabba the Hutt?" ask Mark.

"Like I give a damn about her, she give away one of my children away. How can you forgive someone like that! I loved you greatly! Your mother said it hurt her to see you go, but it must not been that bad for as it was for me!" shout Maxus.

Yoda shakes his head and palms his forehead. This was not what he was expecting to happen in this conference. Another reason why attachment should not be have by a Jedi. "May we please get back onto topic here? Nothing do with family problems, this meeting has. On a private server, Master Zane if you wanted to ask your father questions do. Strictly for the use of Jedi, this server is." say Yoda. When Yoda says this, the rest of the council members nodded.

"Sorry Master Yoda." say Mark. "No, wait a second you cannot do this. I am his father you can not just cut off a conversation like that! I want to know why and how my son is alive." demanded Maxus. Mark stands up and looks at his father.

"Do not speak to Master Yoda like that, General. I expected better from a General of a military to respect the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. This meeting was about the mission. Not about our family. Now I advise you to either start talking about the mission, or shut your trap and sit back while Jedi Knight Aayla does it." say Mark.

This caught everyone in the room off guard. "Take a lot from your old man don't you. Standing for those who are in charge." say Maxus. "Yoda was a teacher of me, and I will not have my farther disrespect him. Now let get back to topic." say Mark.

Getting back to topic is what they did. After that little fight over the Holocom, everything went smoothly. After the meeting Yoda explain to Maxus what has happen and how Mark came to be. Maxus also apologize to Yoda who wave it off stating it was not needed and he knows was heat of the moment.

While Yoda was doing this, Mark was heading over to the 500 Republica to talk to his mother. He needs to get things straighten out, before everything gets too confusing for him. Due to all the protesters Mark figure Palpatine is there. As they walk pass each other it was when they first meet in this universe. Master Jedi staring down Master Sith. Two people of opposite sides of the Force glaring at each other as if it was a battle between the two of them. "Master Zane." say Palpatine. "Screw off Palpatine. Not in the mood." say Mark lowly as he walks past him.

Palpatine smiles greatly, something were obviously bothering the Jedi Master from a different dimension, but right now he has no time to worry about it. He has to get back to his suite and do some work on the details of how he is going to get the Republic to become the first Galactic Empire.

Mark walks into the room where Amelia and Padme are sitting talking about something. "Ah, Mark the person we want to see you. We got some disturbing news." say Padme. Amelia nods at this as she looks around the room.

"Not now Senator, I need to talk to my mother." say Mark. Amelia looks up at this; she did not need the Force to know something is up. "What is Mark?" ask Amelia. "You never told me my father was alive. In my universe he died. That would be something good to tell me." say Mark standing in front of the two Senators with his arms cross.

"I thought you knew, I figure you universe might be just like ours seeing everything else is the same, from what I heard." say Amelia. "What happen between you and father?" ask Mark. "Mark, I really do not want to talk about this." say Amelia uncomfortable.

"For me to be able to fit into this universe, I need to know what the Force is going on here." say Mark looking at his mother. "Honey, you must really understand that it really hurts me to talk about it." say Amelia looking from the glaze of her son. She never thought she will have to have this talk.

"Mom, I have a right to know. I might be from another universe but you told me yourself that I am still your son. I still a part of the Zane family that means I have a right to know what is happening with my family." say Mark lower and calmer.

Amelia sighs as she tries to get the strength to tell her son what has happen to their family. The trouble started when Amelia give Mark to the Jedi Order to train his ability with the Force. Maxus, just like in his universe, was defending the planet from some kind of threat that the Hutts try to pull on them. Maxus came home; Amelia told him what she did and he went on the warpath, nearly destroying everything in the home. After that they made up, but a year later Amelia had thoughts about Palpatine Senator of Naboo at the time, and she said something was fishy about him. Apparently Maxus is a strong supporter of Palpatine and even through to this day.

Mark also learns that every time Amelia and Maxus meet they fight with each other and both of them lose their tempers quickly around each other. Even through that happen, Amelia is still very sad about how there relationship ended. It got worst when they heard the death of the Mark Zane they know. Maxus blames Amelia for sending him to the Jedi Order which got him killed.

That was something else that Mark had learned, that his father have a little bit against the Jedi since they took him away, but have enough respect for them because his son was one of them. So much unlike his own universe, where his father was proud to gives his son a chance to be a Jedi, and loved his mother greatly.

By the end conversation, Amelia was in tears and Mark feels guilty having made her go through that. He can sense that the topic send the utmost grief into her system. Still the will to know what happen was too great. He looks down as he rubs the back of his neck.

Mark walks over to her take her hand into his hands. "Mom, I am so sorry, I did not know it was that bad. I am sorry to have made you tell me this." say Mark. "You were right; it was your right to know. You would not hear the truth from your father if you ask him. He would make me look bad while he look like the good person. You father hates my guts." say Amelia lowly as she looks into her son's powerful bright blue eyes.

"Will he been in trouble to the plan?" ask Padme looking at the two Zane in her apartment. "I do not know if he supports Palpatine, then most likely he will hate me." say Mark. "So what are you going to do? You cannot let Palpatine live." say Padme. "Oh, that is not an option. I went my whole life without truly knowing my father. My father died years before the Clone Wars started in my universe. I could life without him in this universe. If he is going to become a problem, then he better stay out of my way." say Mark looking at Padme from his position by his mother.

Mark already stated that there is nothing that would stop him from protecting the Jedi Order and Republic of this universe. He will not let the people who he is trusted to protect down.

"Now what news do you have for me." say Mark remembering that Padme say that they have something. "Palpatine must have another, by the name of Darth Vader. He sent it too the Mustafar system to take care of someone that Palpatine say was an apprentice of his." say Padme. Mark heads snaps at this when he heard the dreaded name that Anakin in his universe had became.

What kind of mockery is Palpatine trying to play now? Does that mean he does not have a need for Anakin Skywalker? No, the Force is telling him different. Mark reaches out into the Force and sense the dark presence he felt on Kamino that was being made. That is impossible, did Palpatine succeeded in make a Clone of a Force Sensitive. Mark sense it is very powerful.

This is something he must prevent happening. There it was an unknown Sith. Mark races down to the Speeder he used to drive to the 500 Republica and took off Speeding through the crowded air traffic of Coruscant to make it to the temple. He did not even tell the Council where he was going when he walk by him. Mark can sense that they know something was up when they saw him.

They did not bother to stop him. He walks into the Hanger Bay that is under the High Council chambers which is on the central tower of the temple. He walks by someone at the control base. "Open the Hanger Doors, I want you to get a Hyper-drive Ring ready for me please." say Mark to a person who works at the temple but not Force Sensitive.

The door of the hanger opens in the grayish light of the raining day of Coruscant open up. Mark rushes to his Starfighter, which already has his droid R4 in. "Ready for a trip R4." say Mark opening the hatch and getting in before he closed it. The Starfighter is red with a golden stripe going up the center.

Mark activates some of the controls of his Starfighter. The engine roars to life. Mark flew out of the tower hanger and up into space. Once in space he sees the Hyper-drive Ring. He pilots his ship into the ring. Then R4 put in the coordinates for Mustafar. Then they were off to the lava planet of Mustafar.


	27. Death of a Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 27: Death of a Sith**

A black and red YT-1250 freighter had drops out of Hyperspace above the red volcanic planet of Mustafar. It is hard to believe such a planet used to be full of trees, grass and planet life. Darth Vader could care less about the planet and it history. He there for one reason, is to kill another Sith Lord. Not because his Master ask for it, but because he wants to be the Sith Master and he will kill any Sith that gets in the way. While doing this, it makes it seem that he is loyal to his Sith Master Sidious.

Darth Vader is looking at the planet from the pilot seat of his ship. He can sense the Sith down there. It is powerful, but it is not as powerful as he is with the Dark Side of the Force. Darth Vader already knows that he will come out as the victor of the battle. He has to. He pilots the ship down to a landing platform at the castle that once was own by the Black Sun.

The Black Sun is a criminal group that is known galaxy wide. They were driven away from the planet due to the Sith Lord that Darth Vader is there to kill. Darth Vader throws on his Sith robe that have a black cape with the inside is red, and a white chest piece. There is two Lightsabers strap to his belt, one on each side of his waist.

The ship ramp opens up and he walks out of the ship and look at the castle. Due to being near lava, he can see the waves of heat all around him. He can smell the Sulfuric smell of the burning lava and ground. Darth Vader uses the Force to connect the bridge from the platform to the castle. He walks across the bridge as it moves to connect to the castle.

Darth Vader used the Force to send the two double Durasteel doors that were painted black. The symbol of the Black Sun is in the middle of the two doors, so when the doors open the symbol is split exactly in half. The double door was blow to bits by Darth Vader's Force Push.

His Sith yellow eyes scan the halls as he looks for his prey. The cape of his robe glides over the flooring. Darth Vader stops when he hears a noise and comes. Some Security Droids with weapons begins to fire at Darth Vader. Darth Vader raises his hand and use the Force to stop all the shots coming at him. With a flick of his wrist the shots grow bigger and went back at the droids, destroying as if a bomb went off. He walks through the mess of Security Droids.

A Bounty Hunter that was being controlled by the Dark Side jumps out at Vader. In a second motion, Vader hold out his hand, Lightsaber came from his belt and activate. The blade pierces the bounty hunter's neck in the Adam Apple. Darth Vader uses the Force to send the body at more bounty hunters. He used the Force to make the body exploded like a bomb, killing the other Bounty Hunters.

"Come out, Maul. No more pity games. I know you in here. Come and face your death!" snap Darth Vader. A secret hatch in the wall opens up to reveal Darth Maul, Darth Sidious first Sith Apprentice. The one who was replaced by Count Dooku. "How dare to come here!" snaps a Darth Maul as he rushes out fast with his robotic legs. Darth Vader raises his hands and let out a powerful voltage of Force Lighting which nails Darth Maul in the chest. It did little of the intended effect since Darth Maul is use to it.

Darth Maul tries to slash at Darth Vader. Darth Vader kicked him in the stomach send Darth Maul flying into a wall. Darth Vader swings his Lightsaber as he runs at Darth Maul he was getting up at the ground. Darth Maul uses the Force to lift Darth Vader into the air and try to chock him. Darth Vader used a powerful Force Push to send Darth Maul into the wall again.

Darth Vader was on him again. There Lightsabers flare through the air. Darth

Vader than kick off of Darth Maul did a back flip, and use a Force Blast which sends in blackest red orb. The orb is made of purely Dark Side of the Force. Depends on the power it could destroy anything. Darth Vader let them off in a chain until he landed. His palms were smoking.

Before Darth Maul could get up Darth Vader use raises his hand and put a lot of focus in the next move. He let the Force build up inside of him. A massive invisible energy field lefts Darth Vader's hand and damage a lot of stuff and send Darth Maul falling through the wall. That was the Force Destruction ability that only the Dark Side use. It not something that can be used a lot because it takes a lot energy, but it very destructive. If it has enough power it can vaporize the target and know people near by off their feet.

"I am a Sith like no other Maul. I am more superior than you. My knowledge of the Dark Side is much greater!" snaps Darth Vader as he advances on Darth Maul. "You think I will die like that! Hatred is my guide!" say Darth Maul getting up.

Darth Vader draws his second Lightsaber and activates it. He approaches Darth Maul who is struggling to get up. Darth Vader uses the Force Ability called Knowledge Drain, which is the Dark Side way of getting knowledge by disrupting the Force in a being. Memories and knowledge of Darth Maul flashes through Darth Vader's eyes as he uses the ability. When it was done, Darth Vader swings both of his swords at Darth Maul.

Darth Maul activates his Lightsaber and blocks the attack. Darth Vader did a quick flip of the Lightsaber in his right hand to cut off Darth Maul's hands. Darth Vader then lifted Darth Maul up with the Force and let go of his Lightsabers which was hold by the Force being activated. The two bloody red blades slash through the body of Darth Maul like the blades of blender slicing fruit. Darth Vader's Lightsabers flies back and clip onto the belt.

"They called you a Sith. You a disgrace to the Sith." say Darth Vader as he walks away. The only thing left of the Darth Maul was cut up metal legs and various pieces of body parts. Darth Vader walks out of the castle and fly to a mining factory he saw on his way down. He knows they have a Holocom there so he could send a message to his Master that Darth Maul will no longer be a problem to the Sith.

* * *

Somewhere in Hyperspace on the way to Mustafar, Mark senses the death of Darth Maul that came along with a vision of his final moments where two bloody red Lightsabers cut his body up. The vision made Mark sick. Whoever this Darth Vader is, he is a sick character.

He knows Sith were evil, but it seems to him that Darth Vader is much more eviler than any Sith that he know and heard about. Something tells him it might be a big fight in store for him, then again when was there ever an easy fight for him.

As Mark senses they are getting close to Mustafar he open a secret pouch within the side of his seat and pull out a spare Lightsaber. Mark press the button to activate the electric blue blade extends from the hilt. Mark deactivates it and clips it to his belt. He reaches down to opens another compartment to find some pieces of armor. He was deciding to rather to put it on or not. No, he does not need the armor. The Force is his alley, his guide, and his defense. As long as he believes in the Force, he could do what needs to be done. The armor will just hinder his ability to move around. Mark closes the compartment.

"Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others, rather than rule over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." mumble Mark saying the new manta of the Jedi Order that was made in 32 BBY. He keeps repeating this as he closes his eyes. It is something he does to remind himself that no matter what happens that he is a Jedi, and must not fall for the temptations of the Dark Side. While Darth Vader may be full of the Dark Side, Mark is just the opposite, his full of nothing but the Light Side.

People say everyone who was born in the galaxy all start the same; they can be anything they want. Once they take their first steps, the unlimited possibilities come limited. With every step in life, it becomes more limited until there is only one option to take. Palpatine took his, Darth Vader taken his, Mark has taken his. Who would out live the rest, is the answer. Mark plans on as long as he lives, the Sith will never gain control over the Galaxy and he will fight them with the Light Side of the Force.

Unlike what people believe, Mark believes that a Jedi was the only thing that was there for him. How come he is so good at it, when some of his childhood friend fall for the temptations of the Dark Side, and he who follows along the same path never fall. He brushed a few times, but he never was interested in it. Sometimes he wonder maybe that why he is here in the first place.

R4 beep a few times, letting Mark know that they are approaching Mustafar. "Thanks buddy." say Mark as he they begin to drop out of Hyperspace. As soon as they were out of Hyperspace, the Hyper-drive ring disengages from Mark's Starfighter.

Mark look at the planet that have been the cause of Anakin Skywalker to wear the black life support armor in his universe. How ironic that he is going against a Sith named Darth Vader on the very same planet.

He sighs as put his hands on the controls and makes the Starfighter moves forward to Mustafar. "R4, as soon as I land, I want you to take this ship back up to space, and do not come down unless I ask." say Mark to his Astromech Droid. R4 replies with some beeps.

As soon as they were in Mustafar, Mark opens the hatch as he direct the ship to where he sense Darth Vader at. When he saw the factory, he gasps as he stands on the wing of his Starfighter. It was exactly the same one that Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi fought. Force works in mysterious way is right. It was as if history was somewhat repeating itself. "Okay, R4 as soon as I jump off take off to space." say Mark. R4 beeps some more. Mark focus the Force and jump onto the rounded platform where a black and red YT-1250 freighter. R4 took his Starfighter up into space just as he directed as he use the Force to guide him to the landing platform.


	28. Duel at Mustafar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 28: Duel at Mustafar**

Rachelle walks through the Jedi Temple wondering where her mentor is. She was supposed to meet him in the Room of 1000 Fountains to meditate. She had spent most of the morning sparring with the sparing bots. She runs into Mace Windu. "Master Windu, can I ask you something?" ask Rachelle as she catches up with the Jedi Master. Mace Windu stops and put his right hand on his hip as he waits for Rachelle to get caught up to him.

"What is it that you want?" ask Mace looking down at Mark's Padawan learner. "I was suppose to meet Master Zane in the Room of 1000 Fountains, and he was not there. I figure maybe the meeting run a bit late. Do you know where he is?" ask Rachelle. "Last time I know he was rushing to the High Council Hanger bay. According to the Force he is somewhere in the Outer Rims right now. I also sense that he might be in a difficult position soon." say Mace.

"What he went on a mission without me! How am I suppose to learn how to become a Jedi Knight if he does not take me with him?" ask Rachelle as she throw her hands up in the air. "Patient young one, maybe he thought it would be way too dangerous for you. We do not even know the mission. It is a mission he just take." say Mace Windu.

"He might need some help if you sense he might have some difficulties dealing with the mission." say Rachelle as she looks up at Mace Windu. "Please do explain if Master Zane thinks it might be dangerous for you, how are you going to be any help. You will be a hinder. Plus he does not want you to get hurt. Trust me, I know your mentor well. He just likes the one that I know. Hey, if you want someone to meditate with you, I will." say Mace as he turns around and walks toward the Room of 1000 Fountains.

* * *

In the Chancellor Suite, Palpatine senses the death of Darth Maul at the hands of his creation Darth Vader. How was it done made him very happy. Darth Vader is ruthless, cruel, and full of darkness. He is most likely the most powerful Sith besides Palpatine himself.

Then he senses something and this come as a surprise. He senses that Master Zane has arrived on Mustafar with the intention on taking down Darth Vader. This could be good. He could get rid of two problems. Then after Master Zane is gone, then he can get Anakin join the Dark Side by having his wife dies. After that those Senators that were helping Master Zane out, will be executed in publicly for try to take out the Emperor. That is after he makes his Empire. They will be the first deaths.

This could not get any better than it is right now. Hopefully Darth Vader can stand up to Master Zane and kill him. Oh he wishes he was there to see it happens. Wants to savory the taste of seeing the greatest threat to his plan dies.

* * *

On the volcanic planet of Mustafar an electric blue Lightsaber crosses a bloody red one on the platform near a black and red YT-1250 Freighter. Mark cannot see the face of Darth Vader due to the hood casting shadows on the face.

Darth Vader uses the Force to send Mark stumbling backward toward the flat edge of the platform while propelling himself away from him. "Ah, I sense you will be more of a challenge that that pathetic Maul that calls him a Sith." say Darth Vader as he swings his Lightsaber around in front of him.

"You say it will be a challenge. Let's see if you are right, Vader." say Mark as he uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber to his hand. As soon as it was in his hands it activates. Mark was going to put one foot behind him to give him more support, but he is at the edge. Really, who was the person who created this landing platform without a raise edge to prevent falling to a burning death?

Darth Vader rushes at Mark as he sends some blackish red Force Blast at Mark. Mark uses the Force to throw the orbs of pure Dark Force off the course. Mark swings his Lightsaber around the left as if he was a baseball player swinging at a baseball.

Darth Vader leap back and send Force Lightning at Mark as he lands on his feet. Mark holds his hand open in front of him as the Lightning gathering in a ball in his hand. Mark sends the Force Lighting back at Darth Vader. Darth Vader spins out of the way with the aid of the Force. "For a Jedi scum, you are surely powerful." say Darth Vader with pure hatred. "I do not know rather to take that as a compliment or an insult coming from the mouth of darkness." say Mark as he brings the electric blue plasma blade. The blue glow from the Lightsaber lights his face up.

Mark than used the Force to leap over Darth Vader. As he was leaping over Darth Vader and Darth Vader use the Force to send the YT-1250 at Mark. Mark uses the Force to change his direction and run along top of the freighter. Mark leap off of it and land in the spot he would have land in earlier. The freighter crashes into the building.

Mark felt the bridge and platform start leaning toward the lava. Mark uses the Force to open the door to the factory and he use the Force to rushes up into it. Darth Vader leaps in right after him and try to behead Mark from the behind. Mark activates his Lightsaber and put the Lightsaber downward behind so that it was parallel with his back. He blocks the attack, and use the Force to send Darth Vader into a wall.

Darth Vader shots Force Lightning out of one hand and sends a Force Blast at Mark with the other. Mark raises his arms to his side and focus. A blue bubble appears around him to protect him from the incoming attacks. The Force Lightning dances across the blue bubble as the Force Blasts make ripples on it as if it was raindrops on a puddle of water.

"What the world!" say Darth Vader as he looks at Mark. "It is called a Protection Bubble or Force Bubble whatever you want to call it. Serious a big bad Sith like you did not know that. Even some Sith use that." say Mark as he swings his Lightsaber at Darth Vader who blasted Mark away with the Force Push. Mark used the Force to keep him on his feet as the Force Push pushes him backwards.

The push knocks Mark's Lightsaber out of his hand. Darth Vader leaps and tries to stab Mark, but Mark use the Force to summon his other Lightsaber and it activate in the air and blocks the attack. Mark uses the Force to summon his other Lightsaber to his hand. Then Mark reaches up grab the other Lightsaber.

Then with a might push of the Force, Mark send Darth Vader into the air and he landed against a computer that control the shields to protect the factory from the lava. The computer shot sparks out of it as Darth Vader use the Force to try to tie Mark up with the wires. Mark using both of his Lightsabers spins around and slices through the wire.

The computer has a red warning light telling that the shields are down. Neither dueler paid any attention to it as the leap at each other in the air as Darth Vader activates his second Lightsaber. 4 Lightsabers crosses each other as their owners landed on their feet.

Darth Vader begins to kick Mark. Turns out he is very flexible as he was able to remain his position and kicks Mark feet, legs and upper body. Mark kick at him fling his Lightsaber which made Darth Vader loses his. Mark twists his body as he made a fist and pulls it backwards. His fist made contact with Darth Vader's noise. Darth Vader stumbles backwards. Mark use the Force to slams him into the wall behind him and in front of him.

As Darth Vader got up his hood fall off, what lays under it is surprising to the Jedi Master. What Mark saw stunned him greatly. Standing in front of him was, well him but with a mixture of Palpatine when he was younger. This surprised Mark greatly was enough for Darth Vader to use to get an advantage.

Darth Vader rushes at Mark kick him in the side of the face which made him fall on a table that can also be used as a Holocom. Darth Vader summons his Lightsabers and leaps on the table. As he was leaping he positions his Lightsabers in the area of Mark's chest. Mark finally got out of the shock; surprises Darth Vader with a massive Force Push that send him into the air. Mark stands up quickly and summons his Lightsabers to his hand, only to find that one of them is whole but damage. He tosses the broken one over his shoulder.

"You might look like me, but you are nothing, like me." say Mark as he activates his one Lightsaber. "You are right, Zane. I am better then you! Bow down to me!" shout Darth Vader as he sends a powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark used the Force to leap out of the way and kick Darth Vader in the face. As he was landing Mark pull Darth Vader pass him and into the table.

As Darth Vader lands at the table, the building begins to shake. Mark sense that it was falling apart. A pillar of Lava appears through the Durasteel flooring, which just proves to Mark that this lava is very hot to be able to melt through Durasteel.

He jumps out of the way before some Lava appears near him. Some of it splatters of Darth Vader's upper body. He screams in pain as he uses the Force to wipe it off, leaving his skin burnt and melted greatly.

Mark uses the Force to send more Durasteel doors at him as they appear on the outside of the building. Darth Vader leaps at him as he sends Force Lightning at Mark. Mark quickly dodges the attack. Mark swings his Lightsaber and slashes Darth Vader across the face with the tip.

Darth Vader stumbles at this. The vision with the guy name Darth Vader of this universe appears to Mark as watches this. This was the battle that does damage him. His second ever battle.

Darth Vader then uses a powerful Force Push at Mark to send him over the edge. Mark used the Force to grab a hanging Durasteel wiring and swings into the next part of the factory.

Darth Vader sends bunch of Force Blasts at Mark. Mark uses the Force to send them back at him. One nails him hard in the chest, the other nails him all the other parts of Darth Vader's upper body.

"Vader listen to me, I know you are made for the Dark Side, but that does not mean you have to follow it." shout Mark as he try to end this peacefully. "Fuck you!" snaps Darth Vader sends a high powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark once again reflects it back at Darth Vader. Mark than use the Force to send Darth Vader into a wall.

"You think you have gotten the upper hand Zane! I am far more powerful than you! I am far more powerful than any Sith before me!" shout Darth Vader as he focuses the Dark Side of the Force. Mark sense the Dark Side building in Darth Vader. An invisible Energy Field erupts from Darth Vader's hand and was destroying the floor and walls. The Force throws Mark back ripping his tunic and straining his muscles it feel like hit body wants to vaporize as he flied over some Lava and lands on a patch of land. His body skips across the charred ground. Mark screams in pain at the strain of his muscles.

Darth Vader kicks Mark's Lightsaber into the Lava. "Force Destruction, I thought no one could use that power anymore and can still be not tired." cough Mark as he struggles to stand up. Mark dodges a slash from Darth Vader's Lightsaber. Mark use the Force to summon Darth Vader's other Lightsaber and he ignites it. A bloody red blade defends Mark from the bloody red blade that would kill him.

"YOU DARE USE MY OWN LIGHTSABER AGAINST ME!" snap Darth Vader as he sends more Force Blasts at Mark. Mark dodges most of them but got nailed in the stomach by one which sends him up a charred cliff. Mark lands on his feet due to the Force but fall down to one knee. He looks behind and notices nothing but lava is in his way. He jumps onto pieces of junk that was protected by a force field that was going down the river of lava.

Mark used the Force to make the object move faster when he notices that Darth Vader jump on a droid that was floating above the lava. Darth Vader keeps sending Force Blasts at Mark. With the aid of the Force, Mark made them stray off course. Mark sees a piece of land and did a back flip to get onto the island. Darth Vader leaps and sends Force Lightning at Mark. Mark blocks it with the bloody red plasma blade.

Vader leap at Mark again, this Time Mark spins around and cut his legs off at the knees and used a massive Force Push that send him skipping across the Lava pit and landed on another piece of charred land. Mark sighs as he deactivates Darth Vader's Lightsaber. He drops it on the charred ground and walk up to a flat surface of land. He sense Darth Vader is still alive, but without a medical treatment he will die. Being a Jedi, Mark would not kill a defenseless person.

Mark touches his Comlink. "R4 home onto my location and come and pick me up." says Mark weakly. His Starfighter appears and R4 was beeping along happily. Mark got into the pilot seat and Told R4 to head to the Hyper-drive ring and to set coordinates back to Coruscant.

While R4 was doing all of this, Mark was using the Force to heal up his damage body as they travel through Hyperspace. His body needs a lot of repairs after taking a hit from that Force Destruction that was used against him.

* * *

Palpatine's shuttle came out of Hyperspace above Mustafar. He is glad for the advance Hyper-drive that is in his shuttle. He sense Darth Vader was in trouble and came right away. He lands the ship nearby and found a damage Darth Vader laying on a patch of charred ground. The sides of his body look like it was melted due to the fact that it was touched by Lava very shortly.

Palpatine have the perfect plan to make Darth Vader better and without hindering his already strong connection with the Force. He will have to take him back to Byss to do the procedure, because it will look strange for the public to see this sight in Coruscant. Byss has the most advance droids in the galaxy.

He used the Force to put Darth Vader into Medical Capsule and have it board the shuttle. He took off for Byss as fast as the Hyper-drive allows him to go. He even using the Dark Side of the Force to keep him alive. The last thing he wants is his creation to die before he got his Empire started.


	29. Aftermath of Mustafar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 29: Aftermath of Mustafar**

R4 had to pilot Mark's ship into the Hanger bay of the center tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When they land, Mark got out of the ship. He stumbles a bit, he was in fact very impressed with the skills that Darth Vader had. He might just be the roughest one that has even heard of.

Mark walks into the lift to take him down to the main floor of the Jedi Temple. He leans against the wall facing the door. His body hurts still, even after meditating and using the Force to heal his battle worn body. Once the door opens up, Mark walks out of the small lift and into the main hall of the Jedi Temple.

He headed to the Halls of Healing slowly. As he walks he looks out in the night sky of Coruscant. Mark did all he can for his body through the Force, but he is not a trained Healer like the Jedi within the Halls of Healing. He just knows just enough to prevent himself from dying in dire situations until he could get help. When he was there, they put him in a Healing trance which speed up the normal healing process much faster than Mark could do with the Force alone. He lay there for the night letting himself mentally float through the Healing Trance as his body recovers from the rough battle it had from Darth Vader.

* * *

On the Deep core planet knows as Byss, the Sith Master Darth Sidious, also known as Chancellor Palpatine, watches from a high level ground as the some of the most advance Medical Droids that the galaxy has known work on repairing the damage body of the barely alive Darth Vader. His body is a mess from being slightly melted from the lava, and damage from the battle. His upper body needs to be made stronger, because it has holes in it from taking powerful hits of redirected Force Blasts. He needs mechanical legs place onto to him. Some pieces of his arms need to be replaced.

Darth Vader might be two strong for his own good. He is ruthless, but he does not seem to stop. Oh well, with the upgrades he is getting, he does not need to worry about it that much.

Two mechanical legs were put on Darth Vader. His upper body got some slabs of black metals that goes slanted up on both sides but wraps around the back, and some black leather like materials. His highly scarred head was cover by a golden color head shape Mandalore helmet with a black T-visor. This helmet cannot be removed; it is made into his skin. The mask of the helmet could slide open to reveal his face.

The metal slabs that were put on his upper body made out a mixture of lightweight metals that is highly resistance to Lightsabers. The same type of metals makes a black shoulder guards for the top of his shoulders. Just like the helmet, these guards are connected to his body. There are black guards at his elbows and wrists. Between the guards is the same black leather like materials. Rest of the body that was not covered in metal is cover in some black materials that is similar to leather.

The only expose skin on Darth Vader is his hand, but at time the wrist guards could enlarge to cover his hands to protect them. He now stands a 6ft and 5in. The suit can protect Darth Vader from extremely cold temperatures, very hot temperatures. Let him breathes in space, if the face mask of his helmet is close. Basically Darth Vader will be hard to kill with all the armor he has on.

Darth Sidious have the armor made so it would not hinder the fighting style, movement and the power of the Force of his creation. The T-visor give Darth Vader eye protection from most light and in dark places can see at dark. Also the visor acts can show Darth Vader information about stuff that is program into it. Everything that the armor can do is control by the impulses in Darth Vader's brain. The armor and the height that it makes him surely could bring fear into people. Also thanks to a little help with the Dark Side, the armor if damage will repairs itself without so much help. The leather like materials will repair much faster then the metal parts of the armor.

An advance medical droid came to talk to Darth Sidious. "Sir, all his vital signs are good and the procedure is a complete success." say the Medical Droid. "Good, Vader is too great of an assist to lose. He will be a great assassin." say Darth Sidious as he looks at the creation. No longer does his creation resemble the filth Jedi Master Zane that he was clone for. Even without the helmet, due to his injures on Mustafar people will tell the difference.

Darth Sidious walks into a glass lift and travel down to the main floor. He walks toward Darth Vader. "Master, where is Zane!" demands Darth Vader. "You were beaten by him. He was not on the planet when I got there. I sense you were in trouble, you should have been more ruthless." snaps Darth Sidious as he uses a powerful Force Lightning on Darth Vader.

Darth Vader falls down onto his knees as he feels the wave of the pain. How much he wanted to enjoy killing Sidious, but he needs to wait to see if his Master plans work greatly. Darth Sidious stops the flow of Force Lightning out of his palms.

* * *

The next day, Mark wakes up when some sunlight hit his eyes. At first he was a bit confused where he was until he remembers he was in the Halls of Healing. He moves his arms and legs on the bed only to find he have very slight pain. It does not even hurt as much as quarter of what he felt the day before.

Mark got up and walks out of the Halls of Healing. Some of the Padawans, younglings and Jedi greeted Mark as he was walking through the hall. He just waves to them and smiles. With the sun shining brightly, it seem like today is going to be a great day. Still Mark is not going to let that catch him off guard. Just because it seem like it is going to be a good day, does not mean it will be a good day.

He puts his hand on his waist and notice that his hand is not touching the top of his Lightsaber which always does when he put his hand on his waist. He looks down and notice there was no Lightsaber. Then he remembers he have to build another one because both his and his spare one got destroyed on Mustafar.

Looks like he better start making more than one spare for now on. Mark walks into his quarters. As soon as he steps into the room, he was plowed by a brown haired missile and almost stumbles into the closed door.

"Master! I was so worry sick! I heard that you went to the Halls of Healing last night. They wouldn't let me visit you. They were saying something how you could just barely walk yourself in there. What in the world was you doing in the Outer Rim with out back up?" say Rachelle fast as she back away from her mentor after she was done squeezing the life out of him.

"Palpatine manage to make a Clone of me…well I do not think it is me, because there was no way he could have gotten enough DNA for a template. It must be the me of this universe. He must it mix with some of his DNA, and I swear there is nothing but Dark Side about him. When I battle him, all I sense in him was darkness. He is ruthless. He killed Darth Maul without a fight." say Mark lightly.

"Wait what is his name?" ask Rachelle. "Called himself Darth Vader." say Mark. "Wait so we have 4 Sith running around. We got Palpatine who is Sidious, got Dooku, got Maul and now we got Vader. If you ask me it seems that Palpatine is trying to make a Sith Empire or something." say Rachelle as she hold up a finger and tap it with the other index as she said the names of the Sith.

"Actually there are now three. Maul is dead. I highly doubt Palpatine wants to make a Sith Empire. It might work at first, but the Sith always betray each other. I know the Sith Empire before was strong, but there was so many fighting among their ranks. Palpatine is power hungry. He wants the power. He wants to be the most powerful being in the whole universe. With more Sith the more chance of them either teaming up to kill him, or one of them try to take him down." say Mark wisely, who knows this knowledge well.

Once again, Rachelle was amazed at the amount of knowledge that her mentor has on him. "So is Vader still alive?" ask Rachelle. "I think so. I left him for dead on Mustafar, but I for sure Palpatine picked him up. I did not stay to find out. I sense Palpatine coming, and I was in no condition to fight Palpatine. It would do the galaxy no good to have him kill me right there." say Mark lowly as he look down. "You could have taken Palpatine out and no one would know you did it." say Rachelle.

"That will turn this war into a real thing. Let him go on with his plan until the end. You want to know the reason to this? His plans end the Clone Wars. I am planning to get us out of this war easy, and save the Jedi and the Republic." say Mark. "If Palpatine is controlling both sides that mean if he dead, then it will give up the upper hand." say Rachelle.

"Actually not really, Count Dooku is still behind it and he will still fight us. What if the only reason why the Republic won the Clone Wars is because Palpatine manipulated so they win. It makes sense, because if the Republic loses to the Separatist, then the public would lose fate into Palpatine, and so would the Senate. Do not worry Rachelle; this war is soon coming to an end. There is just a few more steps I must take to make it hard on Palpatine to form the Empire." say Mark thinking of prevent Anakin Skywalker from falling to the Dark Side. That means he needs to stop him from killing both Count Dooku and Mace Windu, those were the final two major stepping stones that made him fall.

Rachelle looks down, it appears she have a lot more to learn. Mark senses this and tips her chin up so her blue eyes were staring at his. This motion brings that emotion that Rachelle cannot place back in her system. "Listen Rachelle, there is a saying that your eyes can deceive you so do not trust them, trust the Force. Things are often not what they appear to be. I have a little bit more advantage because I experience the Clone Wars, but still I trusted the Force when I went through it the first time. I knew something was not right when we first enter the war. I know something was up when Padme did the Vote of No Confidence against Chancellor Finis Valorum." say Mark.

"Isn't he the Chancellor that would do nothing to help Naboo?" ask Rachelle. "No, he was doing something. He was trying to settle it peaceful, but Palpatine manipulate that two. He convinces Padme, back when she was a Queen that he was not good. Matter fact it was Chancellor Valorum who talk to me and stated that he notice something off with Chancellor Palpatine. I bet you anything, Palpatine was behind his death too." say Mark as he sits down on the couch. "He really did not do a great job." say Rachelle. "He was trying to do his job! Everything that had happen since Palpatine became a Senator is the Sith fault." say Mark.

Rachelle was leaning on the back of the couch as she listens to her mentor talking about his views. Now that she thinks about it, it seems the peaceful era of the Republic start being less peaceful since Palpatine took office as Naboo Senator. After meeting her new mentor and learning what is in store for the Republic and the Jedi Order, she have notice that there could be many times that this flow could have been stopped, but Palpatine manage to prevent all of those. He really did not face a challenge until Mark step up, and unlike the Mark of this universe, he did have made a challenge much harder than Palpatine have ever expected to be.

Mark can sense that Rachelle is thinking all about what he just got done saying to her. Rachelle maybe young, but she is very smart, when she is giving information she absorbs it like a sponge. Mark does not see how other Jedi have a hard to train her. Than again, Yoda always told him he had a gift of teaching those that are hard to teach.

Mark walks around the room, and he is just taking a wild guess if the Mark of this universe was anything like him. Always wanted to be prepared. Mark had no time to get his other Lightsabers from the Jedi Temple. Mark pushes the coffee table out of the way, and folds up the brown carpet up to find a trap door. Rachelle was stunned. "What is that?" ask Rachelle. "Always to be prepare." say Mark using the Force to unlock that has no eye hole. He open the trapdoor to reveal a 4ft by 4ft hole that is in the shape of a rectangle that hold indicial Lightsaber hilts.

Mark picks up one and activates it. An electric blue plasma blade came out. He swings it around to make sure it works fine. He deactivates it. "We have this room for almost a year, and we never notice about that before?" say Rachelle shocked. "I have this saying, it is always good to be prepare." say Mark as shuts the door and kicks the rug back into a place. Still he does not know why there will be a lock on it. Mark toss the lock into a trash can.

"Um, I got a question what is with you and blue crystals?" ask Rachelle. "Never really thought of it. Always like them. I mean really I can use any other types of crystals, but all Jedi have ones they favor for some reason. I always favor the blue and I am guessing me of this universe does so." say Mark as he clips the Lightsaber to his belt.

"So, it might be a good idea I start stack up on Lightsabers?" ask Rachelle. "That is up to you. I advise to, because I think it is a great idea. I started to think like this because no matter what I will protect this Order. I know in my universe, the Jedi I trusted the most know where this secret stash is just in case if the Order comes under attack and they need a backup." say Mark while pushing the coffee table back over the light brown rug that hides it from view.

Rachelle smiles at that, it does sound like a good idea to always be prepare for whatever may comes you way, but she also knows that there are some stuff you might never be prepare for, because no one is always prepare for anything that will happen to them in life. Seriously, if everyone was prepare for everything the Sith would never gain control over the Galaxy because people would not let Palpatine manipulate them. At least they got the next best thing against Palpatine, someone who knows about his manipulations in the first place. Talking about having a new hope for the Jedi Order and Republic.


	30. Bail's Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 30: Bail's Warning**

More and more, Mark senses that it soon will be time to put his major plan into action. During this time, he has been training Rachelle more and more, just in case he might need her help. He trust in her had grown much since they first meet. She knows more than the Council knows. She knows about all of it, besides who is Vader. That knowledge may go with him to his grave, and it would not bother him at all.

Right now both Mark and Rachelle was using training Lightsaber in the sparring room. Rachelle is trying to either knock him down or disarm him, but failing to do so. The only rule is that they cannot use the Force for anything or their body.

Mark sidesteps Rachelle couple times when she made a swing at him. He leaps backwards. Then their Lightsaber clashes again as both of them are trying to disarm the other. Mark had to cut back his skills since this was more for Rachelle's benefit then his. Without the force he could have seen other ways of disarming or knocking her down.

When Rachelle tries to knock Mark down, he puts a foot behind him. "Study the movements I make. You might be able to react to what I do before I do it." say Mark as he blocks another attack. "You do know this is hardly unfair, you are a Jedi Master, and I am a Padawan." say Rachelle as she twirl and try to slash at Mark again. "Rank has nothing to do with it." say Mark flicks away Rachelle's Lightsaber.

Mark then went on the offensive and did not hold anything back. Rachelle was able to keep up for about half the time, but without the aid of the Force she was slowly tiring. Couple times the training Lightsabers hit her wrists. Mark back's Rachelle into a corner. Rachelle tries to fight her way out of the corner. She knows that she has to get out of it. Only if she was able to use the Force, she would have sent him backwards. She was half tempted to use the Force, because really when couldn't she use the Force.

Right then Mark deactivates his Lightsaber. "You let my movements control you. You should not just fight back, you should move out of the way not just go with my flow. In this position, you will be an easy kill for anyone who wants to kill you because you have no where to escape and move." say Mark. "That when I can use the Force." say Rachelle. "True, but you also need to learn these tricks. It is possible for a Jedi to get killed by a Bounty Hunter with a blaster." say Mark.

Rachelle deactivates her training Lightsaber quickly. No wonder why her mentor is considered to be up in the ranks of Count Dooku in swordsmanship. He knows various styles and can go from one style to another without much trouble. His skills are remarkable in her eyes and in the eyes of many Jedi at the Temple. She only hopes one day she will be at least half of the skills he has.

She could not tell who is better and more knowledgeable, Master Yoda or her mentor. They seem to know a lot more than most Jedi knows on average and her mentor a quarter of Master Yoda age.

Still she views both of them wise and powerful. Then she realized something Master Kota was Master Yoda's Padawan, and Mark was Master Kota's Padawan. So their obviously some knowledge that was past down the chain of teachers. She did heard Master Yoda commenting how her mentor was one of the greatest he have teach, and he have taught some great Jedi in his lengthy life.

She just feels honor to be able to be his Padawan. Be able to absorb the great knowledge that her mentor has within him. She bet there are some information that he is not read to test. Obviously, he knows a lot about the Dark Side too, but by the Force she can sense that he never once was tempted as those around him. He brushes a few times, but never was gripped and the ugly hand of the darkness.

* * *

Bail Prestor Organa, the Senator of Alderaan, and one of the biggest allies of the Jedi and Mark's plan to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic from falling, walks into the Jedi Temple main hall to meet Jedi Master Zane.

He came to warn Mark what trouble might be ahead of him. Seem like the Chancellor will do more to get Mark out of the way and he is worry sick. He notices Mark walking toward him with his Padawan Rachelle Hunter. "Master Zane, we need to talk somewhere private." say Bail.

Mark was surprise to see Bail Organa here for two reasons. He would be expecting his mother or Padme to come to him since they are the ones he works more with. Serious the last time he had some one on one talk with the Senator of Alderaan was back in his universe shortly before the fall of the Jedi Order and the Republic. In this universe he hard even talked to him, besides in meetings with the other Senators who are willing to help him in his quest to protect the Republic and Jedi Order. Just like Padme, Bail is one of the few Senators in the Senate that is not corrupted or greedy.

"Right this way, Senator Organa." say Mark keeping up the respectful appearance that Jedi show Senators, by addressing them as Senator and there last name. He walks into one of the meeting rooms that have a holoprojection in the middle of it and round benches sits around the rounded room.

"What is it Bail. I sense something got you worry." say Mark as soon as the door closes. "That you can say. Palpatine is trying to get people to come arrest you. He got some of the Senators believed that you are trying to take down the Senate. Some of the Senators are begging for your arrest and I think Palpatine wants that." say Bail. "Let him try to arrest me. It proves something, he is scared, but he really does not have any proof." say Mark looking up.

"I do not think you understand, Mark. You of all people should know those that got into his way seem to vanished or die. I thinking he might plan on arresting you so you might be vulnerable and then he might send someone to try to kill you." say Bail.

"He wouldn't do that. Look at me; I am highly respected in the Republic. All the mission I went on came out as a Republic win. That what the public wants, to see someone making an effort for this war. If he is going to arrest me, let him. He will just be damaging his own reputation. Even if he comes up with some crazy scheme that I betray the Republic, not a lot of people will believe that." say Mark.

"If you are in prison, how are you going to stop him from taking over? You say that you could prevent who ever Vader was in your universe from falling, and then it would not happen. Without you there, you would not be able to. You even said that Master Yoda of your universe failed to defeat him. You might be the only one, and how is that going to help your cause when you rotting behind a force field in a small room." say Bail.

"I escape from far worst things. There is something you got to know, Bail. It is not easy to trick or trap me. While most things that are used to subdue a Jedi, does not work on me. I do not know if it is my strong connection with the Force or because I am a Bakuran. I had people try to knock me out with gas, and it never worked." say Mark.

Mark paces the room as he look at Bail. "You escape from prison, might enforce the idea of you are on the wrong side." say Bail. Mark shakes his head. "Not really. Not to those that really think I shouldn't be in there." say Mark as he stops pacing the room and looks at Mark.

"What make you so sure of that? You know how greedy and corrupt the Senate is now. All Palpatine has to do is secretly throw money or threaten them and they will do it. They aren't that many Senators like Padme, Mon, your mother, and me. We may have a lot of support but you have to remember that they care more about themselves then the Republic and their own people." say Bail.

"I know that." say Mark as he crosses his arms as he looks at Bail. "The question still remains Master, what in the Force are you planning on doing?" ask Mark. "Well if it comes to it, I will go to prison, but at there I will ask for the evidence, and if I can tell if it is completely fake, I will tell them that is fake evidence and if the Chancellor gives it than he is in trouble." say Mark as he said this.

"Unless he convince some of other Senator to give the information, then he will get off scotch free and that Senator will take the fall." say Rachelle for the first time since Bail begin talking to them. Mark nods to this as he looks at Rachelle. "Still any way, Master will be able to get out of the prison, because they have no proof about Mark conspiring against Palpatine. Plus the Jedi are loyal to the Senate not its leader." say Rachelle as she wave her hand.

Mark begins pacing back and forth, both of them make sense. "To get all that through the system will take awhile, plus I have a great feeling that my plan is going to get a lot more interesting, I am just waiting for a sign." say Mark. Rachelle and Bail look at Mark. "What kind of sign?" ask Rachelle.

Mark laughs slightly, it more of a battle than a sign above the sky of Coruscant. That will mark the final days of the Republic. Well not in this universe, this universe it will marks the final days of Palpatine.

"So basically you are telling me, that we have nothing to worry about?" ask Bail as he looks at Mark. Mark nods as he sits down on the opposite bench and looks at him. "He is going to try to do anything to get people against me because I am his biggest threat to his plan. He just said that because he was trying to change what people think of me. Make me look like the bad one." say Mark.

"I am surprise that he does not try to make Bail and the rest of the Senators rallied behind you look bad." say Rachelle. Bail looks at her along with Mark. "Even when he becomes the Empire he needs the Senate of something to rule the majority of the planets. One man alone cannot rule the entire galaxy without aid. Do you know how many known planets they are?" say Mark.

Rachelle stands there thinking about that one. She have hard there are a lot. At least to be thousands of planets. She knows there are a lot of Senators in the Senate, and that is not for all the planets. There are bunch of planets that are not in the Senate.

"See too many to think of. Look at the Senate, that place is crawling. Let me tell you it is not a hundred, it not a thousand, it not even a million. Out of the known worlds they are somewhere in the billion range. Now in the unknown, only the Force knows." say Mark.

Bail nods to this to enforce that the Jedi Master's comment is true. There are a lot of star systems and planets within the galaxy that is known. "There are a few that are hidden. Like Kamino, it was not in the Jedi Order Archives." say Bail remember that story. "Yes, even our record here in the temple is wrong, just please do not say anything to Master Nu about it. She mighty proud of the Archives. Ask Master Kenobi that one if you got time." say Mark laughing slightly at the last two things he said.

They got up and walk toward the door. "Thanks for the warning Senator, but I already had sensed that Palpatine is trying to put me in the negative limelight. He will do anything to save his plan and his butt. May the Force be with you Senator." say Mark as they walk out of the room.

* * *

Darth Vader sit down on a couch in the castle watching as the Chancellor Palpatine was trying to say some negative things about Jedi Master Zane. Just the name of that Jedi makes his blood boil like the lava on the planet that had put him in this suit, this armor, and what he views as somewhat a prison. He wants to storm the Jedi Temple and kill everyone. He will kill them swiftly, besides Master Zane.

Oh Master Zane deserves a slow and painful death to make him pay for what he did. To make him suffer he will murder his Padawan right in front of him before he starts the final fight. After he is done, there will be no Jedi left standing in the temple, then he will hunt down those are out in the field and kill them, just to make them pay for what Master Zane had did to him. Their deaths will be on his hands not his. Even if it was on his, he would not care.

Then Darth Vader stops and thinks. It would be stupid to storm the temple, there could be a lot of trained Jedi, and he is still getting use to all the functions of his armor. Just like the Jedi Master he was cloned from, he is not stupid. As much as he wants to storm the temple killing all the Jedi single handily he knows of a few if they team up against him, he will die.

The first two is the famous Master Yoda, the teacher of Master Zane's teacher. He is a good friend of Master Zane, and believes to be one of the strongest Jedi despite his size. If he teams up with Master Zane, he was surely dead. If anyone of the High Council member team up with Master Zane he will have a hard time. Then there is another combination. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi if they team up with Master Zane he could be defeated.

Look at what Master Zane did to him alone on Mustafar. How will he handle him plus who knows how many other Jedi at once? He could already image himself standing in a circle room with Mark and another Jedi standing next to him with their Lightsaber drawn read for a fight. He can picture them out powering him.

Hatred may power the Dark Side, but sometime even the Dark Side has to stop and think. That how his Master is thinking, but he can already see his plan falling apart like a building on a war struck planet falling down over too much damage.

* * *

_**Having hard times thinking of ideas for this part of the story, so the end might be coming for this story of the series. I think I might have a few more ideas for it before we get to the part of the story that will be, like I called Similar to the Revenge of the Sith. Why I call it that, some of the stuff might be noticeable alike the story, the main parts. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Comments are always welcome. **_

_**Just let you know just because we are getting to the part that is similar to Revenge of the Sith, when Sidious/Palpatine fails or not, but I bet you can guess, they will be a few more chapters to this story, then it will be onto the next story of the series. **_

_**Speaking of the next story of the series. I having a hard time to come up with a good title, please let me know. I am for sure I can think of something, but I might need some help. **_


	31. Upgrading Starfighter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 31: Upgrading Starfighter**

Time is coming much closer when his plan is coming into action. Mark has sensed it through the Force. More and more the visions he have of the Force is focusing on the Battle of Coruscant that end in the death of Count Dooku in his universe.

Mark is making sure his Starfighter is ready for the job. He needs to keep an eye on Anakin and Obi-wan during the fight. When they enter the Invisible Hand, Grievous's flagship, he must not be too far behind. He does not need Anakin from falling into the Dark Side. In his universe he was off on Raxus Prime when all this happen. This time he made sure he was station at Coruscant for this. He only had taken on quick missions, like his mission to Mustafar during the time. He only did missions to planets in the Core and Mid Rim that was simple and quick.

Most of the Jedi notice he have been spending most of his time working on his Starfighter. He did a complete overhaul of his engine. Give it much more speed, upgrade the shields. Just doing this alone, he might have advance technology a little bit. He replaces the dome of his Starfighter with an almost unbreakable glass. He strengthens the wings on his ship so they will be harder to destroy or become disjointed with his Starfighter.

He could have just taken Yoda's advice when he was telling him more of the plan before he left. Yoda was telling him how he should take down Palpatine without getting the Jedi Order destroy that was the only thing matter. Him trying to protect Anakin's relationship with Padme is adding more stress to the occasion, but Mark seem to think that if he protect that relationship it will help prevent the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The way he looks at it, the fall of the Jedi Order and the Republic was base around their relationship. Palpatine used that to change Anakin. Even through it wasn't the only thing that helps the fall. Due to his most recent meditations he have found that all the bad things that had happen to Anakin was under his influence. The Tusken Raiders was under the influence of Palpatine, when they kidnapped Shmi Skywalker. Her death was planned by him.

Anakin effort to go save his mother was a waste from the beginning. Here he thought that Anakin's mother died because the Tusken Raiders were just salvages, but they were under the influence of the Sith. He had plan for Padme to be away from the Senate and have Jar Jar Binks give him the Emergency Powers to instate the Clones. The second one Mark already known about, because it is common knowledge it was Jar Jar words that got the Senate to agree with it since he was representing Padme, and Padme have a lot of influence. Palpatine have been manipulating Anakin's life since the beginning. Mark watched in his universe as Palpatine befriend him when he first came to the Jedi Temple. Mark was 11 years old at the time. At that time, Mark did not realize who Palpatine was. It wasn't until later he realizes it.

Still even at that age Mark never did like Senator Palpatine. He never taken as the Force tells him something was wrong; Mark thought he just did not like that guy. He was wrong, apparent he knew something was off when he was younger, but was blind to see it. If he realize sooner, could he prevented what happen in his universe?

Even with him being strong with the Force at the age, he would have been no match to Palpatine. He was just starting out to be a Jedi Padawan with Master Rahm Kota. As Master Kota's Padawan he saved Palpatine from death on Naboo when someone was targeting him and the Queen. Only if he did not block that one shot, Palpatine would never have been a threat.

Soon he will right his wrongs, and fix that mistake. After Mark is done with Palpatine, he will be dead or either that dying. He had hurt too many already, and if he is not stop, he will hurt countless more. The only solution to this problem is Palpatine's death.

Only then will the galaxy be at peace, until the next Sith Lord takes his place. That something else he notices. Even if you manage to take down both Sith Lords, one day there will be another one appearing. Rather if it was a Jedi that turn to the Dark Side or someone who was never in the Jedi Order. Hopefully Darth Vader is dead, Mark haven't sense him since there battle on Mustafar that result with Darth Vader being on the verge of dying.

Then his thoughts turn to Count Dooku. Could he be redeemed? Even if he could, he will most likely suffer prison times for his crimes against the Republic. He even wonders if Count Dooku even aware of Palpatine's plan.

Mark would hate to see once a great Jedi die, but there might not be any good left into him. Even if there any good left in the Jedi turned Sith, the Republic views of him will not be good. He is one of the major reasons why there are a few people who do not like the Jedi, because Count Dooku was once one of them. Most likely is another plan of Palpatine to spread the lies that the Jedi Order was trying to take over the Republic.

Mark looks down at his greasy hands. He once considered Count Dooku as a teacher and a friend before he left, even if he was young back then. Count Dooku helps him learn how to weld a Lightsaber when he was a youngling. There the answer, Mark cannot kill Dooku; he will have to put him in prison for his crimes. There is no way that Mark could kill him.

Rachelle walks into the hanger that Mark was working in. "Master there you are." say Rachelle as she walks over to him. She was looking at the engine that was on the repulsorlift engine mount. She saw another engine along side of the Starfighter.

"Um, Master you know that engine on the mount is not the right type of engine for your Starfighter. Your Starfighter is a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. The engine you are putting into it is for an Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor_._" say Rachelle. "Yeah I know I am upgrading it." say Mark.

"Are you insane, do you really think that the Delta 7 Aetherspite will handle that engine? I could see if the Starfighter was a Delta 7B Aetherspite. Since it is a newer model and may handle the power." say Rachelle. Mark looks at her from the ground. "You done yet, let me explain, young one. If you know what you are doing anything is possible. I used to help out my father when I was younger working on Speeders and ships. There one thing he always tell me. No matter what you work on, if you know what you are doing it, do it." say Mark.

Rachelle shakes her head at this. She cannot believe what she is hearing. "Care to explain?" ask Rachelle. "Sure, I am here to teach you. See I know this newer model engine will be stronger for the ship, that why I strengthen it body and frame out. I made it so it could handle the power and change how the engine hooks up into it so it can fit in the body." say Mark showing her the things he has done with his Starfighter.

Anyways as long as it gets him onto the Invisible Hand, that all he care about, because if everything goes the way it did in his universe, his ship will be destroy along with Obi-wan's when they crash land the Invisible Hand at the spaceport landing strip.

"Why don't you just get a newer model." say Rachelle. "Why get rid of something that is so good. Just because it is old does not mean it is not worthy. Take Master Yoda for example. He is old, and trust me he is surly worthy." say Mark.

Rachelle pinches her nose as she shakes her head at the way her mentor is talking. She does not think this is such a great idea. It does not seem like a good idea at all. Sound like a suicidal idea in her eyes. The last thing she wants is to lose another mentor.

"Rachelle listen to me, I only need this Starfighter to get me through one more fight." say Mark. "Do you know something that we do not know?" ask Rachelle looking at Mark. Mark looks down at the ground. "Yeah, there will be a battle coming, a major stepping stone. There is someone I must stop from killing someone. That all I can say." say Mark as he looks back at Rachelle.

"Okay tell me this, who is Vader in your universe. I am not going to help you out at all with this plan anymore until I know who Vader is." demand Rachelle. Mark sighs; he might need Rachelle to watch his back on the next fight. She did prove worthy to trust. She always had his back even if sometime it is with a bit difficult. He sighs a couple times before talking to her. He tries to find the words to fit what he saying and how he wants to say it.

"Okay, you want to truly know who Vader is in my universe. First let me tell you he was tricked into joining the Dark Side, he thought it would save his secret wife that he loved dearly. Sidious used this to his advantage. As I see once he became Darth Vader who he was as a Jedi died. Now you must promise that whoever I say Darth Vader was in my universe is that you would not be judgmental about him. He is a very good and caring person who fall for a lie when he was desperate. He was desperate man who would do anything to save his wife. Once he was converted to the Dark Side, he… he begin to think the Jedi was his enemies by Sidious." say Mark lowly.

"Master, you should know me by now. I am not very judgmental. If he does not fall for the Dark Side yet, then there is nothing wrong with him. I could see why he did what he did. Come wouldn't you do the same thing if you love someone that much." say Rachelle. Mark was shocked at this comment. He really never thought of it that way. He always says stuff about love, but he never thought of what if it was him.

Mark looks back down as he sits on the wing of his Starfighter to think this through. He does not know what he will do. He is for surely he will not fall for the Dark Side on that. Would he? He always views the Dark Side as something that brings death and not brings life. Even if it can bring people back, will they be the same or would there be some nasty side effects.

"I do not know, Rachelle. You wanted to know who Darth Vader truly is. Believe me when I say I believe that when my friend became Darth Vader, I see Darth Vader as a whole new person. The person I know was killed by him, in a point of view. Darth Vader was… was An….Ana…kin Anakin Skywalker." say Mark the last part lowly and with difficult.

Rachelle realizes how much it impacted Mark for telling her that. One of the reasons why he did not tell that part was not just to protect Master Skywalker, but to protect himself from the news. He was trying to escape that fact that it was his friend who killed younglings, was his friend who got injured. No wonder why he was so keen on protecting Padme and Master Skywalker. She knows if Master Skywalker finds out that they try to take down Palpatine it may farther him closer to the Chancellor.

Then she remembers that moment when Mark met Anakin. He might have hid his emotion and body language well, but he was about ready to strike Anakin down. She thought she misread the Force. Apparent she had not, Mark was ready to strike at him, because the last time he saw Anakin was in visions of him attacking the Jedi Temple and dueling Obi-wan on Mustafar.

Rachelle watches as her mentor went back to work on the Starfighter. She helps him install the engine. After about 3 hours they got the engine into the body. Mark got into his ship. "Master I really think it is unwise to do this at least have a piloting droid test it out." say Rachelle.

"A pilot droid, I may dislike flying, but I do not need a droid to fly my Starfighter." say Mark as the glass close above him. The Hanger Bay door opens. Mark activates some of the controls. The engine roars to life. Mark checks all the gauges before he took off.

Rachelle rushes onto the outer part of the platform and watches her mentor take off for space at a very fast pace. After a few minutes Mark came flying back into the Hanger. The frame over the body is smoking greatly. He jumps out. "Told you." say Rachelle. "Nah, it just need something to prevent it from overheating. Needs a stronger cooling system. Make sense a stronger engine needs more cooling." say Mark as he pop the latches that covers the engine.

Mark used the Force to cool down the engine so he can work on it. He held his palm out toward it. Mark took out the cooling system which was slightly melted. He drops it on the ground and steam and liquid spells out of it.

"Good thing we have a spare one for that engine." say Mark walking over to the area that they keep spare parts and tools at. Mark brings the new cooling system over and installed into his engine. He closes the hatch. He looks the latch and climb into the ship. "Master…" say Rachelle before Mark took off flying again. She leans against the wall counting the seconds that went by. Then she hears the roar of the Starfighter coming toward the Hanger Bay. Mark Starfighter parks into it spot.

Mark got out of the ship and looks down at Rachelle. "You doubt my abilities young one." say Mark with a smile on his face. "9 out of ten times, you would not be able to do that." say Rachelle as she walks with him to the lift. "Hey the 1 out of 10 times can happen million times in a before any of the 9 out of the 10 happens." say Mark. Rachelle shakes her head and throws her arms out to her side.

"Master that does not even makes any sense. It means the chance of you doing that will only happen once every ten times." say Rachelle. "I was saying that the same result can happen over and over again. All you need is to have knowledge." say Mark as he crosses his arms in front of him as the lift takes them down.

The door opens and Mark walks out of the lift. Rachelle follows him out as they went to the dinning hall. Mark sits down at the nearest table with his food. He looks at Rachelle who was twisting her Padawan braid around with one hand. She appears to be thinking about something.

Mark was about to question it but decide not to. If it was something that really bothering her she most likely would say something. He just sits there and eats his meal. "I am going to be in the Room of Thousand Fountains, if you need to find me Master." say Rachelle as she got up from her untouched meal. This got Mark a bit concern.

After Mark finishes his meal he walks to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and saw his Padawan meditating. He sense whatever was bothering her was not bothering her anymore. He walks away to their quarters.

* * *

_**Okay a few things to mention. I know a bit about Star Wars, but as you know I do bunch of research on Wookiepedia and from other sources for this. Have a hard time finding detail information about engines on Starfighters and ships. Since I know some things about vehicle engine, I thought I will use some of that idea. I figure that these ships and Starfighters, since they have engine they must have some type of cooling system like the cars you see on the road.**_

_**Plus I am running out of ideas to put into this story, so either the next chapter or maybe a few chapters later is the fateful battle above Coruscant that is seen at the beginning of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, with obvious change. Maybe I will get some ideas between that battle and the battle between Jedi Master Zane and Darth Sidious. **_


	32. Battle Over Coruscant

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 32: Battle Over Coruscant**

It was the beginning of the year of 19 BBY. Actually it has been two months into the year already. One night people of Coruscant was getting ready and the next thing they notice, mostly those in the top floors of the highest skyscrapers, seen lasers and explosion in the sky and space above them.

If any of them turn on the Holonews, they would have learned that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic was taken by the Separatist. The Jedi and their troops that were stationed on Coruscant takes flight into the space to confront the Separatist and the Jedi and the troops they command that was scatter across the space came to aid. This unleashes a big dogfight above Coruscant.

One of the Jedi that was up there was Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane. He was flying through taking out droids Starfighters as if he was highly experience pilot. He flips over some of the droids' Starfighters and fire on them. He would separate a group and his troops will take down the separate group.

The thing is that Jedi Master Zane tries to do is keep an eye on the Invisible Hand. "Master watch out!" shout Rachelle over the Comlink that he was wearing. Mark spiral his ship out of the way before a missile carrying Buzz Droids exploded. Mark used the Force to send them on the chasing droids' Starfighters. Then his Padawan Rachelle Hunter used the Force to explode the Buzz Droids sending the droids ship spiral down into the planet of Coruscant.

What a mess it is going to be down on the planet. Mark hopes that the people in the skyscrapers have enough sense to get to lower grounds, or there might be high casualties of innocent lives lost. Still he must keep his focus on the more present matters.

He speeds around some Munificent-Class Star Frigate that Separatist uses. He launches some Proton Torpedoes at them as he fly by them. He did a sharp upper right turn when he came around and notice droids' Starfighters. Mark used the Force to pushes them into the Frigate just before it exploded. He sense out through the Force and find out that it was not Rachelle's doing but an Attack Cruiser.

His Starfighter shakes a bit because of the explosion. He destroys two more droids' Starfighter as he went between them. A group of them chases him underneath of an Attack Cruiser. Mark flips his Starfighter around so the belly of his Starfighter was a few inches from the red stripe of the belly of the Attack Cruiser. When he got to the end he quickly went up around the front of the Attack Cruiser. The droids crashes into the tip of the Attack Cruiser. One of the Starfighters chases after him but got shot down by a turret on the Attack Cruiser.

Mark senses danger and he quickly moves out of the way from the Attack Cruiser. As he was getting away from the Attack Cruiser it run right into a Sabaoth Destroyer of the Separatist and exploded. The force of the explosion shakes the small Starfighter greatly. Mark got away just in time as a large piece of metal came shooting from the crash. It nailed one of the Clone Trooper's Star Fighter.

As he was escaping the explosion he runs across paths of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. "Bout time you two showed up!" shout Mark through the Comlink. "Sorry about that Mark, we had engine troubles with our Attack Cruiser." say Obi-wan.

Mark flies around them and shoot at some droids' Starfighters. "What exactly happen? I thought the Separatist was all in the Outer Rim." say Anakin. "Apparently, they try to end this war quickly, General Grievous manage to kidnapped the Chancellor." say Mark hated the fact that he have to talk as if Palpatine was a good person.

"What are we waiting for let go get the Chancellor." say Anakin. "You emotion blinds you, Anakin. I hate to talk to you as if you are a student. Your connection with the Chancellor can lead you into some hot waters if you not careful." say Mark as he jerk his Starfighter out of the way as Rachelle races in a chase after a droid Starfighter. "Get back here you lousy droid!" say Rachelle over the Comlink.

Mark shakes his head, he would want to slap himself if he was not so focus on staying alive and getting his mission done. He saws Anakin and Obi-wan racing toward the Invisible Hand. Before he can follow he was being chased by bunch of droids. Rachelle is chasing after a lone Starfighter while there is a group of them on his tail. Didn't he tell her to back him up! Curse that Corellian traits, if he manage to get out of this alive and prevent Anakin from killing Count Dooku, Rachelle and him is going to have a long talk.

"Captain Kia, I got some Droids hot on my tail, see what you can do. I sense you are not that far from me, use a Proton Torpedo. Aim directly ahead of me, it will miss me, but hit the droids. The explosion should know them off." say Mark. "Sir, not questioning your orders, but you are insane!" say Captain Kia. "Just do it." say Mark. "Aye aye, General." say Captain Kia.

Mark speeds up quickly as he sees a Proton Torpedo coming directly at him. The droids are closing in fast on him. He speeds pass the Proton Torpedo with 3 yards to spare, and the Starfighter behind him got nailed. Due to the close pack of Starfighters, they all got destroy.

"Rachelle, I am going to board the Invisible Hand, do not come after me. I do not think you are ready." say Mark afraid what Rachelle might do if she get the chance to fight General Grievous. He knows how close she was to her first mentor who got killed by General Grievous.

"You might need my help!" say Rachelle over the Comlink after hearing some explosions. "You follow me; trust me you will be out of the Order. I am not being nice this time. Either you stay out here and fight or head back to the Temple. Those are you only options. I mean it." say Mark strict as he ends the transmission.

Mark got into the Hanger Bay of the Invisible Hands and notice bunch of destroy Battle Droids. He hears R2 from a corner and Obi-wan's Voice yelling that they need the lift to go up. He sees two sliver Super Battle Droids approaching R2. Mark leap out of his Starfighter. He also made sure to hide his presence through the Force. He wants to remain having the element of surprise.

"Hey Super idiots, how about you leave that little droid be and pick on someone on your size level." shout Mark activating his Lightsaber. He slashes down the Droids simply. Then he hears an explosion and a Starfighter that look very familiar to him came in for a Crash Landing. The Starfighter wings nail the Hanger Bay floor and keep rolling over and nail his Starfighter. He did have a feeling his Starfighter was not going to make out of this battle alive.

Mar rushes over to the crashed Starfighter. He uses the Force to remove the dome. He sees Rachelle inside it. She has blood coming down her forehead. She groans as she holds her head.

"What happen?" demand Mark, this was the last place he wants his Padawan to be. "Bunch more droids were on your tail, I try to prevent them following you and one of them hit my Starfighter hard." say Rachelle.

Mark shakes his head as he sense the Force. Anakin and Obi-wan is getting closer and closer to the Chancellor. He needs to stop Anakin before he kills Count Dooku, but it would not be right to let his Padawan stay here alone.

"Master, I could defend myself from any droids that come my way. You have more important mission to do." say Rachelle. Mark uses the Force to summon some of the down Battle Droid blasters to them. "You know how to fire a Blaster do you. I prefer you to hide. R2, Anakin's droid, is in here. He will need protection. If you meet Grievous, do not fight him. Get out of his way. I mean it, in your condition, mindset, and lack of skill will not be good against Grievous. I know you want revenge on him for what he did to your first mentor, but you cannot kill him because of that, it will lead you down a path of darkness." say Mark as he helps Rachelle out of his destroyed Star Fighter.

He helps Rachelle up and guides her where R2 is. Mark pats his dome head. "Good job, so far. Now do me a favor R2, protect Rachelle as much as you can. She will help you. Now Rachelle, if something bad happens, I will call you over the Comlink. If I tell you to get to the bridge of the ship, I mean it. I have a strong feeling that we might have a landing that we do not want." say Mark. Rachelle nods to this.

Mark rushes through a door of the Hanger and slash through a Battle Droid without a second thought. He senses that his friends are very close to where Palpatine is. As he sense this he notice some more Battle Droids came out of the doors.

"You really picked the wrong Jedi on the wrong day. Time for you to be disassemble." say Mark. "Try your best, Jedi. Fire!" say a Droid that have painted red over their upper body. Mark blocks their attacks and cut them in pieces. He runs through the halls. He rushes to a lift and notice it was already up. Mark us the Force to jump onto the cable and begin to climb upwards. Some droids point their guns out the doors.

Mark used the Force to pull them into the lift. They still try to fire at him but they fall down to the ground. A sound of crashing tells him that they hit the bottom. Bad day to be a droid, he guess. He resumes his climbing until he found the lift. Mark took his Lightsaber and cut through the bottom of it as he uses the Force to strengthen his grip in his one hand. Once a hole was cut Mark climb into the lift. He notices another hole in the roof.

"Anakin." say Mark shaking his head. As he stands there he had a vision of Obi-wan saying something about him always being in a hurry after Anakin climb out. Mark uses the Force to slide the doors open.

He walks down the hall and hears clashing of Lightsabers. He back up against a wall and sees Anakin dueling Count Dooku. Obi-wan were laying on the ground knock out with piece of metal walkway on top of him. He was amaze at the fighting. Anakin did improve greatly since the last time he fought Dooku. Then Anakin disarm Dooku and catches Dooku's Lightsaber.

"Good, Anakin, good. Kill him." say Palpatine. That is when he walks in and made his presence know through the Force. Palpatine look at Mark. "Anakin, do not listen to the Chancellor. You are a Jedi. You kill Dooku, you will be not better than Dooku himself. A Jedi does not kill someone that is not armed. A Jedi does not kill their prisoners. The Chancellor might be the leader of the Republic but he does not know how the Order works. I know you want to kill Dooku. I can sense it. You have hated him, and you want to revenge him from cutting off your hand." say Mark calmly as he walks toward them.

"Anakin listen to me, you kill Dooku, and we are one more stop to finishing this war. Dooku might be too powerful to let live." say Palpatine. Mark crosses his arms and look at Anakin. He was standing next to him. Mark look down at Count Dooku. He saw an emotion he never thought he would see in the Sith Lord eyes. He also sense massive regret. "Anakin, I am begging you as your friend and as a member of the Jedi High Council do not kill Dooku. Search your feelings. Use the Force, he have been used, played by the Sith." say Mark.

Mark sense Palpatine was angry with him interfering with his plans. Mark had to hide the smile that was threatened to appear on his face as his eyes look with the Sith Master that was pretending he was a Chancellor. Mark sense Anakin was conflicted inside. Mark was ready to step in if Anakin decide to end Dooku.

"Anakin I am the Leader of the Republic, I order you to finish Dooku off. This war must end." say Palpatine trying to remain calm. He needs Anakin to do this step to farther his process down to the Dark Side.

Mark saw the twitch in Anakin's hands. Mark was about ready to grab his Lightsaber and slash the Lightsabers hilt in half. Then Anakin sighs as he deactivates them. "I am sorry Chancellor, he is right. I am a Jedi." say Anakin. Mark smiles slightly. He looks down at Count Dooku. "Dooku, as a Jedi of the Republic, I place you under arrest. Anakin you will get the Chancellor." say Mark.

Anakin walks over to the Palpatine, Mark help Count Dooku up. Count Dooku looks at Mark. "You should have let him kill me. I do not deserve to live." say Count Dooku. Mark knew he felt regret but he was not expecting this much from the former Jedi. "Who are we to decide who lives or not. That is for the Force to decide." say Mark lowly. At a time he did want to see Count Dooku dead in his universe after his betrayal. He thought that Dooku would not be able to redeem himself.

Then it hit Mark, Count Dooku would know of Palpatine, so if they can get him to confess that it might be true. There are ways to insure what people saying are true. Now that would be the biggest piece of evidence they have.

As they walk down the hall, Mark jumped out of the way quickly before a ray shield could activate. He took another hall. He is not going to let Count Dooku die. Mark pulls him into a room.

"You listen to me Dooku right now. If I get you out of here alive, you must make me a promise that you will tell me everything you know about Palpatine. I know he is the Sith Lord Sidious. I have known it back in my universe. I know you were going to die today, because it happened in my universe. I do not know what type of lies Palpatine fill your head, but you were a pawn. As you see back there, he wanted Anakin to kill you. He wants Anakin to join the Dark Side. This whole thing was a set up for Anakin." say Mark.

Count Dooku eyes widen in shocked when he hears this. "You mean since I left the temple, my death was planned out?" ask Count Dooku. "Yes. He wanted Anakin all this time. Ever since 32 BBY, but with the apparent death of Darth Maul he needed another apprentice that is when you came in. He did not want his hands get dirty until they have to. He wanted to remain hidden from the galaxy. You were the puppet. People thought you might be the only Sith. Now do we have a deal or not?" ask Mark.

"You know as soon as they put me in prison, that he will try to kill me off before I can say anything." say Count Dooku lowly. "That depends on what prison. We still have holding cells in the temple for when they were use to be many Sith. I have some Senators willing to help me. Until then I can tell them that the Jedi wants to police interrogate you to find out information about the Sith that we been looking for. We are allowed to do that. While you are in our custody, my Senate friends will try to keep you in the temple prison." say Mark.

"What if I do not agree to your terms?" ask Count Dooku. "I give you to the Senate right as we land and that is the end of your story. You will not have any Jedi protection from any attempts on your life. Who knows, maybe after spending a couple years in prison, people views of you will change. I mean if I see you change greatly, and say something, the Senate will most likely believe me. You might have a second chance of life. I promise you I will try to protect you from Sidious, until he is gone." say Mark.

"Why are you doing this? I shouldn't have a second chance." say Count Dooku. "You regret what you did. I saw that in your eyes and I sense it. If you are able to feel regret from the evil things you done, then there is hope. I know Yoda tried to convince you to come back to the temple. For Master Yoda to do that, he must have sense something good in you. Now the offer stands, and I have this strong feeling that we maybe standing in the wrong section of the ship. I have feeling that only half of this ship is going to land. Now tell me what are you going to do." say Mark.

Count Dooku looks down at his handless arms. He looks back up into the powerful bright blue eyes of Mark. A light smile put on his lips. "You were always one of my favorite students at the temple. You got yourself a deal." say Count Dooku. Mark got out and walk toward the bridge. Rachelle and R2 were there.

"What took you so long." say Rachelle. "The ship is falling apart. You try aiding an old man with his hands cut off. The question remains, Anakin can you land this piece of junk pile that was once a ship?" ask Mark as he help Count Dooku in the farthest seat from Palpatine. Mark stands beside Count Dooku.

"As I just got done telling Obi-wan, it not my ability to fly it, it is rather it can be flown." say Anakin. "Really I do not care, just get us out of space back on the planet as safely as possible." say Mark points at him.

Anakin did that and as they were trying to pilot the broken ship. It shake greatly, almost made Mark stumbled. Rachelle falls face first and slide to the front of the bridge. Count Dooku, Obi-wan, Palpatine and Anakin remain in their seats because it was buckled.

"We lost something." say Anakin. "Do not worry we still got half the ship." say Obi-wan. Mark just shakes his head as he notices that Anakin is having a hard time. As they approach the landing strip at a spaceport Fire Speeders appear and try to kill the flames on the ship as it fall from the sky.

"Brace for impact!" shout Mark as he grabs hold of Count Dooku's seat and Rachelle to hold him. He used the Force to hold Rachelle back. Bunch of loud screeching noise could be heard as the ship stops.

"Well another happy landing." say Obi-wan with a sigh. Mark look at Rachelle. "Do not even dare thinking about doing stuff like this, young one. I do not want to be part of it. We do not need another crazy Skywalker pilot." say Mark pointing at Rachelle who sheepishly grins.

They got out of the ship and walk toward onto the landing strip. Clones came forward with some Senators. "Count Dooku." says one of the Senators. "Dooku is my prisoner. Until he gives the Jedi everything he knows about the Sith, he will be held in Jedi custody. Only after he gives us information about the Sith, he will be release into the custody of the Senate. Now we need a Speeder Bus to take us to the Republic Executive Building. That Speeder Bus will also need to go to the Jedi Temple." say Mark as he walk through some of the Senators that he does not know.

They look like they are the ones that support Palpatine and did not like the idea that Count Dooku is going straight into the Jedi custody, but by law there is nothing they can do. There is a war raging on, and Count Dooku is a prisoner of war and Jedi Master Zane was the one to capture him.

The Speeder Bus arrives as Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-wan, R2, Rachelle, Mark with Count Dooku, and some of the Senators got on the bus. No one besides Mark and Rachelle stand beside Count Dooku. The Senators would not dare go near him.

Despite the problems they had, Mark could not wish for a better ending to that conflict. He prevents Anakin from killing Count Dooku, which means he prevents one step of Anakin falling to the Dark Side. There is still a chance of Anakin falling to the Dark Side, but that chance might be smaller now.


	33. Meetings & Worrying

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 33: Meetings & Worrying**

Talking about doing one good action and it brings tons of drama to your life. Mark decides it would be best for Count Dooku to be taken in custody to the Jedi Temple, and some of the Senators believed he should be put into prison. He had to do the prisoner of war thing to make it legalized. Even some of the Senators that supports him, thinks that way, but they are not as harsh as some of the other Senators.

Mark knows that if they put Count Dooku in a prison that is not a cell in the Jedi Temple, Palpatine would try to get Count Dooku killed before he can give out any amount of information. Doing this, Mark knows that he gave Palpatine a bit more ammunition to make the Jedi look bad, but it is not enough to turn the Senate against them.

Most Senators, even those that did not like the idea of Count Dooku going into a cell at the Jedi Temple, see where he is getting too. Mark have told them that there is another Sith out there because there are always two, and Count Dooku might be able to give the Jedi some information about the other Sith to find him or her and take them out, which most likely will end the war.

Mark walks out of the Senate Rotunda. He just got done talking with all the Senators about Count Dooku. He notice Palpatine was not trying to let Count Dooku stay at the Jedi Temple, but Mark got most of the Senator to see his way.

He was walking with Bail Organa. "I still say that was a pretty gutsy move right there. You know how the Republic thinks of Count Dooku." say Bail. "I sense that you agree with them too. I do not blame you, but you didn't see the regret look in his eyes nor did you sense it. Plus on the other side, since he works for you know who, it might give us some evidence against him." say Mark, the last part barely a whisper.

Bail stop and look at Mark with his mouth slightly open. "That was smart, but what is the point of keeping him out of the prisons the government controls?" ask Bail making sure there was no chance of them being overheard. "With that person I was telling you about in control. He might send someone or something to kill Dooku. The chance is severely less likely to happen with in the walls of the temple." say Mark.

Bail cross his arms and smiles a bit. He have to admit, Mark is able to think things through pretty quickly even in the harsher moments. "Let me guess you will not turn him over to us, after "he" is taken care of?" ask Bail. "Correct, you are my friend. Plus I am hoping that with his stay at the temple will help him redeem himself more. You never know, after serving some time in the prison outside of the temple, he might be a great ally for us. He is a good swordsmanship and is powerful with the Force. I have this bad feeling, rather I live or not, that there is going to some big trouble for the Republic ahead after I am done with my mission." say Mark as they near a Speeder that Mark drove in.

"May the Force be with you, Master Zane." say Bail. "It usually is Senator. May the Force be with you too." say Mark getting into his Speeder and taking off toward the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Palpatine sits in his office beneath the Senate Chamber of the Senate Rotunda. How is it possible for Master Zane to have so much support in the Senate to allow him to do this? Palpatine already know a small group of Senators that is helping Master Zane to get rid of him, but it seems like Master Zane reach for support extends out of his inner circle of Senators.

The reason behind that could be very simple. Then Senators that Mark got helping him are quite powerful and have a lot of support within the Senate. If they trust Mark enough and vote along side to help the Jedi then, most of the Senate follows.

Palpatine keeps on replaying the scene of what happen on the Invisible Hand. Anakin was so close to killing Count Dooku. He sensed that Anakin was going to do it, until Master Zane showed off. Now a stepping stone for his plan is now a stepping stone of Master Zane's plan. He was not expecting this to happen. He was expecting Master Zane to busy on some mission somewhere else.

Wait a minute; Master Zane was not doing any mission since the beginning of 19BBY. His last mission was to some of the Core Words at the end of 20BBY. Master Zane was preparing for this. He knows it was coming so he stations himself close by that he can foil his great plans.

He needs to get an upper hand, but how to do so without Master Zane countering it. He looks at the holocom that was replaying today's meeting. It was at the point when Padme was agreeing with Master Zane about Count Dooku staying at the Jedi Temple.

Then it hit him! Padme is pregnant with Anakin's child. He could use that to his advantage. He knows Anakin cares greatly about his secret wife. What happens if he thinks something bad will happen to her, that the Jedi cannot prevent it from happening? What if Anakin get knowledge that the only way to save the love of his life was to join the Dark Side and gain knowledge that will prevent her death.

There is still great hope for his plan. If this works, then it then it will almost be time to destroy those stupid Jedi and bring froth his Empire. With no Jedi to stop him, he will be unstoppable to his goal of control and unlimited power! There remains the only factor. Master Zane, he seems to be a hard Jedi to get rid of or injured. He is also one of the few Jedi who have a lot of support from the public and the Senators.

* * *

Mace Windu and Mark sit inside Count Dooku's cell. Mark has a recording Holodisk sitting there. "First of Mace let me explain, this is for Dooku's protection as much as getting information. What ever information he will give us, we will hold onto it till the last moment. We can use that against Palpatine. As soon as Dooku is out of custody, he is dead as long as Palpatine is still alive." say Mark.

"I highly agree. I sense remorse from him. I think it is possible he might be able to redeem himself in the eyes of the Jedi. The eyes of the Republic might a different story." say Mace as he looks at Dooku.

"I did agree to tell you everything I know. It was part of the deal. I am a man of my words." say Count Dooku as he taps his robotic fingers together. "Basically we already know Palpatine is Darth Sidious, we really just need you to state that for evidence against him. If there is anything else we should know about, let us know." say Mark.

"Various weapons plan. I thought maybe he was building up a lot weapons of mass destruction and advance ships." say Count Dooku. "Where?" ask Mark. "I do not know, he did not tell me that. He said it was none of my concern. I think there might be a weapon that might have power to destroy a planet." say Count Dooku.

Mace looks at Mark with one raise eyebrow. "A weapon that can destroy a whole planet. That a bit unheard of. The only thing I think that can destroy a planet is if a ship crashes into one while it is in Hyperspace, but that is mostly unheard of with all the safety that is built into the Hyper-drive system." say Mark looking up at Count Dooku.

"If a weapon like that exists, it would have to be pretty big to hold the power to destroy a whole planet." say Mace. "Very true, and plus the amount of supplies to build it. I cannot think of anything that can give something that much power." say Mark looking at Mace. "Is sounds like something we should be worry about." say Mace.

"I agree with that, but something like that will take a long time to create and then add to that you want to do it in secret. I say lets deal with Palpatine and then if we still think this weapon is still a threat, then do something about it. Anyway do you know where the location of this weapon is?" ask Mark.

"It was moved to another planet, I do not know the location, but it was being built on Geonosis, before it was moved. Sidious order it to be moved while I was launching this attack. So where it is, I have no clue." say Count Dooku.

"As we on Bakura often say we will cross that bridge when we get there." say Mark. "Are you sure that is a wise move?" say Mace.

Mark looks down at the ground bellow them. "Mostly it is going to be me against Palpatine, so we could spare some Jedi to go looking for it, but the thing is we do not know where exactly it is. We do not even have general location. You know the galaxy is vast. As far as we know, it could be out of our galaxy." say Mark.

Mace takes all these possibilities into hand. "I guess there is nothing we can do, until we gain more information." say Mace. Plus if Palpatine is dead and does not have control of the galaxy, he cannot use it. Something tells Mark that Palpatine will not be the only trouble that the galaxy will face.

Even if they manage to make something like that, he highly doubts it will be so effective. Something that huge and powerful will require a lot of resources. Even if they got all the resources, it would take awhile to build up enough power without destroy those say resources. He is hoping he is making the right choice about this. It will be pretty bad he saved the Galaxy from Palpatine and then turn out he manage to make a weapon that destroys planets and the next Sith will get it.

* * *

Rachelle is really start to get very annoy with this emotion she have been feeling lately. Like always it involves around Mark. She just does not seem to understand it that much. It feels like it something that is forbidden by the Jedi Order. She has been feeling it for awhile now.

Not knowing what she is feeling is scaring her. She always had knowledge of her emotions. For some strange reason, and she think it is because of this emotion, she finds her mentor really attractive. She remembers back to the day when her mentor had a hard time sleeping because of the visions. When he took off his shirt, she was so engross into his body it was as if she was watching a very good Holovideo or reading a very great Holonovel. She could not get enough details.

She sighs as she taps her fingers on the table of the quarters she shares with her mentor. Why has seeing her mentor's body had such an impact on her? Why does she feel like she cannot stand facing life without him? She really got to find out what this emotion is, before it drives her insane. Sound like something she could talk to Master Yoda about, but she have a strong feeling it is forbidden.

Soon she just stops thinking and her mind went back to the image of her mentor topless before he heads to the shower. She was unaware that she was tracing hearts onto the table that she was formerly tapping.

Mark enters the room and finds Rachelle staring off into space. A strange sight for him to see. "Um Rachelle… is there something wrong?" ask Mark looking at his Padawan. Rachelle falls out of her chair and small blush creep onto her cheeks. "Sorry was thinking again." say Rachelle.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that recently. Is there something you need to tell me." say Mark. Rachelle does not think telling her mentor about her emotion problem she have. He might not be able to understand it well. "If there is something I need to tell you, I would." say Rachelle getting up and head to her room.

Mark just shrugs and gets a drink of water. He is tired to worry about what is going on right now. That meeting at the Senate took a lot more out of him then he normally thought it would.

Oh well, so all this will be over. Palpatine will soon not be a threat to the Galactic Republic. That will be one less major threat to the peace that the Galaxy should have. Now if Darth Vader is still alive that is another threat he has to deal with that if he lives to tell the tale after he beats Palpatine.


	34. Senate Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 34: Senate Meeting**

The Senate is buzzing wild like usual as it has been since the arrival of Mark. Padme sit in her pod. She have been wearing looser and looser clothing as she get farther along in her pregnancy. To admit she is very scared being in the same building as Palpatine now knowing whom he truly is and will be able to use the Force to sense her babies.

Palpatine is trying to get more control by putting the command of the Jedi Council in his hands and not the Senate. Padme and a few of her follow Senators, those who have sided with Mark know what that means. If this amendment get pass and added to the Enhanced Security and Enforcement Act that means that he could disband the Jedi Order and have complete control over the Grand Army of the Republic.

"I object! The power of the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Order should remain in the hands of the Senate, not just the Chancellor. This war is dying down already. With the capture of Dooku, the Separatist army is weakened. Listen to me my follow Senators, what the point of giving the leader of the Republic this power when as a Senate can decide what to do. Putting the army and the Jedi Order all under one person is not good. It leaves out room for ideas and discussions." say Amelia as she moves her pod forward and a Hologram of her appear on the pods of all the Senators.

"Senator Zane, you haven't been with this Senate for that long. How do you expect anyone to pay attention to the words you are saying? As all the Senators within this chamber knows that sometimes important issues for this war do not get settle because of the difference. If that power sits with the Chancellor of the Republic, then the problems could be done with. So if I were you Senator Zane, keep your nose out of this." say Ask Aak, a strong support of Palpatine and who hates the Jedi for not be able to stop an assassination of one of his friends. He is a Gran Senator from the planet of Malastare.

"Senator Aak, it is not about the length of time one spent as a Senator in this Senate. I will have you know; that I was a Senator in this Senate before you ever was a Senator. So if you kindly follow your own advice." say Amelia. Palpatine have a slight smile on his face.

"Now, now Senators calm down, everyone have a voice is allow to state their minds on this bill." say Palpatine not really worry. He for sure this bill will be passed and he will have full control of the Grand Army of the Republic and have command of the Jedi Order. On matter like this, the Senate usually agrees with him.

"Exactly what will get you for having full control over the Jedi Order? The Jedi are here to help us. They do their things and we do are. We have some control over them, but really should that rest with you Chancellor. Let me ask you this question what happen if this war still goes on and you died. What if your successor holds a bias view of the Jedi and terminates the Order. How will our Republic withstand it? Without the aid of the Jedi Order, we might not have done so well in this war." say Bail.

Palpatine have to think before he answers this question or it could make it harder for him to forward his plan. He knows Bail Organa is one of the Senators that are helping Master Zane with his plan. Last thing he needs is to give them more ammunition. He is already on stress with the Jedi Order holding Count Dooku.

"If you look at it Senator Organa, that would be the fault of the public or the Senate itself when they vote for the next Chancellor. Even through I am relent to take on this act, because I believe I already have enough power, but if it aids in finishing this war. I can guarantee that if this does get pass then I will be able to get this war finished, and then after it I will take this act off. I hate to say it, but what if the Jedi Order tries to overturn the Republic." say Palpatine.

Padme stands up and walk toward the front of her pod. "Chancellor, all you say can be done by the Senate as a whole. I mean I bet there is a few Senators in here might think like that, but if the majority of the Senate thinks that, then it should be the Senate itself. I agree with both Senator Zane and Senator Organa on this. Everything this act states can be done within the Senate. If we believe an action should be done and the majority agrees upon then the Grand Army of the Republic or the Jedi Order will be done." say Padme.

"Senator Amidala, what happens if we get another unexpected attack like we did earlier this week? Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by General Grievous. The Jedi did not act fast enough, and the Senate had a hard time deciding how much force should be used to take out them. It took us a couple days just to push them into retreat. Then you take in account what Jedi Master Zane did, he took Count Dooku into Jedi custody, when almost all of us wanted him place in a prison that we have control of." say Ask Aak.

"I would like to remind the Senate, that Jedi Master Zane has proven his point and as the governing body of the Republic we have agree that it the best. Master Zane have given us his terms and he says as soon as they get all the information that they need he will be return to the custody of the Galactic Republic. We already know, due to the Jedi, that behind this war is most likely a Sith. Another reason why to keep the power over the Jedi Order in the Senate hands. As stated earlier, all it take is to have a bias Chancellor could disband and the Republic will be at the mercy of the Sith. Do we really want that?" say Bail.

By the conversation that was going around the chamber, Padme have to guess that Bail have gotten everyone thinking. She just hopes they can prevent this from coming to power. Even if she did not know of Mark's plan and who Palpatine truly is, she would never go for this, neither would Bail.

After a couple more hours of going back and forth between both views of rather the Chancellor should have this power or not, Then it went to the voting. "For the amendment, by majority of the Senate…" say Palpatine as he waited for the vote appear on the screen, he saw the result and was shock but keep it from his look and voice, "By majority of one vote, the Senate opposes the idea of the amendment."

Padme had a smile on her face as she looks up at the chamber where she knows Mark and a few Jedi was standing. She fall back down in her seat and look around the chamber. She saw Amelia talking into a Comlink on her wrist. Obviously, she is talking to her son who was standing above them.

The Senate is beginning to leave as she gets up. She walks out the door where her pod is connected. She was meet by Mon, Amelia and Bail outside her door. No one needs the Force to know that they are proud they beat it, even if it was by a mere one vote.

Mark, Yoda who is in a hover chair, and Obi-wan walks forward. "Very close call, that was. Happen if chancellor Palpatine got control over the Clones and the Order, I sense bad things would." say Yoda holding his walking stick across his cross legs. Mark nods as Yoda speaks this.

Mark was using the Force to make sure no one would hear their conversation. If people are in ear reach, they will be a buzzing noise in their ears. Yoda was aware of this and smile a bit. "I think it might be a good idea to go somewhere private. Someone with the Force would be able to fight through the hearing barrier, I have created." say Mark.

They walk out of the Senate Rotunda and got on a Speeder Bus that was taking them to the Senate Apartment Complex. Why Padme have two apartments, Mark will never know nor does he really want to know. He can hazard a good guess that it could throw Assassins off. Even through Mark always did like this apartment better then the one in the 500 Republica. It does have an impressive open veranda.

* * *

In the Chancellor Suite, Palpatine curse his lucked! How could they got so lucky and was able to oppose the bill. Padme, Mom and Bail were stunned at the announcement of that amendment before Amelia start pulling out all the strings. Now it is going to be much harder for him to do so. He could try to pass the bill once more or make the Jedi look bad enough that they are not able to protect the Republic and that may just get the Senators to oppose.

They will be hard to make the Jedi look weak when they got Master Zane amongst them. Even with his stunt with Count Dooku, the public and the Senators are still awed by him. Today was supposed to be a big step to his own Empire. Without the Grand Army of the Republic under his control, he cannot execute the Jedi, without being consider a traitor.

The question remains is how in the world will he be able to overcome this obstacle on the course that Master Zane had set for him. Makes him wonder what type of courses Master Zane had set to obstruct his power that he deserves after some many years of planning and patience.

Mainly the only thing he has on the Separatist side is Grievous who is trained to fight Jedi. The major problem is that he cannot use the Force. Master Zane already proves he could dance with the Jedi killing cyborg and live to even fight Count Dooku and live through that. He already proves himself to be capable of fighting Darth Vader who is extremely powerful in the Dark Side of the Force. Master Zane could have killed him if his Jedi ways did not get in the way.

If it was not for the fact that he knows that Master Zane will never become a Sith, nor betray the Jedi Order, he would have tried to make him his new Sith Apprentice. Even if there were a way to mold him into it, there was nothing. Every time he comes close to brushing the Dark Side, he never touches it.

He wishes there was a way to turn Master Zane to the Dark Side, then he knows for a fact there will hardly be anyone Jedi or Sith to stop them, but then again there would be nothing stopping Master Zane from killing him too. Palpatine knows if Mark goes into the Dark Side, there would be nothing he cannot do. He most likely could single-hand bring the Jedi Order down. He had sense how connected to the Force Master Zane is. How closely connected, it scares him greatly. He seems to be so attune to the Force.

Even if he could bring Master Zane to the Dark Side, would he truly want to do something like that after all the headache he have caused since he arrive to this universe a year ago. Who know a Jedi could manage to cause so much pain to a plan that have build so strong over the years, in one single year.

The fact remains, he still needs to find a way to get his plan back on track, and he must do it fast. He just does not only wanted to take out the Jedi Order, but take out the Republic so the Sith will be in rule of the galaxy for a long time.

* * *

_**As you might have figure out what the result of the battle between Palpatine and Mark will turn out to be. I am having a hard time to decide who should be the next Chancellor of the Galactic Republic after Palpatine is done. I have placed a poll on my profile. Your options are Padme, Bail, Garm, Mon, and Amelia. The poll will be up until close to the end of the story or till the beginning of the next story. **_


	35. Sleep Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 35: Sleep Problems**

Mark was standing alone in the High Council chambers looking out over the night sky. He watches as the air traffic around the towers of the temple and above. He has sense something was bothering Anakin, and he knows it had the influence of the Dark Side. It truly has begun, Anakin is going to be scared and worry about Padme dying at childbirth.

He knows Palpatine is a powerful Sith. He senses the vision that Anakin was seeing. It was slightly unclear, unlike any visions Mark had ever had. The images come in small pockets in the middle of darkness. He sees Padme crying in pain as she was giving birth and all of a sudden, the image changes to show her dead eyes staring ahead of her.

Even the emotion Anakin is feeling knocks Mark down onto his knees a bit. He knows right away that the vision was a lie. It was not even a real vision; it was a manipulation by the Dark Side. Even through he does not have power over the Order or the Grand Army of the Republic, he is still trying to get Anakin to be his apprentice.

Mark stands back up and crosses his arms. He hopes that Anakin remembers he does have someone within the Order to turn to, with his problems. He hopes that Padme could offer him some support to get Anakin to come to him. Mark would hate if he have to kill Anakin. That will hurt Padme and leave her twins fatherless. That is the last thing he wants to do.

He heard the soft hiss as the lift doors open slightly. Mark did not have to turn around to know who it was. He could sense it was his Padawan Rachelle Hunter. "Master, what are you doing up here in the dark?" ask Rachelle. "How did you find me? I mask my presences in the Force." say Mark staring out the window. "I do not know, you must not mask it very well." say Rachelle. "I have masked it like I usually do when I mask it. You must be very strong with the Force to be able to sense it. Not many could sense it." say Mark looking at her.

There is another reason, but he surely hopes that is not the reason. The last thing he needs is her to be that attach to him, because he does not even know if he is going to make it out of his battle with Palpatine is alive. The Force is not letting him know. All he knows is that there is a high possibility that Palpatine will dead. Even if Palpatine dies, he might die.

He is afraid that if Rachelle has that much attachment to him, that his death will impact her much greater then her first mentor, and it might throw her into the shadowy grips of the Dark Side. Rachelle has great talent to become a great Jedi, but at the same risk, she could be a great Sith or even a Dark Jedi, something he does not want to happen.

"That what my first mentor told me, but when she masks her presence from the Force, I could never find her. I remember when she was training me, she made this little game. She will hide herself from the Force and out of my sight, and I must use the Force to find her. Never could do it. One time she was hiding in the bathroom in our quarters and I wall all the way across the temple." say Rachelle with a slight smile on her lips.

Mark could picture Rachelle looking for her old mentor. "You know Rachelle, you may have to go through another mentor." say Mark as he sit down in one of the seats. Rachelle look shocked when she hears this. "Please do not tell me you giving up on me. Master you are my last chance. I might not become a Jedi." say Rachelle as she stay where she is. "It not that, I promise I would train you and I keep my promises. I am just saying that I do not know if I will live. The Force is only shows Palpatine death not anything about me. There might be a strong chance that I might die after I kill him." say Mark lowly as he look at her.

Rachelle looks down to the ground. When she hears this, it sends a wave a pain through her, which she ignores. It was an emotional pain. It was stronger then when she lost her first mentor. "Sound like you are giving up." say Rachelle lowly.

Mark laughs at that statement as he looks back up at her. "No, that one thing about me. No matter what the odds, I never give up. Even when it seems like I give up, I am not. I might retreat, but I will be back." say Mark. He does not know if that is the Bakuran in him. They are hard on giving up.

"I promise if I live, I will keep my promise to you, Padme and Anakin. I will train you until you become a Jedi Knight, I will change the Order to allow marriage in love. I have seen the power of love at works. I read stories about it; I sense them through the Force. Our Order is right with many things, but they are wrong with the power of love. Love can be use to lead someone to the dark side if it is in the wrong hands. Just like everything else in life." say Mark.

At the word marriage, Rachelle saw an image her in wedding dress. She shakes her head that was very strange. Must be that emotion again confusing her. Why cannot she figure that stupid thing out so it could leave her at peace? She swears one of these days she will find what it is and why it keeps happening.

"Go to bed Rachelle, you will be getting up early for training. Rachelle bid him good night and off she went. Mark sit in the High Council chamber for couple hours when he senses something in the Force near the temple appears and quickly faded. How strange, it seem like someone is trying to mask someone presence with the Force. It got Mark curious he walk toward the last place he senses it. Made sure his Lightsaber was in hand. He walks around the corner of the temple and saw Obi-wan talking to someone in a robe. The head was cover. Mark swears it is a female because of how it looks. Sensing no danger, he walks around.

"Obi-wan what are you doing up at this late of an hour, and who is …this." say Mark shocked to see Obi-wan holding hands with the robed figure. Mark look at the hood and sees blonde hair. Mark uses the Force to blow the hood down. Holding Obi-wan's hand was Duchess Satine Kryze.

Mark laughs as he shakes his head. "Master Kenobi, the Jedi Master who is a strict with the rules. Oh my god, I thought I never thought I would see this. Pardon me your highness, but just have to get this out of my system." say Mark as he break down into harder laughing as he bends over.

"Would you shut it! You going to wake up the temple." say Obi-wan look around quickly. Satine was blushing a bit as she tilt her head down to shade her face from view. Her blonde hair hides her embarrassment. Mark stop laughing when he realize that when he was at Mandalore last year, which prevent Darth Maul getting Mandalore and that prevents the death of Satine.

"One might ask why you are up so late." say Obi-wan looking at Mark with narrow eyes. Mark thought of something quickly. "Well tonight was on of those unlucky nights, and I got haunt by those visions of what happen in my universe." lie Mark. Satine look up at this when she hears this. The blushing was not on her face anymore.

"So what they say is true. You are from another universe. Obi-wan told me that you are trying to prevent the Sith from taking over the galaxy like they did in your universe. If there is anyway I can help you, please let me know." say Satine looking at Mark as if she have forgotten over her embarrassment that was a few seconds ago.

"No need Duchess. Everything is coming around nicely. We got some secrets hidden for the right moment to expose, and I sense that is coming close and closer any minute. Do not worry; your secret is safe with me. You know me Obi-wan, I a believer in love, but I might offer some wisdom, I do not think bringing your love to the temple is the brightest idea." say Mark. "Not my fault. She just arrives on the planet." say Obi-wan.

Mark walks away and laughs. "Have fun you two." say Mark as he waves. He walks away. How many more secrets can he hold within him before he burst like an overfilled balloon? Soon one of the major secrets he has been holding onto will be gone and it will leave a lot of free space in him. If everything happens according to the way they did, he has about a week before Anakin learns that Palpatine is a Sith Lord.

* * *

In Padme's apartment in Senate Apartment Complex, Anakin was leaning against the edge of a couch in the open. Padme stands not that far behind him. "Ani, what is wrong? You really shouldn't shut me out." say Padme. "It is nothing, just a nightmare." say Anakin half-honestly.

Padme shakes her head as she looks at him and approaches him. "Ani, please do tell me what is wrong." say Padme as she sit next to him and take his mechanical hand into her hand. She rubs her thumb over the metal knuckles. Nothing put love came out of her eyes as she look up at Anakin.

Anakin sighs and went onto explaining about his vision. He tells her how he sees her death at childbirth and that the twins did not live. Padme look at horror for a few seconds, but then the politician side of her quickly to hide the fact. "Anakin, I can guarantee that I am not going to die. I am in perfect health. The medical droid that Mark bring to me so. I have been getting the droid to check my health and the health of the babies." say Padme.

Anakin eyes widen at this. He forgot all about Mark, he could go to him for some advice. He knows that Mark would not judge him or tell the council about his marriage to Padme. He was about to think, besides his wife, he had no one to talk to. Now he has someone of the Force to talk to.

Anakin smiles as he laughs. He lifted Padme up into the air and plants kisses on her lips. Padme cannot help but to giggle at her husband antics. "Ani, what got your mood to change!" giggles Padme as she rests her head against her husband chest. "You milady, so smart. I think tomorrow I am going to talk to Mark and see what he thinks this vision is all about." say Anakin with a smile on his face.

"Ani, why bother him with something so pointless as a nightmare." say Padme. "I had no chance to save my mother; I am not going to let the same happen to you. Out of anyone in the Order, Mark is the only one I can talk to." say Anakin. "That great Anakin, come on our bed is getting cold." say Padme dragging Anakin back to the bedroom.

* * *

Apparent his little white lie to Obi-wan came haunting him. He was doing so good to keep the visions at bay. He falls down to his knees at he was at the entrance of the cell that hold Count Dooku. Mark was on his knees and his right fist in front of him.

A vision of Clone Troopers storming into the room after they chases some younglings into the dead end room. Where Mark was on his knees was when most of the younglings die, expect one who mange to kill 10 of the 12 Clones. The Clones run out of the room before they send a bomb into the room. The bomb exploded and covers Mark in flames and heat that Mark can see and feel slightly that was not there. The youngling body landed on the pile that was had built around Mark.

"Get out of my head." say Mark as he stands up and he leans against the wall. Count Dooku was looking at him. "Something bad must really happen back in your universe." say Count Dooku.

"How would you know?" ask Mark lightly. "I can sense through the Force that you are seeing visions of the past in your universe and it is causing you great discomfort. Sometimes I would have them during my moments of weakness as a Sith Lord." say Count Dooku as he looks at Mark.

"How did you stop them?" ask Mark. "I did not let it bother me. I tricked myself into believing that what I was doing was good and that those that I killed deserved to he be killed." say Count Dooku. Mark senses the truth within Count Dooku's words. "I have to admit it is hard to see you have them." say Mark.

"I did say moment of weakness, even Sith have them, through they do not like to show it. I think Sidious is the only one who did not have that. Then again he is the only Sith I know on a personal level." say Count Dooku.

"I have a feeling Sidious will not be alive at the end of next week." say Mark as he stop leaning against the wall, "Now if you do not mind, I must head back to my quarters. I sense Rachelle is worrying about me, and she needs her rest for tomorrow." say Mark.

He got up, walks out of the cell, and finds that Rachelle was in her room, pretending to be asleep. The Force told him that she was in her bedroom the whole entire time, but was worry sick about it. Mark let the door close shut before going into his room to turn in.

* * *

_**Remember if you want a say who will be the next Chancellor after Palpatine, please do chose your choices of the selected choices that is stated in the poll on my profile. **_


	36. Plans Heating Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 36: Plans Heating Up**

The next morning after training, Mark and Rachelle was eating breakfast. "You seen how I slash through those droid! They did not stand a chance, we need more advance droids." say Rachelle with proud lacing every word. "A Jedi does not underestimate their enemies. You should not be proud at the thought of taking a life. The thing is they are droids, but the part of the practice was to train your skills. Remember Jedi are not fighters, they are peacekeepers, but sometimes have to fight." say Mark.

"I know that, Master, but you have to admit, that is a new record for me." say Rachelle. Mark had to smiles at his Padawan enthusiasm, still she has a long way to go before even become a Jedi Knight, but there is nothing wrong to think highly of oneself as long as it does not go to their head. Rachelle might be 20, but she still acts like a teen. Mark have to remember when he was a teenager he was slightly like her, not as much but still similar.

"I do have to admit that, but remember, a Jedi do not use their knowledge for attack and gain. They use it for knowledge and peace." say Mark. Rachelle looks at Mark straight into his eyes. "Then what is with you planning to kill Palpatine." say Rachelle. "That is different. Remember sometimes in order to keep peace you might have to attack. There is a fine difference between a Jedi and a Sith on that matter." say Mark.

Rachelle nods she already knows the difference between the Jedi and the Sith. The Sith seeks to gain knowledge and power for themselves, while the Jedi seek to gain knowledge to learn and protect others.

"The Sith is full of betrayals that why all the empires they had made falls because they kill their own numbers." say Mark as he taps the table that is between him and Rachelle.

Rachelle was about to say something when she sense someone coming over to talk to them and also the fact that Mark hold up his hand to silence her right before she sense the approaching presence. Before the person could speak, Mark speaks.

"What can I do for you Anakin? I sense something is disturbing you." say Mark turning around looking at Anakin blue eyes. "I need to talk to you alone." say Anakin looking at Rachelle. "Do not worry, she also knows about you. Sure let find somewhere we may talk." say Mark as he got up.

Rachelle was going to follow Mark, but by his hand motion, he told her not to follow. Mark leads Anakin out of the temple and into the gardens. Mark used the Force to make sure no one can overhear them talking. "Explain." say Mark as he already knows what this is going to be about.

They sit down on a stone bench. Anakin put his elbows on his legs and look at Mark. "I have this nightmare…well I do not think it is a nightmare. It more like a vision." say Anakin. Mark looks back at him; Mark does not need the Force to tell him that Anakin is worrying about his secret wife.

"Go on." say Mark lightly. "I see…I see Padme…" say Anakin stumbling over his words to get to the point. Mark raises his eyebrow at him. "Padme, I am guessing it is something very bad." say Mark. Anakin nods to this as he looks down. "Yeah, I seen he died with Luke and Leia." say Anakin. Mark eyes widen at this, not for the fact that he seen Padme's "death", but that he says the twins death. Mark did not see that part.

"Anakin, I do not know what to tell you, but one thing remains, that I will be here. Just do not go in trust that vision entirely. As we speak, what people might saw happening in a vision that the Force gave us might not happen. Sometimes people make what happen in their vision come true because they are so concern to block it. Padme and the twins are in perfect health." say Mark looking at Anakin once more.

"You cannot expect me to stand here and let it happen. This is exactly what happens to my mother." say Anakin standing up looking at Mark. "I know that, but Anakin if there ever a time that you are confused and lost, which I sense might happen, remember you can always trust me." say Mark. He has been enforcing this thought for Anakin every time they talk. He does not want him to follow Palpatine blindly.

"What do you mean about this?" ask Anakin. "There always came a time that everyone is in a tough spot and they will seek the easy way out if they think there is no one or nothing to aid them on the difficult path. I just want you to know, that I am here for you if you ever find yourself in that position. Also keep your eyes out for those you trust; sometimes they might be misguiding you. Remember always use the Force." say Mark getting sick of those riddles he have to play. He wishes he can come out and say Palpatine is a Sith Lord to his friend, but he knows that will not go well.

"Mark, I know I always have you to come to, it just sometimes I forget and plus I am not use to you being here." say Anakin rubbing the back of his neck as he look at the sitting Jedi Master. Mark got up and grabs his shoulder. "Well do not forget it, when you in your toughest situation, you will always have me and Padme. If you do me that favor Anakin, I will try to get this Order to accept marriages." say Mark.

"Still you tell me ignore the vision." say Anakin. "That is the best way. Come Anakin use your brain and the Force. She is getting close to giving birth, and she still is healthy." say Mark taking his hand off Anakin's shoulders and throws his arms into the air.

Mark senses that he still trusts Palpatine a lot. He knows Palpatine is behind that vision, Anakin might had experience a natural vision of his mother's death, but he haven't experiences them enough to tell the difference between a real one and one that was made up by the Dark Side. Then again, his trust in Palpatine is blinding him from the fact.

"There must be something I could do to be assure it does not happen." say Anakin. "I promise you; Padme and your children will live to have a long life. That I am speaking naturally since your vision show her dying at childbirth. Trust me Anakin, just do so. That is all you can do in this position. Also remember this, Light side creates Life, Dark Side takes life. That is something I have learn in my universe." say Mark as Anakin walks away to talk to the Chancellor.

Mark walks into the other direction with his arms crossed. With the Force Mark can sense that Anakin is leaving the temple. Deep down inside of him, he is worrying. He is relaying his ability to be able to convince Anakin and be there to stop his fall to the Dark Side with the aid of Palpatine. Sometimes he wonders if he should just tell Anakin straightforward. The thing is, he is much smarter than that. He must not let his emotions get to him. Anakin needs to find out the hard way about this problem, and Mark have to make sure he is there to stop Anakin pulling off the stunt that will lead him down the path of darkness.

Mark turns around and looks to where he last saw Anakin Skywalker. With on last glance at the spot, Mark walks into the temple. He just hopes the Force is with him and not against him in the moment that he needs it most to aid him in his mission to protect this universe from Palpatine hands.

* * *

In the Senate Apartment Complex, Padme is setting up what she will say. Mark had decided it is time to hurt Palpatine lightly. They are going to start putting proof up about him. They are going to start lightly proving he had a hand in the Separatist movement to all the way up to proof of him being a Sith Lord.

She just recently has gotten the recording of Lama Su speech, and Amelia sent it to Bakura to a friend in their police force. They got it back, and with a report that it was proven the Lama Su were not lying. Bakuran police departments have one of the great law enforcement technology than almost any planet. It is one of the few planets that when something is proven it is taken seriously.

The report came back with the evidence; also include some of the best Law Enforcement that Bakura has to protect their Senator. A small group of protectors of a larger group surrounds Padme's apartment. There are outside the building along other buildings, they are through the halls.

"I was wrong when I thought Bakura was a peaceful planet. How deadly are those guards out there?" ask Padme looking at some of the guard that was station on roof nearby. "We train our troopers and Law Enforcement hard. We are peaceful, but we also want to keep a military and strong law enforcement, just in case. We are like Naboo, the only difference we take military and Law Enforcement a whole new step. Something you have to do when you are out in the Outer Rim. Out there it is hard to keep a peaceful standing." say Amelia.

"Lighten up, Amelia. I was joking. I can understand." say Padme as looking over the evidence to make sure everything is ready. "Yeah I heard most pirates are scared to try to take over Bakura. Even the Hutts does not want to do anything illegal there. That is saying something." say Padme.

"Does Naboo even have a military?" ask Amelia. Padme shakes her head lightly. "Not really it just our security teams that volunteer. I mean if we have a planet like yours invade, we would not be able to stand." say Padme as she bites her lips. "We only use our forces for defense or in the case we are in aiding the Republic. There are planets in the Outer Rim that have form alliances with us so we can protect them. Matter fact we think what Naboo does it great." say Amelia.

Padme smiles a bit at this. She can understand such a strong defense for a planet in the middle of the Outer Rims. It is not as safe as those planets in the Mid Rim and Core territories.

She looks down at her pregnant stomach and rubs it with a loving look. "I wonder who the next Chancellor would be of the Republic. Are you going to go for elections?" ask Amelia. "I do not know. I have these two to look after. I enjoy being a Senator, the chance to help my planet and the Republic. I do not think being a Chancellor so soon. Maybe after the kids are grown a bit." say Padme unsure of what she is planning on doing.

Before she became a Senator she was planning on retiring from the political life, then on the bequest of her queen, she took up the position of Senator. After while be able to try to help the Republic after her term of being Queen was a great thing for her. Now that she is pregnant, she does not know what she wants to do. She wants to be able to help the Republic, but she also wants to be a great mother for her twins.

"That is understandable. Back when I gave birth to Mark, I decide to leave the Senate for a couple years until he was grown. When he was old enough, he would travel back and forth from Coruscant and Bakura with me. He was my little helper in the office, when I took over as Senator again. Padme I have not been in the Senate a lot since you became a Senator, but I heard a lot about you. You are an amazing Senator. You are not corrupted or greedy as half as the Senate. You care about this Republic; you care about your people. You prove that when you was Naboo Queen. When I was younger, I never dream of being a Senator, but look at who I turned out to be." say Amelia with a slight smile. She knows that the Naboo Senator is confused at what she is going to do after the birth of her twins. Amelia thinks she should stay in the Senate. The Senate needs more people like her.

"The thing is, due to the Emergency powers, his term was extended. After he dies, we will have to wait four years until the term ends. So, there will be someone to fill in the rest of Palpatine's term, and then the election of the new Chancellor begins. Now if we can get his Emergency Powers away, then since he no longer needs them, he will have to step down right away.

"One thing I do agree with you a bit. I think it might be a good idea to wait. You started in 25 BBY as a Senator, no out many trust you, they might not trust that you are ready to become the Chancellor due to your age and lack of experience. I do not think you should give up on the Senate completely. There have been many times, Senators have gotten pregnant and gave birth who still serve." say Amelia.

Padme looks up at Mark's mother again when she heard this. "You think I am that good?" ask Padme with a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, I have learned it is not the age of someone to make them good. I am just trying to open your eyes slightly. The choose what to do rests on your shoulders." say Amelia with a smile.

After that conversation, they remain quiet as they went through all the evidence, planning on what to give out first. They know they will save Order 66 for later. They plan on starting out soft, just as Mark plan and then when the wound is applied, rip it some more. They figure the so called rumors made a big help, because even some members of the Senate does not trust the Chancellor fully anymore.

* * *

Palpatine is deep in thought as he was watching a play at the Galaxies Opera House. He just got done telling Anakin the story called: The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise. The fact that Darth Plagueis could help prevent death have gotten Anakin's attention. He also told him how he thinks the Jedi Order is trying to take over the Republic.

According to the Force, he has sense that Anakin believe him, but not truly about the Jedi Order, due to Master Zane, a Jedi Master that Anakin trusts a lot. He was simply afraid to bring anything up, just in case if it screws up his plan. Master Zane has been a dangerous wound into his plan, and that wound must not get any wider. He barely is holding grip onto his plan as if.

It was not unknown to him, that the faith of the Senate and the Republic was damage because of the spread rumors about him. He knows that Mark's little group of Senator is going to do something big and drastic soon to damage his chances of making his Empire.

He knows it will be now or never that his plan will have to take action, because if he waits any longer, he might not be able to afford it. As soon as Grievous is dead, then his plan will start. That is if Master Zane does not get in the way once more.

* * *

_**Just to let you know, that tomorrow and Saturday I will not be able to post any new chapters up, because I leaving to see a family member, usually happens each other weekend. This might be the last chapter until Sunday or Monday. If I am able to get another chapter or two up. If Not have a nice weekend. **_

_**Also reminded there is still a poll on my profile page to vote for the next Chancellor will be. If you want a voice, go and vote. So far only few people vote and we have a 3 way tie. Need more votes to break this tie and to see who become. If the tie keeps going, I have more of an idea who will become the Chancellor. So please do vote. **_


	37. Attack on Jedi Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 37: Attack on Jedi Temple**

It was night at the Jedi Temple, when Mark and Rachelle were awaken up by an explosion. They rush down the hall as they grab their Lightsabers. Mark had a strong feeling Palpatine would try to make the Jedi look weak to turn the votes for him to get more power around.

They enter the main hallway of the temple. Mark stands behind the nearest column where he silently instructed Rachelle to the other one. Droids and Bounty Hunters march through the doors. There were more Droids than Bounty Hunters but they both look dangerous. The droids have a green force field around it.

"Look like no one home. Oh well lets trash this place." say a female Bounty Hunter as she waves her hand. She stop when she her the buzz of a Lightsaber activate. She stops and looks around carefully. It was not the first time she dealt with a Jedi.

Mark uses the Force to knock a piece of rubble outside the open temple doors. The droids turn around firing. The Bounty Hunter looks around and approaches. Rachelle launches out quickly before Mark could do anything.

The Bounty Hunter throws a grenade which exploded into a net with electrical current going through it. Mark used the Force to rip the net apart. A Virbo-sword was drawn by the Bounty Hunter as she blocks an attack.

Mark looks around and notices it was a Bounty Hunter. The Bounty Hunter is a Togruta and has very tiny connection with the Force. Mark leaps out of the way. "Zane! I thought you were dead!" snaps the Bounty Hunter as she attempt to stab Rachelle and fire rounds at Mark. The Droids turn around and the machine blasters that were mounted along their legs and arms fire off rounds at Mark.

Mark stands there looking down to the ground. Not even attempting to run. The Bounty Hunter smiles. "Misfortunate always awaits those who underestimate their enemies. Just because I am not running does not me I am going to let you hit me." say Mark.

The blasts hit Mark but he vanished. Rachelle was in awe, he just use the Force to manipulate people into seeing things, even herself. That ability right there is called Force Projection or some call Force Illusion.

"Where did he went!" shout the Bounty Guard. "No where, I am still here." say Mark trying to solve this problem with out too much destruction. He notices Rachelle uses the Force to have the droids shooting at each other.

Mark stand behind the Bounty Hunter with his arms cross as the last Battle Droid fall. She quickly turns around and stabs Mark through the chest. It went in way to easy, and Mark faded from view. Mark then leap and activates his Lightsaber as finishes his flips.

"You are finish." say Mark as he points his Lightsaber at the neck of the Bounty Hunter. She can feel the heat from the Lightsaber and knows this is the real one. "Wrong Jedi, You think I am the only one here tonight!" laughs the Bounty Hunter. She tried to stab Mark again. Mark slashes her one hand off and hit her with the butt of his Lightsaber hard in the forehead. She collapses onto the ground.

Mark uses the Force to bind some of the metal from the fallen droid to her arms and legs to form a handcuff. Mark uses his Lightsaber to weld the pieces together so they will be harder to come off. Right then another explosion happens.

Mark rushes down the hall and see a human male Bounty Hunter pointing his gun at a Twi'lek youngling. Mark did not even give him a chance to react. Mark use the Force to slams the human male into the glass. The male falls out to the ground landing head first. He died on impact.

The Force gave him another warning and like he was a machine his Lightsaber blocks another shot. Waves of blaster rounds come out from a door. Mark blocks the rounds with his Lightsaber which is guided by the Force.

The Twi'lek youngling was slightly crying his eyes out being scared. Some more droids came through the hallway that Mark has just come through. When the Twi'lek youngling saw this and he got very scare and got closer to Mark. He clips his Lightsaber to his belt and throws his arms to the side with the palms facing toward the door. He focuses the Force.

Mark swings both of his hands together and bunch of heavily armed droids came flying through the hall and crashing among each other. Shaak Ti came rushing through one of the door to throw her Lightsaber at a droid. Her Lightsaber went through the droid.

"Mark what in the name of the Force is going on here?" demand Shaak Ti. "How am I suppose to know!" shout Mark throwing his arms up. He senses someone coming. With a flick of his hand, a Droid's head went and nails a masked Bounty Hunter in his chest breaking most of his ribs.

"You seem to have a keen of knowing things." say Shaak Ti. "I am guessing Palpatine is trying to make the Jedi Order look weak or something along those lines." say Mark lightly.

"Rachelle has been hurt badly." say Shaak Ti. Mark looks at her as if the world has dropped from bellow him. "Wait what happen?" ask Mark. "5 Proton grenades and 3 Thermal Detonator. Some of the Jedi Healers are taking her to the Halls of Healing, but the temple is still under attack. I do not know who these are, but they know that a good time to strike, most of the strongest Jedi are not here." say Shaak Ti.

"I think your Padawan got too far ahead of herself and got injured. She was trying to protect the younglings and take down the guy but grenades exploded on her. The younglings are fine. She kill the guy." say Shaak Ti. Mark walk in the direction where he knows Rachelle. He grabs his Lightsaber and ignited.

Mark walks through one of the hall and notice it was heavily damage. This was the room that Rachelle was in when she got injured badly. They will need to propose to the Senate of getting permission to repair their temple. He knows as long as Palpatine is in office, the repairs would not get done quickly.

Shaak Ti follows him with her Lightsaber activate and a blue plasma blade was coming out of her hilt. Mark looks down and notices a Lightsaber on the ground. He uses the Force to summon it to his spare hands. He can tell that the design of the Lightsaber, that it was Rachelle's. Mark clips it to his belt and notices a guy who has his neck slash almost all the way off.

Mark looks around as he let the horrors sink in a bit. Then he senses someone that is strong in the Force. He sees a gray plasma blade as the female walks forward. It was a yellow female Twi'lek. She sends Force Lightning at Mark. Mark uses the Force to leap out of the way.

Shaak Ti spins out of the way. "I will pay handsomely for your death, Master Zane." say the Dark Jedi. Mark rushes at her, easily she block a strong swing of Mark's Lightsaber.

Mark tried to kick her but the Dark Jedi use the Force to slam Mark back into the wall. The Dark Jedi tries to slash Mark through the shoulder as she spins toward him. She blocks an attack from Shaak Ti. Mark stands up but was slammed hard into the wall once more and falls.

"How could you betray the Jedi Order! You are working for the side that has killed your own mentor! Here your mentor stands, and you try to kill him!" shout Shaak Ti as she effortless blocks all of the Dark Jedi attack.

"He is not my mentor, even so, someone is willing to pay great amount of credits fore his head! I could use all the money I can get!" laughs the Dark Jedi as she attempt to kill Shaak Ti.

Mark stands up and sends a powerful wave of the Force at the Dark Jedi to send her stumbling down to the ground. Mark unleashes some very impressive moves with his Lightsaber, which is breaking through the defense of the Dark Jedi and scarring her armor.

She tries to slashes at Mark's legs as she falls down. Mark leaps over them and flips behind her. She uses the Force to flip herself up from the ground. She tries to plunge her Lightsaber through Mark's stomach. A quick diagonal blow slashes her Lightsaber and a bit of her fingers. She screams in pain as she holds her fingers and went down on her knees.

Mark was about ready to put his Lightsaber away when Rachelle's fly off his belt into the hands of the Bounty Hunter. For the second time in Mark's life he is fighting against Rachelle's weapon, but in a hand of a more deadly foe.

A youngling tries to fight, but almost got killed if it was not from Mark taking a slash into the arm. It took a small chunk of skin and meat from his arm. The Force will glow that back with the aid of a Bacta Tank. Still that thought does not stop the feeling of pain that travel through Mark's body. He tries to ignore it as he fights the Dark Jedi that he of this universe trained. Mark can tell she has pay close attention.

She knows the moves Mark was going to make as if it was himself fighting himself. She was very skilled with the Force and a Lightsaber to stand up against him and Shaak Ti at once.

The Dark Jedi attempt to behead Mark, but since he was taller it made her stretch out. Both him and Shaak Ti swings at him. His Lightsaber cut her arms off above her elbow and Shaak Ti's swing took her Lightsaber straight through the side. The Dark Jedi drops to her knees and fall down. Mark uses the Force to summon Rachelle's Lightsaber to his belt.

Mark senses more fighting going on. Mark got up and walks into another room and sees Anakin Skywalker fighting another Dark Jedi. A powerful Force Push sends the Dark Jedi through a window when it got smashed head on to a Speeder.

Now there were bunch of Droids. Mark stands by Anakin. When they see the Droids coming at them, they disassemble them with their Lightsabers. For two Jedi, the advance Droids stand no chance against them.

Mark drops down to his knees as he holds his injured arm. Anakin reach down and helps him up. "What is going on? I came back and saw the Temple under attack." say Anakin. "Beside those attack us, none of us are dead, Rachelle is injured very badly." say Mark.

"Here let me get you to the Halls of Healing." say Anakin as they walk through some of the damage halls. They enter the Halls of Healing. Mark saw a very injured Rachelle in a Bacta Tank.

She does look very hurt. It appears that she will be in there for a while. Mark looks down as he sits down on the bed. Stass Allie, a Tholothian Jedi Healer, walks over to him. "Ouch look like missing a chunk of your arm. I can use the Force to heal this. You might want to bite into this, since it is going to be painful." say Stass as she hands Mark a thick rag. Mark bite into it as she begins to use the Force.

Painful was slightly an understatement. Now he knows why the cloth is used for, to prevent himself from biting into his lip or biting his tongue off. Stass is trying to use the Force to ease the pain too.

* * *

Palpatine throws the glass of fine wine he was drinking when he senses that his plan was a fail. He was about to drink to the success of his plan of making the Jedi look weak failed greatly.

He had personally request, as Darth Sidious, for Jabba the Hutt to send some of his best Bounty Hunters to the Jedi Temple. He supplied them with some very advance droids from his bass on Byss. When he becomes Emperor, he is going to make life hard on the Hutts. He paid them great amount of credits for the attack on the temple.

"Why can't everything go right, anymore!" complain Palpatine as he puts his head in his palms to calm himself down. He must remain in control of concealing his Force signature.

Master Zane is really getting under his skin as he keeps on missing with his plans. He cannot wait till the day he sees Master Zane's dead body at his feet. He wants to be the one who personally kills him after all the trouble he caused. Maybe he will make it as an example to the Jedi who is still alive after Order 66 is order.

* * *

Mark sits in his quarters eating a bowl of soup. His arm still hurts slightly from the pain he is feeling. He knows one thing; the quarters feel strange knowing that Rachelle would not be coming in.

Mark looks down to his belt and notices Rachelle's Lightsaber was still clip to his belt. Mark got up from the table and walks into her room. He puts Rachelle's Lightsaber on the desk. He looks around the room shortly.

The room is full of technology that Rachelle has been working on during her free time. Rachelle reminds Mark often of his own family back on Bakura, or what he knows of it in his universe. They are gifted on working on Technology. Beside his mother and farther, they run a business that builds ships, droids, and any other Technology thing.

Mark walks out of the room and turns off the lights. He sits back down to eat. Mark puts the spoon back into the bowl and put his head in his palms slightly. Why cannot Rachelle just listen to his teachings? Not to go rushing into things like that. He can see why she did. He would do the same thing, but he would have tried to thinking quickly what he could have done. He would have use the Force to defend himself too when he attack the guy who injured her.

Then again, she is learning. Even the Jedi who taught her before him even stating that she seem to enjoy learning from him. He is getting much farther then any of them, besides the mentor that she has lost because of Grievous.

Mark got up and just throws the bowl into the sink. The bowl bounces around in the sink before it stops. He has not eaten since breakfast and that fight made him hungry, but now he does not want to eat. All he wants to do is go to bed and wish this was some ugly nightmare he is having.

He grabs a glass of water and pop in a couple of pills into his mouth to aid him into falling asleep. He is still haunted by some of those visions, but not as much as he was before. Then he walks into his bedroom and falls asleep.

* * *

_**Okay a few things to note, first of all I would have this up earlier today, because I left my dad's house earlier. Things did not work out as plan because I have gotten into a crash close to home and my stepdad have to travel an hour to pick me up and the car. I am fine, and feeling no pain right now, but people are telling me that I will feel pain tomorrow when I get up. Depends on that pain leads me to my next thing to note. **_

_**Due to the possible pain may effect how long it takes me, first time experiencing a crash that I am driving (still shaken up, have hard time typing this note). **_

_**The car is fine and so am I and my little brother. **_

_**Before I forget do not forget to vote for the next Chancellor of Galactic Republic, if you haven't already. **_

_**Try to get the next chapter ASAP**_


	38. Unexpected Evidence

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 38: Unexpected Evidence**

News about the attack on the Jedi Temple spread like news. While that spread like news, the fact that no workers and the Jedi themselves were killed. The only deaths that were happen to the invaders. The public also got news that only one person is hurt and is recovery from their injuries. The only names they know about where the dead invaders and the Jedi who stop them.

Mark walk down halls of the Senate Rotunda that have Holoscreens with the news on it. There was also news that some people think that the Jedi are unfit to protect the Republic due what happen. They really do not have a good standing on that topic since the only damage was to the temple.

Already some members of the Senate were trying to get government money to go to rebuilding the home and school of the Jedi. That was turned down by Palpatine who stated that their money should be going to supplies for the army and those who need. That right there was another piece of the metaphorical chessboard that was taken by him.

Instead of making the Jedi look weak, the attack may them look stronger even where most of their strongest members were out in the field. Since Palpatine and his groups of loyal Senators did not let the money go to them, that turned even more of the loyalty that Palpatine has.

Mark was watching some of the screens that show Padme presenting evidence that Palpatine is not as great as they thought. Mark has a strong feeling that the public would want her to be Chancellor. He already got news from Naboo's Queen Apailana that she wants Padme to run for Chancellor. Some how she has found out about Mark's plan and turns out that she does not like the Chancellor.

She even offers support of the Naboo military to help them if they need too. Apparent Palpatine have made a lot of enemies in this universe that keep themselves hidden. Mark has to think that they are some very powerful people.

Mark was walking down the hall when someone pushes something into his hand. Mark looks down and notices it was a blue holodisk. Mark activates it and notice it has something to do with Palpatine's banking account. He looks around to find the person who gave it to him. Mark saw the person who smiles at him slightly. Mark follows him and grabs his shoulder.

"How did you get this? Who are you?" ask Mark. "I got from some of my friends in the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Let just say the Hutts are not happy with that two face Chancellor. You also look in their you will find your Sith Lord and Chancellor is one and the same base upon their signatures." say the guy in a whisper.

"Jabba the Hutt sent you?" ask Mark. "Hell no, another Hutt. Sorry I cannot say whom, they do not want to be known. Trust me Jabba is in a lot of trouble as is. Apparently the money from the attack was supposed to go to the whole Hutts Clan. Last time I check Jabba wants you dead. Another thing he has done and letting the Senator of Bakura be held at his palace as a prisoner. The Hutts have a law stating that Bakura is off limits. " say the person before leaving. "Hey tell who ever you are working for, that Master Jedi Mark Zane is thankful." say Mark.

"They already know. Unlike Jabba the Hutt they hardly work for the Dark Side of the Force. You cannot trust them. Oh one more than Master Zane, if you fail and manage to live, you will be hunted down by not only the Sith but the Hutt I work for." say the guy with a slight trace of a smile before walking out of sight.

Mark just shakes his head and laughs slightly at this. Must be pretty bad when you upset the Hutts. That proves one thing; the Hutts are greedy and only cares for themselves. For once in his life, he is grateful for the slime balls that are the Hutts.

Mark pockets the device into his robe pocket. He was not expecting the Hutts help. Even with their help, Mark still does not like the Hutt at all. Mark turns to face a Holoscreen. It was zooms onto Palpatine's face as he was talking.

It was his fault that Rachelle is in a Bacta Tank for the past 3 days and look like she might be in there longer. If people prevent Palpatine getting a powerful position like he did, then there would be no planning to protect the Jedi Order and the Republic. There would not have been a Clone Wars. Mark is going to make sure Palpatine pays for all his troubles.

Mark tears his eyes away from the screen to walk out of the building. The wind blows his robe hard as he walks into a guy in a red armor with dark red clothing. Mark right away find out he is a Bakuran Guard of his mother. "Master Zane what are you doing here?" ask the Guard. "I need to head back to the temple. I got some very important message to give to my mother. Tell her to make sure she view it in private, it part of the plan." say Mark. "Yes sir, I will do it right away." say the Guard.

Mark walks away from the guard. He called for a Taxi Speeder. He got into the back seat and look ahead. "To the Jedi Temple, now do your job. I know you are a Bounty Hunter to come after me. You value living unharmed, I advise you not even try to poison me with that gas. I am a Bakura, so your poison or gas would not work on me." say Mark lowly as he notices the driver going to press a button.

"Then maybe I will kill you with a blaster." say the driver. "I would you, I wouldn't try that. You do that, I might activate my Lightsaber which might cut the Speeder and will send us falling to our death." say Mark as if death does not phase him. "So you will be dead." say the driver. "So would you, but I got a question are you smart enough to accept death as I have. Plus my chance of living is greater than yours. Even if you manage to live and I do not, I already have me location being traced, and you really do not want to meet any of the Clone Troopers that are loyal to me. I can promise you there are not as easy going as I am." say Mark softly as he put his hands behind his head.

The Bounty Hunter mumbles and complains as he put the Speeder into gear and drives toward the Jedi Temple. His finger keeps inching toward the hidden blaster, but Mark keep saying you wouldn't want to do that. The fourth time he pull it out, but the Blaster was pulled out of his hand and into Mark's awaiting hand. Mark throws it out the window.

Mark then hears beeping noise and notice there was a bomb in his seat. He also notices that the Speeder has two parts. The driver seat is in one part, so even if one part explodes, then the driving part can still be drive. Mark us the Force and jump out the door.

Mark was falling through the air traffic of Coruscant gathering speed as he approaches. He uses the Force to slow his speed down as he landed hard onto the surface of the planet. He was in the Lower Coruscant, the parts of the planet that is hidden from the sky by large buildings. It is a common place for scums to be at.

Slowly, Mark got up from the ground he landed on. The Force slowed him enough to do any major physical damage. "That was not one of my wisest idea." say Mark as he dusts himself off and stretch his muscles out a bit.

Mark touches his Comlink and notice it is damage. Mark shakes his head and walks away. That is when he senses someone dangerous nearby. Before Mark could draw his Lightsaber, Blaster fire in front of him went pass him. Behind Mark he heard ten people fall down. Mark looks up and sees some of Bakuran Guards along with a Clone Trooper that has a red X over the front.

"Sir, I got one major question. What were you thinking about getting into a Taxi with a Bounty Hunter? We had got warning there was a Bounty Hunter out to get you." say Captain Kia as he crosses his arms and stares at Mark through the visor of his helmet.

"Really, I did not know he was a Bounty Hunter until I got into the Speeder. How did you know where I was anyway? Have you been tailing me?" say Mark. "Yes, I have been since the attack on the Jedi Temple. Those people did not just attack the Jedi Temple for the fun of it, but also to kill you. We have found a kill order on one of them. You were their target. So I took upon myself to talk to Senator Zane to borrow some of her guards to look after you." say Captain Kia.

Mark cracks a smile as he pats Captain Kia on the shoulder. "Good job, I am glad when I am off track, I know you have my back." say Mark. "Cannot let my troops without a General and then we have to put up with your commander. No offense sir, but boy Commander Rachelle can be a handful." say Captain Kia.

Mark looks at Captain Kia. "I know she can be a handful, but her heart is in the right place. I respect you a lot Kia, but do not make me lose respect. During the attack, she put her life on the line to protect younglings. She as much as a solider as you are." say Mark lowly as they keep walking around.

Being a Jedi, Mark is not use to having a guard like this around him. Protecting him from any trouble that might comes their way. "Sir, I respect Commander Hunter a lot, but you have to admit that she sometimes act without thinking." say Captain Kia. Mark sighs and nods to this. Rachelle is a great person, but Captain Kia is right about Rachelle. She still has a lot to learn about her own limits and various other stuff.

A Speeder came by them. It was a basic Speeder of a normal color, but it got the attention of all the bystanders that are around them. Mark got into the Speeder. They drive him to the Jedi Temple. After getting there, Captain Kia walks with Mark through the doors of the temple. "Oh before I forgot, you drop this sir." say Captain Kia handing Mark his Lightsaber back.

Mark nods his head to Captain Kia and walks away to the Halls of Healing. He notices the lights were off. Mark turns the lights on and looks at Rachelle in the Bacta Tank. She looks a bit better then she did when she first enter the tank. "I promise you Rachelle, I will finish this mission and I will not die. I will live and I will train you to be the best Jedi that you can be." say Mark.

He sits down against the opposite wall and stares at Rachelle. He would always come to the Halls of Healing to spend some time with Rachelle. He says little and just sits there. He will sometimes tell her what is going on. He always tells her what is going on with the plan if they are alone. They are usually alone at this time of night. He cannot just blame Palpatine for this; he needs to take some of the blame. Rachelle is in danger because of him. He should have kept her in the dark of his entire plan, but he knows Rachelle will begin to suspect something and that will make her lose his trust. If she loses his trust, then she loses her chance to become a Jedi Knight.

He knows that Rachelle cannot hear a word he is saying, but it does beats down the guilt he feels that she would not be in such as much trouble if he has not agree to be her mentor. This thought of bouncing off the walls of his mind since the attack of the Jedi Temple. It was obvious that he should not feel any guilt of her getting hurt in order to protect the younglings; he would do the same thing. Still knowing that this attack was thanks to Palpatine and that the whole attack was not only to make the Jedi look weak but also to get him killed.

Mark stands up after an hour of sitting and walks out of the room. Rachelle is in no condition to help him anymore. Excluding the Senators, he is once again alone in his plan. It is not the first time he felt alone in a mission, and it does not bother him that much. Another way he views about Rachelle get hurt and has to be in a Bacta Tank is that it will prevent her from coming to help him in his battle with Palpatine.


	39. Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 39: Promises**

Mark is sitting in Padme's Apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. Mark just got done showing them the newest evidence that they have receive. "Oh my, this along with the evidence of Order 66 is the final nail in this coffin." say Amelia looking at her Senator friends.

"I still cannot believe that the Hutts are willing to help us out." say Amelia whose grudge for the Hutts increased greatly since her time spent as a prisoner in Jabba's Palace. "Apparently, Jabba made the Hutts Clan very angry. The money Palpatine gave him was supposed to go to all the Hutts, but he kept it for himself. Than when you were prisoner there, it breaks one of the major rules of the clan. Anything related to Bakura the Hutts want nothing to deal with it." say Mark explaining what he had heard.

"Come on when can we strike! The sooner we get Palpatine out, the better." say Mon. Mark looks over at the red hair Senator. "Patience Senator, when I strike Palpatine down, I want this war to be done with that. In order for that, we must wait until Master Kenobi takes down General Grievous." say Mark. When he says this he looks over to the only other non Senator. Duchess Satine was sitting next to his mother.

Satine had joined the group to help find as much information to bring down Palpatine. "Is it wise to just send one Jedi to confront Grievous, you know he is known as a Jedi Hunter and a fine good one from what I have heard." say Satine. Mark senses that she is worry about her secret love.

"What about the other members of the Separatists that will take over the command of the Separatist after Grievous is gone." say Bail putting his two cents into the mix. "You are talking about the Nute Gunray that would be no problem. The Clone Troopers can deal with him. Palpatine and Grievous are the last major pawns. We take down both of them, and then this war is close to the line of finished." say Mark.

"Basically, with Palpatine death, this war is over." say Amelia. Mark nods to this as he looks down. C-3P0 serves them drinks. Everyone had wine besides Mark and Padme. Padme is sipping some water while Mark is sipping some lemonade.

That is something else that Mark had been working on since the attack on the Jedi Temple. He has been having a lot of meetings with the High Council to change the code about allowing Jedi to love and get marry. They have been a lot of talk about it, and it appears that the Mark of this universe had talk to them a lot before him and they slightly see his way, but still needs to be more convince. So far it has been easier than he have thought. Mainly it just talking about rather it is a good idea and then they will put it to a vote.

Both Padme and Satine are very happy when Mark told them that the other day in private. They begin to hate the thought that they have to hide their love for their lovers from the galaxy. Very soon Padme will have much harder time hiding her love once the twins are born.

She has already begun to buy equipment for her babies in secret. She really wants to head back to Naboo for the birth of her twins. As all the other Senators besides Amelia got up and leave, Satine and Padme asked Mark to stay.

"How is the Council about letting marriages?" ask Satine lowly as she looks down at Mark's feet before looking into his eyes. "It might take awhile, I think it will happen. There is a lot of talking. Some of the Council members already think it is a good idea. Shaak Ti has been a great help. She thinks the same thing as me. I deep down she wants to have a family of her own. You see her with younglings. She sometimes acts like a mother to them." say Mark lightly.

"I cannot wait to be able to tell my family of our marriage." say Padme as she holds her pregnant belly. "What are you going to do have another wedding with Anakin?" ask Amelia. Padme smiles at this. "Yes, oh speaking of that, Mark I do want you presented at the wedding. Since you have been such a big help." say Padme.

"If I live through my battle and the Council changes that code, than I will. I must not think to much far ahead. I am planning on coming out of my battle alive, but only the Force knows what it have for me in the future." say Mark lowly as he looks around the room. Padme nods to this before taking another sip of water.

Mark got up and looks out a window to the distance Jedi Temple. Standing there at the window and looking at the temple shows him a vision of Padme standing beside him and staring at the burning temple at night in horror. Mark shakes his head slightly at this image.

Amelia watches her son with a bit of sadness. He really have not been the same since Rachelle have gotten hurt. No out he does not show it, but she can tell he is saddened at the fact. She knows that Mark cares a lot about his student. She has this strong feeling that some day in the distance future, if her son lives that him and Rachelle might become more. She did often pictures her son getting married but with him being a Jedi, it hard to image that.

She knows that he deserves some love in his life besides that of love from his family. Amelia got up and walks across the room toward him. "Mark what is it?" ask Amelia. "Nothing." say Mark. "Some does not need the Force to tell when one is lying. I always know when you were lying… well the other you, I did. Seem to me you are just the same." say Amelia as she grabs Mark by his left elbow. Mark looks into the blue eyes of his mother.

"I just cannot wait for this to be over." say Mark. "It will be soon, Mark. I can feel it in my gut. After this maybe you should come home to Bakura with me, I know there are some people who cannot wait to see you again." say Amelia.

When Mark did not answer but look up into the sky. She looks down sadly. "Unless you want to go back to your universe." say Amelia slowly and lowly as tears begin to threatens from her eyes. She does not want to lose her son again. "I will think that will be unwise. The wormhole to my universe has no planet nearby. I went through the wormhole and I crash on Naboo in this universe. Still, I do not think my destiny is not longer in that universe." say Mark lowly.

The sadness that engulfed the Bakuran Senator was dissolved by happiness. "So that means you are staying!" say Amelia not even trying to hide her emotions. Mark nods at this. Amelia pulls her son into a big hug. The hug was very tight on Mark. She places a kiss on his cheek. Something she used to do before giving him to the Jedi Temple.

Mark smiles as he looks back at his mother. The idea of not being in a war seems like a great idea. Live life as normal Jedi with the code of marriages being change, sounds so strange but good. He has spent the past 4 years, including the year in this universe, in war that the idea seems so strange. It will be a strangeness that he will welcome.

"There is something I want you to do for me, Mark. I want you to promise me that you will take down Palpatine no matter what and you will come out of it alive. No it cannot be a half promise. It the full thing." say Amelia. "Mom, you teach me never to say a promise that you cannot keep, unless you might have a very good reason to break it." say Mark.

"Screw that for right now. Please Mark, I do not know how I will go through my life. Losing you have impact me and our family greatly. We cannot lose you again. Please give me your word that you will come out of this battle alive." say Amelia.

Mark looks into his mother eyes and sees nothing he thought he will ever see in her strong blue eyes. Her strong blue eyes have lost their strength and they are the eyes that belong to a mother who is desperate to make sure her family is well off. His mother was always the type of person who put herself along the line to protect her family.

Mark look away and down to his feet. "Fine, I hate to say it because I do not know how I am going to keep it true." say Mark as he takes his hands into his mother's hands, look her straight in the eye and finished, "Mom, I promise no matter what that I will come out of my battle with Palpatine alive. He will fall, I will rise." say Mark.

Amelia smiles up at Mark. "You must now promise me. Never ever feel that weak again. You are strong, independent women who have made it through a lot. You have lost a son, and then taken someone who is exactly like him in your life. You even help with a plan if everything went wrong it would be consider treason. You are far from weak, even on your weakest days you are not weak." say Mark.

Amelia laughs slightly at this. "That will be easy promise. A promise that I will honor." say Amelia with a smile on her face. Padme who was sitting on the couch facing away from the mother and son duo looks at them with a strange look. Satine just shakes her head. "Bakuran strange bunch of people sometimes." say Satine.

"Hey!" say Mark and Amelia as they both cross their arms. How they exactly say in the same tone, same time, and their body language were the same made Padme and Satine laughs. Mark looks at his mother with a raise eyebrow. "They call us strange." say Mark.

Padme stops laughing when she holds her belly in slight pain. This got everyone stop laughing. "Are you going into labor?" ask Amelia rushing over. "No, one of them gave me a powerful kick." say Padme with a smile on her lips. She begins to talk to the unborn babies within her womb.

The next day, Mark walks with the Senators to the Senate Rotunda. He did not step inside of the building this time. There was no need to do so. They are slowly going to present the evidence of Palpatine being a Sith Lord. They are doing it slowly to get people used to the fact. Mark has a strong feeling most would not believe them.

* * *

Darth Vader walks through the shipyards that are on the planet of Byss. His boots makes heavy footprints into the area of pavement that is damage from all the construction of the Empire's fleet.

He could not ignore the fact that the Force is telling him a big fight between Master Zane and Sidious is about to erupt on the Galactic Republic capital planet. For once he wishes Master Zane will be victorious. Only for the reason that he wants to kill Master Zane himself. Master Zane deserves to die at his hands and no one else. Even when he forms his Empire, Master Zane can be injured by the members of his Empire, but only him is allow to kill him.

No a swift execution will not be enough to satisfy Darth Vader's needs. He wants to kill Master Zane when he is on the top of the game. It would not be fun to kill the person who nearly killed him so easy. He wants the challenge. Even at the beginning of the fight he would not want to kill Master Zane off. He wants to prove to the galaxy and the Jedi Order that Master Zane is not the best and he, Darth Vader, manage to kill one of their best Jedi.

Darth Vader knows that Master Zane is one of the most powerful Jedi around. He is even debating who is more powerful, Master Yoda or Master Zane. Darth Vader looks down at his glove cover hands.

He just wishes he can see the battle between Master Zane and Sidious. He is having a feeling it going to be one of those battles of the ages. A powerful Jedi Master going against a powerful Sith Master. He knows as far as the Jedi Order and the Republic knows that there is only one Sith left. Count Dooku is capture within the Jedi Temple, rumors has been going around that the feels bad for what he has done. Darth Maul died at Mustafar by his hands. Savage Opress, Darth Maul's brother and apprentice was killed by Sidious. Which leaves only Darth Vader and Sidious as the remaining Sith.

Once Sidious is dead, Darth Vader can travel to the Sith homeworlds and start to build his Empire there in secret, until it is strong enough to go to war with the Republic. He will remain in hiding until the time to reveal himself along with his Empire to the galaxy.

For his Empire he decided against an Empire full of Sith. The last thing he needs is more than one person trying to kill him. There will only be two Sith that are the leaders of the Empire. There will be Force users that will be trained in the Dark Side, but they will not be Siths. He will have Non-Force users too.

Unlike the other Siths before him, Darth Vader is not going to take a hiding role into damaging the Republic. That was the main problem with Rule of Two, they focus on corrupting Republic. Matter of fact the Jedi and the Republic thought there were no more Sith until 32 BBY. Still look how long that process takes and how many Sith Lords that went through to make it weak for Sidious.

Still there is one thing that remains. Master Zane's death will be at his hands. That is something he vows will happen. No one will have the honor of taking his life besides him.

* * *

Yoda sits in a chair on the jungle planet of Kashyyyk. The Force is giving him a warning that something is going to go down on Coruscant in a few days and it can end in two different ways.

Yoda knows what the Force is warning him about. He has been expecting this day to come since the arrival of Master Mark Alan Zane from the other universe. It is going to be a battle between Mark and Palpatine. The only thing the Force did not tell him is rather one will live while the other dies or both will die.

He always has a feeling that Mark was destiny for great things. He always knows that Mark is one of the most powerful Jedi that walks through the halls. Even his skills can most likely outmatch Yoda by a little.

Thinking of that made Yoda thinks back to when they find Anakin Skywalker. Could they be wrong about it who is the Chosen One? They could be wrong about that subject. Still both Mark and Anakin are powerful with the Force, more powerful than most Jedi that ever lived. Since the arrival of Mark that is something Yoda have been trying find out. This Mark is way much stronger than the one that died at Geonosis.

The only thing remains in Mark's mission now is taking down Palpatine. No one else could do it. Yoda closes his eyes and pray that the Force is with the young Jedi Master.


	40. Duel in Chancellor Suite

**Chapter 40: Duel in Chancellor Suite**

Mark was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple. It was a half an hour ago when they receive word that General Grievous was dead and Anakin Skywalker was sent to tell Palpatine the news. He found out that Palpatine is actually the Sith Lord they have been looking for.

Anakin was asked to stay in the High Council meeting room. Mark senses Anakin have left the temple. Mark rushes quickly through the halls and jump into Rachelle's Starfighter since it was closet. He adjusts the seat position to fit him into the seat. As he was starting up the Starfighter he looks up and notice figures of Jedi standing around him from his universe. They were like Force Ghost but much more pale.

"Never thought I will see the day when the whole universe rests on your shoulder." say Mace. "Um sorry to be disrespectful, I must really get going. So you guys haunt me some other time." say Mark as he wave at them. "Oh the Force is done haunting you my friend. It was keeping you on track of your main goal. It meant no harm to you." say Mace as the group of Jedi faded from his sight as they were clapping him.

Mark took off speeding through the traffic and flying in areas that should not be flying. He figures he just break a lot of traffic laws just now. Mark parks the Starfighter behind the Speeder that Anakin had taken.

He rushes up through the halls to the Chancellor Suite. He finds Anakin standing along the side of Mace Windu and Palpatine. Palpatine was trying to tell Anakin that he told him that the Jedi were trying to take over and that he has the power to save the one he loves.

Mark sighs as he pinches his nose. It likes the Invisible Hand all over again. Mark rushes into the room. His presence in the room made Palpatine look at him. "Anakin, do not fall for his lies!" say Mark. "But… But Mark he can save her from death." say Anakin.

Mark walks up to him. "Anakin listen to me, that vision you saw of her dying was fake. It was full of Dark energy. Palpatine put it into your head to turn you. He was behind the death of your mother. He has been molding you into become a Sith since you have arrive to the Jedi Temple. You are just a tool for him to use to get what he wants. Look around you; he killed most of the Jedi in this office. Master Fisto is just barely hanging on. Can you really trust someone who such coldhearted. I promise you Anakin, she will be fine. Let me tell you what does kill her, you will if you follow the path you are on!" shout Mark.

"No, I will never kill her!" snaps Anakin hand twitching to his Lightsaber. "In my universe you was indirectly what had kill her. She lost the will to live because of you. See for yourself!" say Mark as he look into Anakin's eyes and force his memories of what happen on Mustafar and after into him. He also throws in the Jedi Temple and him killing younglings.

Anakin then glare at Palpatine. "You lying scum!" snaps Anakin as his Lightsaber flow into his hand. A blue plasma blade ignited and went toward Palpatine. Palpatine, who got done pretending to be weak send Mace Windu at Mark and Anakin hard which made them topple over the desk.

Palpatine stands up and dusts himself off. He uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber. "Foolish Anakin, you could have become a great Sith. After I am done here, I will make sure to personally kill Padme after she gives birth to the twins. Then I will raise your twins to use the power of the Dark Side. I have not forgotten about you, Mark. I will personally enjoy killing your mother and all your family members. I will tell them it is your fault that a whole family has to be killed. After I am done here, I will go to the temple and kill you idiotic Padawan." say Palpatine as he advances toward Mark and Anakin.

Mace Windu was against the wall knocked out. Mark used the Force to send the desk at Palpatine. Palpatine leap over with ease. Anakin was already standing up with his Lightsaber activated. "Anakin do not give into your anger or hatred. Cast them aside." say Mark slowly as he got up and activates his Lightsaber.

Anakin launches into attack Palpatine. Palpatine effortlessly block all his attacks and sends a powerful Force Lighting at both Mark and Anakin. Mark spins around to miss it as Anakin duck underneath it and sends a Force Push at Palpatine to send him sliding back toward the broken window.

Mark begins to use the Force to throw stuff at Palpatine. They fly out of the broken window and cause a bunch of Speeders to honk their horns. Palpatine then send off some Force Blasts at both Mark and Anakin at extremely fast speeds. Mark and Anakin dodge most of them.

Anakin got nailed with one and Palpatine use the Force to throw him out the window with a lot of speeder. Mark watches as Anakin crashes through the glass of a building that was 500 yards away. "Now it just you and me, I cannot wait to feel the lift drain out of your body." sneer Palpatine as he glares at Mark. "We will see, if I am dying so are you. I am not going alone." say Mark.

Palpatine swings his Lightsaber very fast to try to slashes Mark vertically. Mark manage to step back out of it way and use the Force to pin Palpatine down to the ground. "You are going to die now Sith Scum." say Mark. Palpatine laughs as he uses the Force to explode up a lot of stuff in the room. It sends Mark staggering backwards. Palpatine spins around to attempt to nail Mark in the shoulders. Mark manages to block the blade with his Lightsaber by holding his Lightsaber covering his whole arm.

Palpatine quickly sends a Force Push to send Mark out of the window. Mark uses the Force to crash into the room underneath the Chancellor Suite. He crashes into an office with a human Senator talking to some smugglers. They look up at Mark with horror. "I do not even want to know. Take this as your lucky day, I have bigger fish to fry." say Mark as he rushes out of the room.

Mark surprise Palpatine greatly as exploded a part of the wall with Combustion. Palpatine stumbles backwards and sends a powerful Force Push mixed with a powerful voltage of Force Lightning. It nails Mark very hard and sends him through the wall of the Chancellor Suite and into the grand looking hall. The girl at the desk looks at him with eyes full of horror.

"Master Zane what the hell is going on!" demand the girl. "Do not ask! Run now! The Chancellor is a Sith Lord! There is a Speeder in front of a Starfighter, take either one of them and head straight to the Jedi Temple. Stay there. If anyone asks tell them Master Zane sends you there for protection." say Mark as he watches as Palpatine coming near.

The girl runs toward the lift. Palpatine try to stop her with a Force Choke, but he got slammed with a powerful Force Push from Mark that made him fall. "Leave her out of this, Sidious! You said it is me and you only." snap Mark as he blocks another attack from Palpatine's Lightsaber.

Mark then launches several of powerful combinations he can think of as he fights Palpatine. There blades crosses each other to make it look like a cross. A red plasma blade going over the blue horizontally. They were both trying to push each other. Mark manages to push the elderly Sith into the Chancellor suite once more.

Palpatine sends a powerful Force Lighting at Mark whom Mark catches and send it back to him with very little effort on his part. The orb of lightning nails Palpatine in the chest hard and sends him into a wall.

Palpatine launches very powerful Force Lightning along with Force Blasts at Mark. Mark uses Pyrokinesis as fire engulfs around his palms ands spins them around until it form a circle shield of fire. A powerful beam of fire erupts and meets the Force Lightning and Force Blast in the middle of the room.

The air around them begins to spark and Mark also focuses on protecting Mace Windu and Kit Fisto from the explosion that will surely happens. The fire split into five beams coming off the main beam when it impacted Sidious attack and it nails five different places of the room. The room than exploded sending Palpatine out the window and Mark out into the main hallway and through the Lift doors.

Mark falls down through the lift until he hit the lift. All suddenly his body was in intense pain. He screams very loudly. Mark stumble to sit up as he throws off his burning robes. He uses the Force to leap up to the room. He runs into the Chancellor public office and notice it was burning. Mace Windu and Kit Fisto were laying on the ground of the hallway. Mark rushes to the window as the floor groans. He senses Palpatine is still alive and heading to the Senate Rotunda. Mark hides his presence with the Force. He bet Palpatine thinks he is dead so he is going to tell the Senate about the Jedi trying to take over the Republic he turns around to head out when he falls to his knees.

Mark holds his chest a bit and coughs up some blood. He looks at himself. His tunic is cover in his blood. Both of his arms have small lines of blood trickling down his fingertips. Mark look up at some reflective surface and notice he have blood coming from his lips a bit. He must just start bleeding from the last attack.

* * *

In the Senate Rotunda, Padme and Amelia hear a powerful explosion that overcomes the talking of the Senators within the Rotunda. The Chancellor called an emergency meeting 1 hour ago and fails to show up.

Someone nears Padme had a Datapad. "According to the news there was an explosion at the Chancellor Suite in the Executive Building." say a Senator. Padme looks in the direction of where Amelia is. She could see her pacing back and forth.

"Wait what cause the explosion?" ask another Senator quickly. "Apparently there were Jedi there and some type of fight breaks out. One person saw a Jedi Master crashes into another building across, one crash into the floor bellow." say the same Senator who was looking at the Datapad.

The Chancellor Pod came out from the floor in the middle of the room. Everyone grow silent as they watches the pod travels upwards. Palpatine looks around the room with a slight smile on his face. "There have been a Jedi Rebellion; they were trying to take over the Republic. See now my friends that I should have gotten more power over the Jedi Order. They along with Master Zane and Master Skywalker both try to kill me, they have been killed. I asked the Senate please authorize the cancellation of the Jedi Order and have them being hunted down like the traitors they are." say Palpatine.

Padme stumbles backwards and fall into her seat as she looks down placing a hand over her heart. She looks down to the floor of her pod with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Her love is dead. She is breathing deeply as her dreams she have begin to fade from her mind.

In her mind the same thought keeps on playing, they cannot be dead. She refuses to believe that Mark and Anakin are dead.

She looks over at Amelia she was standing in her pod with disbelief as she falls to her knees. Everything they have worked for was gone now. There was nothing left to do. That was when she heard the door to her pod open. She turns around and was shocked to see who just enters it. Seem like this is far from over.

* * *

_**Oh I bet you guys might hate me for this little cliff hanger. It is something I plan on having. The next chapter is the final battle between Master Zane and the Sidious. I guess you know where it take place at. Yes I have taken this idea from the Revenge of the Sith I like where it shows Sidious dueling Yoda in this room. **_

_**Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up, and no the next chapter is not the last one of this story. There will be a few others along the way. There is a little bit more I want to do with this story before going onto the next one in the series. **_

_**Do not forget to vote for the next Chancellor. Even those who does not have an account can vote (I am for sure they can use the polls.) So whoever you want to be the next Chancellor do vote for it. I will have no say in this matter at all, unless their is a tie between two or more of them then I will chose. **_


	41. Final Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 41: Final Moments**

Palpatine bask in the victory over Master Zane, but that basking did not last as long as he intended, when he hears the voice he hope he never ever hears again. "Senators of the Galactic Republic, what you know about Chancellor Palpatine are a lie. The Jedi are not trying to overthrow the Republic but protected it from the one who is trying. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord that goes by the name of Darth Sidious. He is behind the whole Clone Wars." say Mark as he uses the Force to activate the information they gather about Palpatine.

People stare in horror and disbelief as they watch this. The Chancellor was telling them that it was all lies. It might have worked until Mark leaps from Padme's pod and onto his swings at him with his Lightsaber. Palpatine blocks the attack with his red plasma bladed Lightsaber.

"You were a fool, Sidious. To believe that you actually manage to kill me. You are so full of yourself sometimes. You should have made sure I was dead!" say Mark lowly and dangerously as he stands on the rounded edge of the Chancellor's pod his Lightsaber crossing Palpatine's Lightsaber.

Palpatine launches a wild burst of Force Lightning from his tips. The Force Lightning did not only go after Mark but also everywhere else in the room. Mark uses the Force to create an invisible wall that the Force Lightning travels up upon to protect the Senators.

"Look at you Zane, you are pathetically weak! What do you expect to win from this!" demand Palpatine as he uses the Force Push to send Mark off the edge of his pod. Mark uses the Force to pull him onto his mother's pod.

Amelia looks up with amazement to see her son standing there. She saw a drop of his blood hit the sliver coating of the front of her pod. Her son is injured greatly. She hears him cough lightly and spit some blood out of his mouth.

She also notices that his body shakes slightly. "SENATORS GET OUT OF THIS CHAMBER RIGHT NOW!" shout Mark looking around. They are in great danger her. Amelia and the other Senators begin to leave the vast room. Leaving only Mark and Palpatine staring at each other. Mark was looking upwards at the Sith Lord.

The pod he was standing on exploded. Mark uses the Force to leap onto the one above his mother's pod and use the burning hot pieces of his mother's pod and send them at Palpatine with the aid of the Force. Palpatine have the pieces exploded before they hit him. Palpatine raise his hands into the air and bunch of bolts of Force Lightning rain down on them.

Mark leaps to dodge one of them and uses the Force to guide him to the floor of the chamber. Once on the floor of the chamber Mark send floor panels up at the Chancellor. The floor panels have a sharp thin edge to them and with enough speed it can slashes through someone.

One of them barely slashes at Palpatine's arm. He stumbles and almost falls from his pod. Mark leaps up with the Force and swings his Lightsaber at Palpatine but Palpatine stabs him in the shoulder blade. He then sends Mark flying into the opposite wall. When Mark hit the wall he uses the Force to send his foe up to the roof which was cover in a net of Force Lightning that the Palpatine have made.

Mark hit the net and he screams in pain until the net dissolved and Mark went crashing through a few pods. Mark landed into one of them. He breathes deeply as Mark look up at the hole that was in the pod above him. Then the pods fall and crashes into the one he was in. The force was enough to make the one Mark was one tilt and falls out of and barely landed on the Chancellor's pod.

Mark dodges another stabbing of the Palpatine's blade. Palpatine swings his arm and send Mark into another wall, but this time Palpatine use the Force to catch Mark on fire. Mark nails into the wall and fall down back into Padme's pod. He uses the Force to kill the fire. Mark stumbles up and looks at Palpatine.

"I guess the so called great Jedi Master Zane is nothing but lies. Look at you, you could barely stand. You should just give up, you are finish. You might have prevented me to change the Republic into my Empire, but I will find another way to take down the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order. Why I feared that I might lose to you, when you are weak." say Palpatine.

Mark stands up straight and looks up at Palpatine. He spit out some more blood. "Oh, Palpatine I may look like I am down for the count but I am far from begin done. The only way you will win this battle if you manage to kill me. I will fight you till my last breath this battle will be your last moments of life." say Mark.

Palpatine watches in amaze as Mark gather a lot of Force and leaps onto the Chancellor's pod. Mark sends a super powerful Force Push that blow Palpatine off into a wall and some of the Pods besides them flow.

Palpatine use the Force to land on a damage pod. Mark was on him very quickly and they both were swinging their Lightsabers at each other with the intent of killing the other. The weight of the two made the damage pod tilt slightly. At the last moment Mark leap from it and send a powerful Force pull to rip it out and send both Palpatine and the pod crashing into the roof. Mark flips back onto the Chancellor's Pod.

* * *

The sound in the Senate meeting room could be heard from outside of the Senate Rotunda. There were screen from camera droids that was flying around the room filming the fight.

Both Padme and Amelia thought Mark was done for because Palpatine kept throwing him around as if he was just a sack of disgusting trash. Now Mark is manage to get the upper hand gave Amelia new hope that her soon will make it out of this battle alive.

The Holoscreens have capture everyone attention that was around the Senate Rotunda. It not everyday you get to witness a powerful duel between a Jedi and a Sith. Some of the people are wondering why a Jedi Master is fighting the Chancellor. Some of the Senators try to explain what is going on to those that were not in the chamber when they got the news that Palpatine was actually a Sith Lord.

* * *

Both Palpatine and Mark leap into the air and their Lightsaber cross couple times as they landed on the other side of the room. They were still up on the pods. Both Jedi Master and Sith Master have wounds and burn article of clothing from the Lightsabers.

"I guess I was wrong about you Zane. You are a challenge for me! I haven't have this much challenge in a long time! To bad you will die." say Palpatine as he launch a wave of Force Blast that when impacts the wall or the pods it destroys them.

Mark leaps around the room to avoid them and use the Force to flip over the pod that Palpatine was on and swings his blade as he was flipping over Palpatine. There blades made contract and Mark landed behind Palpatine. Once again they were locking the blades together.

Every time when one of them tries to makes a move with their Lightsaber the other one counters the move. Then both of them hold their hands up and try to use the Force to push each other way from the other.

Mark was launched into the door of the pod and Palpatine was launched back to the other side. He landed on the edge of one pod and fall down to the next one. Mark struggles to stand up.

Then the pods around him and the pod he was on exploded and sends him flying into the air. Mark busted through the bottom of a pod and lay there. Palpatine got there and tries to stabs him through the chest. Mark rolls over and kicks Palpatine in the face hard with the aid of the Force. Palpatine stumbles backwards and fall off the pod. Mark rolls on his stomach and got up. He uses the Force to summon his Lightsaber. How much longer can he keeps this up before collapsing under exhaustion?

* * *

Darth Vader was sitting on the roof of the castle he was staying at on Byss. He was meditating and while he was meditating he can see the battle between Master Zane and Sidious raging on in the Senate Rotunda. Once you thought one would be down for the count they get back up.

It seems like neither duelist wants to back down. Darth Vader is rooting for Mark to take down Darth Sidious so that he can kill Mark the next time they meet. That is if Mark lives through this battle. He senses both of them struggling due to injuries and being tired. The battle has been going on for hours now.

* * *

Mark and Palpatine are struggling to get up from their positions. Both of them were batter and broken. Mark looks across the room where Palpatine was. Palpatine launches a powerful Force Lightning at Mark. Mark uses the Force to block it and have it directed back down to the floor.

The Force Lightning hit some of the expose wirings that were under the floor and the lights flicker off and on in the building. Holographic projections on each of the pods that manage to not get damage, flickers on to show that last group of Holographic images that was shown before the fight had begin in the Senate Rotunda. Even the main Holographic projection flickers off and on in front of the Chancellor's Pod.

Palpatine launches from the pod he was standing on and landed on the Chancellor's Pod. Mark uses the Force to send the voltage from the wires bellow at Palpatine and he got shocked greatly and falls down into his pod.

Mark than leaps onto the pod and stands over at Palpatine. "Give up Sidious. You are finished. Why prolong this battle anyways. The war is over. Grievous is dead, Dooku changes side. The Republic won this war and you lose. That is what you get for trying to bring of the Jedi." say Mark looking down at the weaken Palpatine.

Then something flow through Mark's other shoulder. Palpatine Lightsaber flows to his hand. Mark screams in pain. Palpatine swings his Lightsaber and slashes along Mark's chest. Mark stumbles a bit but activates his Lightsaber to block the next attack.

Palpatine plasma blade was engulf with lightning as he swings it at Mark the Lightning launches off the blade as Mark blocked it. The lightning hits Mark and sends him stumbling.

Mark and Palpatine begin to duel on the small Chancellor's Pod. The edges of the pod are getting slash and burn from the plasma blades of the Lightsabers. Mark duck as Palpatine try to behead him. Palpatine kicks Mark in the face but Mark uses the Force to prevent that and makes Palpatine stumbles a bit.

Mark tries to end the battle by stabbing Palpatine through the head but Palpatine slashes once more at Mark, cutting the fabric of Mark's tunic off from his chest down to the middle of his waist. Mark's tunic hangs on by straps. His upper body is cover with burns and redness.

Mark and Palpatine are standing on opposite edges of the pod. They both lunge forward. A red Lightsaber plunges into Mark's upper body as a blue Lightsaber plunges through Palpatine's chest. Both blades flicker and both duelist falls down to the ground that is far bellow them.

* * *

Amelia eyes full of horror as she watches her son falls down to the ground. She keeps on waiting for her son to stand up or show some signs of moving but there was none.

Amelia falls down to her knees and begins to sob. Padme was trying to help her up when she hears someone running toward them. "What happen, I sense something big happen." say Anakin along with Mace Windu.

Padme eyes widen when she hears Anakin's voice. She turns around and looks at Anakin. His robes and tunic were ruin. Mace sense something was wrong and took off running into the damage Senate Rotunda.

"I think Mar…I think Mark's dead. He is not moving." say Padme pointing to the screen that shows Mark laying on the ground of the Senate Rotunda. Anakin gasps at this. It is hard to believe that.

Mace appears back out of the building. "Something strange is going on in there. I sense with the Force is something very strange. It is as if Mark is dead but at the same time is alive. I have never once felt something like that." say Mace looking at Anakin. "Is he dead?" ask Amelia. "Yes Senator, but at the same time he is alive. I do not know what is going on. Once you die you go to the other side of the Force. This does not feel the same. It seems like he is on the other side but at the same time not." say Mace.

* * *

Master Yoda drops his cane as he falls down to one knee. He had sense the outcome of the battle between Mark and Palpatine. The strangest part was that Mark is dead but at the same time he is not dead. Yoda knows that there is nothing like that ever happen in the Force. What could it be?

The only thing Yoda knows is that Palpatine is dead. About Mark he cannot determine, and it seem like the Force itself cannot determine if Mark is dead. This is very confusing for the elderly Jedi Master. Then Yoda's eyes widen. Could it be something he only hears rumors about? Something the might even be rarer then the legend of the Chosen One.

* * *

_**I know, I know all these Cliff Hangers might be driving someone insane, but I like it. Next Chapter we find out why according to the Force that Mark is dead and alive at the same time. It was another one of my ideas I had at the beginning of the when I started this story. **_

_**For those who is wondering, the people within the story does not know if Darth Vader is still alive. **_

_**I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, boy I just realize I am on a roll today, maybe because I had a lot of time thinking about this idea. Must be a special day with me getting this many done and couple more done. **_

_**Do not forget that their is a poll for the next Chancellor of the Republic that will be open until the beginning of my next story in this series. Please do not forget to vote. The next Chancellor is all up to you, the readers, to decide. **_


	42. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 42: Second Chance**

Mark awakens in a place could describe as the strangest place he ever been too, and that is saying something for a Jedi who travel around the galaxy and into a different universe. Seriously he cannot think of one place that is more stranger than this. That was amazes him the most. He usually can think of something that could be worst or better then where he usually is.

Just the looks only were not the only strange thing about this place. It was also what it feels like through the Force. It feels like two different things are happen together at once and both of them are peaceful. It seems the Force is very powerful in this place. The question is where is he? He looks around to hopefully understand where he is.

Around him is blank empty space with perfectly clean shiny tiles that are two feet long in every direction. There are two portals on opposite walls. One behind him the other in front of him. Mark looks down and notices he was wearing a white robe with a white tunic. He looks at his arms and upper body and notice there was no damage to them.

Nope that did not help him find out where he is. Instead getting answers he got more questions to where he is. He has never once been in place that he could not figure out where he is after some thinking. This place just gives him more answers. He is confused to where he is. The Force seems not to aid him in getting some of the answers he is looking for.

Mark stretches his muscles out and notices he does not feel any of the pain he have felt moments ago. He should have a lot of damage down to him since his battle with Palpatine. Then Mark hears a laughing voice. Mark spins around to try to find where it comes from.

A golden glow in appears in front of him that take the shape of an elderly man with powerful multicolor eyes. He has long gray hair and was extremely thin. "Most people act the same way as you do. There are no weapons and any damage you have taken in life has been healed." say the elderly guy.

"Let skip this chitchat and tell me who you are, where I am and what about Palpatine." say Mark. "Okay, I am the Force, I just taken a form of a human to talk to you. Second of all you are halfway point between life and the other side of the Force, Master Zane. Now about Palpatine aka Darth Sidious he was killed by you as you were killed by him." say the Force as he crosses his arms.

"So I am dead." say Mark. "Ah, not exactly my friend. I believed that you have come here to earlier. Your destiny does not end here. You have a long ways to go before it is your time to come to the other side of the Force. The thing is I cannot force you to do anything you do not want to. So you are one of the few people who get a choice. When I say few, you are like the second one who every got this chance." say the Force.

Mark looks back up at the Force who took a shape of an elderly human male. He notices shapes of people forming along the edges of the platform. Mark looks into the eyes of the Force. "So explain." say Mark.

"It a very old and rare thing. So rare that only a few people even knows about it. It is only given to those that are destiny to do great things for the Force and the benefit for others. You have an option to either move on to the other side which is the portal behind me, or in your case in front of you, or you can return to the galaxy and aid it to anymore conflicts that may comes it way. Your body will be healed to the perfect condition. You might still be in pain, but you have a chance to live again." say the Force.

Mark turns around and looks at the portal. "You say I am here before I should be how do you know when I should be here?" ask Mark. "Simple when the destiny I give you is done. Then you are welcome here." say the Force. "What if I come back here again before my time?" ask Mark. "That never happen before, but you might have the same option. Depends on what I think. Still that does not mean you could be reckless and think oh if I die I get another chance. It might not always happen." say the Force.

Mark looks around the platform as the Force begins to speak once more. "The choice has always been yours to make. I am just guiding you through. Everything you do and will do is up to you, I am just here for guidance." say the Force.

Mark is debating what to do. Being a Jedi, he was taught to accept death but he knows there are things back in life he has to do. He does have a lot of things to back in the world of living. He needs to keep the promises he have hold. When he thought of this he promise his mother he will come out of the battle alive. Right there he knows what he is going to do.

* * *

Back on the floor of the Senate Rotunda, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala were standing on the damage and dirty floor around Mark. Along the other side is the dead body of Palpatine.

Amelia looks up to the Chancellor's pod and notice how high it was. She looks down to the floor. Then the flicker of the light caught her attention on a sliver thing. She walks over and picks it up. It was her son's Lightsaber she held it tightly in her hand.

"I sense something, it seem like the part of him that was alive is become stronger." say Mace as he senses the part that was dead fading away. Everyone was amazed when they see Mark's wounds were healing as if it was a Holovideo about healing it and someone was fast forwarding it. After everything was healed, they hear coughing.

"Oh! That hurts!" mumble Mark as he looks around. Amelia drops the Lightsaber and rushes forward to grab Mark tightly in her arms. This grip increases some of the pain that he had in his body. She then helps Mark up. He slowly walks over to where the dead body of Palpatine is.

Mark looks down at Palpatine's Lightsaber he uses the Force to crush it into billion tiny pieces. "So what does this spell for the war?" ask Padme looking at Mark. "The Clone War is officially over. I guessing the rest of the Separatist is heading for Mustafar, that what they did in my universe.

"Actually besides Nute Gunray they died during the battle between Obi-wan and Grievous. Oh we have to do is wait for the Outer Rim Sieges end and this war is now done." say Mace. "It just pointless battles with droids. I have this strange feeling that the Republic should keep the Clone Army. I have a feeling something bad might happen." say Mark. "That I can understand." say Mace as they walk out of the room. A group of Clone Troopers carry the dead Chancellor out of the building.

"What a mess." mumble Padme as she shakes her head to look around the chamber before leaving along with her friends. Their mission is done, they have protected the Republic and the Jedi Order from falling to the hands of the Sith.

They took Mark to the Jedi Temple when he can heal from the pain that he have earned during the battle. All the way there he explain to Mace and Anakin what had happen and told them what the Force had to say to him about. Mace stated that he heard Yoda talk about it one time but it was a very rare thing for something like that to happen.

* * *

On Byss, Darth Vader smiles as he senses the death of his master and that Mark had lived. Now it is time to build up his own Empire. He needs to start sending ships to Korriban where he is planning to use the abandon planets that were home to the Sith Empire.

Darth Vader already have some bases built underground on Korriban for his Empire and he is planning to use all the other planets that was once used by the Sith Empire to use for his own Empire. One of the great things is that these planets are full of Dark Side of the Force.

Now it is time to build up his Empire. He has a lot of ships are done or close to be finished. He could use another planet as a factory to build all his ships and weaponry that he will need. Gathering members will be easy, but he needs an apprentice to help him and hopefully he can manipulate them into being loyal to him. If they try to kill him, he will kill them. He does not care if he has to go through tons of apprentices, he will not die at their hands.

To get the ships to the planet he wants he had set them up in a slave circuit to get them to Korriban through Hyperspace. There is not enough pilot droids to pilot the ships. He is aware of the dangers of a Slave circuit but he thinks he got it good enough to make it to Korriban. He had already set some ships to Korriban that are hiding on the planet.

Give it a year or two Byss will be abandoned, he does not need this planet as much as Darth Sidious needs it. He smiles at the thought of no longer have to be one this planet any longer.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day; an Attack Cruiser caring a shuttle of the dead body of Palpatine was approaching the sun of Coruscant. There was no honor to this way of death. There was no funeral, even if there were there would have been no one to show up to pay their respects to what people used to believe was one of the great Chancellors of the Republic.

The shuttle shots from the ship and was engulf in the flames of the sun. The flames burns the shuttle and the body of Palpatine until it was no more. It is amazing how such a highly respected political figure could turn into the must disrespected figure in the history of the Republic.

Mark stands at the staging area for the Attack Cruisers. The Attack Cruiser that took Palpatine's dead body up was coming back down. There were bunch of reporters there taking pictures of their savior.

Mark walks pass all of them without looking at them. They all keep asking him the same questions. How did he know Palpatine was trying to take over the Republic and how he manages to get all the evidence? Him having the choice to either move on or come back to fight for what was right was surprising. He thought he will never make it back.

Mark walk pass some Holoscreens and there were showing different parts of his duel with Palpatine in the Senate Rotunda. Some of them are calling him a walking legend. He is no legend; he is just a Jedi who got lucky. He should have been dead, not alive. After all he is the second ever being in the Galaxy who have been offer the Second Chance and taken it to go back to life. He is going to make sure he is going to protect this Republic and Jedi Order from any more problems.

Now it is time to keep his other promises. He promises to change the code of about Jedi being married and love. He made a promise he will train Rachelle Hunt until she is able to become a Jedi Knight.


	43. Changes & Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 43: Changes & Plans**

A month has passed since the battle that have happen in the Chancellor Suite and the Senate Rotunda. During that month a lot of things have been changed around. It was couple weeks before that Mark was able to convince the Jedi High Council to change the code about marriages and love. Mark was taking off probation and was made a full member of the Jedi Council and the Jedi Order. The Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, Mas Amedda, became the person to fill in the rest of the term of Palpatine. Also the last of the Separatist army have been defeated. Count Dooku also was given over to the Senate, but still had Jedi protection just in case there are people who try to kill him.

It seem like this month is going pretty good for Mark. It seems to be the most peace he had in a long time. He is no longer being haunted by the visions of his past and now he can look forward bettering the future of the Galactic Republic and whatever the Force have in store for him.

Mark was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple. He almost falls when someone tackles him hard. "Master!" shouts a female voice. Mark looks down and notices it was Rachelle, his Padawan. "Hey Rachelle." say Mark lightly as he hugs her back. "I heard you took down Palpatine." say Rachelle looking up at Mark. "I have, but it was not easy. I was glad you were not there. You would have just gotten in the way and I might have not been able to make it through the fight as I did. I was nearly beaten." say Mark.

Rachelle looks up at her mentor with shocked filled eyes. She never once heard that her mentor had a hard time with anyone. She also was a little hurt that he says she would have gotten in the way. She knows she is pretty good at what she does. She back away and looks down. "You think I would get in the way?" ask Rachelle lowly as she looks down.

Mark noted the sadness in her voice. He feels bad that he causes such sadness. "Rachelle, I do not mean it in a bad way. With your lack of skills, you would have been killed right away. I was in a state that I had to rely on the Force to keep me standing up near the end. The battle went on for hours." say Mark lightly as he looks around the hall.

"Can we get something to eat? I am starving. You try being in a Bacta Tank a month with liquidized food coming into your mouth. That kind of food does not really full me up." say Rachelle when she hears her stomach grumble. Mark laughs silently as he put his arm over her shoulder and they walk.

They walk into the dining hall and got some food. Rachelle has gotten two servings due to how hungry she feels. "Sometime this month we have to head to Naboo." say Mark. Rachelle looks up at this as she eats some. "What type of mission, I thought the war was over? So what are we doing?" ask Rachelle quickly as she was eating.

"Been invited to a wedding that is going to take place on Naboo. Not every trip has to be about a mission or a war." say Mark as he shakes his head and eats slowly. Rachelle looks confused. Why would anyone invite Jedi to a wedding, unless for protection. Even if it was for protection they still would not be invited.

"Okay what is happening?" demand Rachelle. "Padme and Anakin are making their marriage known and they invited their families and friends. They do not know if it is going to be before the birth of the twins or not. Padme is getting very close to giving birth. They have been on Naboo since the beginning of the month." say Mark.

Rachelle mouth drops when she hears this. The last thing she remembers is that Jedi are forbid to be married. Why have so much have change in the month since she has been in the Bacta Tank? This is going to take some time to get used to.

"Also we are heading to Bakura sometime. Mother wants me to meet some of my family members in this universe. That is sometime after the wedding." say Mark. "So will I be meeting your father?" ask Rachelle. "No, apparently with me causing Palpatine death, he is far from being my biggest fan. Oh well, as if I care about him. I did not meet my father that much before his death in the universe." say Mark.

Rachelle sighs, she wish she knows something about her family. She thinks her mentor is very lucky to have the ability to know his family. That was something she always wished to have. Even through she knows it is forbidden, when she was 13 to 19 she used to dream having a family of her own.

Now she just that dream is no longer forbidden. She can fall in love and have a family of her own. When this thought crosses her mind she quickly looks up at her mentor. That is what those emotions are all about. No wonder why they only happen when she is around him or thinking about him. It would also explain why she thinks about him more than she thinks of anyone else. She is in love with her mentor. That is the only thing that can explain it.

Rachelle blushes at that thought and looks down. Finding out what the emotion was all about made her slightly embarrassed. She wonders if her mentor has any emotions like that about her. She bites her lips as she begins to think more. The more she thinks, the more she blushes.

* * *

Padme Amidala Skywalker was standing on the balcony of the building on the island of Varykino in Naboo's Lake Country. It is her family home and the place where she and Anakin secretly got married days after the First Battle of Geonosis. Later on this month, her and Anakin is going to get remarried in front of their family and friends here.

She also hopes this is the place where she gives birth to Luke and Leia. As she stands there, she looks over the beach. She can image a boy and girl playing in the sand or the water. She wonders if they enjoy the water as much as she did when she was a kid.

Think of her unborn child like this made her think about when she was young. She could picture herself playing along the edge where the clean, clear crystal water that reflects the sun rays meet the sandy beach. Her mother, Jobal, soaking up the sun rays as she lay on a towel on the beach and her father, Ruwee, was helping her build a sandcastle or splashes water at her. This image made Padme smiles as she looks down across the lake.

She also remembers how Sola, her sister, and her use to enjoy spending time at the bench. She remembers that they used to try to race to the nearest island, to see who get there first.

She hears movement behind her and she turns around and sees Anakin leaning on a column look at her and the beautiful scene behind her. In his eyes, the girl standing in the way of the scene was more beautiful than the scene itself. Knowing that she is pregnant with his own kid makes her seem even more beautiful than usual.

"There you are your mother and sister are going crazy about the wedding plan. I do not get it. They know we already marry, what is the point of having another wedding?" ask Anakin sounding confused as he finishes talking. Padme laughs a little at the confusion in Anakin's voice.

"Come on Ani. There are my family; they were not there for the first wedding. It would feel special for them to have a wedding for me. You do not like the idea?" say Padme.

"No, milady, whatever makes happy is good for me. The thing is, weddings are for getting married, and we already are marry." say Anakin. "Are you nervous about meeting my family and being at the wedding with them. There is nothing to worry about. If you want to look at it as if we renewing a vows." say Padme walking over to him kisses him on the left cheek and then the lips.

Anakin smiles as he looks out to the lake. He senses Padme went to meet her mother and sister in the kitchen putting some more details about the wedding. Anakin does not need the Force to know that Padme always wanted to have the wedding too, because the wedding they had 3 years ago in the very same spot he is standing in could not really be considered a wedding.

* * *

On Coruscant, Mark walks with his mother to a ship into the nearest spaceport by the Senate Rotunda. He has his arms crossed behind his back as he walks beside her. Amelia is planning returning to her homeworld, Bakura, for awhile. Mark decided that he will stay on Coruscant for awhile with the Jedi Temple.

Now without being haunted by those awful visions of his current past in the other universe, being at the Jedi Order has become a much peaceful place for him. He can walk down the halls without having to smell death or see it no longer.

They approach a red and gold Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 that his mother owns. It was given to her by the Bakuran government. The red and gold represents the colors of the Bakura.

"I really wish you would come with me back to Bakura." say Amelia standing by the ship as a boarding ramp comes down behind her. Mark looks down before he looks back at his mother. "I got to stay here for awhile, Mom. You of all people should know that I have stuff going on here. I got a Jedi Order to work for and teach students, I got the Republic counting on me, and plus I got to train Rachelle into become the best Jedi she can be. I promise you, I will visit you. Plus you will most likely see me at Padme's wedding. If I am not on any missions for the Republic and the Jedi Order, you will know where to find me." say Mark.

Amelia hugs her son tightly. This will be the first time since getting him back that she will not be on the same planet as he is for more than a couple weeks. It feels very strange for her to leave him. It does not take someone who was really smart to know that she will miss her son.

"Be safe and may the Force always be with you." say Amelia. "May the Force be with you too mother." say Mark as they break their hug. Amelia boards her ship and Marks stand there watching as it takes off into the space surrounding the planet.

As Amelia starts up her ship she has a slight smile on her face. She knows that Mark will try to make it to Bakura sometime this year. She knows it is most likely is going to be after Padme and Anakin's wedding. All she can do lately was picture how the family will react to meeting Mark in person. She already told the Zane family and the Frostvong family.

Since she give the Jedi Order Mark, her ex-husband Maxus had nothing to do with the Zane family and the Frostvong family. Most of the family never sees him in person only on the Holonews for Bakura. One thing they all know about him is that he holds some hatred against the Jedi Order since they got Mark. It seems not to bother them that much anymore. The families moved one greatly since then.

Once the ship was out of sight Mark turns around and walks away from the Spaceport. On his trip back to the temple he is trying to decide what to teach Rachelle next. She still has a lot to learn before she becomes a Jedi. One thing he knows for sure is that, Rachelle has come a long way in her abilities with the Force and battling with a Lightsaber.

* * *

_**Okay I know that Mas Amedda was not part of the poll I made because he is just filling in for the rest of Palpatine term. Whoever wins the poll will become the next Chancellor in this series. I begin to have ideas, the next story might be the story where the new Chancellor in it, or it might be within the next 4 years where Mas Amedda is the Chancellor. If it is the second option the polls will remain open until I get to the year in the story is 15 BBY which will mark the end of Palpatine's term, then the new Chancellor will begin. **_

_**I will post the next chapter up ASAP. Until then enjoy! **_


	44. Another Sith & Balance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 44: Another Sith & Balance**

Darth Vader has tracked a Force User to the planet name Arbra which is located in the Outer Rim. Darth Vader knows there was a battle here between the Separatist and the Galactic Republic in the year 22 BBY. According to the reports a Jedi Knight was killed by General Grievous. The Galactic Republic has lost the battle and the planet has remained under the control of the Separatist Forces.

He walks through a path that was at a burn town. He sees vision of a female human Jedi Knight telling her Padawan to run after she got stab by General Grievous. The Padawan look similar to the one he saw on the Holonet with Master Zane.

The small town seems to be abandon after the battle that took place there at the beginning of the war. Darth Vader could feel all the life that was lost on that day. Darth Vader stands over the place where the Jedi Knight laying dying. Something feels off. The presence of the Force does not show death, but close to it. The Jedi Knight did not die, unless not there where her Padawan left her.

Darth Vader continues through the main path of the abandon town. The stones in the pathway underneath his boots crushed under the weight of the metal in his legs. The lens of his visor is giving him some information about stuff around him.

He follows the path that he is sensing through the Force. For someone who was on the verge of dying she surely moved far. The path begins to go uphill into large mountains with tall trees. When he got halfway up the mountain the path turning more into dirt and the sky was cover by the green foliage of the large trees.

Nearly to the top of the mountain was a cave that seems to be converted into a hut. The back wall of the building was part of the cave. Darth Vader senses that the area has the Jedi Knight presences all over it. Obviously she did not die at the hand of Grievous. Darth Vader use the Force to opens the door.

Darth Vader raises his right hand and the door opens. A purple Lightsaber activate and the tip was at his neck. "You really do now want to do that now." say Darth Vader using the Force to push the blade slightly to the left of him.

"Who are you?" demand the Jedi Knight. "Darth Vader." say Darth Vader looking at the Jedi Knight. "You are a Sith. Stay away from me." snaps the Jedi Knight as she back away. "I mean you no harm." say Darth Vader push back his robe and drops the four Lightsabers that was clip to his belt.

Darth Vader senses the Jedi Knight hardly remembers anything about who she is besides her name, some of the events that she did as a Jedi, and that she is a Jedi Knight. He can use this, and plus she is very strong with the Force. How someone like this got injured by a weak cyborg was a mystery itself. Then again she is a Jedi and they do not tap into the raw power of the Dark Side that can leave most in a weaken state.

"You want to know who wounded you in the past. I sense you are trying to find out who you are and what happen to cause you to lose your memories." say Darth Vader picking up on a weak spot of the Jedi Knight in front of him. She deactivates her Lightsaber and looks up at him.

"Start explaining." demanded the Jedi Knight. "During the Clone Wars, a General Grievous, who was working for the Jedi had received an order to eliminate you. So he stab you." say Darth Vader. The Jedi Knight look shocked at that. She remembers little about her time as a Jedi, but that story sounds so unrealistic.

"Why would the Jedi want to kill me? I am one of them!" say the Jedi Knight. "They fear your power, they think you will turn against you and they decide to end you. Now I have a way for you to get back at them and the Republic that turned their back on you. I am making an Empire. I need an apprentice and we need to gather those who are allied to the Dark Side of the Force." say Darth Vader using the Force to tempt the Jedi Knight into accepting his idea.

As he waits for her choice he planted false ideas in her mind that telling her that the Jedi was bad and try to kill her and that she wanted revenge. At one time her mind used to be very strong but lately is not so strong and accepted the thoughts.

"What happen if I decide to not to join you?" ask the Jedi Knight. "Who are you going to turn to? If the Jedi finds out you are alive, they will hunt you down and kill you. There is a very strong Jedi Master, and I bet you they will send him after you. He has killed my Master easy. I promise you, it is up to you. I will leave this hut and be on my way if you decide against. One thing I can tell you is that you will pass up a great thing. The Dark Side of the Force is full of power that will help you gather revenge for the Republic and the Order that betray you. I am planning on taking both of them down and give the Sith control over the galaxy once more." say Darth Vader as he crosses his arms.

He can sense his thoughts are starting to change the fragile mind of the Jedi Knight. Behind the faceplate of his helmet a smile graces his lips. She like she can become the perfect apprentice one that would not want to kill him. He did not realize how much power his thoughts had on the Jedi Knight. He can sense that she begin to trust him slightly as he talk about what he would do to the Republic and the Jedi Order.

The Jedi Knight gives a long sigh and looks down to the dirt floor of her hut. She looks back up at the visor of Darth Vader's helmet. "I will join you, only if you promise me you like me kill some of those traitorous Jedi." say the Jedi Knight.

The Jedi Knight drops down to her one knee. "I, Celestia Aluna, pledge my loyalty to Darth Vader in order to learn the ways of the Dark Side, so I can bring revenge upon those who have betrayed me." say the Jedi Knight as she look up at him.

Darth Vader bends down so he was on one knee. His faceplate of his helmet slides open sideways to show his highly burnt and scarred face. His eyes are Sith Yellow. "From this day forward you will not be known by that name. Your name will be Darth Destria.

Darth Destria has long wavy bright red hair that goes halfway down her back, B size breasts, slightly thin, muscular but with a feminine look, soft sky blue eyes. She was born in 54 BBY and she is 35 years old. She was born on the planet of Bakura when her parents were visiting a friend, but she was raised on Naboo. She always considers Naboo as her homeworld. Due to being born on Bakura she is just like a Bakuran. It is hard for her to get sick, and she lives longer then most of her race. She was raise on Naboo until she was 4 years old and that is when the Jedi Order has taken her to learn the Force.

The faceplate of Darth Vader's helmet closes as he stands up. Darth Destria stands up. Due to his robotic legs he towers over his apprentice by almost a whole foot. Darth Destria is 5 feet and 6 inches tall. If he had his original legs that size difference would be much smaller than what it is now.

"What happen to your face?" ask Darth Destria looking at the golden color face mask. "A Jedi Master named Mark Alan Zane battle me on Mustafar. I was left for dead. His Lightsaber cut me across the face and I was skipped across lava which burned my face and body a bit. Come on, gather your things, we need to get to Korriban." say Darth Vader.

Darth Destria uses the Force to summon her Lightsaber and clip it on her belt. She walks out the door. Darth Vader uses the Force to have the hut erupts into uncontrollable flames.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Mark is teaching Rachelle a little bit about hand to hand fighting. He is showing her how she can use the Force to quicken up the movements and gain more strength. "Any Jedi out on the field must know all ways to defend themselves. What happen if their Lightsaber get destroyed or lost? Also it is a good way to surprise your enemy." say Mark.

Mark side step Rachelle and kicks out with his leg he kicks her hard in the hip and then the ankle. That combination made her stumble and fall to the ground. "Remember use the Force to sense what I am going to do. Also keep an eye out on my body. Even the best give away what they are going to do, and there is nothing you can do about it. You body is an ally and an enemy." say Mark as he notice Rachelle was going to do a powerful right swing.

Mark turns his body and blocks her punch with his right arm. Rachelle tries to punch Mark with the other hand. Before she got any closer, Mark hands clamp down on her wrist and he throws her pass him.

"One thing you should try to do is try to work on making sure that your body would not give away your actions a lot. Try to hide it. I am telling you it is impossible to completely hide it, but you can make it hard on an experience fighter." say Mark as he side step a kick. He lightly elbows Rachelle in the stomach.

Rachelle move back a little bit as her mentor keep that position. She watches as she moves. She tries to focus her eyes to notice any details that could give away his action. She saw he was getting ready for a punch. She prepares herself for it, but got hit with his elbow to her shoulder.

"False movements are good way to hide. Make someone think you going to do something, but then do something else. Also remember the elbow and the knees are one of the strongest contract areas. Even through they are joints, when you make contract with them, they can do some harm." say Mark.

Rachelle then tries to hit Mark with bunch of kicks and punches rapidly. She is hoping this rapid speed will be making it harder for Mark to see. He keeps one foot out of her reach all time. Then when he saw a weak spot he spins around and kicks her. Due to Rachelle momentum she stumbles to the right.

Rachelle is breathing hard as she whips sweat from her forehead. "One thing, you never want to waste your energy like that. I am still full of energy, Look at you right now. If I truly want to hurt you, I could do an easy job with it. When you are tired you lose focus. Losing focus can cause life and death. There is no shame of letting your enemy wear themselves out. A good offense is a good defense just as a good defense is a good offense. Like everything there is a balance. You must find that balance." say Mark.

Rachelle looks at him with narrow eyes. "What kind of balance, all it is fighting?" snap Rachelle slightly cannot believe she could not even get a single hit on him. "It is different for everyone. I am talking about know your limits, save the moves that will cost you the most for last. Work in both defense and offense never in one 100 percent." say Mark wisely as he cross his arms.

Rachelle tries to surprise attack him. Mark throws out his arm and made contract with her stomach. This sends Rachelle down to the floor as she holds her stomach. Mark waves his hand. That punch was a bit harder than he wanted. "Not balance enough. You should always be prepared. You cannot go run half away into something. That is your problem. It has been your problem since I became your mentor. You do not think fully before doing something. You are reckless, you are going to get yourself and possible others kill." say Mark firmly.

"I am not reckless! I am sorry that how I do things are different then you." snap Rachelle. Mark bows his head and closes his eyes. "I know everyone has their own ways of doing stuff. I am just trying to teach you how to be the best you can be. If my fist was a Lightsaber, you will by laying on the ground dying. You need defense as much as offense. Balance them." say Mark.

"You say a good defense is a good offense!" shout Rachelle. "No, I say a good defense is a good offense and a good offense is a good defense. They go together. You cannot have one without the other or you will be in trouble. Now I sense you are getting frustrated, we will call it a day." say Mark as he crosses his arms behind his back and walks out of the room.

Rachelle mumbling and shaking her head as she walks out of the room. She walks through the halls of the Jedi Temple to calm down. For awhile she stands at the windows and watching younglings learning the basic of combat with a Lightsaber. Life seems to be much easier back then. Life was much easier with her first mentor. They seem to work together perfectly.

It was similar to how Mark and she work, but there are some difficulties there. After awhile Rachelle calm down and realize that her mentor was right about the offense and defense thing. That is something she got to train more in. Either she has too much defense or to much offense. Hopefully she can learn to balance herself out. She knows her first mentor was well balance in the ways Mark is teaching her.

* * *

_**I have been getting comments about if Anakin is consider the Chosen One in this series. Yes he still is. With Palpatine I just had a different view on the destiny. See Palpatine was planning on using Anakin so much that when Mace attack Palpatine, he was expecting Anakin to defend him and turn to the Dark Side. When that did not happen, Anakin somewhat fulfill his destiny, in an indirect way. For this story to go on, he cannot fulfill his whole destiny. **_

_**In a way he did bring balance because if you noted that there were 4, and they knock them down to two or as they thought one. So bring balance to the Force could also mean to limit the number of Sith.**_

_**Anakin might be an aid to Mark later in the future to this plan. **_

_**Base upon the information I gave you about Darth Destria can you guess who her Padawan was? If you remember what you read while back in this story, you can make a great connection. **_

_**Also remember, possible in the next story or the story after it, whichever one that will take place in 15 BBY, you as the readers have a choice to who the new Chancellor. Your choices are Mon, Garm, Padme and Amelia. If you want a say make sure you vote. If there is a tie, I will chose one of the members of the tie to become the Chancellor. The poll can be find on the top of my profile page. **_

_**Anyhow until next time enjoy! **_


	45. Skywalker Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 45: Skywalker Wedding**

Naboo is a peaceful and highly beautiful planet within the middle rim of the Galaxy. Out of all of Naboo, the lake country could be considered one of the most breathtaking sights on the planet. Now you throw a wedding into the mix at one of the most breathtaking sights on the planet, you got something that cannot be express.

All the times that either Mark or Rachelle been to the planet of Naboo it always feels the same. For Mark is similar to Bakura but way much more peaceful. Then again you do not have the threat of the criminals that exists in the Outer Rim.

Mark along with Padme's family and Anakin step brother and step sister-in-law was on the beach in front of the Varykino. The current Queen of Naboo Queen Jamillia is also there. Then there are Padme's friends that were also there. In the middle by the lake was a golden white arbor that has various of native Naboo planets on it. There are bunch of chairs sitting in front of the arbor.

There is a long white carpet coming down the stone stairs that leads to the beach and all the way up to the arbor. Mark walks over to the Naboo Queen. "Your highness, it is an honor to meet you. I am hope you are well." say Mark. Queen Jamillia looks at Mark from her seat with a slight smile.

"Master Zane, I hate to say it but you are wrong. The honor is all mine to meet the Jedi who did not only end the war but also saved our great Republic." say Queen Jamillia. After talking to the Queen awhile he walks over to Sola Naberrie who was watching over her children who were playing near the water.

Sola look up at Mark. Mark looks over at Ryoo and Pooja. Ryoo is 9 years old that was born in 28 BBY and Pooja is 7 and was born in 26 BBY. "So you know all along that my little sister was secretly married?" ask Sola looking up at Mark. "Yes, they did not tell me. I found out because of the Force. I think it was because of knowing that was what keeps me on my mission to save this universe from the same fate as mine." say Mark.

"You could have told us. We are her family." say Sola lightly but with a smile on her face. Sola was always the person who teased Padme about getting married. She was actually the one who told Anakin that it seems like Padme bring home another boyfriend. Little did she know at the time that Anakin will become not only her sister's boyfriend but also her brother-in-law?

"Anakin is a great person. If there is any two people in the whole universe that deserve love that is your sister and Anakin. You think about it, they did have a lonely life before meeting each other. Padme was into helping her planet out and Anakin was a slave. Even being around others they were lonely." say Mark.

Sola laughs but stops when she notices her daughters are trying to get into the water. "Didn't I told you to not go in the water? You are going to ruin your dresses." say Sola a little strict but with love. They did not listen, so Mark uses the Force to drag them back towards them.

The girls were confused why they were being dragged back and what is causing them to be drag back. The looks of confusion were priceless on their faces. Mark enjoys watching them try to struggle walk away from the pull of the Force. It reminds Mark of some crazy commercial or comedy show he saw on the Holovision when he was younger.

"Having the Force, must be very helpful, I wish I had that. That can help greatly." say Sola. "The Force is not something to be used to replace every little thing you do. It is an ally." say Mark. "Hey, I am not a Jedi so can it with that please." say Sola with a smile as her daughter sit down in the chairs beside her. They are still trying to figure out what drags them. They were talking among each other.

Mark walks over to them and put his hands on the back of their chair. His head was between them. "You really want to now what pull you from the water." ask Mark. "Yeah! Do you know what it is? We have been trying to figure it out." say Pooja. Mark smiles as he listens to this. When she was younger Pooja always seem to change what she wanted to be when she gets older. One of the craziest things she ever said she wanted to be was an astromech droid. That was funny to picture.

"It is called the Force it is what binds everything in the universe together. It is in everything you see, the water, air, space, stones, rocks, grass trees. You name it; the Force is a part of it. There are those who have the ability to use the Force they are called Force Sensitive, the Jedi is a major example. I used the Force to pull you two away from the water." say Mark.

"Sweet! I want to become a Jedi so I can do stuff like that! Can you teach me?" say Pooja as she turns around to face Mark. Mark laughs lightly at this. "I am sorry to crush your dreams little one, but not everyone can do what I can do. You are one of the unlucky ones." say Mark. Pooja looks down with sadness.

Mark got down on his knees and tilts her chin up so she can look at Mark. "Listen Pooja, just because you cannot use the Force does not mean you are not special. Look at your Auntie Padme, she help save the planet from the Trade Federation back in 32 BBY. Guess what she did not have the aid of the Force." say Mark.

"I want to be just like Auntie!" say Pooja with a big smile. "What you want to become a Senator?" ask Mark. Pooja nods very quickly. "If you work hard and believe you can do it, you can be anything that you want to be." say Mark standing up.

Mark brushes the dust of his light brown pants. He begins walking around to try to find Rachelle. He found Anakin sitting at a table talking to his step brother Owen Lars. "Hey Anakin have you see Rachelle?" ask Mark crossing his arms.

"I am stun at you Mark. I would thought a Master Jedi like yourself will be better organized and know where your Padawan is." say Anakin. "Do not get smart with me do you know where Ahsoka is?" say Mark. The smile on Anakin's face thin a bit. "Yeah she is with Rachelle." say Anakin.

"So where is Rachelle?" ask Mark. Anakin smile got thinner a bit. "That I do not know." say Anakin. "So if you know Ahsoka is with Rachelle and you do not know where Rachelle is, therefore you do not even know where your own Padawan is. You do not have room to talk." say Mark.

Mark curses his stupidity, he should have had Rachelle told him where they were going. He rushes up the stairs to the house to find them. They were in the courtyard practicing with Lightsabers. Mark holds his palms up and uses the Force to summon their Lightsabers into his hands. "I thought we had an agreement to only use these in case of an emergency. It is a wedding, we do not need you two scaring the guests." say Mark. He used the Force to clip it to their belts.

"Sorry Master, I thought it would be a good idea to practice." say Rachelle. "I am glad to hear that you are willing to train on your free time, but there always time for that later. Come on down to the beach and enjoy yourself. After your year with me, I think you deserve to have fun. It time for us to relax." say Mark. Rachelle sighs and nodded as she follows Mark down the stairs to the beach.

They walk back down to the area of the beach where the wedding will be held. Rachelle take off her robe to reveal a bright red dress that goes to her knees and low cut around the breasts. The dress seems to fit snuggly on her thin body frame. The dress is hold up by a strap that goes from the left side and over the right shoulder. The edges of the dress are golden.

"Let me guess, you got that dress from mother?" say Mark. "How did you know that? Were you reading my mind?" ask Rachelle. "No, see red and gold are Bakuran colors. Usually for former dining, former parties or occasions, people will wear red and gold. For weddings the bride will either be in white with some kind of red and gold presented on them or have a red and gold wedding dress. We Bakurans are proud of our planet." say Mark with a small laugh at the end.

"I think that is neat and unusual. I have notice most weddings the brides are dress in white." say Rachelle with a smile. She can picture herself in a red and golden wedding dress. She blushes a little bit at the image in her mind. She shakes her head slightly.

Anakin walks toward where the vows will be exchange. Music starts to play from the house. Mark senses Padme, Amelia, and Jobal coming near the stairs. Padme's nieces, Sola's daughters, throw white and blue flower petals onto the carpet from the beginning of the stairs to the arbor.

Padme walks down the stairs. She was in a pure white dress that seems to sparkle like the sun rays on the lake on the other side of the arbor. The dress is loose around her midsection for comfort. From the shoulders to halfway down her upper body is a V shape lace floral design White lace veil covers her face. On top of her head is a tiara that is golden with red gem in the middle of it.

Anakin just stands there in his black and brown Jedi tunic and robes and watches as his wife approaches him. If he wasn't already married to the lovely lady that is walking toward him, he most likely would have been a nervous wreck. He still a bit nervous because he is worry what Padme's family will think about them marry since it just recently it been allowed for Jedi.

Anakin helps Padme up to the little platform they were standing on. Even through the love of his life face is behind a veil, but he can still see her strong, lovely, warm brown eyes. The eyes have nothing but love. Even more love that he has seen since she announce that she loved him before they thought they were going to die. Those brown eyes seem to have more love in them since they came clean about being together to the galaxy.

There is no more hiding their feelings for each other from those they care about. They seem to hardly pay any attention as the preacher wed them. They seem to get lost in each other eyes. They are can see themselves spending the rest of their lives with each other and raise their children.

Deep down Anakin is glad that Mark has come to stop him at Chancellor Suite month ago. If it was not for him, he fears where he might have been. Base upon what Mark told him, he would be a Sith spreading evil and fear through the universe in the Empire that Palpatine had made.

Now he has a brighter future than that. He will be there for his wife, his kids and if they have kids he will be there for them too. It seems that Mark, his best friend, really was a person he could trust. Matter of fact, Mark has been there for him more than he had thought. Not only did Mark prevent him for making the worst mistake in his life, he made so that he can be open about his love for Padme.

"Do you Padme Amidala Naberrie take Anakin Skywalker as your lawfully wedded husband?" ask the preacher. Mark had to roll his eyes that was one of the most stupidest and unneeded question to ask for this wedding. He could tell, even without the Force, that Padme and Anakin thought it was funny too.

"I do." say Padme softly as she look into the eyes of her lover. Anakin looks like he is ready to say the two words before the preacher even get the question out. Mark cannot decide what is worst Anakin being a Jedi Knight with a low amount of patient are his Padawan who seem to lack patient sometimes.

"Do you Anakin Skywalker take Padme Amidala Naberrie as your lawfully wedded wife." ask the Preacher. "I do!" say Anakin not as lowly as Padme have. Mark smiles but shakes his head. Anakin might be a Jedi Knight but he needs to be more patient.

Anakin did not need to wait for the preacher to tell him he may now kiss the bride, he already did this. The preacher cross his arms and shake his head. Mark senses that the preacher does not see the point why he was needed here. They were already married and they seem eager.

Everyone went up to congratulate them on become legalized married. Mark sits there with his arms cross. Padme walks over to Mark and sees him sitting down while everyone is up. "Come on, we going to cut the cake soon." say Padme.

"Sure." say Mark as he stands up and walks up the stairs with Padme. To the party which is taking place within the house. Anakin and Padme both cut a piece of the tall white cake that was supply by the Queen.

Then the party had begun, Padme and Anakin dances. Anakin also dances with Jobal, Sola and Sola daughters. Mark is not much a party type of person walk outside sit down on the balcony. He finds Obi-wan and Satine sitting on chairs.

"Not much into partying, I see." say Obi-wan looking up at Mark as he lean on the railing. Mark nods to this as he looks across the lake. "So Master Zane did you heard Mas Amedda is keeping the Grand Army of the Republic and having ships still being mad as if he thinks there is a war coming on." say Satine as she look at Mark.

Mark knows about this because he was present for the Senate Meeting. Some people do not want that to be them there. "I have heard of it. For some reason I think it might be a good idea. Something has been bothering me lately. I sense that there might be another war on our hands." say Mark.

"Remember what Master Yoda says about reading the future." say Obi-wan to Mark. "Yes I know, but every time I had a vision of the future it comes true. Serious my recent vision was about these two Sith. One was have a golden helmet and in a black armor like suit. The other called herself Destria." say Mark.

"The Sith is gone Mark. You finish them off. Vader killed Maul, you got Dooku to change sides and you killed Sidious. You end the Sith Order." say Obi-wan. "No, I did not kill Vader, I left him to die. Sidious could went and pick him up and save his life. I do not know." say Mark.

"You did not finish this Vader character off. I thought you wanted to ended the Sith because it will help protect the Republic." say Satine. Mark turns and to look at her. "As long as there is Light Side of the Force there will be the Dark Side. As long as there are Jedi, there are chances of their being a Sith. There have been countless orders of the Sith. There were Empires, there were the Rule of Two." say Mark crossing his arms on the railing.

Anakin walks out on to the balcony. "How come none of you are in there? Padme was wondering where you guys went." say Anakin drinking some wine. "We just talking about the future and about a vision I have saw and how the acting Chancellor is still making warships." say Mark.

"I do not want to talk about war right now, Mark. I have a family that will need me. If there is a war I would help out as much as I can but right now I have a family to rise. Padme is due any day." say Anakin looking back though the glass doors.

He was watching as Padme was talking to Amelia and Sola. Sola's daughters were running around, obviously they had too much sugar and they are acting up. Kids will be kids.

Rachelle walks out holding the flowers that Padme had thrown earlier before cutting the cake. "Um Rachelle, why do you have that?" ask Mark. "Um, I thought it was a gift, Padme throw it and I caught it." say Rachelle.

Mark eyes widen when he hears this as Obi-wan, Satine and Anakin burst out laughing. All of them know what that means. When the bride throws flowers and whoever capture it means that they will have a great wedding or the next wedding will be the one who caught it. What it means for depends on what planet it happens on. On Bakura is means that the person who caught it will have a great wedding and even greater marriage.

Rachelle is confused why everyone was laughing at her. She raises an eyebrow. Mark slowly explains what it means on Bakura. When Rachelle has heard this it made her blush as the image of her in a wedding dress that was red and golden. She tilts her head down so her long brown hair covers her blushing face.

Rachelle and Anakin walks back into the house as Mark look up to the full moon that was now in the sky. Talking to Obi-wan just know made Mark think. Could it be possible that Darth Vader lives? Was that the destiny that the Force told him about before coming back from his death? It makes senses that Darth Vader could be consider one of the strongest Sith ever because how strong in the Force he is. He is a clone of Mark, so it would make sense he is very powerful within the Force just like him. For once Mark hopes his vision is wrong. He hopes that Darth Vader is dead and that the Sith Order died along with him and Palpatine.

If Darth Vader is still alive that could mean whole new powerful Sith Order. Oh well if that comes true, Mark will stand ready to take the Sith down. He has to protect his friends' family and this galaxy. Still that will not stay on top of his mind. He should be celebrating with his mother and friends about the wedding. Time to go into the next that is the party.

* * *

_**Okay there you have it one of the two major things I want to do before I ended this story. I do not know about what you guys think, but I think that this chapter may not be one of my best. Had so many ideas bouncing around my head and apparently to me I have a hard time doing wedding scene. **_

_**I do have to say this story of the series is about ready to die down. I am guessing a few more chapters and than it is on to the next story of the series. **_

_**I know it most likely getting annoying by know but here come the reminder. I have a poll on my profile page, to get to my profile page click on my name on the top of this page and the poll will be on top of my profile page. The poll is about the next Chancellor to take the position in 15 BBY.**_

_**Until next time, enjoy.**_


	46. Deaths & Kidnappings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 46: Deaths & Kidnappings**

Mark wake up to a loud pitch scream. He falls out of the extremely soft bed and landed hard on the floor. His head hit the nightstand and he groans in pain. Mark wince as he shakes his head. He groans once more because that shaking motion brings more pain into his head. He put his hand on his head and uses the Force to kill the pain slightly.

He hears and sense people moving down stares something does not feel right. He sense death among their numbers. Mark got up and throws on a red tank top that he packed. He looks at the clock on the nightstand. It was 5:30 AM. He clips his Lightsaber to his sweatpants that he slept in.

Mark walks down the stairs and find Sola sobbing. Mark notices Pooja was crying a lot. Around Sola there was blood. Mark walks over and sees the sightless eyes of Pooja sister. Instantly his mind flashes back to the vision he saw of youngling being murder in the Jedi Temple back in his universe. That vision was not coming him via the Force but because seeing that reminds him of it.

Mark saw other sightless eyes. It was Ryoo Thule one of the kids' remaining grandmother. Mark bent closer to the bodies. He heard a he got closer. He looks up and saw Padme holding her hand over her mouth.

"It must be someone from the party." say Sola looking up at Mark through her water filled eyes. "No, it was not. I do not sense any guilty thoughts around me. Someone sneaked in here. By the way is Darred?" ask Mark notice Ryoo's father was nowhere. "He just took off to try to hunt down the person who killed them." say Sola.

Mark moves toward the open door. Mark fist tightens then he senses something his mother was missing. Mark quickly looks around the room. His eyes widen greatly. He begins to move quicker toward the door when this thought enters his mind. Then his feet hit something on the floor. Mark looks down and it was a Holodisk. Mark bends over and picks it up and turns it on.

"To those who betray the great Republic in aiding in the unfair death of Chancellor Palpatine and smear his good name. I am begin to bring justices to those who have murder him. For the crimes Senator Padme Skywalker, I have killed her niece and grandmother. Next time I meet any member of your family, I will kill them off one by one to make you suffer before I kill you. For throwing away loyalty to the Republic and for what the so called Jedi Order stands for, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, to answer for your crimes against the Republic and the Chancellor I have kidnapped your mother and if you. I Know you love a challenge somewhere within the city of Theed Senator Amelia Zane is strap to enough explosives that will blow half the city up. You have exactly 6 hours to find her before she and along with half of Theed get killed. For the similar crime, Master Obi-wan Kenobi who know about the plan but did nothing about it, I have taken Duchess Satine Kryze. She is located somewhere in the space around Naboo with low oxygen. Since you were not directly involve with the plan you have 12 hours to find her, if you make me made, I will press this button on my Comlink and the whole ship will exploded, erasing your pathetic girlfriend from the face of the galaxy. For the others who have the misfortunate of being involved in the case, if you want your family alive, you will put 5 million credits each into my account or I will personally come to your worlds and kill your pathetic family members right in front of you. I will start with your children and then kill your spouse. All crimes must be answer for. Oh by the Master Zane you have already lost 10 minutes of your time to save you poor mother. Oh I will be happy to see her died." say a Hologram of General Maxus Zane.

Mark was shocked when he hears this. His grips the Holodisk tightly in his so hand that it made his hand bleed. "Oh Force, this is not good at all. I have never seen Mark like this." say Obi-wan speaking of the Mark in this universe and the Mark that is standing right in front of him.

Then Obi-wan remember what the Holodisk say about Satine. "Mark I will help you find your mother, but I got to find Satine. If she is in orbit in a ship, it will not take to long to find her. Anakin you can go with Mark. Ahsoka and Rachelle you stay here to protect the rest." say Obi-wan taking charge, Rachelle was about to object, "Do not argue with me. Lives are in stake here."

Mark rushes out of the house with Anakin hot on his tail. They got into a boat and Mark used the Force to speed it up. He should have known people will get hurt because of his plan. His mother did say something the Maxus Zane is a very strong supporter of Palpatine, but he never thought a member of his family or someone from Bakura could do something so bad. Not only have then been two deaths, and two kidnapping but there is promise of more deaths that could range into the thousands. Most of it will be the innocent lives in the city of Theed that had no involvement of his plan.

They got out of the lake and find Darred getting to a Speeder. "Darred, we need to get to Theed fast as possible, Senator Zane is in there with a bomb strap to her that could destroy half of Theed. Bakuran General Maxus Zane, yes my father, is behind all these threats. There was a holodisk." say Mark quickly. Anakin could just barely understand what he says because of the speed. It is so strange to the normally in control Jedi Master not being so in control.

"Mark calm down, we will find her and save all the people. It would not do your mother and people of Theed any good if you cannot think straight. Also what happens if your father is there? You will need to get in control of your emotions before you meet him or you may do something you regret." say Anakin offering support. "Anakin shut up! It is my fault that your niece is dead; your grandmother-in-law is dead. It is my fault that Padme is getting her life threatens. It is my fault that Satine was kidnap. It was me who asked them for help! I should have thought something like this would happen even if I manage to take out Sidious!" snap Mark.

"Mark, I would have agreed with something like that before when I was confused about my loyalty, but not now. The only person fault is your father and Palpatine. If it wasn't Palpatine your father would not have be such high supporter of his." say Anakin.

When Anakin says that Mark stops and thinks. He cannot believe Anakin is acting so mature and like a Jedi Knight right now. "You keep that act up; you might just become a Jedi Master. Thanks Anakin, all I want to do it protect my mother and those that will get hurt if I do not find my mother in 5 hours and 30 minutes." say Mark. "Actually it now exactly 5 hours. That trip across the lake took 30 minutes." say Anakin looking at his watch.

"Then what the hell we are waiting for. Let go and find your idiotic father and teach him a lesson you do not miss with the Naberrie, Skywalker and Zane family without any punishment." say Darred. Mark can understand that Darred wants to make Maxus Zane to pay for taking his daughter's life away. His daughter was one of the most innocent people in the whole mix. No child deserves to die.

Mark cannot believe how happy yesterday was and then first thing in the morning that happiness was not died away naturally but unnaturally with the kidnappings and murders. It just goes to prove you everything can change in matter of hours and even less with what he had experience.

As they approach Theed Mark took his Lightsaber and hands it to Darred. "Here, if you going after my father take this with you. You ever hold a sword of any types before. It just like that, just makes sure you do not cut yourself with it." say Mark putting the shiny silver cylinder hilt in Darred's hand. "Wouldn't you need it?" ask Darred. "I could, but I do not want that on me during this mission. I am afraid that I might use it to stab my father and how I feel it might lead me to the Dark Side. I have better control over using the Force." say Mark.

Darred nods to this. Mark let the Force flow through his body. He is searching for his mother's presence in the Force. With all the people in Theed it makes it much hard to lock onto one single presence.

"Um, what is he doing?" ask Darred looking at Mark. "He is either meditating or he is trying to find out where his mother is. I would say the latter." say Anakin. "Would you two shut your traps before I use the Force to shut them, I am already have hard time concreting with how I feel about this and with so many people in Theed it makes it much hard." say Mark lightly as he open one eye and look at both of them.

Anakin now begins to worry, he never heard or seen Mark like this and that includes the one who is normally from this universe. Then again, Anakin knows how close Mark is to his family. It often reminds him how close he was to his mother. He took a step in the Dark Side that day when his mother died in his arms. Unlike him, at least he can offer support to his friend in his time to need.

* * *

Obi-wan races to Mark's Starfighter. He knows that it is one of the fastest that was still on the island. Mark has gotten a new Starfighter after his got destroy on the invisible hand couple months ago. R4 was beeping. "Not now R4, I figure Mark would not mind. I need to save someone before she die." say Obi-wan climbing into the red Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor which is the newer version of the one Mark lost on Invisible Hand. Right as he sit into it he notice that the cockpit was change to fit two people, even through it will still be tight.

Obi-wan had to smile at how smart his friend is. He changes a basic Starfighter around to be faster, stronger, and more room. He flips some switches to turn the Starfighter on. The sand on the part of the beach which was hidden by some rocks from where the wedding was blow away as the engines roars to life.

Obi-wan sigh and take off into space. He can already tell that this Starfighter is much faster than the one he uses. He had R4 to scan the area around as he reaches out into the Force to sense where Satine is.

He had found her through the Force; she is about 10 hours out into space from the planet. He pushes the Starfighter as fast as he can. He has already wasted two hours to comfort the Naberrie family and their friend. As he pilot he just keeps his focus on getting to her on time.

* * *

Back on the planet of Naboo, Padme is trying to comfort herself and her sister at the same time. Pooja sat on the couch crying and feels very bad. The bodies were moved out of the house to go to the medical examiner. There were police in there gathering evidence and then they had cleaning droids come in to clean the blood up.

"Is Grandma Ryoo and Ryoo going to be okay?" ask Pooja once more between sobs. They just told her that they were hurt. Padme looks down as she hugs her older sister who is crying into her left shoulder.

"My sweet little Pooja. I am very sorry but your sister and grandmother is gone." say Sola sadly as she tries to hold on the new wave of tears. "Gone where and when will they be back? I notice that they are hurt very bad. Will they be okay?" ask Pooja as move closer to her mother so she can hear what her upset mother is trying to tell.

"No Pooja, they could never come back. You sister and grand…mother is… de…de…de…dead." say Sola break into tears. Pooja look shocks as she hugs her mother tightly.

Rachelle and Ahsoka were patrolling around the room and the house. "I cannot believe one of Master Zane's family members would do something like this. Senator Zane seems such a nice person too." say Ahsoka looking at Rachelle. "Just because most of the family is nice does not means all of them. Master told me that he has found out that Maxus was a strong supporter of Palpatine." say Rachelle to the younger Padawan.

They keep on patrolling together until an hour later they separated to patrol other areas and be in more place. There are way too many people in the house for two Jedi Padawans to patrol. The Queen have gotten news of what happen and sent some guards to help.

The only thing is Rachelle hopes everything goes well. No more deaths and her mentor return in perfectly fine. She knows she senses that her mentor felt guilty for what has happen. It took her awhile to figure out why he feels guilty. He feels guilty because it was caused because of his plan to take down Palpatine. Seem like Palpatine is haunting them from the other side of the Force.


	47. Attempted Take Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 47: Attempted Take Down**

What do you see when you look at a planet that is peaceful and beautiful as Naboo? You expect to see flowers, friendly people who are willing to help you out in your time in need. So if you see 2 murders and 2 kidnappings that is taking place within the peaceful planet that could leave to many deaths at once, you might think you took the wrong turn and head to a planet that is not Naboo.

The thing is you have not taken a wrong turn; oh you arrive to Naboo but at the wrong time. What happens is Padme Amidala Skywalker was celebrating her wedding with her family and friends the night before to let the galaxy that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is taken. Than the first thing next morning everyone who was happily asleep was waked up by a dreadful cry. That cry leads to something even more dreadful, the death of a youngling and her great grandmother whom she was named after.

Then after that, Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane notice a Datadisk on the floor and he activate it an a hologram message of his father, Bakuran General Maxus Zane had murder the little girl and her great grandmother because of them being related and close to Padme Skywalker who aided Mark in his conquest to rid the galaxy of a great evil that was sitting in the Chancellor seat of the Galactic Republic named Palpatine. Also that same person kidnapped Senator Amelia Zane, Maxus Zane ex-wife and Mark's mother, and Duchess Satine Kryze.

That where it leads Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane sitting in a speeder with Anakin and Anakin's brother-in-law Darred in the latter's Speeder sitting there reaching out into the Force to sense where his crazy father is and his kidnapped mother is located within the great capital city of Naboo called Theed.

Mark eyes snaps open as he looks at both Darred and Anakin. "They are by Theed Palace there are bunch of Bakuran Soldiers who had served with my father for a long time. I do not know if they know what is going on. They have killed most of the task force that the Queen has sent to save Amelia. Maxus is there too." say Mark.

"That is in the heart of the city! That will kill millions even including the Queen!" say Darred as he presses the gas pedal to the floor. The engine revved before it can catch up to make the Speeder moved. When it moved Mark and Anakin was thrown back into their seats. Mark groans, he thinks he might have just found a worst pilot and driver than Anakin or his Padawan.

On their way to the palace Anakin realize something. "Wait a minute why would he want to harm the Queen. She was not in on your plan?" say Anakin looking at Mark. "At the last moments she was in, she said she would supple us with what little military she has to help bring down Palpatine if I needed. So he could be targeting the Queen or he just gone insane with his support for Palpatine. Who knows how a criminal minds work." say Mark looking up at Anakin.

Mark was slammed into Anakin as Darred took a sharp left turn with really slowing down in speed. The Speeder almost nailed a park expensive speeder as it slides to the right of the road because the momentum of the speeding Speeder was going that way.

Mark look at the speed they were going and was more than shocked at the speed they were going. He did not know that this type of Speeder could go this fast. It was going 120 MPH. Mark looks at Anakin when he notices this. "This is the last time I let you near a toolbox." mumble Mark as he shakes his head hoping they will just make it out alive of this crazy driving.

"Hey do you want to save your mother or not! If you do then do not question my driving, you will understand the reason for me to drive if you had a child and someone wrongfully murder her for no reason!" shout Darred.

"Speeder ahead!" shout Mark as he looks. Darred just barely dodge that Speeder and almost crashed into the side of a building. Mark sense they pass the spot. "You're crazy! You just missed the stop!" shout Mark as he used the Force to stop the Speeder. Mark launches out of the Speeder, when the Force warns him of something.

A shot coming from a sniper blaster rifle was coming at him. Mark used the Force to summon his Lightsaber from Darred and he blocks the attack and sends it back at the sniper. The sniper falls down off the edge of the building. It was wearing a red armor but no helmet. The shot went to his head.

Darred look amaze to see Mark holding his Lightsaber which was 5 yards from him. Bakuran soldiers run out. "Freeze traitor of the Republic and to the Bakuran government." snaps a soldiers. Darred who got a Blaster rifle out of the trunk walks in there and aim the gun. "Get out of my way! I want General Maxus!" snaps Darred. "Solders this is Jedi Master Mark Alan Zane, General of the 3rd Legion during the Clone Wars and as a Jedi of the Galactic Republic. I am asking you to stand down. We are not the traitors to the Republic or the Bakuran government. The traitor is General Maxus Zane. He had killed a youngling, that youngling's great grandmother and kidnapped a duchess and a Senator and threatens to blow this whole place up within 4 hours. If you do not stand down then you will be consider traitors to the Galactic Republic and the Bakuran government." say Mark giving them a chance.

"How dare you insult our General? He has saved millions of Bakurans' lives during the Clone Wars and other wars. Fire to kill!" shout the soldier.

Mark uses the Force to send them all flying into a building to his left. They crashed into the window. More troops came running out firing. Darred fires his weapon at them and knock some of them out. Mark slashes off a hand that was holding a Blaster and kicks the guy out of his way.

"That is it! By orders of the Galactic Republic you guys are all under arrest! Drop your weapons or you will be fire upon." say a male voice as some Clones that were station on Naboo appear.

Mark does not what Clone troops they are, but they are not the 3rd Legion. Then he sees the person who orders the command was Captain Rex of the 501st Legion he has a Blaster Pistol drawn and pointing at them. Then Mark remembers that some of the 501st Legion was station on Naboo to protect the Queen from any harm during the waning days of the Galactic Republic.

"General Zane and General Skywalker what is going on here? The Queen told us to come down from orbit. There are some starships from Bakura. One Starships and bunch of Starfighters heading somewhere outside of the orbit. We saw a red Starfighter zipping across. According to the reports it is yours, General Zane so what are you doing down here." say Captain Rex.

Mark realizes it must be Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan knows his Starfighter is one of the fastest Star Fighter they have their. Matter of fact it is the only Starfighter. Mark arrived later than Obi-wan and Rachelle came with Obi-wan and Satine.

Clearly the leader of the Bakuran Troops was smart enough to surrender to a Clone Army that was trained to fight in very harsh conditions. "Arrest them." say Captain Rex waving his hand in the direction of the Bakuran troops.

Mark, Darred and Anakin rushes forward into the building on the other side of the castle. Anakin block a block a blaster bolt. Mark found his mother hanging upside. Mark looks up and notice bunch of explosives was on her and around the room.

Mark senses his father and fires 20 rounds at Mark. Mark blocks them with his Lightsaber. All of them got blocked. Maxus runs at Mark and tries to stab him with a Virbo-sword. Mark blocks it with his Lightsaber.

Captain Rex came running in after them. "Captain, get the Senator Zane out of here and try to get the bombs off of her!" shout Mark as he sees Captain Rex. Captain Rex went over there to do as he was told. Maxus Zane tries to fire a round at Rex but Anakin blocks it and send it back towards Maxus.

"Didn't expect anything less from you. After all you are my son!" snap Maxus as he once more tried to stab Mark. Mark slams his Lightsaber into the Virbo-sword. Mark than use the Force to slams his Father into the wall hard. "By the orders of the Galactic Republic, I strip you of your rank of General and placing you under arrest." say Mark.

"Go to hell!" roar Maxus as he throws couple of grenades. Mark used the Force to shield him from the exploding bits and flames. It must be a Plasma Grenade that had been thrown at him.

Rex got Amelia down and took the explosives off of her quickly. "Anakin! Stay with Rex I got my father!" shout Mark. "You wish, boy!" snaps Maxus as he kicks at his son. Darred arrived and shot Maxus in the head. He stumbles backwards.

Mark look down and realize it was some advance Holodroid. "Great Force! I really hate those droids!" snap Mark as he kicks the head of the droid. "So you telling me a droid killed my daughter?" ask Darred. "No, that right there was done by a living creature. I sense my father is still on the planet." say Mark.

* * *

Padme screams as she dodges a shot from Maxus's Blaster shot. He had stunned both Rachelle and Ahsoka because he does not see them as a problem. They have nothing to do with the death of Palpatine. Maxus knows Rachelle was in a Bacta Tank during the event.

Maxus aim for Sola and her last remains daughter. "So there is the little bitch who manage to escape from me. You can think your Auntie Padme for the death of your sister and your death too." snaps Maxus.

"Leave my daughter out of this! She has nothing to deal with anything that you have against us! How dare you take an innocent child life base upon the actions of the adults in their lives!" snap Sola.

Maxus turn his Blaster upon Sola. "Shut your trap, slut! Do not worry you will die too, after you I kill your daughter. Soon the traitorous Naberrie family is will be no more! How dare you betray Chancellor Palpatine when he is from your very own planet!" snap Maxus.

Padme tried to throw a vase at him. He walks over to her and punches her hard in the head than as she falls hit her with the butt of his Blaster. When she was down onto the ground she kicked her in her stomach. "One more outburst like that, I will cut you open and kill the unborn babies in your stomach. The last thing you will see is your unborn children never being born before you die! I hate traitors!" snap Maxus.

Sola try to get Pooja to safety. Maxus aims his blaster and try to shot at Pooja a few times. He almost hit her a couple times but it just was close enough to burn some parts of her clothes.

Sola runs up the stairs and see all the dead bodies of the guards. Maxus is a ruthless killer. He killed all the guards that the Queen had sent. She was running down a hall where Maxus appears out of it and nails her hard in the head with the edge of his Blaster which sends her falling to the ground.

He grabs Pooja by her little arms. "Mommy!" screams Pooja as she tries to get out of the vice like grips of Maxus Zane. Sola struggle to get up. She looks at Maxus. "Please… please do not kill her! I am begging you! She did nothing wrong! Please!" cry Sola as she sees the terror on her daughter's face as watches as the Maxus Zane brings his Blaster up to her head.

"Well I am sorry about that bitch, but traitors do not deserve to live. Trust me your whole fucking disgraceful family will all be in one place after I am through with you all. Now little Pooja say good bye to Mommy right now, because she will not be with you until a little awhile. Here's something you want to live and your stupid daughter lives, then you can redeem your family name by killing your sister!" say Maxus as he fingers the trigger of his Blaster.

Pooja screams and cries as she tries to kick her captor. "Mommy help me please!" cry Pooja as she feel the warm edge of the recently fire Blaster against the side of her head above her right ear.

Before Sola can answer there was a sound of a Blaster firing and she screams. She did not know who fires. She had her eyes closed to pray and hears the door slams open whoever shot and who got shot she did not know. She is very scared to open her eyes. Scare to see what has happen. In her mind she can picture her youngest and only remain daughter did with a Blaster wound to the head. She shakes her head she cannot; she would not open her eyes. She is scared so scared.

She has never been more scared in her life. She wasn't this scare when the ship they were on heading to Coruscant to celebrate Padme's birthday in 25 BBY. It was a nasty crash but everyone got out safe. It came to her mind that she might die of the amount of fear she has right now. Tears rolls down from her closed eyes. She really hopes that whoever just got shot and fall was not anyone she likes.


	48. Revenge Plan Fail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 48: Revenge Plan Fail**

After a few seconds, Sola decide to brave the elements of what is in front of her. She could smell burnt flesh; someone obviously has been hit by a fire out of a Blaster. The question still remains who got hit. Please do not let it be Pooja, she do not know what she would do if it was her youngest daughter. She opens her eyes and sees Pooja sitting against the wall rubbing her head as if she bangs her head against something.

She looks and sees Maxus Zane was on the ground with smoke rising from his chest. "Are you two okay?" ask Darred. Sola look behind her and notice both Darred and Padme have Blasters out and they both were smoking. Darred's Blaster was his old hunting rifle. Padme was holding a Blaster pistol.

Mark came running into the room. "Whoa what happen in here I hear Blasters going off in here? Is everyone okay?" ask Mark as Darred fires a couple more rounds into the body of Maxus Zane. "That for killing my daughter!" snap Darred.

Mark pulled Darred away from the dead body as he did this the body exploded. It sends Mark, Darred, Padme, Sola and Pooja into the wall. One the dust had cleared a Hologram of Maxus appear in front of where the body is.

The Naboo Security Forces has arrived to the island. Pooja rushes to her mother and hugs her tightly. Sola hugs her daughter tightly as she mumbles words of comfort. Now the only person that left needing saved is Satine. Mark is hoping Obi-wan could get there in time.

The police checks Maxus pulse and give everyone the answer that Mark already knows. Maxus Zane was killed by shots of a blaster. When Sola hear this she lets out a long sigh. It was over, it was all over. She runs her hands through Pooja's long brown

Padme help them up and the walk back down into the living room of the house. Mark stays there and explains to the police of what has happen. "Do you believe that he has other people working for him?" ask a police officer. "Actually some members of his troops that is in the Bakuran Military, but besides that no. The troops that was with him surrender and was taken by the 501st Legion into arrest." explain Mark as he looks at the police officer that is taking the information he is telling her and put it on a Datapad.

* * *

10 miles from Naboo in Space Obi-wan Kenobi has found the ship that is holding Satine in it. He just went through one big dogfight just to get to the ship. The ship looks old and about ready to fall apart. He senses Satine is injured but alive within the ship.

The Hanger Bay door opens to allow Obi-wan into the ship. As soon as he got out of the Starfighter blasters mounted to the walls begin to fire upon him. Obi-wan draw his Lightsaber and activate it. A bright blue plasma blade came out of the sliver hilt.

Obi-wan beings to move toward the doorway. Droids that are crawling all over the walls roof and floors like spiders begins to fire at Obi-wan. He would destroy the window but that could cost a lot of oxygen. Obi-wan use the Force to short circuit the droids.

He uses the Force to open the next door and find about 20 IG-100 MagnaGuard. These droids are an advance form of Battle Droids that are program to kill Jedi. Obi-wan fought his fair share of them during the Clone Wars. They were used by Grievous a lot.

Obi-wan battles his way through them. He will have to lead one away from the group to be able to defeat it safely. On the last one it gave Obi-wan more difficult to take down. Electrostaff pierces through his leg bellow his knees. He manages to cut off the droid's head and send it crashing into a wall with the Force. Obi-wan yank the Electrostaff from his leg and wince in pain.

He walks with a limp keeping his Lightsaber activated. He notices some Bakuran soldiers. He was not going to attack them, but when they fire at him, Obi-wan send he blocks the shots being fired at him with great accuracy. The soldiers begin to fall quickly.

"Well, well Master Kenobi." say a deep voice. Obi-wan turn around and see a Dark Jedi walking toward him with a green Lightsaber. "I do not want to hurt you." say Obi-wan. "That makes one of us!" roar the Dark Jedi as he sends out a powerful Force Lightning. Obi-wan leaps out of the way. The Dark Jedi leaps at Obi-wan and tackles him down to the floor. Obi-wan were beneath him blocking the green bladed Lightsaber with a blue bladed Lightsaber.

Obi-wan use a Force Push and the Dark Jedi nails the rough. As he falls he sends a Force Blast at Obi-wan. Obi-wan swings his Lightsaber but got hit by a Blaster fire in the back. He stumbles forward and falls down onto one knee. He sees Satine. He uses the Force to realize that it is a clone.

When the Dark Jedi tries to stab him, Obi-wan send the Satine Clone at him and the Clone got stab. Obi-wan use the Force to destroy the window. The Dark Jedi flew out of it with the dead clone body of Satine. A metal door slide over to the busted window. Obi-wan rushes into the next room.

"Obi-wan! Help!" screams Satine weakly. Obi-wan looks around the room for where Satine could be. Satine was getting shocked very badly every few seconds; her cloths are smoking slightly from the shocked. Obi-wan rushes over to her. He does not need the Force to know she is weak and close to death. "Obi…Obi-wan I know you would… come." say Satine. "Stay with me Satine." say Obi-wan as he disconnected her from the chair. A red light flashes. "Self Destruct in 1 minute." says a female robotic voice. Obi-wan carry Satine bridal style through the halls quickly. He keeps saying words to give her hope. To not to give up.

Satine lays her head against Obi-wan's chest. She is breathing deeply but slowly. "Do not give up on me. You are strong. As soon as we can get to Naboo, I can get you the help you need." say Obi-wan as he lightly place a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

He uses the Force to put her in the small back seat of the Starfighter. Obi-wan got into the Starfighter and took off quickly. Just as the Starfighter made it through the Hanger the ship exploded. The force of the explosion sent strong turbulence. The turbulence made Satine bang her head off the Transparisteel window. She moans in pain silently.

Obi-wan Kenobi uses the Force to help calm her and heal her. Satine realize her breathing is becoming more normal. She looks to the back of Obi-wan's head. A smile appears lightly on her face. She knows he has something to do with helping her calm and she feel something is going on inside of her body to help her nervous system to repair itself and any other damage she had.

"Almost to Naboo, hold on there." say Obi-wan as they enter the planet. They landed on the beach where there are bunch of dead guards and polices was collecting the body. The hatch of the Starfighter hiss opens. The police grab their blaster but lower them when they see Obi-wan Kenobi. Do you have any medical personal here?" ask Obi-wan.

A police officer nodded and led one of the medical personal over to Satine and they help her out of the Starfighter. Obi-wan looks up at the house and notice that there is some smoke from a part of it.

"Obi-wan go on, I will be fine. Love you." say Satine as she tries to reaches for Obi-wan's hand. Obi-wan turns to faces Satine. He bends down and kisses her slightly on the lips. "I love you too. Please get better." say Obi-wan. Satine smiles as she rubs his hand.

After saying goodbye, Obi-wan rushes up the steps from the beach. He walks into the living room and finds Sola, Padme and Pooja. Pooja is eating a bowl of ice cream. According to the Force, they are trying to get over the event. He is guessing letting Pooja eat ice cream and watching her favorite cartoons on the Holovision is one way to ease the youngling mind off the event.

"So how is Satine?" ask Padme. "Injured, she was being tortured 10 miles from Naboo and plus losing some oxygen. Medics are looking at her right now." say Obi-wan lightly as he sits down next to Sola. He looks at the Holographic show on TV. Mark walks into the room with Anakin, Darred, Ahsoka and Rachelle. "Padme, I estimate the damage of the house. It is not that bad. I say 7000 credits to 15,000 credits for the damages it should make as good as new. Are you sure you want to keep this house, after what has happen here?" say Darred.

Sola looks at Padme. "I cannot keep staying at mother's house every time I am on the planet and the whole family enjoys it here. I think it will be a hurt to Grandma Ryoo and to Ryoo memories if we do not keep the family. They love being here. I mean I will never forget what will happen here, but this place brings our family together countless times. I got married here twice! It means a lot to me, it means a lot to you Sola. You give birth to Pooja here in your room!" say Padme.

"Okay, because mother was talking about what to do with the land. If you feel that way, than you can have it. I would not mind visiting, but I do not think I can live somewhere that my daughter was murder for no reason besides being related to you. I agree with what you are saying. I think it will be a great way to honor their memories." say Sola.

Padme take Sola's hands into her. "Sola, I am so sorry for your lost. I couldn't image what it feels like to lose a child nor do I ever hope to experience something like that." say Padme.

"None of us should feel guilty of what is happen here. The only one to blame is now dead. It okay to grieve, but I agree with Padme. Just remember Sola, they are in a better place. Nothing can hurt them. The Force is taking care of them. Plus I do not think that Ryoo and your daughter would want you to be upset for the rest of your lives." say Mark slowly as he looks down.

Sola slowly nods as she let out a low sob. Pooja finishes her bowl of ice cream and went to sit on the couch. Sola puts her left arm around Pooja shoulders and pulls her into a hug. Pooja hugs her too.

Mark crosses his arms and look out the nearest window. He watches as they put Satine into an Ambulance Speeder. He cannot believe this all happen because of a plan to save the Republic and the Jedi Order. Just go to prove that old saying he heard one time from a decent smuggler in a bar on Coruscant when he was younger. Every good deed does not go unpunished. This is just another example that proves it, protecting the Republic and the Jedi Order was a great good deed and looks what happen to those who helped him. Two, who did not have anything to do with the plan besides begin related to someone who was on the plan, got killed, two who was on the plan got kidnapped.

Now thinking back maybe it would have been a good idea to go with is first plan. To secretly take out Palpatine in the first place. A simple convert mission from the start. In and out. No, he wanted to make sure everything will go well in this universe. Even if he went with the plan, Palpatine most likely will die because of Lightsaber wound, and that would have got the Jedi blame for most likely. He could easy think why the Jedi Order will get blame for that, because there is bunch of Jedi not that far from the Senate Distract of Coruscant.

One thing Mark has learn from the events in this universe and the universe he came from is that next time he expect something bad is going to happen, he will not idle away and like he did in the other universe. Never again will he let that happen. He should have trusted his connection with the Force. He had known since he was younger that something was off about the Chancellor. He should have act on it. Instead he was focusing on to become the best he can be and helping the Republic. A Republic that there were no help to unless Palpatine was gone.

Mark look back at the Skywalker family and the Naberrie family. A smile graces his lips despite the problem they just face. One of the great outcomes about his plan is right in front of him. Something he has been preaching for a long time. That thing is love and family. No matter what hardship you might face in your life, whoever you might consider your family will always be there for you to help you overcome that hardship and become stronger.


	49. Skywalker Twins' Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Star Wars, the right of ownership of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm and I guess Disney too. The only thing I own is the characters you do not notice and the plot.

**Chapter 49: Skywalker Twins' Birth**

Another month has passed by and Mark has not left Naboo. He has been helping to repair the Varykino, a lake retreat that is own by the Naberrie family and future home of the Skywalker family on Naboo. This little event seem to prove how peaceful Naboo is, people from Theed and nearby cities came and pitch in with the help.

At first Mark did not know rather they were there to take pictures of him or asks him questions because for the first few weeks that was all that happen. After that they proved that they were also there to help out. No one asked questions about what happen there; it was all over the Holonews. Mainly the only question people ask was about Palpatine and his duel.

Now the building is almost done. The Queen also put some money into it to make a memorial for the two only deaths within the house. In the front courtyard, is a plaque with the pictures of Grandmother Ryoo and Ryoo engrave into the ground with their names.

Pooja has been learning everything about become a Senator. Apparently that was one of the last things the Naberrie girls talk about before the unfaithful event happen. Pooja decide to honor her sister that she will become a Senator. She say how Ryoo told her that it seem like a great idea.

While everyone else is working, Padme will be down on the beach in the living room, or in the kitchen teaching Pooja about the government and everything else there is to know about becoming a Senator.

Mark also made his own memorial for them. He was thinking of doing something basic, but Rachelle talks him into doing something else. It has been his little special projects. He takes a Holodisk of the two Ryoo from the wedding. He also took a piece of metal that they were throwing out and cut a picture of them into the metal with his Lightsaber that was on the Holodisk. Around the picture it says: In Memory of the Ryoos. Rachelle painted it blue but leaving the burn marks around the cuts there to add effect. That is hanging up on a wall in the living room.

Mark walks through the living room with some pieces of metal and wood in his arms and floating behind him due to the aid of the Force. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Padme scream in pain a bit. Mark drops everything and run down the stairs. Pieces of wood and metal that was small enough to move down the stairs with easy came falling down behind him.

Anakin was at Padme's side. "What wrong?" ask Anakin. Padme was breathless almost. "I thi… think the babies on the way." say Padme through some of the pain. Anakin had a confuse expression on his face for a few seconds. After a few seconds that expression on his face turns into something mix with happiness and panic.

Amelia rushes through; Mark keep forgetting his mother was still here. She went off the planet to visit Bakura for a few days and he forgot that she was there. Sola rush into the room and they guide her up to one of the bedrooms, tripping slightly over the wood and metal that Mark drops.

A smile appears on Mark's face as he shakes his head slightly. No it is time to see if all the trouble has been worth it. He knows Anakin is still worry that Padme might die at childbirth. Mark walks out of the room and decide to go find Padme's parents who were out in the courtyard organizing stuff.

They saw Mark and right away they know something was up by the way he looks. "You two may want to cut the work for awhile. I think it is a great time to be with your youngest daughter." say Mark slightly. "Why, is something wrong?" ask Ruwee who seem to be jumping to the negatives since the incident. "Well if you consider giving birth wrong, than yes. In my views it is the complete opposite." say Mark.

Before even the Force could have warned him, Jobal and Ruwee rushes into the house and nearly knocks him onto the ground. Everyone in the courtyard was looking at Mark strange as he got up from his knee that he manages to land on.

He narrows his eyes and look around. "What? Never saw a Jedi fall, we are just like everyone else in the galaxy." say Mark with a slight smile on his face before dusting his knees off with his hands. Without any further words Mark walks into the house. He walks up the stairs use the Force to gather the pieces of wood and metal that is laying on the stairs and put it in the hallway that it need to go into the room. There that will prevent any more people tripping over his mess.

A midwife droid float passes him to the door where Padme is. He decides it is best for him to stay out in the hall to wait, since this is a family thing. He does not want to intrude on their time. He crosses his arms over his chest and lean against the wall looking at the closed door.

The door opens to show Anakin. "What are you doing out here? Come on." say Anakin. "Nah, I will wait out here, this is time for you and your family. I am not part of the family and I do not want to intrude." say Mark. "Come on even Obi-wan and Satine is in here. Plus according to the memories you show me in the Chancellor Suite, if it wasn't for you none of these would have happen. You as much part of my family as my mother and Padme is." say Anakin grabbing Mark's arm with his right robotic arm.

Mark sighs and gives in. He walks into the room with Anakin. Just a month ago all the faces and feeling he felt were sadness, but now everyone seems happy. According to the Force, Padme is in perfect condition and so are the babies that are about to be born.

It does feel strange for Mark witnessing the birth of the same two babies all over again. That is just an unnatural thing to experience. It is something that defies all logic besides the logic of Parallel Dimension Theory. A theory that seems to be proven right by him since he is not in the same universe which he had came from. If he did not know that theory, this could have been very strange for him indeed.

He has a strong feeling he will like this one better than the one in his universe. Like automatically, the memory of watching Padme give birth after the fall of the Republic in his universe came in his mind. He remember reading the holographic charts and Padme was doing fine, but when a Medical Droid came out and tell them that she was dying it was shocking to him.

He bets everything that Palpatine must have somehow uses the Force to end the life of Padme. He has heard stories about people losing the will to live, but never in that fashion. Even if Palpatine wasn't a direct cause of it, he is an indirect cause to the lost of a great Senator in the other universe. A lost that he have prevented in this universe.

Mark watches Padme was in pain, and Anakin try to smooth the pain with the Force. As he watches this another vision appear to him but it was the same vision he saw in the other universe that involves Luke Skywalker redeem in father and Anakin finish of Palpatine by throwing him down a reactor core on a big moon like machine. He still hopes that vision will come true, because it is that vision that Yoda and Obi-wan of his universe is going for.

After a couple hours of standing there and watching Padme in pain, the galaxy has two new Force Sensitive beings that were strong with the Force. Still they are weaker than both Anakin and him, but at the same they are stronger than most.

The boy name was Luke Skywalker and the girl was name Leia Skywalker. The first two of what Mark predict would be a powerful family of the Force that will serve the galaxy till the end of time. Mark sense Anakin was scared, but got relieve when Padme did not die. The midwife droid cleans the babies off and wrap them in towels. Luke got blue and Leia got pink.

The only thing Mark hopes if that none of them will be stubborn and hard like their father. Makes him fear for the Jedi Order when they come to it. Could the Jedi Order stand up to having two Skywalkers within the grand halls of the temple. That like having a temple for of Corellian Jedi with similar personality that Rachelle has.

"See Anakin, I told you that you had nothing to worry about. Padme is still alive and strong." say Mark as Anakin holds Luke in his hands. "You forgot to mention extremely tired." say Padme as she lay her head down on the pillow as she holds Leia in her arms.

Everyone one laughs at this. Pooja asked if she could hold one of them. Padme hand her Leia and show her how to hold her. "Now, Pooja do not drop her." say Sola sitting in the chair behind Pooja. "I wouldn't Mommy! She is so cute!" say Pooja as she looks down into the little girl's brown eyes.

Mark watches as Pooja holds Leia in her arms. Mark can tell both children will be not only powerful in the Force but also very intelligent. Another thing he fears is that people might use the children to get to Padme. He knows not all the assassination attempts were done by Palpatine in the dark.

Even with all the happiness in the room, Mark cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen in the future and it feels like a war. He kept these thoughts to himself. He does not want to spoil the moment of happiness that everyone is experiencing right now.

* * *

On Korriban, Darth Vader approaches an Elderly guy outside of his base. There was a ship crashed. "Who are you!" demand Darth Vader drawing one of the 4 Lightsabers on his belt. He activates one and a bloody red color plasma blade appears out of the hilt.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard through rumors that there is someone out around here that wants to get rid of Jedi Master Zane. They told me that this person is ruthless and cruel." say the guy. "I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are. You have 10 seconds to tell before I plunge my Lightsaber through your heart and watch the life fade from your eyes!" snap Darth Vader.

"Okay, okay. I am Maxus Zane former General of the Bakuran Military. I came here to search for someone who wants that Jedi scum dead and I want to help that person out. So if you can kindly tell me where I can find this person, I will be on my way." say Maxus. "I heard that you died a month ago on Naboo." say Darth Vader with a slight amazement in his voice.

The news of Maxus Zane was well known and well talk about through the news and public. "Really do I look that stupid to go and challenge 3 Jedi traitors and their family? Hell no, I use a Holodroid and I manage to get two clones made. One of myself and the other of Duchess Satine. I did the killing and kidnappings to those traitors. Then I realized that the Republic is bad because they did nothing to those traitors but believe them. They ate Master Zane's story as if it was their only meal." snap Maxus.

Darth Vader holds out his hand and use the Force to left Maxus into the air. "If I were you, I would be a little bit more respectful. I am already holding out on killing you, Zane is mine and I will not let anyone else kill him beside me. I am Darth Vader, a Sith Lord that Master Zane had seriously wounded. Your only options are to join me, or I will kill you. Since you already dead and hated by most of the Republic no one will give a damn." say Darth Vader as he drops Maxus Zane to the ground.

"Please do not kill me, I could be some use. I can help direct your army or military. I have served the Bakuran Military for most of my life; I have done things that people consider honorable. As long as the traitors are kill I do not care who does it." snap Maxus.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your tone with me? I will let you join me, but be forewarn, if I get one sense that you are up to no good against me, I will end your pathetic life faster than you can say Jedi Master Zane's name. I need to get an army anyways and you will be good at leading them and training them." say Darth Vader as he press a button on his belt and the door that leads to the base through a mountain opens up. On the outside the door looks exactly like the mountain side.

Maxus follows Darth Vader into the room. Maxus was never scare of anyone or anything in his whole life, but following the tall Darth Vader can send the bravest man shaken. Just his height alone can frighten people.

They walk through a hall that is a bridge made of Transparisteel materials. The floor they are walking on is made of Durasteel. Maxus look around and sees bunch of star destroy class starships mix with various of other ships. There are strange looking ships that are made to look like a sphere with two vertical flat black squares along the side sits along the walls and ceiling of the hanger of the base.

Maxus is amazed at what he saw. It seems like Darth Vader had been having ships being made for a long time base upon how many he sees from there. "How is this base protected?" ask Maxus looking at the ships. "It is protected by arrays of different cans of shields. There are also various of cannons and turrets on the outside hidden from sight." say Darth Vader. He had made sure that the base was well protected. It will take a large army and fleet to break into the base.

"Do you even have pilots for all these ships?" ask Maxus. "No, I have some, but in the future I have a lot of them. Currently I am searching for pilots and fighters plus I we will have some people who are trained in the Force working for us. I am also experimenting with Cloning too." say Darth Vader who is trying to make his Empire as strong as possible that it stands a great chance against the Clone Army of the Republic.

He knows that there are groups of people who hate the Republic who are willing to work for him against them. Soon the Galaxy will be his and he will have his revenge on Jedi Master Zane.

* * *

_**Okay I think that is it for this story. I know there are some that may not like the fact that Maxus Zane is still alive. Still I think I like the idea that one of the major enemies that Mark Zane would have to face in the future would be his father. Kind of got the idea from the original Star War movies with Luke Skywalker being a part of the Rebel Alliance and Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) is a Sith and part of the Empire. I really haven't thought of that like that until recently. **_

_**I will try to get the next story started today, since I am on a row with this. I have a few ideas I want to try out. The next story of the series will called Darkness Remains which will take place in 15 BBY, which means that the poll for the next Chancellor will be done. **_

_**Another thing to note about this series, I have no idea how many stories or how long it will be. To be honest I really never do know that stuff. I keep going until I exhausts all my ideas out. **_

_**Till next time, enjoy.**_


End file.
